Finding the Key
by sarini
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Unlocking Harry Potter. No HBP. Severus Snape is no longer a spy and has officially acknowledged Harry Potter as his son. Just when it looks like things are getting better for Harry... SLASH HPCW .. !WINNER 2006 GOLDEN QUILL AWARD!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The author does not in any way hold the rights to Harry Potter or the world in which he lives created by J.K. Rowling.

**Note: **This is the sequel to Unlocking Harry Potter. I strongly recommend reading that first if you have not already. This covers Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and has spoilers from the first five JKR books but not HBP, as it had not yet been released when this was written. Enjoy!

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter One**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms rested on his legs. His back was straight, as though a string held him up from the crown of his head and kept his spine perfectly aligned. Eyes closed, his glasses were propped on his nightstand. Focusing inward, Harry was able to call on his internal magic and concentrate on it. Its flow all over his body and the tingling he felt from it were heightened in these meditation sessions.

He was flying.

It was not in the literal sense, as his body remained seated on the now soft as a cloud bed in the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive. His father had been very angry and frustrated when they arrived in Surrey so he took out his emotions on Harry's room, rather than cursing the Dursleys into oblivion. It was now the most comfortable room in the house with the extra soft bed, cushiony chairs, and a cooling charm to ward off the wicked summer heat. Harry was still amused that Snape knew how to conjure fluffy pillows.

But Harry was getting distracted. It seemed that McGonagall and Harry were right. His form was avian. That would make the transformation more difficult to finally perfect. It was much easier to change from mammal to mammal, as most animagus forms tended to be, rather than mammal to reptile, or mammal to insect. Harry had a newfound respect for Rita Skeeter. She was either much more talented than he had thought, or extremely lucky to perfect her animagus form, and in secrecy at that.

Flying, soaring through clouds, over mountains, feeling the air currents lift him and let him fall... it was incredible. His feathers were ruffled slightly with the speed he flew at. His shadow was cast on a low cloud and Harry saw he had a wide wingspan, with many feathers at the edge of the wing. He dove towards the ground and the speed he moved at was exhilarating, much better than any broom he had ever flown. He was approaching a lake.

_CRASH!_

Harry opened his eyes and swore rather loudly in several languages. He was almost there, after months and months of patient meditation. If he had just reached the lake he could have seen his reflection, known what bird he was, or at least have much more to work with than large bird. It was pretty late, but Harry's aunt and uncle would probably still be awake, waiting for Dudley.

Dudley had no curfew, no rules to obey, and had been staying out later and later. Harry was sure that one of these nights Dudley wouldn't show up and his aunt and uncle would have to go bail him out of the local jail for beating up some kid or stealing cigarettes from the gas station.

Harry had been at Privet Drive for over five weeks, and would be leaving the next day. Almost all his homework, assigned with his private lessons in mind he noticed, rather than his normal classes, was completed. He only had to practice spellwork, which had to wait a few days more, and meditate on his animagus form, and he had no doubt that once he had access to a laboratory his father would have him brewing potions.

There was a definite downside to having Snape as a father. Potions just weren't Harry's forte. The spellwork was inconvenient to work on there, as flashes of light were suspicious and technically he wasn't supposed to, so he would wait until he was away from the muggles.

He only worked on memorizing the spells, knowing he would be able to practice them at a later time, with no Dursleys making crashes or nosy neighbors looking at brightly colored flashes from his window. He had no privacy on Privet Drive, but the day he had returned to this muggle world was simply brilliant and whenever the Dursleys got him frustrated or interrupted his studies he just brought back the memory rather than letting his anger take over.

_After his bedroom had been charmed, transfigured, and completely changed Harry felt the tension begin fade in Snape. The Dursleys had heard them arrive not long before, but with Snape's temper it had not been safe to go see them until he calmed. Knowing the Dursleys they would not see that they were only making things worse until it was too late and they had all been poisoned, transfigured into small slimy creatures, or changed into inanimate objects._

_When they finally did go downstairs the Dursleys were cowering in the kitchen, all three of them. In the midst of their worry and fear Dudley had still managed to eat a full dinner and then some while Harry and Snape were upstairs. So much for the diet, Harry had thought with some amusement. A look at Snape showed the glare that Harry had only seen very few times, the most memorable being the night Harry had looked into the pensieve. This time it was under control, though, and there was a slight upturn to Snape's lips._

_"Petunia," Snape said coldly with his hand resting on Harry's arm almost possessively, "I must say you look nothing at all like Lily."_

_Aunt Petunia sneered, unable to control her reaction to her sister's name. Uncle Vernon's neck was purple and the color was slowly working its way up to his face, while Dudley was draining of all color and beginning to look ill._

_"You have no right to be in my home!" Uncle Vernon snapped._

_The hand slowly moved up and there was a gentle pressure on Harry's shoulder and he stepped forward into the kitchen, his father following. "Is that so?"_

_The Dursleys did not understand the subtle art of intimidation. Blustering and screaming they understood. They had no idea that a quiet Snape was much more dangerous than any amount of loud obscenities._

_"You can stay here," Aunt Petunia said with a strained voice directed at Harry, "but you'll do as you're told. There will be no funny business, and you'll not hide in your room, forcing us to fetch and carry for you."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow and could tell his father had done the same. Snape's voice was like liquid nitrogen, colder than ice, "I understand you met an acquaintance of mine with a most interesting vision problem." The Dursleys all flinched. "I assure you, that where he would threaten, I would act. You see, Alastor was an Auror, a dark wizard catcher, while I was a dark wizard, and rather close to James and Lily. I have only recently learned of the manner in which Harry was treated whilst in this house and I take it as a personal offence."_

_Aunt Petunia's eyes widened, as did Uncle Vernon's. Dudley's could not possibly have gotten any wider than they already were. Snape rolled up the sleeve of his dramatic black robes and displayed his Dark Mark to the Dursleys._

_"He was a spy on the wizard that killed Mum and Dad," Harry said quietly, changing the fearful focus of the wide eyes to his face. "He had to stop spying when he was uncovered and nearly tortured to death but he managed to escape despite the dozen or so wizards trying to kill him. He wasn't always a spy though."_

_"True Harry," Snape smirked down at his son, "but I was never a completely loyal follower. I did kill and torture a number of muggles, but it was that or death. My uncle was the loyal one." The Dursleys were all shaking by that point and Snape sneered at them, his sneer much better than Aunt Petunia's. "I do not trust nearly as much as Alastor." Harry snorted. Moody wouldn't trust his own mother if she was still alive. _

_His father squeezed his shoulder and Harry held back his laugh. "There will be none of this one letter every three days business. I will come here whenever I feel necessary to check on Harry, and there will be no pattern to my visits. If Harry is assigned any chores an equal amount of work will be assigned to and carried out by your son. Harry has homework to complete, some of which requires solitude which you will not interrupt."_

_Snape had then done something Harry had never expected from him, at least never in public. He leaned down and kissed the crown of Harry's head, "I will visit soon. Be good, but don't resist the urge to curse them if they misbehave. I doubt the Ministry would bother you after the events of this year."_

_Harry had grinned and hugged his father, "I'll miss you. Give the others my regards, and remember Code 35." Harry had smirked at the perplexed feeling he detected but did not appear on Snape's face._

The Dursleys had taken Snape's warnings to heart and had been on edge all summer. Whenever there was a loud noise of any kind they all jumped and looked around for Snape. The nerves were making it difficult for Dudley to eat, and he was finally losing some weight. Harry would have felt a little guilty if they had not intentionally made his life hell for more than ten years... and if Dudley didn't seriously need the weight loss.

He voluntarily did more chores than he was assigned, as Aunt Petunia couldn't bring herself to tell Dudley to do more than dusting and washing the dishes. Harry didn't mind doing the yard work or cooking, but Aunt Petunia wouldn't let him anywhere near the food preparation... as if he would poison them all with the food he had to eat as well. They even ignored Harry when he sat on the stairs and watched whatever movie Dudley had most recently brought home.

As he had promised, Snape's visits were unpredictable. He sometimes apparated in just to say a few words to Harry and then left without seeing the Dursleys. Then there were the days when he would spend hours there, working with Harry on Occlumency and Legilimency or going over some of his homework. Sometimes they would play chess, and Harry found his skills didn't improve no matter how many games he played. There was always the presence of the Dursleys though, and it made for a constant tension.

All letters had been exchanged through Snape, and Hedwig had stayed at Hogwarts where she could stretch her wings without fear of attracting unwanted attention from wizards and muggles alike. Neville had spoken to his grandmother, and Harry would be visiting the Longbottoms on Neville's birthday with them, his father, and Luna and her father. They were going from Mungo's to Grimmauld Place where Neville and Luna would spend the remainder of the summer. Harry assumed he would be staying as well but Snape never gave him a clear answer when he asked.

Neville's grandmother had joined the Order and would gather and spread information through her contacts with the old pureblood and wealthy light families. She didn't actually attend most meetings, which led Harry to discover that the Order had many more members than he knew about. According to both Neville and Snape she was quite influential and had been responsible for the attitude of a few of the Wizengamot members during Harry's trial two summers ago. Harry had teased Snape for actually agreeing with Neville on something.

Harry went downstairs to investigate the crash. He took his time, as there had been numerous such incidents thanks to the jumpy states the Dursleys were in. When he got to the kitchen he saw that Snape was standing there with his arms crossed on his chest, glowering at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Dudley was probably out smoking or terrorizing the neighborhood pets and small children. If he was a wizard he'd make a fantastic Death Eater. The look Snape gave him clearly stated, 'What took you so long?'

"Sorry," Harry said casually, ignoring the Dursleys. "I didn't hear you come in. I was doing my homework for Minerva and was _finally_ getting somewhere." A raised eyebrow was the only response and Harry grinned, "A bird, a large one just like we thought."

It was only then that Harry noticed the Dursleys were staring at him not with fear, but with horror. And the horror was not _of _him, but _for_ him. He blinked for a few moments and the remembered that he had gotten ready for bed before starting his meditation work. The scars that littered his torso and arms were fully visible for the first time that summer, having been either covered with a shirt, or exposed where the Dursleys didn't see him, like outside in the garden. The sun darkened skin made them stand out more than they did in, say, the winter.

"What...?" Aunt Petunia actually seemed a little concerned. Her face was a little green and Harry could feel her mind reeling.

Harry's side that was permanently angry with his relative had come out then and he snarled at them, "What do you care? Half my scars were caused by you and your oh-so-brilliant-can't-do-any-wrong bullying son. My growth was stunted from living in a cupboard and malnutrition. I've fought giant snakes and spiders, dragons and dark wizards, but for years my nightmares were about _you_."

The air was crackling with loose magical energy and Harry reined it in, controlled it, without a word or look from his father. They had discussed this, knowing that the potential for accidental magic always increased around the Dursleys. As he grew more powerful his temper grew more dangerous and control became more necessary. He understood why Remus was such a control freak. As a werewolf he had always been more powerful, especially when angry, and must have had to learn to control that at an early age.

He didn't hear the comment his aunt made, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry," Aunt Petunia said quietly. Harry scanned her with everything he had and felt her flinch a little at it. She was being sincere and there was even a flash of regret and guilt... but she shouldn't be able to detect his scan... not even his father could... unless...

Harry turned to his father and asked quietly, "Did I get it from Mum?"

"Yes," Snape nodded and granted Harry a small smile, "but I'm not sure she knew. I figured that out this winter. I intended to tell you soon."

Uncle Vernon had quickly recovered from his horror at Harry's scarred form and did not look happy with his wife's apology for their behavior in raising Harry, "What in the bloody blue blazes are you talking about?"

"Aunt Petunia is not a witch like Mum was," Harry smiled just a little, "but she is not completely _normal _either. There a few talents that have very little to do with magic, and it's all hereditary. Dudley could have magical children some day, granted someone's willing to bear them." He subdued the shudder of disgust that threatened at the thought. "Would you say she's more like a squib?"

Snape smiled just a little more, "Most likely. After all, with a sister as powerful as Lily it would be truly strange if Petunia had no talent whatsoever."

Aunt Petunia looked completely stunned and Uncle Vernon was flipping between fury and disgust. It looked like he had married a freak after all. Harry felt a moment of pity for his aunt. Life had not been easy for her, and it looked like his leaving forever wouldn't help much.

"Talk to Mrs. Figg," Harry recommended compassionately. "Once you get past the cat obsession she might be able to help."

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry with watery eyes, "I might do that."

Harry looked at Snape, to find out why he was there when Harry was leaving the next day. He cocked his head to the side just slightly and raised one eyebrow. With the bond making their emotions more accessible to each other gestures were often all they needed to communicate.

"I was going to make sure you were ready to leave early tomorrow," Snape hesitated, "but I am not sure I want you to stay here tonight."

Harry's eyes darted to Uncle Vernon and back to Snape. The hatred pouring off the man was sickening. Harry realized that even the emotions he felt from his uncle when they were directed at Aunt Petunia and Dudley were not honestly affectionate. They were all mixed up in Uncle Vernon's own self-pride and ambition, pride at having a thin and attractive – at least Vernon thought so – wife and ambition for his son. If the man was not so concerned with the opinions of others Harry would be worried for his aunt once he left.

He nodded slowly. Uncle Vernon was near breaking, "I think you might be right. Should I get my things?"

"We will stay with Remus this evening," Severus said decisively.

Aunt Petunia gasped and Harry shook his head sadly. She must have met Remus years ago, when his parents were still alive. He remembered then a little story that Remus had told him, about Aunt Petunia's wedding to Uncle Vernon. They had certainly met Remus before as he had been there as Harry's mother's date.

Harry went upstairs and cast a wandless charm on his trunk to make it feather light, already packed in anticipation of leaving the next day. He left the bedroom as it was. Aunt Petunia might even appreciate the changes regardless of the part magic had in creating them. Downstairs he set his trunk down.

"Should I bother with a robe?" Harry asked his father.

Snape shook his head, "We're not going to be out long, though shoes would not be amiss."

Harry shrugged, "We won't be outside much, right?"

"Just on the doorstep," Snape sighed and Harry grinned. Victory was his.

Harry gave his Aunt Petunia a contemplative look. He didn't bother with his uncle, as nothing would ever get through to that man. "Goodbye. If you ever need to contact me talk to Mrs. Figg. She'll know how. I won't be coming back to this house... ever."

"Good riddance," Uncle Vernon muttered.

Harry shot his father a restraining glare. He agreed with Uncle Vernon fully on that one. Snape nodded reluctant acquiescence.

Aunt Petunia swallowed as though eating something distasteful, "Goodbye Harry. Your parents would be proud."

The tandem apparition was the same as it had been before, a sort of cross between apparating and using a Portkey, disorienting and stomach upsetting. _Only two more days_, Harry told himself. He would be seventeen and could get his license and never use a Portkey again.

Ron, Hermione, and all the others there had been thrilled to see Harry a night earlier than he was expected, though Harry thought his father might have some explaining to do once Dumbledore found out. Really though, it was Snape's decision to make and not the headmaster's, from a legal standpoint anyway.

They had gone up to bed almost immediately after everyone had greeted Harry and Mrs. Weasley had gotten him to eat something and drink some hot chocolate. The Dursleys had given him far more food than usual, but Mrs. Weasley's cooking was much better than Aunt Petunia could ever hope.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stayed up late talking in the room that Harry and Ron were sharing again. Harry had been a little disappointed that Charlie wasn't there but understood that he had work to do and couldn't run off to London every time Harry was there. After all, Charlie wasn't quite powerful enough to apparate that long a distance.

Very few wizards could travel more than a hundred miles or so at one jump. The further the apparition the more tiring it was. The Floo system also became less reliable with increased distance and differences in the structure of the system from country to country. That was one reason there was very little interaction between the English and American wizarding communities. Portkeys, restricted in every country and difficult to accurately create, were the only easy way to travel great distances.

All summer long Harry had taken the Good Dreams potion. He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with both the stress from the Dursleys and his nightmares. He took the potion that night as well, though less than normal as he was only going to get a few hours of sleep. He wanted to be well rested for visiting the Longbottoms.

"Harry, mate," Ron's voice invaded Harry's peaceful slumber, "you've gotta wake up already!"

Harry blinked and opened his eyes, taking his glasses that Ron was holding out for him and putting them on, "What time is it?"

"Ten," Ron laughed. "Did you think I'd actually be awake first otherwise? Snape wanted to let you sleep but you have to leave soon."

Harry nodded and pushed himself upright. He grabbed some clothes and stumbled into the bathroom for a shower. Looking himself over in the mirror once he had washed Harry wondered vaguely why he didn't need to shave. Every other guy in the dorm did. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, having given up on owning a hairbrush or comb years ago.

Mrs. Weasley had the requisite cup of coffee and some food waiting for him, which he consumed eagerly. He only noticed his father's amused smile once he had downed the second cup of coffee. It was getting increasingly difficult to wake up without that jolt from the caffeine.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and they headed for the fireplace, "Yeah."

Snape rolled his eyes, "It is yes, not yeah." Harry heard a snicker and snapped his head around to glare at Ron. He didn't mind his father's efforts to civilize him, not really. No one else had ever cared enough to try, or thought it important that Harry know how to act properly. "We don't have time for Gringotts today. We can go tomorrow afternoon after we stop at the Ministry."

Harry nodded and grinned. The trip to the Ministry was for his apparition test, finally. They were scheduled to meet the Longbottoms right after lunch. It was going to be interesting to see Neville and Snape interact outside of school. They threw a handful of powder into the fire and headed for Diagon Alley.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Two**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus had never thought anyone would have found him shopping for a birthday present for Neville Longbottom. The bumbling Gryffindor was at the bottom of the list right next to Black. Harry had insisted though, and Severus found himself increasingly susceptible to his son's pleading looks. So it was that he found himself in Diagon Alley in Flourish and Blotts looking for an appropriate gift with Harry.

He had at least managed to insist that the gift Harry would get for his friend be practical to some degree. Luckily, Severus was quite knowledgeable in the field of Herbology, as he had to be as a Potions Master. Together they went over several recently published works until they found a thick tome on cross-breeding magical plants.

The prospect of visiting the main Potter vault had prompted Severus to visit the Snape vault earlier that summer. He kept a separate, smaller vault for his personal needs, which were few, and the Snape vault held the bulk of his wealth, along with many dark items he did not want to get into the hands of the Dark Lord and the majority of his library. He had pulled out several books that might help in finding a way to destroy Voldemort, something a number of Order members were researching on a continuous basis.

It had been very strange. At Hogwarts the students knew him and didn't dare gape or gawk. The Leaky Cauldron was another matter altogether. Severus had been stared at like the latest broom on display at Quality Quidditch Supplies. It wasn't the staring that really bothered him though. Severus was accustomed to that. It was the way people were staring that threw him.

In the past they had stared because Severus had been tried as a Death Eater, and most of the wizarding world saw him as the Death Eater that fooled Dumbledore and got off. It had damaged Dumbledore's reputation just enough to start people wondering if he was getting too old, and that was fifteen years ago.

Now, everyone smiled and many people wanted to shake his hand or buy him a drink. There were even those who wanted their picture taken with him and he refused every one, starting to understand Harry's absolute hatred of cameras.

The first time he had gone into Diagon Alley that summer he had been under a black cloak that hid his face enough to avoid recognition. When he entered with Harry, though, it was like Merlin had been reincarnated and casually walked into the Cauldron.

"Don't worry," Harry had whispered to him. "The _Prophet_ will run some inflammatory article and then they'll all hate you again. Honestly, I'm not sure which I prefer."

Severus snorted in response and glared at the patrons of the inn. They hadn't known how to react to him. Most celebrities in the wizarding world soaked up all the attention, like Gilderoy Lockhart, or shied away as much as possible, like Harry. Severus was outright hostile in response to the attention and Harry had been highly amused.

"I just need a gift for Hermione," Harry looked over the shelves of the bookstore. "Her birthday is in September."

"Does everyone get her books?" Severus asked, watching Harry gnaw his lower lip as he looked over titles of books he would never even consider reading, and most likely didn't even fully comprehend what they were about. Harry nodded. "Perhaps something else then, there must be something besides books that the girl likes."

Harry thought for a moment, "She doesn't wear jewelry. She doesn't like flying."

"Come with me Harry," Severus instructed with a roll of his eyes, _teenagers_. They paid for the books they were purchasing, shrunk them down, and pocketed them. Harry had asked if they had gift wrapping, and though Severus knew they didn't the clerk had said that of course they did and used a charm to elaborately wrap Longbottom's birthday present. The-Boy-Who-Lived always got what he wanted, even if he didn't realize it was special treatment.

They headed away from Flourish and Blotts and into a small shop that sold artifacts, relics, and odds and ends. Harry had a lot to learn about the opposite sex, Severus noted to himself with some amusement. No matter how tomboyish any girl was she always appreciated nice, not gaudy, jewelry, even if she wouldn't wear it on most occasions.

Harry browsed around the shop, and Severus glared forcefully at the clerk who approached them, obviously recognizing them and eager to help.

"I just don't know," Harry pouted. "I've always gotten her a book before."

"What has she given you?" Severus asked, hoping Harry could figure this out on his own. It was... nice... helping him this way, like a father rather than a professor.

"She gave me my broomstick maintenance kit, candy, a quidditch book," Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste and Severus wondered exactly what was coming next, "and a _homework planner_."

Severus stifled the laugh at that one and led Harry to a table of amulets, each with a different magical property. There were cards lying next to each, detailing what they did. It was both jewelry and practical. After fifteen minutes of deliberation Harry picked out a pendant with a sapphire, the stone of wisdom and intelligence, suspended magically in the delicate teardrop of curling, woven strands of copper, which hung on a deep blue silk cord. This he also managed to get gift wrapped and included the card that explained the protection charms and the meaning of the stone. This particular pendant would protect the mind of the wearer.

Lunch was eaten at the Leaky Cauldron, much to the delight of Tom and his customers. They sat in a corner though, where they could both keep an eye on the doors and stairs for any unwanted company. Severus noted that Harry barely ate what could be considered a meal but didn't comment. If he hadn't eaten much at the Dursleys it would take some time before his stomach could handle normal meals.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, looking across the table at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Until Harry had mentioned it Severus had not known that Alice Longbottom was Harry's godmother. It did make sense though, with how close Lily and Alice were in school. It also balanced out, the childish and reckless Black as godfather and the steady and sweet Alice as godmother.

Harry nodded a little nervously, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Severus threw a few Galleons on the bar to pay for their meal and Tom grinned as he swept them away. Harry waited in front of the fireplace and Severus handed him some Floo powder. Harry tossed it into the flames, stepped in, and called out _'St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries'_. Severus followed closely behind him.

He had not been in St. Mungo's for over a decade, despite the numerous injuries he had suffered from time to time. All of those had been self-treated or he had been taken to Poppy while unconscious and unable to protest, or too weak to do so. St. Mungo's had been out of the question because of the tattoo on his forearm.

Harry seemed to know exactly where they going. Severus just arched an eyebrow when they stepped inside the lift in question.

"I've seen them before, but only in passing," Harry explained quietly. Severus picked up a little sadness and wondered if the bond between them was giving him a little of Harry's empathy. "The Christmas when Mr. Weasley was in here we bumped into Lockhart."

Severus fought the urge to groan. He had allowed himself to forget about that idiot, as he had many other idiots to deal with. He just rolled his eyes skyward and prayed they wouldn't encounter the fool.

They got off the lift on the forth floor and walked towards the ward marked **LONG TERM SPELL DAMAGE**. A pleasant looking witch opened the door to the ward, "Visiting?"

"Yes, we're here to see Frank and Alice Longbottom," Severus said politely. "Wilhelmina and her grandson are expecting us."

The nurse smiled pleasantly at them, "Yes, she did mention that. Right this way Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter."

Severus followed the nurse through the ward with Harry a step behind. As they passed the beds closer to the doors he noted that Gilderoy Lockhart was fast asleep, thankfully. Dolores Umbridge was a few beds down, staring into space with a dazed look on her face. Harry made some quiet clicking noises as they passed her and she jumped. The satisfied smirk Harry had was missed by the nurse.

"How many Defense professors have you driven off?" Severus asked Harry bemusedly.

Harry almost managed to stifle his laughter, "These two of course. Quirrell died and Crouch got kissed. Remus is the only one who's still alive and sane."

The nurse's steps faltered slightly as she overheard the conversation but she didn't say a word. Halfway down the ward she gestured towards the far end and left them for her desk, watching their progress cautiously from where she sat.

"I think we scared her," Harry whispered conspiratorially.

Severus just snorted and led Harry towards Wilhelmina Longbottom, still a formidable witch at her age. Frank had been the youngest child of three, a surprise when both his siblings were already grown. All three of them had been lost to the Dark Lord's followers in one manner or another.

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom looked happier and more confident than he had in his early years at Hogwarts. He faced Severus with a smile that would have been trembling in fear only a year before and gave a short bow, "Professor Snape."

"Neville," Severus returned the bow and kissed the papery thin hand of the boy's grandmother. "It is a pleasure to see you Wilhelmina."

"I was pleased to read the article in the _Daily Prophet_, though I admit I did not see it until Molly brought it over as I cancelled my subscription last summer," the stately witch replied. "Neville assures me that you are not the demon he made you out to be."

"Gran!" Neville's face turned red.

Severus just laughed, "No, I am completely human I assure you." Harry had meanwhile greeted Neville and gave Wilhelmina a polite, but reserved, greeting. Severus made another note of wizarding etiquette that Harry was lacking in.

"They're just back here," Neville said with a touch of the nervousness Severus was accustomed to from the boy. He brought them back to two beds and Severus was shocked at what he saw.

He remembered both Frank and Alice from school. Frank had been energetic, always smiling and polite. He was in Ravenclaw and had never gotten involved in House rivalries despite being good friends with James Potter and dating a Gryffindor. Alice Anderson had been quiet and shy, with a round face and blond braids. Most of the Slytherins had seen her as the tagalong of Lily Evans.

Neither adult resembled the teenagers Severus had known. They were both hollow-cheeked and their skin was like thin parchment. There was no life in either set of eyes, even as Neville sat by his now gray haired mother and began speaking to her in a soft tone, telling her everything that had transpired in the past year.

Wilhelmina stepped up beside him, "You have never seen it, have you, the long-term effects of the war?"

"Not these," Severus responded, actually letting emotion through his voice. He was letting more and more people see Sev and it frightened him a bit. Gryffindors were somehow able to bring that part of him out.

"You can speak to them Mr. Potter," Wilhelmina said and Severus noticed that Harry was hanging back. "Frank was very good friends with your father. The two of them and little Peter spent most of their time at Potter Manor in their years before Hogwarts."

Harry's head snapped around at the mention of Pettigrew and Severus shook his head just enough for Harry to notice. Disparaging comments about Pettigrew should not be made in public, no matter what had been printed in the paper. Harry looked to Neville, who nodded, and then stepped between the beds.

"Hi," Harry addressed Alice first. "I'm your godson, Harry Potter." There was no response from the woman, who just blinked absently. Alice turned to Neville and patted his head. Harry watched for a moment and Severus could feel the sadness radiating off his son. He eventually turned to Frank and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

Harry started talking and Severus watched for a few minutes before stepping back to speak with Wilhelmina, "What treatment were they given?"

"Several potions were tried," Frank's mother responded. "Not much advancement has been made in treating this type of ailment, as there are only a few victims and so very little research is conducted."

Severus nodded, "Has Legilimency been used on them?"

Wilhelmina started and shook her head. She sounded disgusted when she spoke, "No. They cannot consent."

Severus almost snorted. They couldn't consent to anything. Instead he just lifted an eyebrow, "I would think that your consent and possibly Neville's now would be sufficient."

"Is there anyone we could trust who is proficient?" Wilhelmina asked with a little glimmer in her eye.

"Both Albus and I are skilled in the art," Severus replied and looked back to the beds. "With proper motivation Harry is fully capable, though he only practices Occlumency now to protect his mind from Voldemort. He finds Legilimency extremely distasteful."

"I will discuss it with Neville," Wilhelmina responded, giving Harry a look of approval. Nonconsensual Legilimency was seen as barely one step above rape. She opened her mouth to continue but they were interrupted.

"Professor," a soft voice said behind him.

Severus turned, amazed the girl had been able to sneak up on him, "Miss Lovegood." He nodded to the girl's father, "Daniel."

"Good day Severus," the editor of _The_ _Quibbler_ smiled, then bowed and greeted the Longbottom matriarch appropriately. "You are looking well Wilhelmina."

"As are you Daniel," Wilhelmina tipped her head slightly. She gave the Lovegood girl a kiss on the cheek, "Good afternoon Luna dear."

The girl returned the kiss, "Mrs. Longbottom."

The large eyes blinked a few times before the girl went to join Harry and Neville with the Longbottoms. She instantly began a one-sided conversation with Frank and Alice, speaking naturally as though they responded, causing both Severus and Wilhelmina to stare at the girl. Her father, Neville, and Harry seemed to think nothing of it though, and Severus eventually turned back to Daniel and began a conversation on recent events.

Soon the three adults were discussing the war while the teenagers talked to Frank and Alice. Luna continued to act as though she as getting responses from both invalids and Harry and Neville would interject something into the strange monologue every now and then.

When it was nearing time for dinner Severus made his way towards the teens, who were discussing quidditch amongst themselves by that point, though Luna continued to address Frank and Alice. Wilhelmina would stay with her son and daughter-in-law while Daniel and Severus brought the three teenagers to Grimmauld Place.

"Time?" Harry asked when he noticed them. Severus decided he must have his barriers completely up if he didn't feel them coming.

Severus nodded, "Yes. We have to get you to the Weasleys by dinner time or Molly will have our heads."

Harry nodded and Daniel gave a little laugh, "I would never have thought Severus Snape feared Molly Weasley."

Severus just arched an eyebrow, "I refuse to hex or curse the woman and am therefore left with little recourse to her lectures. Glaring has no effect on her whatsoever."

Neville kissed both his parents goodbye and took something his mother handed him. Luna kissed them both as well. Harry looked hesitant and Severus knew he was still uncomfortable with affectionate gestures and physical contact with most people. After a moment though he leaned down and gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek. He took Frank's hand to shake it, but Frank grasped Harry as well and Harry's eyes went wide. Severus stepped forward to break the contact and Harry stiffened and his breathing got heavier.

"Harry?" Neville sounded worried but the Lovegood girl put a hand on his arm and just tilted her head to the side.

"Too much... too much...," Harry was shaking and practically babbling. Severus pried his hand out of Frank's and turned Harry's head to look at him.

"What is it?" Wilhelmina asked in a voice laced with concern.

"He's empathic," Severus said shortly. "Get the nurse Daniel." He fumbled with the belt he always wore that carried several potions and pulled out a vial of calming potion. "Drink Harry, it will help. Focus on me."

Tears were streaking Harry's cheeks and his chest was heaving. He took the vial from Severus but his hand was shaking too much. Severus took the vial back and brought it to Harry's lips. Harry gripped Severus's arms for support and drank the potion. He closed his eyes and Severus felt a flare of emotion, immense pain, confusion, loss, desperation, and then it was gone almost before he recognized it.

"What is the problem?" the nurse came back with Daniel and questioned them after checking on Frank.

"They...," Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked over to Neville quickly before speaking, "They want help." Frustrated eyes took in the nurse, "Aren't there _any_ empaths working here?"

The nurse blinked, "You're..." She didn't complete her sentence when she saw Harry's glare forming. She spoke firmly, "Very few Healers are empathic. It may appear to be a good quality for a Healer but it quickly becomes overwhelming. One or two have become patients as a result. Could you experience what you just felt everyday?"

Harry looked down and shook his head. When he looked back up it was Neville he talked to, "I'm sorry Nev. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay Harry," Neville almost squeaked. Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek and it seemed to settle him down somewhat. "I guess we should get out of here."

The sentiment was shared and none of them spoke until they reached the main lobby of the hospital. Severus lingered behind the group just long enough to discreetly obliviate the nurse of all memory of Harry's empathic abilities.

In a quiet alcove off the lobby Severus pulled another of Albus's Portkeys out of his pocket, this one a diamond shaped piece of shiny cloth with sticks holding it rigid. He enlarged it its proper size and Harry started laughing. Four pairs of eyes looked at him in confusion and he pointed at the Portkey.

"It's a kite!" Harry exclaimed. He looked to his friends and shook his head, "Muggle thing."

Severus just snorted at Albus's sense of humor and everyone took hold of the kite. Harry took a step closer to Severus and Severus put a hand on his shoulder before the Portkey activated with the usual hook behind the navel effect.

At the end of Grimmauld Place Harry landed for once without falling flat on his face, most likely due to the grip Severus had on him. He looked up and gave him a smile in thanks and the two of them started walking down the street with the others following. When they got to numbers eleven and thirteen Severus took a slip of paper out of his inner pocket, charmed so that only he could retrieve the paper. He handed it to Neville.

"Read that and concentrate on what it says then pass it to your girlfriend," Severus offered. Daniel had been there once before when he joined the Order just recently. When they were done he took back the paper and secured it away in the charmed pocket.

They entered Headquarters and found it relatively silent. Molly most likely had a silencing charm on the kitchen so she wouldn't be disturbed by the twins in their experimentation lab. They made their way towards the kitchen and Harry turned and walked backwards while sharing some of the stories about the house with his friends.

"You're lucky you weren't here last year," Harry was grinning. "There was this portrait that screamed at everyone whenever any noise was made around her." Harry turned around without losing a step, "What happened to her anyway?"

"I got mad," Severus replied with a wide smirk.

Harry mirrored the smirk, "You had to wait that long? You were mad here plenty of times."

"Not that mad," Severus said with a look that made Harry's smirk falter a bit but not actually disappear. It seemed that Black was still an issue that Harry had not dealt with.

Severus opened the door to the kitchen and the instant a loud yell came from the dark room he, Harry, and Neville were all firing stunners into the room. When no spells came at them they stopped and looked at each other in confusion.

_Lumos_. The kitchen lit up and Severus saw that about half the Order inner circle was stunned on the floor, while most of the others were staring at the wizards and one witch in the doorway in shock. Charlie, Bill, Remus, and Alastor were in the far corner laughing hysterically and Dumbledore was twinkling at them. There was a flashing banner hanging from the ceiling.

_**!HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEVILLE AND HARRY!**_

"Honestly! I told them a surprise party was a bad idea," Granger shook her head at the twins and Ron Weasley, who were amongst the stunned on the floor.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlocking Harry Potter**

**Chapter Three**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry certainly was surprised. He had not expected a party at all, let alone a joint surprise party for both him and Neville. Harry didn't need to scan Neville, the look on his face more than enough to show that he felt the same.

"Erm... sorry?" Harry ventured. Neville nodded rapidly in agreement, tongue-tied.

Charlie was still laughing as he came over to them and hugged Harry tightly, "Don't apologize. That was brilliant! We warned them but Ron, Fred, and George insisted."

Harry returned the hug and saw that the twins had been revived. They were acting as though they hadn't been attacked for their efforts and bounded over to Harry and Neville. Other Order members, and Ron, were not as pleased and rubbed their heads or sore spots that were bruised from their falls as they grumbled about Mad-Eye's paranoia spreading.

"Happy Birthday mates!" Fred exclaimed.

"We thought..."

"...you could use..."

"...a laugh..."

"...or two," Fred finished the twin-speak.

Harry grinned, instantly affected by their high spirits and Charlie's laughter, which was still there even if Harry was the only one who could tell, "Thanks. I've never had a party before."

"Never?" Neville looked surprised.

Harry just shook his head. The good mood he was infected with was too strong to dwell on the Dursleys and their neglectful 'care' of him. He saw the look that Ron shot Neville's way but ignored it. Tonks looked highly embarrassed that they had caught her with their rapid fire stunners, but recovered from that when she tripped over a chair and crashed into Mr. Weasley, causing an entirely new embarrassment.

Dinner was noisy and full of jokes and pats on the back. Harry checked all the food that made its way to his plate before eating it just in case the twins had tampered with it. Neville, who was sitting next to Harry, noticed and looked at him oddly.

"You're not of age until tomorrow," Neville commented.

Harry smiled and whispered back, "I'm not using a real wand. This is just a fake that Gred and Forge made so it doesn't look I'm using wandless magic."

Harry didn't mention that he still wasn't really able to use his actual wand for most magic. It was something he would probably be working on before school started up again.

Neville whistled, "Wow."

Harry noticed his father surreptitiously placing Neville's present on the pile when they all moved to the parlour after eating. He had never seen so many presents, not even at the last Christmas he had spent at the Dursleys where Dudley had gloatingly counted his more than fifty presents. Half of them at least had turned out to be junk food. That Christmas Harry got a mop. There were no brooms in the Dursley household, a fact that had amused Harry even when he didn't know why.

Most of the birthday gifts Harry received were dark detectors of some sort or another, or clothing. Moody had gotten him a full length foe glass with variable settings, just like the one he had seen in the fake-Moody's office. Tonks gave him a pile of T-shirts, both long and short sleeves, with statements on them that varied from interesting to questionable for display in public. Neville's grandmother turned up no long after dinner to join the party. Neville had already opened his gifts from his family that morning.

If Harry had ever been asked as a child what he thought his birthday parties would be like, granted that the Dursleys actually acknowledged his birthday let alone let him celebrate it, he was not sure how he would have responded. He most likely would have given a story of one of Dudley's birthdays. The party he was at would never have crossed his mind. To begin with, the majority of the people there were of his parents' generation and older and had known his parents. From what the Dursleys had told him when he was little he hadn't thought his parents had any friends. After all, none of them had ever come to see him.

Despite the oddity of the party Harry couldn't have thought of a better way to spend his birthday. Grimmauld Place had been transformed and almost no longer resembled the gloomy house full of dark magic that Sirius had despised. There were parts of it, the kitchen in particular, that were almost cheerful. After Molly Weasley had lived there for over a full year the house had started to get some of the feeling Harry associated with The Burrow, which was now empty except for the checks made by Arthur and Bill on occasion.

Once gifts were opened and cake was consumed the party degenerated into games of cards, both Exploding Snap and other less fiery but more challenging games, chess boards were brought out, and small knots of people formed discussion groups. Harry noticed that in groups of twos and threes the Order members were drifting into the kitchen. Fred, George, and Harry had been reliving their glory days of quidditch with Charlie and Bill as an audience. Ron and Snape were playing chess, having discovered the previous year that they were evenly matched, much to Harry's father's shocked dismay.

After Charlie and Bill heard all about the game that got the three Gryffindors banned from playing Quidditch, for perhaps the hundredth time Harry speculated as he saw Bill and Charlie exchange a glance, Fred and George wandered over to talk to Ginny briefly and Bill found Fleur avoiding Tonks's grand gestures and went to rescue her.

"How is everyone in Romania?" Harry asked once he and Charlie were left alone on the couch by the fire.

Charlie smiled just a little, "Confused, though we have a few ideas of what's going on." Harry looked at Charlie with interest. He hadn't been expecting that at all. "You'll hear it all in the meeting tonight. Speaking of, we should probably head out."

Harry and Charlie went down to the kitchen together and encountered Molly Weasley on their way. She was carrying a tray of tea things, probably for the students not allowed in the meeting, "Oh Harry dear, you'll be in with Charlie tonight. I've put Neville with Ron and Luna is with Hermione and Ginny. Their room is just a bit bigger."

She bustled past them and Harry saw his own shock echoed on Charlie's face, "I thought your mum wouldn't let..."

"She never has before. Fleur supposedly sleeps with Tonks here," Charlie grinned, "though I'd eat a dragon if she didn't sneak over to Bill's room once Mum was asleep."

Harry just shook his head and didn't bother trying to figure out exactly what Mrs. Weasley was thinking. His only thoughts were that he might not take his potion that night after all and that after weeks of staying at the Dursleys with no privacy whatsoever he might finally get some release. He was starting to get antsy.

The kitchen was crowded as Harry sipped his fifth cup of coffee for the day. He almost cursed Cho for introducing him to the drink at Madam Puddifoot's, where he had tossed back two cups rather quickly to mask his nervousness. It took him two cups before he was fully awake each morning ever since the previous summer. Mrs. Weasley did brew excellent coffee, though.

"The past two months have been bizarrely busy," Charlie told the Order as he ran his hands through his hair. It was getting a bit shaggy. "Eliza, that's the Welsh Green that adopted Harry, started a trend last June when she flew off to Hogwarts." Harry perked up and saw that other members were playing close attention. "Since then we've had five dragons escape the wards, two Chinese Fireballs, Harry's Hungarian Horntail from the Tournament, Norbert and another Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Did You-Know-Who...?" a nearly panicked voice started to ask.

Charlie cut them off with a shake of his head and a smile, "They've all turned up at other preserves, voluntarily entering those wards, except for one that's been seen in multiple spots where dragons have been living in the wild."

"They what?" Fred and George asked together incredulously.

"All the dragons had been agitated since Harry was with us last spring and their behavioral patterns changed dramatically," Charlie took a deep breath. Harry was astonished. "Dragons are not very social beings. Once they leave their mother they prefer to live mostly isolated, or with only one or two other dragons. That's why the preserves have so many problems, too many dragons in too small a place. Each of our missing dragons showed up at a different preserve and the dragons there became suddenly social and conversational."

Most of the Order members were just blinking at Charlie, not fully understanding what was happening or why he was telling them. It didn't help that only a few of them knew Harry could speak to dragons and had told the Romanian dragons his life story.

"Do you mean to tell me that the dragons are all gossiping about me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"That's what we think," Charlie smirked at him. There was another Gryffindor spending a bit too much time with Snape. Gryffindors didn't normally smirk like that without Slytherin influence.

Harry shook his head, put his glasses on the table, and covered his face with his hands, "I can't bloody escape it anywhere, can I?" He rubbed his eyes and moved his hands back to tug at his hair a bit.

"If you wanted a different life you should have arranged to be born to different parents," Tonks said sagely.

Harry looked at her as if she was nuts. Tonks was never serene or sage-like. There was an uncomfortable silence interrupted by a few coughs and whispers when Harry started laughing.

"This could prove useful," Dumbledore mused with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry snorted his laughter, "Yeah, The-Boy-Who-Lived and his army of dragons." Wide eyes met his statement from all over the room, some of them actually frightened. Charlie was shaking his head slowly and Snape had raised a single eyebrow. "Erm... I was just kidding."

"Harry," Dumbledore looked at him gravely, "I have a confession to make."

"Another?" Harry was instantly irritated. He had thought that all the secrecy was behind them for anything that affected him. He ignored the looks of astonishment he got for talking to Dumbledore like that.

"Many years ago I had to set up a system to divert the majority of the owls sent to you, mostly to avoid notice from the muggles in your neighborhood but also to protect against cursed or otherwise dangerous post. Everything from your immediate circle of friends and most Hogwarts students goes directly to you," Dumbledore told him.

Harry was certainly surprised... until he remembered Valentine's Day. That couldn't be the only day of the year someone like him got that much mail. "One of the Hogwarts house elves, I believe you know her, has been in charge of checking your diverted mail for some time now. She seems to be happy out of the kitchens. Winky gave me this today."

A letter was passed down the table and Harry opened it, dreading what he would find inside, especially as Dumbledore was giving it to him during a meeting rather than after.

_HJP,_

_You have yet to complete your end of our bargain. I am waiting, and I am not a patient man._

_Happy Birthday,_

_TMR_

Harry dropped the letter on the table as if it was poison. Dumbledore was good at changing the subject.

"TMR?" Charlie asked in confusion as he looked at the parchment lying face upon the table.

Harry shot a glare at Dumbledore who smiled and addressed the order again, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Hogwarts Head Boy in the class of 1944, also known as Lord Voldemort."

There was a spluttering cough from down the table, "That madman is _Tom_?"

"Yes Wilhelmina," Dumbledore said with a touch of sadness in his voice. "I know you could not have known when you were Head Girl with him. He had already solidified his path the year before by opening the Chamber of Secrets and framing Hagrid."

"Are you sure Albus?" Neville's grandmother asked in a small voice.

Harry took care of that, "He told me... and I saw his father's grave. He had to use his father's bone for his resurrection." He traced his wand in the air as the phantom Riddle had in the Chamber of Secrets and made the letters of his name bounce around and rearrange.

"That would mean he's a half-blood," Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke up, his face blank while he thought. "We can use this..."

"You should talk to Rita again Harry," Moody suggested gruffly. "She's an annoying twit but she's become a rather useful ally."

Snorts of laughter came from the twins but Harry was able to keep his in. Not many people were aware of _why_ Rita Skeeter was writing unbiased articles at Harry's command. Charlie looked at Harry questioningly and Harry mouthed, 'Later'.

"You'll have to send a response Harry," Dumbledore said firmly. "Please write it before you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and send it with a hired owl."

"I wouldn't even consider sending Hedwig," Harry said with conviction.

The rest of the meeting went over what little information they had concerning Voldemort's activities. It was clear that Dumbledore still had at least one spy in the ranks, though the information was not nearly as detailed or useful as what Snape had been getting for them.

The possibilities for what Voldemort might have in store for Harry were gone over again, with a few new ones thrown in the mix. One Order member even suggested that Voldemort might send a Death Eater to seduce Harry so they could raise the child of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry blushed bright red at that one and promised not to sleep with random girls. Tonks even made him swear to use protection at all times and Harry wasn't able to look any Order in the eyes again for the rest of the meeting.

Snape stayed in the kitchen when the meeting broke up to help Harry compose his letter in response to Voldemort, basically telling Riddle where to shove it.

It was just after midnight when Harry and Charlie walked into their room and found Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all waiting for them.

Fred produced a bottle of Vanyaev Vodka, from the Moscow wizarding sector Harry recognized, "Happy Birthday! Normally this would be Harry's introduction to drinking, but as Charlie's already taken care of that... Neville?"

The normally shy boy shook his head, "Nope. Dean got me last year."

"That rules out ickle Ronniekins as well," George sighed and shook his head. Harry leaned back against Charlie and let the twins dramatize.

"Sweet little innocent Prefect Hermione?" Fred asked hopefully. Charlie snickered while Hermione shook her head primly. Hermione could be sweet but was far from innocent.

"Luna?" George asked only to receive another shake.

"Our baby sister Imogene?" Fred ventured hopefully.

Ginny gave them a smug smile and shook her head before George tackled her in a hug, "We're so proud!"

"Enough of that," Bill took over and waved his wand. A large tray of shot glasses appeared and another bottle began pouring itself. Ginny pushed George off her and smacked his arm. He rubbed it and pouted at her, but brightened up quickly.

Fred rubbed his hands together, "Now for the real party!"

Bill looked over to Ginny with a charming smile, "Got time for a trim?"

She nodded and left the room, coming back with a pair of scissors, comb, and towel. Bill took his hair out of the ever present ponytail and Ginny put a towel on the floor behind his chair. Ron brought her a small table and she set her scissors down and started combing Bill's hair.

Charlie leaned over to Harry, "Ginny's been our semi-official hair cutter for years. No one trusts Mum anymore not to chop off all our hair." He grinned at his sister, "I'm next."

Ginny nodded, not taking her eyes away from Bill, "Ron?"

Ron shook his head. His hair was about chin length by then, "I think I'll let it grow a bit more."

The twins whispered to each other and Ron glared. Harry thought he might be trying to look more like Bill than Percy. Tonks was at the foot of the bed and started talking to Charlie about their Hogwarts days. Harry had gotten to know Tonks pretty well during his private lessons with her, which was more like playing than learning. She rarely took anything seriously until she was faced with a duel or dangerous situation and then she snapped into Auror mode. He knew Fleur from the Triwizard Tournament but not any more than that.

The group of them talked about anything except the war, the Boy-Who-Lived, dragons who did strange things, or the Dursleys. Ginny and Luna told Harry and Neville their O.W.L. scores. Ginny had tied with Bill for the most O.W.L.s in the family, much to the delight of her many brothers. To Hermione's surprise Luna had gotten the same number of O.W.L.s as her, though Harry figured the strange girl had been sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason.

Charlie and Harry discovered that Fleur knew Jean Pierre and Renee from the dragon preserve. Jean Pierre had graduated from Beauxbatons two years ahead of her, and Renee was a distant cousin on her mother's side.

Ginny, with a bit of help from the rest of the room, managed to convince Harry to take a haircut as well, though not until he had several drinks. He did warn her that her effort would probably all be in vain, as no haircut had ever lasted the night with him. Harry missed the looks everyone else in the room exchanged at that and just enjoyed his first ever haircut where the person holding the scissors wasn't yanking on his hair as hard as she could.

Drinking did not change Luna's personality one bit, to the vast drunken amusement of the twins. The younger girls were he first to leave, after much whispering between Ginny and Luna. Harry and Charlie had changed into bedclothes early on as they were much more comfortable and nearly everyone there had seen Harry's scars at some point or another. After displaying them to his potions class, though there were more now, and discussing them with his father he was less self-conscious.

Fred and George were the last to leave their room, and Harry's eyes were half-closed as he leaned on Charlie's chest. The twins snickered as they closed the door behind them and Harry was coaxed back to wakefulness by a warm mouth on his neck and hands roaming on his chest and lower. It was at least another thirty minutes before he fell asleep.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Four**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Hermione!" the youngest male Weasley squeaked.

Severus had already been in the kitchen long enough to eat breakfast and was reading the _Daily Prophet_, wondering who hired the simpletons who wrote the articles, when his mental berating of the editors was interrupted. He looked up to see what had caused the stir and was shocked himself.

Granger's long bushy hair was gone. It had been cut so the hair framing her face curled below her ears and angled up so the hair in the back of her head was a good inch shorter. With the weight of long hair gone, and probably the help of some hair potions, the frizz had become soft waves. The girl also looked taller with the cropped cut. Weasley's eyes looked ready to fall out of their sockets.

Granger nervously flattened the hair and felt the back of her head as though something was missing, "Ginny cut it last night."

Weasley still didn't say a thing and Severus rolled his eyes. The boy was growing much more adult in many ways but he was still inept when it came to girls. Severus now knew for certain that the other Gryffindor boys of his year had been responsible for Weasley's poetry recitation the year before.

"It looks lovely Miss Granger," Severus felt the need to calm the girl's worrying. "Your boyfriend is either stunned into inarticulate silence or is a fool."

"Or both," Ginny Weasley grinned from behind Granger. She had grown significantly and would be tall like Bill, Percy, and Ron, willowy.

Just as Severus was contemplating the unwelcome job of rousing Harry so they could be on their way at a reasonable hour, the subject of his thoughts stumbled into the kitchen with Charlie close behind him. Severus overheard Granger and Ginny Weasley making bets on when Harry would notice the hair cut. He also took note that Charlie's hair had been trimmed back to its normal state. The Weasley children had found their own path away from the nagging of Molly regarding the state of their hair.

"It _did_ grow back," Ginny pouted, looking at Harry, who had mumbled 'morning' to everyone and was drinking his first cup of coffee with his eyes still half-closed.

Severus looked Harry over carefully, and recalled that he had never seen Harry's messy raven hair at any other length except for the potion induced long hair, "You cut his hair too?"

Ginny nodded and the pout changed to a frown, "I thought it might stay, because he let me cut it. Whenever his aunt cut it, it would grow back by morning."

"It went to normal on its own last summer too," Charlie, drinking his own coffee but slightly more coherent than Harry, commented from next to Harry, who was aware enough by then to elbow Charlie.

Severus set down his tea and considered the possibilities. Harry couldn't be a metamorphmagus, or he would have managed to hide his scar with accidental magic by then. There was also no history of the trait in his family or the Potter line. Lily was too far removed from her wizarding ancestry to consider the traits of whichever families her squib ancestors had come from. He would have to talk to Albus about this. Then he recalled that he had never seen James's hair change, and decided the hair was a Potter family trait.

Weasley eventually recovered his tongue and complimented his girlfriend on her new hairstyle, red-faced and stammering the whole time. It took another cup of coffee and Remus's arrival at breakfast and subsequent commentary for Harry to notice. Once he did, though, he was much more eloquent than his best friend in telling her how she looked. Most of the house had already eaten and left for the day when Lovegood and Longbottom were the last downstairs.

When post came Severus noticed it took two owls to bring all the Hogwarts letters for the number of students in the house. He noticed the mildly frightened look exchanged by Ron Weasley and Harry, probably in expectation of what one of the letters was sure to carry. True to prediction Granger squealed and bounced in her seat when a shiny silver badge fell out of envelope onto the table.

"I'm Head Girl!" Granger announced in a higher pitch than normal. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes were shining.

"Of course you are," Harry grinned at her.

Ron Weasley kissed her cheek, "Who's Head Boy?"

Granger started to look through the several sheets of parchment that had come with her letter that year but Severus preempted her, "Draco."

"Malfoy?" three male Weasley voices groaned.

Both Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and Ginny reprimanded her brothers, "Is there any other Draco at Hogwarts, not to mention in their seventh year?"

"He and Granger are the top two students in the school," Severus gave the Weasley boys a mild version of his glare, "and Draco has made a valiant effort to repair his reputation."

Harry's glare was almost identical and Severus was impressed with his son, "Not to mention that he hasn't insulted your family in almost a year. _Everyone_ deserves a second chance."

Severus was not blind to the three pairs of eyes that darted to his face quickly and then looked away almost instantly. All of them then nodded at Harry and went back to their food, as only Weasleys could. The rest of the people in the kitchen congratulated Granger on her appointment to the most coveted of Hogwarts student positions... among the more studious anyway.

"Time for us to go," Severus said to Harry once his son had finished eating.

Harry nodded, "I'll be back down in a minute."

Everyone in the kitchen remembered to tell Harry 'Happy Birthday' as he left with Charlie following close behind. Several of them went up to the parlour at that point and Granger began her yearly harping on homework completion. Though Harry had gotten more conscientious in his study habits it looked like Weasley had not. When Severus passed by them Weasley was pleading with his eyes while Granger was beginning her lecture on their approaching N.E.W.T.s.

He had waited several minutes, much longer than it normally took, for Harry to come downstairs and he decided to wait in the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the lingering kiss as Harry paused halfway down the stairs and said goodbye to Charlie.

"All set," Harry smiled at him.

The smile felt good to see, as Harry displayed very few genuine smiles in the past few years. Severus guessed that most of them were Charlie related but he didn't really want to consider that. He looked Harry over and approved of the robes Harry had chosen, school robes but in very good condition.

"We should get you some casual robes," Severus commented appraisingly.

Harry nodded and held up his Hogwarts letter, "Dress robes are on the list again too and I need a new set. My last are an inch or two short."

They took the Floo first to the Ministry so Harry could complete his apparition test. Curious eyes followed them through the halls and Harry glared at the watchwizard Eric Munch, a Hufflepuff from Severus's early teaching days, throughout the wand weighing and registration. Combined with the glare from Severus the wizard was sufficiently intimidated and got them through quickly.

Harry smirked up at Severus as they stepped onto the almost crowded lift, "I think I'm getting pretty good at that."

"Half the world thinking you're disturbed and the other half thinking you're the most powerful wizard alive doesn't hurt either," Severus smirked back.

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparition Test Center," a woman's voice announced. Severus and Harry stepped off the lift, with all eyes following them, as several violet paper airplanes flew over their heads.

There were more windows on this floor than most others, as there probably more visitors to this section of the Ministry than others. Signs opposite the elevators pointed the directions to the various offices located on the sixth floor. Harry and Severus turned left and headed to the end of the hall. Severus noticed that Harry picked up speed in his stride as they passed the Floo Network Authority where each cubicle had its own miniature fireplace with bright green flames.

The tense muscles relaxed as they passed and it only took and expression to coax an explanation. Harry colored slightly and whispered, "Mrs. Edgecombe works there. She was the one monitoring the Hogwarts fires that year and her daughter told Umbridge about the DA."

Severus just nodded understanding and put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. Marietta Edgecombe had not returned to Hogwarts for her final year. Filius, her Head of House, told them that her mother had transferred her to Beauxbaton as the girl was too upset to continue her schooling with the students she betrayed.

The Apparition Test Center was a small office, as no more than five or six wizards and witches came of age on each particular day. It was heavily staffed on Hogwarts holidays and the beginning of the summer for those students that had their birthdays during the school year, but lightly staffed towards the end of the summer.

"Mr. Potter!" a curvy witch with short dark hair just beginning to show some gray and light amber robes came over to them. She was a few inches shorter than Harry, "We were expected you would come in today! Welcome! And Severus, it's so good to see you!"

Severus looked at her closely and then blinked his eyes in recognition, "Raine Zabini? Is it you?"

The witch smiled brightly, "Of course, though it's McKinnon now. I married a Ravenclaw, Marlene's older brother. I can't tell you how pleased I was to read that article. Too many of our classmates joined _him_. How does my nephew?"

"Blaise is well," Severus informed her. If she did not support Voldemort it was no surprise that she little contact with that portion of her family. The Zabinis were divided almost half for Voldemort and half against, and Blaise's parents were pro-Voldemort though Severus didn't think they were Marked. "He is in the top half of his class, though the competition is impressive for their year. Four students achieved record breaking O.W.L. scores. That hasn't happened since our class."

Harry looked up at him, "Really? Who?"

"You were a bit distracted last summer," Severus admitted, and then smirked in anticipation of the reaction the next news would bring. "Draco Malfoy got the top Potions score, beating mine by one point. Hermione Granger beat your father's transfiguration score by two points and your mother's charms score by three. She also tied the top Ancient Runes score. I believe she was somewhere around ten points away from tying Remus for the top Arithmancy score. Neville Longbottom scored ten points higher than Professor Sprout in Herbology."

Harry suddenly looked wary, "And the other?"

His smirk got wider and Severus answered, "Your Defense Against the Dark Arts score was a full twenty-five points higher than Alastor Moody's."

"Congratulations!" Raine patted Harry on the back. Severus noticed the slight flinch and sighed. It was easy to see progress when Harry was surrounded by people he was close to, but when he was among strangers all his barriers went up and his reserved behavior kicked in.

"So," Harry stood as straight as he could, which still left him several inches shorted than Severus, "what do I have to do?"

Raine handed him a piece of parchment, "Apparate to these coordinates, in this order, and there will be a tester at each spot to mark your sheet complete. Just follow their instructions." She turned to Severus, "Due to the circumstances Professor Dumbledore contacted me and he wanted me tell you that each tester met with his approval."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Confirmation?"

"Skittles," Raine rolled her eyes at the password.

Severus nodded. The Order had discussed this all in advance and Albus had told only Severus what the code word would be. He gave Harry a quick, one-armed reassuring hug and nodded at him.

Harry looked up from the sheet with a serious expression, "These are farther than normal test coordinates, aren't they?"

"Sorry," Raine smiled as Severus read the sheet over Harry's shoulder, "Dumbledore's request."

Severus raised both eyebrows. One of the locations had Harry apparating over fifteen hundred miles. The testers must have taken Portkeys to the locations or they left hours ago to rest the necessary amount of time between jumps. Harry just scowled and disappeared with almost no sound.

Raine looked impressed, "Quiet."

Severus nodded, feeling rather proud. He wasn't about to tell her that Harry had, in his sleep, gotten through both the Hogwarts wards and those set by Voldemort. The test, with more than five jumps, would take at least an hour to complete with the ten minute wait at each stop. He settled down in a chair and started to catch up with Raine. He hadn't seen her since they had graduated from Hogwarts in the same class, both in Slytherin.

"Marlene McKinnon was a prefect five years ahead of us in Slytherin," Raine reminded him. "Her family was strictly anti-You-Know-Who and she helped me out a few times when Narcissa bothered me. I bumped into her on Diagon Alley not long after we graduated and she introduced me to Michael. He had graduated the year before we started and we hit it off right away." Her smile was dreamy, a look almost never seen on a Slytherin, which was quickly replaced by sadness. "We were married only two months later and then Marlene died while we were on honeymoon."

Severus flinched slightly. He had been there when Marlene was killed. She was one of the public members of the Order of the Phoenix, working as a fundraiser for various organizations. Her social connections made her an excellent recruiter for Dumbledore. Voldemort had ordered her capture and they attempted to turn her but she resisted the Imperious and was killed slowly.

"She died well Raine," Severus assured his classmate, who looked at him in surprise. "She was strong and proud to the end."

"You were there?" Raine whispered, wiping a stray tear away.

Severus nodded, "There was nothing I could do but report back to Dumbledore. It was a full gathering and his numbers were much higher then."

Raine composed herself quickly, "Thank you. Would you object to Michael contacting you? They were very close."

"Not at all," Severus wondered how many people this would happen with. There had been many victims. "Have him speak Albus first. The majority of our post is dealt with by a house elf at the castle."

"That does not surprise me," Raine smirked. "I assume Harry gets hundreds of owls."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Valentine's Day is the worst, though today will probably be close."

Harry appeared back with the softest 'crack', Kingsley Shacklebolt holding his arm. The auror thanked Harry for the ride, raised an eyebrow in Severus's direction, and left for auror headquarters. Harry brushed back his hair and handed the parchment, now with several signatures, to Raine. She raised her eyebrows when she scanned it and noted the times of departure and arrival.

"Which department do you normally work in?" Harry asked with a blank face.

Raine smiled, "Good call. I'm a Senior Undersecretary in Law Enforcement. Amelia Bones assigned me here today. All the normal testers have the day off." She leaned over her desk and signed two certificates, tapping one with her wand and handing the other to Harry. "There you go Mr. Potter, you're legal."

"Thank you Raine," Severus nodded at her and turned to Harry, "Leaky Cauldron alley."

Harry grinned and nodded. He rolled up his freshly signed apparition certificate and tucked it into his robes before disapparating. Severus gave a final nod to Raine McKinnon and disappeared himself, though a bit louder than Harry. When he got to the alley Harry was leaning against one of the brick walls and examining his fingernails as if he had been waiting.

Severus snorted, "You may be quieter and able to travel farther, but nothing is faster than instantaneous so don't give me that."

"Whatever you say Dad," Harry stood up straight and grinned impishly. "Where to first?"

"I thought we would do all your shopping first and then go to Gringotts," Severus answered. He had more than enough Galleons on him to cover whatever purchases were necessary. "It may take a while to look over the vault."

Harry nodded, "I don't have much money. Most of what I had for the year went to Christmas and birthday presents."

"I am your father Harry," Severus looked at him sternly. "I will pay for any necessities and even some frivolities, though if you purchase anything from the twins you are paying for it."

"They wouldn't accept my money," Harry's grin was too close to the James-planning-something-grin and Severus gave him a probing look. "The start up money for their store was my Triwizard winnings."

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. There was more Marauder in Harry than most people thought. It was just hidden well. He opened his eyes again, "At least they put it to good use tormenting Umbridge."

They entered the alley and did their shopping as quickly as possible, which was not all that quick seeing as at least fifty people stopped Harry to wish him a Happy Birthday. Harry just thanked each one softly and became more and more agitated and quiet as the day progressed. Books and stationary were taken care of easily.

Severus took his son to his personal seamstress, who gave Harry a thorough education on fabrics, color, and degree of formality in robe style. Harry was measured and outfitted with a dozen robes in as many colors for a variety of occasions, most of them some shade of green or crimson with gold accents and a supply of trousers and shirts, both formal and casual.

A dazed looking Harry requested a trip to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes after the tailor and Severus reluctantly agreed, though he silently acknowledged that Harry needed the relief from Madame Vestire overload. Fred and George greeted them enthusiastically and piled Harry's arms with experimental products and demanded to hear evaluations on their effectiveness, though they refused to say what each one would do until Harry glared at them for several minutes. Eventually they left with a bag full of trick sweets and other joke items and a parchment explaining each one.

"Gringotts?" Harry looked tired and hopeful, and it was getting towards late afternoon. They had gotten one over on the twins by adding a sign over the store as they left that read _'Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here'_. Chances were the two jokers would appreciate it though. Lunch had been small and hurried as neither of them ate much at the meal on any given day.

Severus nodded and they entered the massive limestone structure. A goblin was assigned to lead them down to the Potter family vault, in the deeper levels of the bank. Severus saw Harry smile as he spotted a dragon down the track from where they stopped. The dragon looked at them curiously and ducked its head in a bow-like gesture that shocked the goblin. Severus wondered just how far Harry's story was spreading among the enormous reptiles.

The goblin recovered and took Harry's key, inserting it into one of the locks. He then produced his own key and opened the vault door. Severus and Harry stepped forward but were prevented from entering by a ward.

The goblin muttered, "Most unusual, most unusual indeed."

Both Severus and Harry ignored him though as a voice Severus had only heard in his dreams for the past sixteen years spoke, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you forgot to say the password Padfoot."

"James," Severus shook his head and tried to ignore the tugging at his heart, "you would do something like this." He turned to Harry, "Have you any idea?"

Harry, his face taught, stepped forward and placed his hand against the ward, which crackled around him, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

There was a tingle of magic as the ward dissolved to let them pass. There were mountains of coins, more than Severus had ever seen in any one vault before, chests, and the school trunks of both Lily and James. There were books, stacks of framed paintings, and unlabeled crates. Standing in the middle of the vault though, was a pedestal with a very thick, large envelope on top of it. They walked up to it and read in James's print, _Padfoot_.

Severus looked down at Harry with concern and gave a quick glance back to the goblin, who was standing outside the vault door, facing away in guard as he was supposed to. Harry had tears welling in his eyes and his hands had a slight tremor in them as he opened the envelope to find several more envelopes, each addressed to a different person. Severus read the single sheet over Harry's shoulder.

_Padfoot,_

_If you're reading this Peter was either broken or he betrayed us. I'm counting on you to deliver these letters. Yes, there is one to Severus Snape there. You can't read any of them except yours so don't bother to try, and you can't even read that one until you deliver the rest. Moony taught me that charm he used on his homework all those years ago and I've put it to good use._

_There is a box near the vault door that is for Severus, though I would like Albus to give him both his letter and the box after he reads his own letter. I've mentioned them both to Albus so don't even think of 'forgetting' them and only Severus or Harry can open the box. Please Padfoot, try to put the past behind you, for me._

_Love,_

_Prongs_

"It was here," Harry choked out. "All this time the proof was here. If Albus had checked... or anyone... Siri... we could have..."

Severus gathered Harry to him in a hug and let him get out all his frustration. Harry's muscles were tensed and the air audibly crackled with loose magic as Harry shook from combined rage and grief, though no tears fell. Severus tightened his hold and felt arms wrap around his torso, finding that Harry was much stronger than he looked. Harry wasn't tall enough to rest his head on Severus's shoulder so he buried it in his robes.

When Harry was done Severus could tell he was exhausted. He reminded himself that Harry had apparated to multiple countries that day and he had overheard that morning that none of the young people in the house got more than a few hours of sleep. He led Harry out of the vault, stopping to shrink the two school trunks and pocket them and to take the box with his name on it.

"I think it's time I gave you your final birthday present," Severus said softly.

Harry looked up at him with reddened eyes, "What is it?"

"You will see soon," Severus got back in the cart with Harry after the door to the vault, noting that the ward sprang back into life. They rode up to the lobby of the bank and walked outside. "Just follow my lead. This is guided apparition, not tandem, so it's much more comfortable."

Harry just nodded and held onto Severus's arm as they both disapparated.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding the Key **

**Chapter Five**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry didn't know what to expect, and was too worn to speculate. Guided apparation was strange, as he only had his father's magical signature to lead him to their destination. It was cooler than London where they appeared and the land was open and mountainous, the ground soft and springy. There was a tingle of magic in the air that Harry had learned to associate with wards.

A stone cottage with a thatched roof, much larger than the one Hagrid lived in, sat on the land before them with no other building in sight. There was no road, nor even a path, just springy turf and a small flower garden on either side of the front door.

"Where are we?" Harry asked quietly, still clutching the envelope.

His father smiled, the smile he had come to associate with memories of his other father, "This is one of your many properties. It is where I would meet James before his parents died and the house where Lily performed our bonding ceremony. James called it Highlands Cottage, not very creative but accurate."

Harry felt his eyes widen. Harry had never really felt like he had a home. He knew that the house he had lived in with his parents was destroyed the night Voldemort found them, but he guessed that this cottage would be a close second.

"Is it...," Harry couldn't seem to form a complete question, "Are we...?"

"We'll be here for three weeks, and then I have to be at Hogwarts to get ready for the school year," Snape was speaking in a soft tone that all but a few Hogwarts wouldn't ever believe he was capable of. "I thought we could use the time to get to know each other. Albus and Remus are the only ones who know where we are, and Remus is our Secret Keeper."

Harry swallowed and nodded. He had expected to be at Grimmauld Place, but this was possibly better. His friends would all be at Hogwarts when he got there, and Charlie couldn't stay in London, but Harry could maybe spend the next few weeks like a normal kid, even if he was a legal adult.

"Thank you," Harry hugged his father and felt a hug in return.

They walked inside and found a note on the table in the entryway.

_Severus and Harry,_

_I brought Harry's things here from London. His trunk should be in his bedroom along with his broom. We packed up all his birthday presents in there as well. Dobby made sure everything is in order, though I didn't have time to check the whole house. I'll be by in a few days with the post and to see if you need anything. I have my Wolfsbane for this month, so you don't need to brew any for me. The pantry and the kitchen should be fully stocked._

_Have fun,_

_Remus_

"Would you like to see your room before dinner?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up and nodded. They walked through the house, Snape narrating all the time, pointing out various photographs and naming the people in them. There were no wizarding portraits until they got to the master bedroom.

"Severus!" Snape started at the two voices, male and female. Harry looked for the source and saw two wizarding portraits, one of them looking remarkably like the pictures of his father he had seen, but not quite the same. He thought he had seen both of these people before and guessed they had been among his many relatives he saw during his first year at Hogwarts.

Harry watched his father rub his temples and look up, "Aaron? Viviane? We... did we tell you?"

The portraits were in a corner on separate walls so they could look at each other easily. They exchanged what had to be a worried look and the woman spoke, "Yes, dear, you did, though not until after the fact. We were most upset with James from hiding it from us but we were already dead by that point. He moved us here just before they cast that new hiding charm."

If Harry hadn't spoken to several portraits he would have unnerved at this conversation, how they spoke so casually of their deaths.

"Where are your manners Severus?" the man spoke with a grin that took any sting out his words. "Aren't you going to introduce us to this young man? He must be a Potter."

Harry could feel his father's anxiety and confusion and guessed that several memories were unearthing themselves. He laid a calming hand, he hoped, on his back, trying to feed soothing waves of energy into him. Snape gave a little twitch, and then looked at Harry with a smile.

"Sorry Aaron, Viviane," Harry's father smiled proudly. "This is your grandson Harold James Potter. Harry, these are James's parents, Aaron and Viviane Potter."

Both portraits smiled widely and Harry took a step forward. He felt a little shy suddenly, "Hi. I've actually seen you once before."

"Only once dear?" Viviane questioned kindly. "I can see Lily in you, and Severus as well, and of course that Potter hair. You used some potion Severus?"

Snape nodded, "I adapted _Genitorum Pariter_ to combine the genetics of all three of us."

"You must be at least fifteen Harry," Aaron Potter said, looking mildly irritated. "Why haven't we met you before? And where is my rascal son?"

Harry snapped his head to his father, not able to answer this particular question. How do you tell someone their only child had been dead for sixteen years? He felt himself getting nervous and started working on his meditation techniques to calm himself and avoid a potential magical outburst. He felt Snape place a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Voldemort killed Lily and James on Halloween sixteen years ago," Snape said quietly, with evident pain. "Today is July 31, Harry's seventeenth birthday. My memory had to be... locked... for security reasons and I only just regained it last summer. Harry was raised by Lily's sister."

Vivian gasped and fled her frame to join her husband. He hugged her tightly and Harry saw painted tears falling, something he hadn't known possible with portraits, "What about Sirius, Peter, and Remus?"

Snape sighed, "Peter was their Secret Keeper and betrayed them. He is a Death Eater." Viviane gasped again and Aaron looked angered. "Sirius was framed and spent twelve years in Azkaban. He escaped four years ago but was killed by his cousin Belletrix one year ago. Remus is fine, considering everything, and he is our Secret Keeper for this cottage."

"You still need...," Harry heard his own anger in that voice of his grandfather. "Voldemort is still out there?"

Snape nodded, "Do you mind if I explain everything tonight Aaron? We only just arrived and it's been a long day. The Ministry made Harry apparate to southern Germany for his test, and then France, Belgium, Ireland, Scotland, and back to London with a passenger. He needs dinner and bed."

Harry saw both his grandparents blinking at him in undisguised shock. Viviane recovered first, "He apparated to Germany from London?"

Harry saw the proud look on his father's face and smiled, looking down at his shoes, "He accidentally apparated when he was eight, no splinching."

The painted figures both beamed and Aaron spoke up, "That's my grandson! Tell me Harry, do you play quidditch? What house are you in?"

Viviane groaned, "Only one quidditch question Aaron. He has to eat dinner!"

"I'm the Gryffindor Seeker," Harry answered with a grin, knowing that it was one of his strongest talents and was all his own. "McGonagall put me on the team my first year."

"You two can talk quidditch later all you want," Snape admonished, interrupting Aaron's excitement. "I'm rather hungry myself and would like dinner."

Harry nodded and smiled at his grandparents, feeling much more at ease with them now, "I'll come back and talk soon."

"We'd love that dear," Viviane answered with a smile. "If there are any portraits of Lily and James, and Clive as well, we would love to see them too. Tell Remus he better see us next time he's here."

"I will Viviane, and I would have to ask Albus about the portraits," Snape replied.

"Albus is still around?" Aaron asked with amazement. "How does he do it? He swore he would never let Nicolas..."

"Aaron," Viviane said in a warning tone.

"Right, right, dinner," Aaron said quickly. "We'll see you again soon Harry, Severus."

They left the room and deposited the shopping in Harry's room, though Harry held onto the letters. He couldn't seem to let go of the envelope just yet. They didn't pause to look at his bedroom but headed straight for the kitchen, which had a round, rough table of dark wood with matching chairs for six. Harry sat down and placed the envelope in front of him. He noticed that Snape was starting up dinner, and not using his wand for much more than lighting the stove.

"Would you like help?" Harry asked a little warily.

Snape gave him a disdainful look, "Your potions skills may have improved but I have seen you make the most ridiculous mistakes. I will do the cooking."

Harry glared, "That's potions. I've been cooking since I could reach the stove. It was the only chore I ever really enjoyed."

"You may cook breakfast," Snape continued with the preparations, putting water onto boil and chopping vegetables. He cooked like he was brewing a potion, everything neat and orderly and precise. "You should have been ready to drop after the apparition test alone, not to mention the rest of the day."

"The apparition didn't really tire me," Harry shrugged. "Kingsley said I was a natural when I was learning. I picked it up in the first lesson."

There was a clang as a pot hit the stove a little harder than it should have. Snape turned quickly, "Your _first_ lesson? I am going to curse Albus so hard he won't remember his name."

"Why?" Harry questioned, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Snape was glowering, "He either knows something, or has a theory about you that he hasn't shared with either one of us... unless he's told you why your apparition skills are unparalleled?"

Harry shook his head, "He hasn't and I have no clue."

Harry watched his father cook, using his wand for a few steps here and there, like pouring a sauce into a pan much as he had seen Mrs. Weasley do. The large envelope still sat in front of him and Harry turned it over in his hands a few times. Before long a plate was set in front of him. There was a heap of pasta with a creamy tomato sauce and a side of asparagus. He could smell garlic and saw a basket of hot bread. Snape sat down and gave Harry a goblet before opening a bottle of wine.

"I was having watered wine with dinner as far back as I can remember," his father told him as he poured. "As you are officially an adult, and I seem to remember something about your experience with various whiskeys," a mildly disapproving look made Harry grin sheepishly, "I suppose you can have wine tonight. Happy Birthday Harry."

They both began eating and Harry hadn't realized how incredibly hungry he was, "What is this?"

"Penne with vodka sauce," Snape answered, "it is one of my favorite dishes."

"It's good," Harry smiled and reached for some bread. They ate mostly in silence, as their mouths were occupied in chewing and swallowing. It was a comfortable, pleasant silence though, and Harry felt like a family more than he ever had before. The Weasleys were wonderful but he had always been visiting them, not actually part of them.

Harry cleared the table voluntarily when they were done. He added the pots from the stove to the others in the sink and searched his mind for the spell Mrs. Weasley used to make the dishes clean themselves. He had heard it enough times... _Lavarae!_

The sink filled with water, the soap poured itself in, and the scrub brush floated up and set to work. Harry grinned at his accomplishment and turned to see the amusement in his father's eyes.

"I should get some work done before bed," Harry said a bit reluctantly.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You still have homework to do?"

"Just the meditation for McGonagall and our brewing," Harry replied a little proudly. "I'm already caught up for Madam Pomfrey but I need to go over the practical work with you." Harry looked at the envelope and bit his lower lip, "Would you like your letter? I... I'm waiting until tomorrow. Today's been..."

Snape held up a hand, "You do not to explain your reasoning behind every decision you make Harry. I would like my letter."

Harry let the pile of letters slide out onto the now clean table. He picked up the one labeled '_Severus Snape_' and passed it across to his father. Snape's face was blank but Harry could feel a wealth of emotion brewing, mostly powerful grief. Snape poured himself another glass of wine.

"Goodnight Dad," Harry said quietly, wondering when the word 'Dad' had begun to feel so familiar on his tongue.

"Goodnight Harry," Snape said quietly, almost choking with emotion.

They both left the kitchen and Harry paused at the top of the stairs. Snape was in the living room, wine goblet in one hand and letter in the other, just staring at his name in James's print. Harry swallowed and blocked off his empathy, not wanting to intrude on the privacy of the moment. He went into his room and changed for bed. He had his own bathroom and he washed his face and brushed his teeth before sitting cross legged on the bed.

Flying again.

He was moving faster than he thought a bird should be able to. The landscape below him was blurring into streaks or green, brown, and blue, as it rushed by. Harry spent almost a full hour like that, before something from one of McGonagall's lessons returned to his mind.

_"Every animagus will begin to exhibit some of the traits of their animal form while in human form," Minerva said in her lecture tone. "For example, I am a bit more limber than a witch of my age should be, which helped my recovery greatly last spring. It is dangerous to spend too much time in your animal form, as it strengthens the traits when you return to human form."_

_Harry had nodded, fully understanding. Sirius had been extremely doglike, even when he wasn't Padfoot, from all the time he spent hiding as a dog._

_"Can the traits show up before the transformation is successful?" Harry wondered aloud, thinking it might help him identify his form._

_Minerva nodded, "From the moment you start the process you will begin to pick up some of the traits of the animal you can transform into. Most wizards and witches actually have them from birth and they are strengthened with the transformation process. Every one of us has the potential, though not necessarily the knowledge or skill, to become an animagus."_

Harry's eyes popped open, "Bloody hell."

He moved to the desk in the room and found blank parchment and a quill and ink waiting for him. He began his list.

_Possible Animagus Traits:_

_Bird_

_Easy apparition_

_Apparition through wards_

_Empathy_

_Powerful_

_Quick healing_

_Endurance_

Harry paused for a moment and tapped his quill against his desk before writing the next line.

_Dumbledore knows already?_

He suspected he already knew but Harry didn't want to delude himself, or jump to conclusions. If he was right he guessed that Dumbledore already knew, and that was why he had suggested the changes in the apparition test.

Harry summed his bag and dug out his notes on the transformation, looking for the next step once he had identified his animal. He had promised he wouldn't start without Minerva, as it could be dangerous and he might get stuck partially transformed, but he wanted to double-check anyway. He got out another sheet.

_Professor,_

_I think I know what my form is, and that the headmaster has known for a while. We can start the transfiguration stage the next time I see you._

_Harry_

He would give the note to Remus when he stopped by in a few days. With that taken care of, Harry took his Good Dreams potion. He had too much on his mind to combat his nightmares that night, and needed to catch up on the sleep he missed the night before. The reason he was lacking in sleep came into his mind and after several minutes of reflection and taking care of the result of those thoughts Harry fell asleep with a lazy, satisfied smile on his face.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Six**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_Severus,_

_I know you hate this kind of thing, but if you haven't spoken with Albus yet go see him please. If you have spoken with him, or otherwise remember, tap the parchment with your wand and say the name of the potion Lily used to conceive Harry._

_James Potter_

Severus shook his head. It looked like James didn't trust Black to follow his instructions regardless of how James pleaded in the letter Harry had already read. He tapped the parchment with his wand, _Genitorum Pariter._

The words James had written swirled and a much longer letter appeared in their place.

_Sev,_

_The past year and a half has probably been the most difficult of my life, pretending to hate you. The Fidelius Charm was perfected by some Order members, though I don't know who, not long after we graduated. We've been in hiding under the charm with Sirius as our Secret Keeper since Harry was born. I love Padfoot, but it's hard on us only seeing him most of the time. At least Harry knows his godfather. He did bring Remus and Peter by a few times, and Poppy has insisted on visiting for check-ups. Albus comes by, and Frank and Alice have brought Neville over for the boys to play together. I thought Lily was going to go spare when Harry said 'Moony'. She'd been trying to teach 'Mummy' for ages. I guess the words are too close._

_Sirius wanted us to change Secret Keepers. He was convinced that Death Eaters are watching him, hoping to find us, and believes he will be taken. Siri said if we switched to Peter they wouldn't be able to break him, Siri that is, under torture into betraying our location. After all, he reasoned, who would ever believe we would trust Peter with something that important. He barely passed his N.E.W.T.s despite all that studying. They would never even question him._

_Harry's first birthday was a few days ago. We had a huge birthday party for him, in true Marauder style, with a large number of Order members here, and then we switched to Peter when everyone left. Not even Albus will know what we did, only Lily, Padfoot, Wormtail, and me. Lily has been having some bad feelings._

_I know it sounds clichéd, but if you're reading this letter I'm probably dead, and Lily with me. I hope Harry survived us. We have a plan, and if Voldemort comes here we may be able to protect our son with our deaths. As Harry's godfather Sirius probably has him now or he's with his godmother, Alice Longbottom, at least Lily would hope so. Honestly, I can't really see Padfoot raising a kid. He can barely take care of himself. How would he react to diaper rash, or teething? _

_You know the prophecy. I've thought of little else for almost two years. It has to be Harry. Every parent thinks their child is special, is smarter than all the other kids, but there's something about Harry. Maybe it's having all three of us for parents, but when I look in his eyes I just know he'll be so powerful someday, Albus level powerful. He's only a year old Sev, and he's already done accidental magic. We haven't told anyone, but he summoned his bottle a few weeks ago and warmed it himself. He shouldn't be able to do anything like that for years._

_I left all these letters because of you Sev. We said your position as a spy was more important than us, but if we were attacked then the most important thing now is Harry. He would grow up fine with Alice and Frank, or even with Sirius, but he needs you. In my letters I told Albus, Sirius, Frank, Alice, and Remus about us. Even if Sirius has a fit Albus and Remus, and Frank and Alice will support you. I know you want nothing to do with Moony, but he would never hurt you. You're a member of his pack. Got ya Sev._

_Lily says we should have used Remus as our Secret Keeper, but what happens on the full moon? I don't know if he could protect us when he doesn't even know who he is. He's not mad at Sirius anymore, but he doesn't trust him anymore, not after fifth year. I don't know if he really trusts anyone. We had a falling out of sorts over it and things aren't what they should be. Please make sure he reads his letter. Make sure he knows I never thought he was a traitor, and neither did Lily, despite Padfoot's bizarre reasoning._

_The box I gave you is mostly pictures and a few odds and ends that you'll recognize. To open it, hold it in both hands and say, 'Harold James Potter'. Only someone of Potter blood, or magically bound to a Potter, can open it._

_Please make sure Harry gets his letter when he can read. Have Albus get it from Sirius if you have to and keep it somewhere safe. Siri will probably lose it within a month._

_Lily didn't cast the memory charm exactly the way you wanted her to. She boxed up your memories so deeply that even Voldemort won't be able to find them without knowing exactly what he's looking for, and exactly how to unweave her work. She also made it so her charm will start to wear away if it's not reversed within the next five or so years, though if you perfect your Occlumency that may have some effect on it. When you do though, I'll tie you down if I have to so she can remove the charm. I might just tie you down even if I don't have to._

_I miss you Sev, every day. We show Harry pictures of you and talk to him about you, but it's not the same. I wish Harry could have both his Daddies here._

_I love you,_

_James_

Severus took a few deep breaths and looked down to see his wine goblet was empty. He put it down on a table, wiped his eyes, and took a few moments to gather his composure. He picked up the sleek wooden box, about the size of the _Standard Book of Spells_, and held it gently in both hands. On the lid, though no line could be seen separating lid from body, the initials J.A.P. were inlaid with fine gold.

"Harold James Potter," Severus said softly.

The box glowed golden, but most strongly from a horizontal line about two-thirds up the side of the box. The glow faded and Severus lifted the lid. The first thing he saw was a small envelope with his name on it. He opened it, and a gold ring fell onto the stack of wizard photos.

Severus picked up the ring and felt his chest tighten as he slid it onto the ring finger of his left hand. It glowed for a short moment, recognizing the bond he had taken part in when he was eighteen, before constricting to fit him perfectly, and he felt the presence of James and Lily, both of them linked to him through the bond. The band was identical to the one James wore in Severus's memory, and Lily had one exactly like it, though smaller. It was the wedding ring he had only worn for a week, in the very house he sat in as he went through the box.

Most of the other things in the box were pictures, pictures of James and Severus, of James and Lily and Severus, of Lily and Severus, of Harry, of Harry with one or both of his now deceased parents, and a few pictures that were just Severus. Lily had captured him sitting in James's Head Boy room, sleeping in the Highlands Cottage, and brewing potions in the basement of the cottage. There were even pictures of him in Potter Manor before it was leveled by the curse. She had also gotten one of Severus holding Harry that day in the Hog's Head.

Severus knew he spent hours looking at the pictures, watching the interaction between the people in them. He saw the change in his appearance between the first time Black broke his nose, in their fifth year, and the second time, after they graduated and the threat of expulsion no longer held him back.

-oOo-

"Oh Sev," Lily had fussed over him, "at least let me put some ice on that."

Severus submitted. Lily would fuss for hours otherwise, and probably result to hexing him so she could treat his injuries, which she had done at least once in the past. He had bumped into James and Black in Hogsmeade, and snarled at them in keeping with his cover. It had been years since their verbal sparring had degenerated into fisticuffs and so the punch from Black had come as a complete surprise. James had pulled Black back, and Severus merely glared at them and left the Hog's Head.

"You should keep Black on a leash," Severus said grumpily. He had taken a pain killing potion readily, but there was little more to be done. He couldn't go to St. Mungo's, as they checked all their patients for the Dark Mark, and he refused to admit to Poppy Pomfrey that he had been in a fist fight with his school nemesis. He had just started his first year of teaching after all.

Lily laughed, "We have one for Padfoot. He and James patrol muggle and mixed neighborhoods that way sometimes."

Severus couldn't hold back the laugh at that image, "I know so many people who would pay to see that."

"I'll let you know the next time they go out," Lily promised as she cast a bone mending spell. "There. It's not as good as a little Skele-grow or Poppy's charms but it's the best I can do."

Severus felt his still swollen nose. It would be even more crooked now, "Lovely. Remind me to properly thank Black for this someday."

"I'm sure you won't forget Sev," Lily kissed his forehead. "Now get out of here before they get back. Even if Siri is completely wasted this would be tough to explain."

Severus rolled his eye and huffed, "I should get back to Hogwarts anyway. Tell James I'm sorry I missed him."

They hugged and Lily handed him the icepack to take with him, "He has tomorrow off. Stop by yourself and tell him."

"I just might do that," Severus smiled suggestively. He disappeared with a 'crack' and reappeared just outside the gates to Hogwarts.

-oOo-

The smell of butter in a frying pan greeted Severus as he woke, combined with freshly brewed coffee. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and discovered he had fallen asleep on the couch in his robes. He stretched as he got up and went upstairs to shower and change. Aaron and Viviane were sleeping in their frames.

He was not looking forward to telling the past twenty years of history. It was necessary to talk to them before they spoke with Harry. They needed to hear the basic facts about their grandson or they, and he mostly meant Aaron with that, might slip and upset him.

When he walked into the kitchen Harry was putting breakfast on the table. There was a stack of golden pancakes, bacon, and some cut up fruit. Harry had even found a variety of jams in the cupboards to top the pancakes with, and a jar of honey and jug of maple syrup.

"I told you I could cook," Harry smirked and sat down.

Severus just nodded and began filling his plate as Harry floated a cup of coffee to land softly in front of him, "How many cups have you had?"

"I think this is number three," Harry looked into his mug and frowned.

Severus shook his head, "I have no idea where you got that. Lily never touched coffee and I drink it for the taste, not the caffeine."

"What about James?" Harry looked up with the eager expression that always accompanied questions about his family.

"James on caffeine?" Severus started laughing and had to put down his fork. "Chocolate was bad enough, and Lily often hid that from him. That man had enough energy for five people. Sugar and caffeine only made him worse."

Harry appeared much happier than he had been the night before. He ate more than was usual for him in the morning, or any meal really, and grinned up at Severus, "I think I figured it out."

Severus snapped his head up eagerly, "You did?"

Harry nodded and passed over a piece of parchment with a list on it. He read the list over and looked up at Harry, "You think...?"

Harry nodded short and rapid nods. It would make sense, Severus figured. The-Boy-Who-Lived would never be normal in any endeavor. It would also be a powerful tool for his son.

"There should still be a potions laboratory downstairs," Severus said thoughtfully. "I want you to choose three healing potions from your sixth year text that we did not brew in class and attempt them. Be sure to check the wards on the room, as no one has brewed down there in more than seventeen years. I promised your grandparents an explanation and did not get around to it last night."

Harry nodded, "Are there ingredients down there, or should I use my own?"

"There should still be some there," Severus closed his eyes and tried to remember. He had kept the cupboard there well stocked and charmed for freshness, but the charm could have failed. "Check them before using them though, and bring your own supplies down just in case."

"Okay," Harry nodded and flicked his hand to get the dishes cleaning. "I'll see you up here for lunch?"

Severus nodded and they both headed up the stairs, each for their own room. He walked into the master bedroom and floated a chair to face the portraits. Severus thought he might need something to get him through this and conjured up a tea pot and cup for the tea table that he put next to the chair. After sipping some tea he woke the Potters. With Aaron interrupting every few minutes it was going to be a long conversation. To be safe he started with the end of his own fifth year at Hogwarts, with a story the Potters were already familiar with.

A few days later they had already fallen into a routine. They traded meals, as Severus woke much more readily than Harry did, and Harry cooked dinner each evening while Severus took care of breakfast. Mornings were for work, whether it was potions, medicals spells, or dueling, and the last only for fun as Severus doubted he could teach Harry much more. In the afternoon they talked and got to know each other beyond their time together at Hogwarts. Childhood stories were exchanged, and Severus told Harry about the Snape family history.

At night they played chess, or cards, or a new wizarding game they found that Remus must have bought, Wizard's Monopoly. The two important properties were The Ministry of Magic and St. Mungo's. Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons were right below them. Muggle culture was being integrated more and more. Some nights they just sat in the same room and read. Harry had found a few books with phoenix references in the house and was devouring them.

It took more than a few days for anyone to check in on them, and Severus wondered at that. Remus had a tendency to be punctual to the minute and would only delay if something important had come up. Severus grated at not attending the Order meetings while he and Harry were locked away and began to understand how Harry had felt his fifth year, with everyone keeping secrets from him.

A knock finally came at the door after dark on their fifth day in the cottage. Harry looked up at Severus from the chess board questioningly and Severus nodded.

"Moony!" Severus could hear the grin in Harry's voice. "Come in. Want some tea?"

"Tea would be good Harry," Remus's voice, a bit more nasal than normal, responded. "I'd like you to meet my friend Joseph. He requested an introduction."

Severus looked up at that and saw a tall, pale man behind Remus, who did not look at all well. The werewolf's eyes were rimmed in red and his nose looked raw. Severus cringed inside at the sight, though he couldn't let that show. If Remus was able to get a cold that was not a good sign. The lycanthropy was starting to take its toll at perhaps the worst possible time.

He stood and made his way over to the entrance hall, where Harry was shaking hands with Joseph and trying to act properly. Severus had been giving him very small etiquette lessons, hoping to disguise them from what they truly were. Harry didn't need anything else to make him feel inferior. There were enough imagined faults as it was without adding on more.

"Severus Snape," Severus introduced himself with a short bow and a handshake. "Potions Master at Hogwarts and Harry's father."

"Joseph," the pale man responded with a similar bow, almost just a tilt of the head. "My family name is unimportant."

Severus quirked an eyebrow and the man just nodded. He looked at Remus who gave a small smile. Harry was looking at Joseph with a piercing gaze and Severus could almost feel the empathic senses opened and directed at the man.

"Please have a seat," Severus stepped back and led them into the living room. A flick of his wand sent the chess game to a side table. "Harry was just losing at chess."

"Again," Harry commented. "You would get much better competition playing with Ron or Albus."

Harry went into the kitchen to prepare tea, as he was not at conjuring level yet apart from his Patronus. While Harry was in the other room Remus took out a handkerchief and blew his nose. Severus noted the concerned look Joseph gave the werewolf.

"Is it bad?" Severus asked.

Remus shook his head, "I'm just not used to it. I think this is my first cold since before the bite, and I don't really remember much from then."

Severus applied a clinical eye to the man, "It's starting, isn't it."

"It is," Remus nodded, unable to hide the truth. "It would have years ago... but Nick and Ellie interfered."

"Nick and Ellie?" Severus was perplexed. He knew no one by those names.

"The Flamels," Remus smiled fondly and Severus felt his eyes widen against his will... Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, "I was living with them for a few years after we graduated, studying. Albus sent me to them. They had a hand in developing Wolfsbane and I tested some of the early versions." Severus almost shuddered. Some of those trial versions had horrible effects. "I almost died after one full moon and they only had one way to save me. I never would have asked, as I have no desire for immortality with this condition."

"You had the Elixir of Life?" Harry asked as he walked in with a tray floating in front of him. It settled without a sound on the low table they sat around and tea began pouring itself.

Remus blinked at Harry, "How do you...?"

Harry grinned, "The Stone was hidden in Hogwarts my first year. It was destroyed after the Voldemort possessed Defense Professor tried to steal it."

"Albus did mention something...," Remus shook his head slowly and massaged his temples.

"Would you like some Pepper-Up?" Harry asked cautiously. Severus knew that Harry was aware of exactly how Remus felt, not matter how hard the werewolf tried to hide it from him. "I brewed some this morning."

Remus sighed and eventually nodded when Joseph put a hand on his shoulder. Harry summed the flask and a goblet for Remus. He poured and handed it over. Steam shot of Remus's ears and the werewolf visible relaxed. He began drinking his tea.

"I had, of course, heard of you many years ago Harry, mostly from Remus," Joseph said in a low tone. He spoke quietly and with confidence. "You have nothing to fear from me, as you are family through Remus. I bring you a message from a mutual acquaintance. My friend Bertolt was much pleased to learn you left his forest safely."

Severus was accustomed to hiding his reactions, and so did not choke on his tea. If he was not in the comfort of a home he considered his, and his strange guest was not brought in by a trusted friend, he probably would have recognized the man for what he was immediately. Harry was tense and on his guard, but Remus was entirely relaxed.

"Remus," Severus nearly growled. He was not happy with this development.

"He took me into his family years ago Severus," Remus said calmingly. "My pack is protected through me. He cannot harm you, much as I cannot."

"And I ate earlier this evening," Joseph smiled at his small joke and Severus saw Harry relax a bit. His son had to be reading the emotions of the whole room carefully.

"That was Bertolt I met?" Harry asked and Joseph nodded graciously. "Please give him my thanks for letting me go and protecting me from the wolves."

"I will," Joseph said with a smile. "He wanted you to know his offer stands, should you ever change your mind."

"Offer?" Severus looked at Harry sternly.

Harry shrank a little and smiled at Severus, "He said I could join him...," Severus felt a bit of irrational fear, that Harry might leave him, "but I have no wish to be immortal, even if it would help me against Voldemort."

Joseph was nodding with approval, "There are not many strong enough to pass up the chance. It is a rare offer as we do not want our numbers to grow any more than your Ministry does, and rarer still for a wizard. There are none of us left who began as wizards and we do not know how it would effect the change."

"There may be some information on that," Severus cast his mind back to the books found in the Snape vault. Some of them were thousands of years old and he recalled at least one folio on vampirism. Joseph looked interested.

The potential for conversation changed when Remus stood abruptly. The other three followed suit and Severus began listening for some threat. Remus waved a hand and headed up the stairs. Harry tried to follow but was held back by Joseph. When Remus came back down he was clutching some black fabric and his eyes were glowing. Joseph intercepted him.

"Calm yourself child," Joseph said soothingly.

"It's one of _them_," Remus growled and Severus was immediately on guard again. "I know the smell. Where did this come from?"

The black fabric was cast to the floor and Severus recognized the cloak Harry had been wearing when he returned from Voldemort's headquarters. The healers hadn't known that Harry took the cloak off a Death Eater and had repaired it and given it back to him before they left Romania. Severus had no idea why Harry still had it.

Harry stepped forward carefully and picked it up with his left hand, keeping his wand hand free Severus noted, "I took it from Rookwood to help in my escape."

"Rookwood," Remus growled, Joseph still holding him. "Augustus Rookwood was the traitor."

"Remus, if you do not calm down I will have to force you," Joseph said sternly, and Severus took a step backwards. A contest of wills between two dark creatures was not something he ever expected to witness. "Rookwood is not here. You will wait, and you will have your chance."

Remus was breathing heavily and his fists were clenched. Severus could feel the magic rippling off him and Harry had sat down and closed his eyes, most likely fighting to get his barriers in place. Severus went to him to give him an anchor.

"He killed my father," Remus said, almost pleading, and Severus was shocked. The vampire was holding Remus like distraught child. "His smell was there. It was twenty-two years ago but I can still smell it."

"You will meet him in battle and the kill will be clean Remus," Joseph said quietly. "You are not a killer. You have no blood on your hands and you will not." Remus nodded obediently. "Apologize to Harry Remus. You know you cannot lose control around him." Severus was certainly impressed with this vampire.

Remus knelt before Harry, who finally opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry Pup."

"It's okay Moony," Harry hugged Remus's head to his chest. "If I had to apologize for every time I lost my temper I would be doing nothing else for weeks."

Severus threw the cloak into the fire, not wanting to provoke any further outbursts from the wolf inside Remus. When his son and the werewolf separated both had unshed tears in their eyes. Remus stood on shaky legs.

"I'll come back after the full," Remus said and coughed into his handkerchief. "I should not have come tonight with this cold. It's wreaking havoc with my control."

Severus nodded. James had explained him to him more times than he could remember how much Remus relied on controlling the wolf, how important that control was. Severus was concerned for the upcoming school year and decided to read everything he could find on the effects of the werewolf deterioration. If he had to he would contact the Flamels to find out exactly how the Elixir had affected Remus.

Their guests left after taking the letters Harry had written and giving them a stack of parchment, most of it for Harry. Severus knew that Harry had stuck the letter from James to Remus in the middle of the stack he passed him.

"Why is Remus sick?" Harry asked with concern. "I thought werewolves..."

Severus sighed, "You never wrote the essay I assigned, did you?"

"Hermione was the only one who did," Harry admitted with a small smile.

"Children," Severus shook his head. He doubted Remus had covered werewolves, and knew that Lockhart had not as he should have. "Very little you will find printed about werewolves is accurate, though there are a few reliable texts. Albus should have made sure you had them years ago." Severus squeezed the bridge of his nose. Harry was not going to take this well.

"The longest a werewolf has been recorded to live after being bitten was twenty years. Remus was the youngest survivor of the bite and has been a werewolf for thirty-three years. I have wondered many times why he is still alive. The Elixir of Life has probably had an effect on that. His cold is the first sign of deterioration I've seen. He probably has somewhere between two and ten years left."

Harry looked up in surprise. When taken by surprise he still was unable to mask his emotions, or maybe he wasn't even trying then. Despair hardened into determination, and Harry unknowingly took the same oath that three twelve-year-boys had declared twenty-five years before.

"I will not stand by and let him die," Harry said firmly.

Severus bit his tongue, not able to tell Harry that there was nothing he could do. Instead he pulled Harry into a hug.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Seven**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry knew he was preparing to kill Voldemort, and he was determined to rid the world of that bastard, but he had this new distraction. He convinced his father to teach him how to brew the Wolfsbane Potion, claiming that it was a mistake to rely solely on one member of the Order knowing it. What if something happened to Snape? Remus would still be teaching at Hogwarts and need the potion.

His father had given in much more quickly than Harry thought he would, only two days after Remus visited. Coincidentally, or maybe not, it was also the night of the full moon. They spent the whole day in the basement potions lab, Harry observing and assisting as Snape brewed the next month's supply of the potion. It only stayed potent for thirty days, so there could be no stockpile. Harry would have to thoroughly research each ingredient and the process of brewing and write an essay about how to brew the potion, why to brew it as was directed, and how it worked. Only then would he be allowed to attempt the brewing himself.

Harry found a book in his room the next day, _Werewolves of Great Britain_, and began reading it straight away. He was pulled away for practice on medicinal spellwork to catch up with his class. He went back to the book that night, electing to read rather than play games. He had already read most of the information in the house he could find on phoenixes, though there wasn't much, and was anxious to get back to school. Maybe Remus would benefit from company on the full moon, especially company that had healing powers.

"We are going to go back to working on using your wand," Snape announced at breakfast the morning that marked the beginning of their second week in the cottage.

Harry nodded, knowing that it was coming eventually. He had spent some time in the master bedroom, before they moved the portraits downstairs to the study, and had a few conversations with his grandparents. His grandmother had some interesting suggestions for him on this problem, mostly involving using the meditation he had used for the first stage in animagus training to redirect the flow of his magic. She said he needed to learn how to selectively access it, not just all at once or none at all.

"I think we should start without the wand," Harry suggested, "rather than just trying until I get it right."

"What do you propose?" Snape asked with curiosity. It was strange how Harry could now feel the emotion behind everything his father said even though he never gave it away facially.

Harry smiled, "It was really Viviane who thought of it." Harry hadn't known how to address his grandparents and they told him to just use their first names until he was comfortable with something else. "She said I should work on varying the power of my spells without my wand. Then I can start with my wand at a low level and work my way up. We were thinking that wands aren't made to handle so much magic at once, but if I bring it up to that level gradually it might work."

Snape nodded slowly and Harry could tell he was a bit impressed with the theory, "We will try that. Start with something that has clear effects that you can judge."

Harry remembered the end of year exams his third year and grinned. From the instant change in his father's mood he knew that particular grin was seen as trouble brewing.

They moved into the yard, as there were no muggles around for miles and muggle repellent charms on the property borders. Harry could fly, practice his Patronus, or even set off a whole box of the twins' fireworks without attracting unwanted attention.

Harry pointed his hand at his father and focused. He visualized his magic as threads of red and gold light flowing all over and through him. He was a little startled to find that it massed at a few points, the center of his forehead, over his heart, the base of his throat, at his groin, and without him imagining that. There were smaller spheres of the red and gold threads of light at his wrists and his ankles, his shoulders, elbows, and knees. That was not his doing and he wondered if he had tapped into something that was more than just his imagination. He needed to have that talk with Ollivander and Dumbledore.

As he prepared to cast the spell he saw his magic rushing towards his hand. He tried to redirect the flow back to its dormant state, but could only do so by forgetting about the spell. Harry opened his eyes, frustrated.

In response to the questioning look from his father Harry said, "Give me a few minutes."

He sat down on the heather and crossed his legs, straightening his back and letting his hands rest on his legs. He pictured that flow of magic again, and it came to his mind's eye much more quickly than before. He tried to separate just a few strands from the flow and direct them to the node at his right wrist. He smiled as that node glowed a little stronger. He had that node only direct its glow down his right hand and he raised it.

When Harry looked up Snape was grinning like no one had probably ever seen. Harry smiled; the cheering charm at a low level had worked. If it had his full power behind it Snape would be rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter. The charm faded quickly and the silly grin disappeared, or Snape used Occlumency to fight the effects.

"Good Harry," his father allowed. For someone not forthcoming with praise 'good' was a high compliment. "Try again with you wand... only don't you ever use a cheering charm on me again."

Harry snickered. The stern expression couldn't do a thing when Harry felt the amusement beneath it. He pulled out his wand and felt all his magic rushing towards it, almost dropping the carved piece of holly in reaction.

"Whoa," Harry stared at his hand. "It... we were right. I can _feel_ it."

Snape walked over to him with an intrigued look, "Tell me."

"It... I...," Harry couldn't find the words to describe it. "Here," he took his father's hand and placed it over his, around the wand.

Harry concentrated and found that flow of magic again, then projected his feelings and thoughts, almost a reverse Legilimency. Snape gasped and Harry felt something open up. He expanded his awareness and saw the same flow of light threads on Snape only his were a dusty blue and sparkling silver, almost like a combination of Ravenclaw and Slytherin though Ravenclaw's blue was brighter.

He opened his eyes and Harry saw the currents were still there, encasing them both. Others twisted and flowed through the earth, a healthy green, brown, and blue with little sparks of red leaping from strand to strand. The air shimmered, like a great dome above them, and for an instant Harry knew he saw the wards that kept them safe. A piece of it felt like Remus, like what Harry always felt behind the emotions of his werewolf 'uncle', the Fidelius Charm that covered the wards, the house, and their very selves.

In an instant, for one brief moment, Harry felt himself laid bare, wide open, everything he was exposed. Also in that instant he was open to his father, reading his feelings, his thoughts, getting a glimpse of his soul. There were flashes of images, overlapping, bleeding into each other. Harry saw instances from his father's life and then saw how his father saw _him_.

Both of them, accustomed to their minds being pillaged by a madman, panicked at the loss of their carefully constructed shielding and slammed their barriers in place. The separation was instantaneous and disorienting. Harry's heart was pounding and his rib cage rose and fell with large, gasping breaths. At some point Harry had shut his eyes against the overflow of information and when he opened them they were no longer touching but were standing with several paces between them.

"What...?" Snape was breathing as Harry was, not from physical exertion, but from mental fatigue and fear. "What was that?"

The colors were still there and Harry massaged his temples, trying to urge them to fade.

"I don't know... the threads... my magic," Harry took a few controlled breaths when he realized he wasn't making any sense. "What did you see?"

"Colors, but just vaguely, and then we were linked without any control," Snape shuddered and Harry felt an answering shake from his own body.

"The colors were magic..."

"Magic?" his father questioned searchingly.

"As I see it," Harry closed his eyes again and just focused on himself. The threads in the ground began to fade along with the shimmer in the air, "threads intertwining and flowing, twisting, joining... and the shimmer of the wards touching everything... us... the house... the ground... the air."

He had almost slipped back into a meditative stated as he described what he saw but brought his mind forcefully to reality.

"You see magic," Snape stated as if to clarify.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded, "Not all the time, just when I concentrate on it."

There was a burst of color accompanied by a searing pain. The color was dark, a deep purple with hints of brown and black, and it flared out from Snape's left forearm. Harry realized that their barriers did not fully separate them earlier. It was momentary, and Harry found himself on his knees with the connection broken. There was a lingering reminder of the pain, much like what he had always felt in his scar but not quite as bad. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at his father, whose face was pale and concerned. They both still shone with remnants of the colors of their magic.

"Harry, are you...?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered honestly, "really, but you're not."

Snape's face lost expression and set in that almost permanent emotionless mask, "It is nothing. Do not concern yourself."

"Do not concern myself?" Harry asked incredulously. "Could you _'not concern yourself' _if my scar started hurting again? I can't accept you as my father and care about you and trust you and _not concern myself_ when you're in pain."

"Harry...," Snape began sternly and Harry could feel that he was tense, probably trying to ignore the pain in his arm. His father closed his eyes for a moment and started again when he opened them, "That is not how I intended it. There is nothing you can do about the Dark Mark. It is best if we both try to ignore it."

Harry understood perfectly, and that was part of the problem. Snape couldn't let the pain get to him, couldn't let Voldemort continue to interrupt his life like that. He bowed his head and nodded, but promised himself he would find a way to get rid of the Mark. For all they knew it would be years before Voldemort died and Harry didn't want his father to suffer that long.

The subject was left at that and not visited again while they were at Highlands Cottage. They continued their daily routine, and Harry had several more discussions with his grandparents. He learned about his father's childhood and even some bits about his mother's as she had confided in Viviane even before she and James were friends.

Harry asked his father, in one of their afternoon 'get to know you' sessions, when his birthday was. Snape had been surprised at the question and Harry wondered if anyone had acknowledged his birthday since James and Lily died. Dumbledore most likely did, but just one person wasn't really enough.

That first time when he turned eleven, Hagrid alone saying 'Happy Birthday' and giving him a present had been more than he could ever hope for, but also remarkably sad. When Harry had returned to the Dursleys he remembered that the emptiness of the house, the complete lack of even the slightest bit of concern for him, had nearly crushed him for one drawn out instant.

The studying continued, and the talks, and the magic practice. Harry made sure not to make any physical contact during the last, not knowing what had originally triggered their connection and not wanting to repeat it. It had been almost as bad as the _rush_ of emotions and pain from Frank Longbottom, but he doubted anything would ever come close to that.

In private Harry experimented with the visualization of his magic and the magic imbued in everything that surrounded him. He worked on manipulating it, drawing on different quantities of his own power, channeling what he could, and even drawing on other magic that he could see somewhat. It only worked with the lines of magic running through the earth, but that success alone had shocked Harry into stopping his experiments for a few days.

Remus looked healthier in his subsequent visits with the full moon past and his cold gone. Harry had brought him into the study during his second visit while his father made lunch for the three of them. The portraits had startled Remus and Harry discovered that the werewolf had been very close to his best friend's parents. The reunion had been tearful, as Remus had assumed the portraits destroyed with Potter Manor.

"Potter Manor destroyed?" Aaron asked harshly. "That's impossible."

Remus just shook his head sadly, "When Harry deflected the killing curse the manor collapsed. They found James and Lily in the ruins, and Harry still in his crib."

Viviane gave Harry a piercing look, "Have you seen it?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I'm not even sure where Godric's Hollow is."

"Then it's not destroyed," Aaron insisted sharply. He looked at Remus with a little disapproval, "Take Harry there with Severus and you'll see. The magic protecting the Manor is ancient, cast by the first Potters on this isle and added to with each generation. One reflected curse could not destroy that building any more than it could Hogwarts."

Snape had brought in lunch then and the five of them discussed the news Remus brought from the Order. Once they had been brought up to date on the affairs of the wizarding world Viviane and Aaron had been more than willing to share their opinions and give advice. Aaron started quizzing Harry on advanced combat spells and hadn't managed to stump him yet. His portrait grandparents grinned with pride frequently and it made Harry both happy and a little embarrassed, especially when his father and Remus were there.

Harry's friends sent him letters through Remus and he got a response from McGonagall regarding his animagus training. She seemed as excited, or even more excited than he was to start the transformation process. In their last week at Highlands Cottage Remus brought the one piece of post Harry had been waiting for, the response to his letter to Dumbledore written over a week before. He slipped the envelope to Harry while Snape wasn't looking and Harry banished it to his room to look at later.

"Voldemort is getting bolder," Remus said with a deep sigh. "He set several dementors loose in muggle areas and the Dark Mark is becoming a regular sight in the _Daily Prophet_. The Aurors are stretched thin and Fudge gets worse every day. He wants to hold a large ceremony now and present Harry with the Order of Merlin, Third Class for his efforts to alert the wizarding world of the danger we face."

Harry snorted, "Hell no." Four voices chastised him for his language and Harry shook his head. "That's a Death Eater attack just waiting to happen, and I'll be damned if Fudge is going to use me to get back his popularity. He had his chance and he blew it."

"He must be furious with Albus for keeping him away all year," Snape smirked. Harry looked at him questioningly but Remus answered.

"With what happened last summer, and the end of that school year," Remus explained softly, "Albus made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that no politicians or press were getting anywhere near you. You had a free year Harry. I doubt they can be kept at bay much longer."

Harry was touched. He hadn't known that Dumbledore had stood as a barrier between him and the rest of the wizarding world while he got his act back together. He made an oath to at least consider all the things he might not know Dumbledore was doing for him the next time he got upset at the headmaster for interfering.

"How did a fool like Cornelius Fudge ever become Minister of Magic?" Aaron asked grumpily.

"Several old families, Lucius Malfoy leading them no doubt," Severus frowned, "desired a Minister that would be easy to manipulate. Luckily for us the Malfoy money is under Draco Malfoy's control and he is firmly on our side, and the Black and Potter money is controlled by Harry."

Harry gnawed on his lower lip in thought, "Would the goblins let me know how much I have?"

He could feel the amusement from his father and Remus, and even from the portraits. Odd, portraits had emotions as strong as live people. It was still annoying though. He glared, silently demanding an answer.

"Just write them a letter and I'll deliver it Harry," Remus smiled fondly.

Harry nodded, but didn't comment further. Whatever he would say would come out sounding ignorant of wizarding customs and he had enough of that for that day. He did write a note to the goblins before Remus left though, requesting a detailed statement of the contents of each vault he was in possession of.

Once Remus left, promising Viviane and Aaron yet again that he would come back to talk, Harry and his father went down to the laboratory to work on potions. They couldn't practice dark magic on the grounds of Highlands Cottage due to the wards that protected them, and Harry had already surpassed his father's dueling skills.

That night Harry went over the packet of parchment that Dumbledore sent him and smiled to himself. He had only a few days left before Snape went to Hogwarts and he went back to Grimmauld Place. Once he was done with the papers he picked up his book about werewolves and started reading.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Eight**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"What are we doing James?" Severus asked, cradled in the arms of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain on a couch in a room he hadn't known existed until that day.

James stirred behind him, most likely half asleep. It was hours after curfew and they had met after another of James's grueling quidditch practices, "I was sleeping."

"That's not what I meant," Severus snarled, got up, and started pulling on his clothes. It was only a few months into the term, a few months since they had locked themselves in a train compartment on the Express, and Severus was beginning to feel things for James that he had never felt for another person. It frightened him.

"What do you want to know?" James remained reclined on the couch and looked at Severus questioningly.

Severus slipped his robe on over his clothes, "How many people have you slept with?"

"Is that really...?" James looked irritated and Severus glared. James backed down with a sigh, "Fine. Just give me a minute." The minute was much longer than sixty seconds and Severus watched impatiently as James stared up at the ceiling and counted in his head. James colored slightly and Severus knew he had come up with his final number, "Thirty-seven."

Severus's eyes widened. Even the rumor mill that kept the population of Hogwarts informed and entertained didn't get close to the truth, "And how many of those this year?"

"Just one," James looked both embarrassed and a bit hurt, "only one Sev."

"Really," Severus didn't fully believe James, as much as he wanted to. The Gryffindor had so much energy, in every way imaginable, that containing it for one person was highly unlikely.

"You haven't been paying attention to the rumors," James chided Severus. "According to the majority I'm off the market. Either that or Padfoot played a prank that went wrong and I can't get it up anymore." James smiled wickedly.

Severus had to respond with his own smirk, "Well we know that one's not true." His smirk faded, "When Evans caves, though..."

James stood, and either completely unaware of his nakedness or totally unselfconscious he walked over to Severus and sighed, "We should have talked about this weeks ago." James lifted a hand to run a finger along Severus's jaw line. "I've probably loved Lily since the moment I laid eyes on her. If she ever returns that love, she has to love me with everything I am. Right now, that includes you and she knows it."

"Right now?" Severus narrowed his eyes and cursed his body for how it was reacting to the proximity of James's naked body and the light touches he was bestowing on him.

"I'm not a seer Sev," James stepped closer and Severus moved to meet him without a thought. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, or the day after, and I don't know what you want. All I know is I love Lily... and I love you."

James kissed him and Severus felt himself melt. He kissed back fervently and traced the outline of firm muscle on James's back. James pulled back from the kiss and Severus was staring into the deep hazel eyes. He knew that James was waiting for an answer... and he finally knew what to say.

"I love you too," Severus ran his hands through the messy black hair. What he said next was the most difficult thing he ever said, "and I can accept that you love Evans as well."

The grin that crossed James's face made Severus's breath catch in his throat and he almost stumbled backwards with the force that James put into his next kiss. The Gryffindor was suddenly full of energy again and he began eagerly and roughly undressing Severus.

"I guess I shouldn't have bothered with the clothes," Severus gasped out between kisses.

Deft fingers unbuttoned Severus's shirt and discarded it on the floor. His undershirt was lifted over his head and for a short time trapped his hands as a mouth closed on his nipple, licking and biting it. The shirt was tossed aside and the mouth came up to claim his, then travel down his jaw to a particularly sensitive area of his neck.

James hummed into his neck, "But I love undressing you."

Severus woke to an empty bed and closed his eyes tightly, trying to get back that feeling, to continue living in that past. He twisted the ring on his left hand, the gold filigree that James and Lily had picked out for Severus's approval.

That night had opened up the conversations about James's sexual past and his two lives at Hogwarts, as a Marauder, and as the Gryffindor Playboy. He admitted that they had crossed over once but refused to say when or who with, only that he had slept with just one other Gryffindor in their year only one time before Severus and Lily. Outside of that group he had slept with almost anyone who was willing, rarely dating a person for more than a few weeks, with several partners that he frequently returned to.

Twenty years later Severus still didn't know who that other person was. The only thing he had managed to discover further was that it wasn't Pettigrew, thank Merlin. One of the many things that had wedged apart the Marauders was Pettigrew's discomfort with James's promiscuity.

When he had reflected on it in later years James had been somewhat ashamed and changed his own title from Gryffindor Playboy to Gryffindor Slut. Lily had always sighed whenever it came up in conversation and reminded James that it was in the past and he had changed of his own volition.

It was very early in the morning, at the time when the sky was just getting light enough to identify the shapes outside but not light enough to truly call it morning. Severus felt his chest aching, longing for those hazel eyes, the hair that had been recreated perfectly in their son, the soft hands and quickly moving mouth. Sleep was a lost cause.

Shortly thereafter he peaked into the next bedroom and saw Harry twisting and turning in his sleep. It must have been a night without the potion. Severus had assured Harry that he could wait until the war was over to stop taking the potion and confront his inner demons, but he privately admired his son's determination to take the harder path and heal his mind while he trained his body for a war that had claimed him before birth.

"SIRIUS! NO!" Harry's cries were clear once Severus stepped inside the perimeter of the silencing charm Harry kept on the room.

Severus gritted his teeth. How did someone he absolutely hated, and who hated him with equal fervor, have such a prominent place in the lives of the only people he ever loved? He wanted to resurrect Black and kill him again for causing so much pain but he knew he never would. Not only was necromancy just plain wrong, but Harry would condemn him if Severus ever hurt the mutt.

"You're safe Harry," Severus whispered. "The demons are nowhere near." He wanted to wake Harry and comfort him but had promised not to the night they arrived at the cottage, when they had set the ground rules for their time there.

In the kitchen Severus steeped himself a cup of strong tea. He walked outside and sat in a chair that Harry had called 'lawn furniture' to watch the sunrise. Anyone who claimed that the sunset was a perfectly good substitute for watching the sun rise above the horizon in the morning had never done so. The two were as different as the times of day they heralded.

It was the last day at Highlands Cottage. That evening Harry would leave for his final week of summer vacation and Severus would return to Hogwarts to prepare for the school year. He wanted to make the day last as long as ten years, to put aside the war and school and live a peaceful life with his family, even if it meant opening the Floo for the passel of Gryffindors that were a permanent fixture in Harry's life.

Severus's uncle would never have approved of the choices he made, and he hadn't known his parents well enough to know what they would have thought of the life he made for himself. He swore to himself that whatever choices Harry made he would never abandon him. As the boy's father he would try to guide him away from poor decisions but would not force him.

"Happy Birthday Severus," Severus toasted the last of the stars in the sky.

Once the sun had cast its rays everywhere Severus could see, and shone in the sky like a brilliant golden orb, he went back inside and began preparing breakfast. He had bacon sizzling, coffee percolating, and had flipped the first batch of pancakes when he stepped away from the stove to set the table. As he set down Harry's plate there was a 'pop' and several gaudily wrapped boxes and brightly colored envelopes appeared on the table, all with his name on them.

Severus almost dropped his own plate in shock. When he had envisioned what the reaction would be from the world at large if he ever stopped acting like such a bastard to everyone, he had seen many more heart attacks and fainting spells... and far fewer gifts. He recognized the writing on a few. There was a small box from Albus, the yearly book and socks. Minerva's neat print was on one box, and Filius, Pomona, Remus, and even Hagrid were represented. There was a plain looking envelope, but fairly large, that was addressed simply to _'Dad'_.

"Happy Birthday."

Severus turned to see Harry stumbling towards him, bleary eyed and still half asleep, following the smell of coffee, but still somehow able to perform the spell that transported his gifts to the kitchen table. Harry was the only who could have, as the spell could only be performed from within the house, unless...

"Thank you Harry," Severus replied. Harry smiled lazily and started on his first cup of coffee, not taking the mug from his lips until it was drained. "We are the only ones here, right?"

Harry nodded and poured his second cup from the carafe, adding just a little milk and sugar, "I didn't think you went in for big parties and all that. It's just us today."

"Again, thank you," Severus breathed an internal sigh of relief. He was still amazed at the pile of gifts on the table. For eighteen years he had only received gifts from Albus.

That sat down to breakfast and Harry's smile grew wider as he woke up fully. The normally controlled Gryffindor was starting to act more like James, shifting in his seat.

"Yes?" Severus asked as he finished his pancakes.

Harry looked up from his empty plate, "Are you going to open your gifts?"

"Is that why you can't sit still?" Severus blinked and took in this new bit of information. Harry hadn't been that anxious at his own birthday party. He had almost been in a state of shock for most of the party and just followed the crowd and Longbottom's lead.

Harry nodded, "I only know what a few of them are."

Severus gave in and began to carefully remove the brightly patterned paper from the boxes. Albus's gift, as predicted, was a book that Severus had been waiting to come out, before it was released, and a pair of thick wool socks, black. The only surprise was the color as Albus normally tried to impose his own peculiar fashion sense on others. Most of the gifts were books, many of which he already had but could exchange for others, surprisingly from all of Harry's close friends.

Hagrid's gift was opened cautiously and with a knowing smile from Harry. Inside was a cake, chocolate on chocolate, with 'Happy Birthday Severus' in green and silver icing. Severus was skeptical, having heard of the half-giant's reputation for rock-solid baking.

"Don't worry," Harry grinned. "Birthday cakes are the only edible thing I've ever gotten from Hagrid."

Severus just nodded and continued to open boxes and envelopes as Harry passed them across the table, obviously saving his own for last. The Weasley family had gotten him a gift certificate for the apothecary he frequented, knowing they couldn't possibly guess what he didn't have. There were also a few rare ingredients that Bill must have picked up in Egypt.

The box from Charlie contained a fine supply of dragon's blood, scales, claws, and various other ingredients that were particular to certain types of dragons. From a dragon handler, the gift was one of the time spent collecting the ingredients and a bit of luck on Severus's part that a dragon had died with appropriate timing. From anyone else the gift would have cost a small fortune.

"Impressive," Severus took in Harry's expression and knew that Harry had been aware of the contents of that box. "You will have to take give him my thanks."

Harry didn't catch Severus's hint in his rush to pass over the final gift. Even without the gift of empathy that Harry and Charlie both had Severus could tell Harry was nervous about the gift.

"It might seem like too much," Harry said quickly before Severus opened it, "but I know you don't have one... and I wanted you to have it... and..."

Severus held a hand up, "Let me open the gift Harry, and then you can worry about my reaction."

Harry nodded and Severus slit open the envelope. He pulled out a thick stack of parchment, the topmost being a handmade card from Harry. He read it, smiled, and set it in the pile of cards before turning his attention to the papers that were his gift.

Severus blinked and read the top sheet over again, then flipped through the stack quickly. He looked up at Harry and saw a desperate, bordering on hurt look.

"Harry..."

"It's too much, isn't it?" Harry started to get up from the table, nervously clearing dishes with a finger flick or snap.

Severus stood and pulled his son into a quick hug, "It is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received. Thank you."

"Really?" Harry smiled and looked up hopefully. "You'll accept it?"

Severus nodded and took a quill out the pocket of his robes. He bent over the table and signed his name. Harry tapped the top parchment and said a few words softly and the parchment rolled into a scroll and disappeared, the final step in transferring ownership of Highlands Cottage from Harry to Severus.

"Help me clean up then come downstairs," Severus instructed. He had two things to give Harry before classes started for the year.

They banished the gifts to Severus's room and set the dishes to clean themselves. Harry followed his father down the stairs to the potions laboratory and waited patiently for instructions, as he did every time they entered that room. Their relationship always shifted slightly then to lean more towards professor and pupil than father and son.

"I have been working on this formula for over a year and have testing it on a few animals," Severus explained as he held up a tiny vial of cloudy fluid. "It should be perfect now, and I would like you to be the first to benefit from it."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Take off your glasses and lean your head back," Severus smirked and ordered.

Harry gave him a skeptical look but complied, fully trusting his Potions Master father. Severus tilted the vial over first one eye, then the other, letting a single drop fall into each eye. Harry blinked and the potion glowed white for a brief second before being absorbed into his corneas.

"It's..." Harry looked around the room in disbelief. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes. Severus merely watched and smiled. "My eyes... they're fixed. I don't need my glasses anymore. I see more clearly than I did _with_ them!"

Harry folded the glasses that had been transfigured from a stick in Romania to replace the pair that got lost in his flight from Voldemort on the work table and hugged Severus tightly. Severus returned the hug, then picked up the glasses and transfigured the lenses, which Poppy had improved when they returned to Hogwarts, to plain glass.

"Continue to wear them," he ordered his son sternly. "Try not to let anyone discover that you are no longer as blind as a bat. It will surprise your opponent when your glasses are lost to no effect on your spell casting."

Harry grinned mischievously and slid the glasses that no longer changed the angle of the light back on his face, "I can just imagine his face. I love surprising that bastard. He loses all control."

Severus chuckled lightly. No doubt his son was the only wizard alive who could claim to enjoy surprising Voldemort and setting off his wrath. They spent the rest of the morning talking while they ensured that the supplies in the lab would last several months at least and that the room was clean. After lunch Severus made sure they were both packed and reminded Harry that they wouldn't see Aaron and Viviane again until they returned to the cottage. He let his son part with his grandparents in privacy, waiting to say his own goodbyes after Harry left.

For dinner that night Harry cooked the same meal Severus had made their first night in the cottage, his own favorite penne with vodka sauce. He noticed that Harry made the sauce from scratch and used true Russian wizarding vodka, but didn't want to ask how he had gotten it. The answer would probably make Severus want to curse at least one redheaded wizard.

He hated to admit it, but Harry was actually a better cook than he was.

"You should have no trouble with your Potions N.E.W.T. if you can cook this well," Severus commented after the meal.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Muggle cooking and potions have some similarities, but potions requires much more patience, precision, and adherence to the procedure. Cooking allows for creativity and many more mistakes."

Severus just smirked and Harry groaned in frustration, "Get your bag and meet me in the living room. I'll take your trunk with me."

Harry just followed him into the next room and held out a hand. His backpack appeared there, the size of a chocolate frog, and Harry smirked back at Severus.

"I'll see you September first," Severus said with his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, Charlie said you can apparate into the kitchen and he'll meet you there."

Harry's eyes blinked and widened perceptibly, "I thought I was going to Grimmauld Place."

"If you'd prefer to spend the week in London..."

"No," Harry said quickly before Severus could finish. Severus felt a wide smirk forming on his face. "Romania is great. I'll see you when the term starts."

Harry hugged Severus and apparated away before any change in the plans could be made. Severus just shook his head, laughed, and went into the study to talk to Viviane and Aaron once more before going to Hogwarts. He had corresponded with Albus and arranged for the portraits to go to Grimmauld Place for a time to consult on Order business and have some company.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Nine**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry appeared in the familiar kitchen with no more than a soft displacement of the air to announce his arrival. He smiled in anticipation and removed his shoes, then set off to find Charlie and surprise him. With a silent command his bag was banished to the bedroom and enlarged.

The redhead was reading in front of the fire, most likely listening for the telltale 'crack' that signaled arrival by apparition. He was engrossed in his book but every once in a while would lift his head and tilt it towards the kitchen to listen for Harry. The only sounds in the room were the turning of pages and the crackle of the fire. Harry snuck up behind Charlie and grabbed him in a tight hug.

Charlie jumped and fumbled for his wand before he saw who it was grinning widely at him, "Merlin's Balls Harry, don't do that!"

Harry vaulted over the back of the couch and settled next to Charlie, just close enough so they were barely touching. He smiled innocently, "Do what?"

"You know perfectly well what."

Charlie wrapped Harry in a proper hug and the two of them remain like that, pressed together, for several minutes. Harry closed his eyes and listened to Charlie's heartbeat and breathing, soaking in the smell of the other wizard. There was a sense of warmth coming from Charlie, definite happiness and feeling of content, and more than a little anticipation.

He nuzzled his face into Charlie's neck and felt hands roam down from the hug to lift his shirt and settle against skin. Harry breathed in deeply and slowly let his tongue move to taste the neck he was nuzzling, eliciting a deep hum of arousal from his redheaded partner.

"I've missed you," Charlie said softly, punctuating his words with soft kisses on Harry's neck. His hands kneaded the muscles of Harry's back, releasing tension he hadn't even known was there.

"Mmm," Harry half-sighed, half-moaned, "Missed you too."

The kissed traveled from Harry's neck to his jaw, from his jaw to his face, from circling his face to his waiting mouth. His lips tingled as Charlie's pressed against them and Harry pushed his tongue out to invade the mouth moving with his.

Harry moved from sitting next to Charlie to straddling his legs. He rubbed his growing erection against the one he could feel forming in Charlie's pants. Moans escaped both mouths and they kissed hungrily, knowing exactly where to kiss, where to touch, where to press to bring the other closer to completion.

Their pelvises ground together as shirts were flung aside, exposing bare, muscled chests, both of them deeply tanned from daily physical labor under the sun. Harry undid the straps holding his holster to his forearm and let it fall, fake wand and all, to the floor in front of the couch. Charlie's hands left their exploration of Harry's chest to struggle with the strained fastening of Harry's jeans.

Harry let his head fall back and his spine arch, Charlie's hands moving to the small of his back to ensure his balance. He closed his eyes and focused on his magic, calling on just enough to banish trousers and pants to the bedroom, leaving them pressed skin to skin.

With a steady pressure Charlie pulled Harry back towards him and kissed him passionately. Harry responded to the kiss with equal fervor and reached down to take them both in hand and stroke. His other hand buried itself in curly red locks of hair. Charlie's moan reverberated in his mouth, causing a tingle to travel through Harry's jaw. The heat of the fire warmed his back.

"Slow down," Charlie breathed. Their eyes locked and Harry noticed that Charlie's eyes were a deep blue that could almost look black in the right setting.

Harry released his hand and traced the features of Charlie's face. A wave of confusion took him and he pushed it aside. He had no idea what he was for Charlie, or exactly what Charlie was for him, and every time he thought about it he swore they would talk the next time they were together.

But Harry chickened out each time. He needed whatever this was and was beyond afraid that it meant more than he could accept at that time. So, Harry did his best not to scan Charlie when they were together like that, not to interpret whatever emotions he did pick up from the redhead. Somewhere deep inside Harry felt a pain trying to claw its way to the surface, to make itself known.

He pushed down on it and leaned in to claim the lips again, only aware of the tears that had formed in his eyes when he tasted the salty liquid.

"Harry," Charlie said, not in pleasure but as a plea. He caressed Harry gently and wiped away the tears.

"Not now," Harry was feeling desperate, almost knowing where that talk would lead, _I'm not ready to give you up._ It was unspoken, and Harry refused to acknowledge it, refused to admit that he never did anything by halves.

Charlie sighed and nodded, and kissed under Harry's eyes, eliminating all traces of the tears. Harry closed his eyes and the soft lips ghosted over his eyelids. His mouth opened and a deep rumbling moan sounded through his lips. Harry pushed his hips forward and the soft kisses and caresses turned harder and needier again.

Harry let Charlie guide him onto his back and he gave himself over to physical sensation, to lips and tongues, to fingers and palms, taking and being taken. Their bodies moved together in a practiced dance and Harry cried out in completion more than once that night, his cries echoes of or echoed by those in a slightly deeper voice.

At some point pillows and sheets were summoned and they slept the few hours of the night they had left in front of the flickering fire, wrapped together.

When morning came Harry had forgotten about how close they came to that conversation that he knew had to happen sooner or later. The dragon handlers greeted Harry like a long lost member of the family with hugs and questions about how he was doing, how well he healed had after they saw him last.

The last time he had visited he spent all his time in an infirmary bed. The time before he was posing as a muggle and was acting as a trainee handler. This time he was on vacation technically, but he helped out wherever it was needed. Inactivity didn't suit Harry well. He was uncomfortable sitting around while others worked so he pitched in.

A good amount of time was spent just walking amongst the dragons there, some of them new to him. The reactions of the new dragons surprised him, much as the dragon at Gringotts had. Even before he spoke the dragons knew who he was, but how he didn't know. None of them breathed fire his way, or gave any sign of hostility. Rather, they acted as though he was a young dragon.

Harry was glad to see Eliza was still there, and the feelings of tenderness and protectiveness he sensed from her were similar to those he felt from Snape when he woke from a nightmare or was in trouble of some sort.

"Hey there," Harry greeted her with a broad smile.

Eliza dipped down her head to rub her snout against him. Harry had braced himself for that action and reached up to pet her scales. They didn't feel the same as a snake. They were harder and more individually defined.

It was the first dragon ride that he remembered. Eliza had encouraged him to climb on her back and she took off, souring through the air faster than a broom or hippogriff could travel. Harry saw the whole of the dragon preserve, which covered more than one thousand acres of land, from the air.

There was one wizarding tent outside the perimeter of the compound and Harry made a note of where it was located. He sent off a note to Dumbledore, or rather Charlie did through the 'ways Order members had to communicate' that Harry didn't know about. Harry had been a little mad when Charlie told him that the tent was for Order members who were maintaining a perimeter ward in case a Death Eater discovered where Harry was, but he filed it under the 'things Dumbledore did to protect him' heading and tried to ignore it.

As he didn't have any actual duties to perform Harry just talked with his adoptive dragon mother quite a bit, or rather talked to her as she couldn't exactly answer him. He found it easier to tell her anything that was bothering him. She was the perfect confidant, unable to disapprove, scold, or tell someone else what he said.

Some of the time he spent out in the dragon enclosures was used to work on his magical focusing. The dragons had strong currents of magic running through them, much stronger than what ran through Harry or any other wizard or witch he assumed. He guessed it was that which made them so resistant to spells.

The same as the last time he was there, Charlie had his work, so Harry saw him at meals, occasionally while helping out with the dragons, and at night as Charlie was on day shift all week. What was different was introduced to Harry after his first day there. They sat on the couch in front of the fire in amiable silence, sipping at snifters of brandy, which had replaced the hot chocolate of the previous summer nights.

"Time to get to work," Charlie announced.

Harry looked up with his brow drawn in confusion, "Huh?"

Charlie had grinned at him, that grin that made Harry instantly think of the twins, and Harry was immediately on alert, "Dumbledore's the only one who can work on dueling with you now, and you could probably take a few of your N.E.W.T.s already and pass with the extra work you've been given."

Harry had scowled at that. None of the work had actually been called extra. It had just been assigned and he completed it like a good little boy.

"So what has the Order decided we need to do?" Harry questioned defensively. He appreciated that he was being trained beyond the level that any seventeen-year-old normally achieved but hated that circumstances kept him out of Order meetings, and therefore out of the decision-making process on his own life.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance."

"What?" Harry coughed and demanded, his face coloring. He hated dancing.

Charlie held out his hand and pulled Harry to his feet, "You're amazing on a broom, and not too bad in a duel, but let's face it Harry... you can be pretty clumsy."

"And humiliating myself by dancing with you is supposed to change that?"

"Yes," Charlie chuckled. "If James and Lily had lived, or even one of them, you would have been given dancing lessons years ago. McGonagall was horrified your fourth year that you didn't know how to dance."

"Did you have lessons?" Harry scowled. He knew the answer.

Charlie sighed, "Not officially Harry. Mum and Dad couldn't afford it for all seven of us. Bill taught me. Luckily for us he's a natural. We taught Percy and the twins, but were off in school when it came time for Ron and Ginny. I expect the twins tried, in their own way, and turned Ron off dancing completely."

Harry finally cracked a smile, imagining the thirteen year old Fred and George trying to teach eleven year old Ron, whose feet were way too big for his body, to dance. There would have been tricks and teasing and eventually Ron would have run and never let them try again.

"Fine," Harry submitted, "but I'm warning you now, I can't dance at all."

"We'll see," Charlie smiled and held Harry's gaze. The blue eyes were smoldering and Harry felt his chest tightening and his groin heat up.

Charlie turned his wizarding wireless set to a station that played old dance music and began to teach Harry how to waltz. Harry stumbled over his feet, looking down to try and follow Charlie's steps.

"Ignore my feet..."

"I don't think that's a good idea if you want to walk tomorrow."

"...and look in my eyes," Charlie finished, unfazed by Harry's interruption. He lifted Harry's chin and stared into his eyes. "Just concentrate on me Harry. Let it all fade away. You're thinking too hard."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He forced himself to just watch Charlie's eyes and opened up his senses just enough to feel the heat coming from the other wizard, and five minutes later realized he hadn't stumbled. He was somehow picking up clues for what to do through his empathy. He looked down and saw his feet were moving with Charlie's. He snapped his head back up and kept eye contact.

Charlie changed their position subtly so Harry was leading. Harry breathed deeply and kept watching those dark blue eyes, feeling like he could drown in their depths. Though they were barely touching this was somehow more intimate than anything Harry had experienced before.

As they danced Harry felt his concentration deepen. The threads of his magic pulsed brightly all around him. Charlie's strands were not quite as bright. He had a crimson that was of a deeper red than Harry's and an earthy warm golden brown. Where they touched, at their clasped hands and the hands resting at shoulder or hip, their magic twined together, joined and flowed, sparks jumping between them.

The small house hidden within the tent was alive with magic, as it was a deeply magical object itself. Harry felt his breath quicken and his mind open. It had happened so much more quickly this time, almost before Harry knew what was going on. The instant he began getting flashes of Charlie's thoughts and memories he stepped back as though his touch burned him and brought up every barrier he had as strongly as he could, an impenetrable shield surrounding his thoughts and feelings.

"Shit Charlie," Harry tried to slow his breathing but couldn't. "I'm sorry... I..."

"What the...?" Charlie turned off the music and looked at Harry quizzically.

Once again Harry massaged his temples and ran his fingers through his hair. Having practiced with the new ability it was much easier to will away the myriad of colors surrounding him. He refused to make eye contact, knowing it was necessary for them to connect like that. With Snape it was different. They had a strong bond, shared the same blood, and were both practitioners of Occlumency and Legilimency.

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated, backing up when Charlie reached out for him. "It won't happen again. I...," Harry couldn't explain it. He and his father hadn't discussed it at all after that one day and Harry didn't fully understand it himself. He belatedly discovered that he should have talked about it with Snape, but they had a tendency to just avoid uncomfortable subjects. "I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone."

Without waiting for an answer Harry turned and practically fled the tent. It was a warm night and Harry was thankful for that much. He was still dressed in jeans and a short sleeved shirt, the preserve being one of the few places he was comfortable wearing one as the handlers never asked questions about his scars, and he was barefoot.

His steps took him towards the area that Eliza spent most of her time. Her children wandered in and out of the area, old enough to leave for short times but still young enough to stay close. He climbed a tree and perched on a high branch, looking up at the dark sky littered with twinkling stars.

A concerned Eliza came to the tree not long after he had and sat with her head near him. She must have smelled his distress.

"I'm scared," Harry admitted in Parseltongue. "I don't know what's happening to me. I have all these talents and it's just too much. Why me? What's so special about me? I don't want it."

Eliza was upset and it made Harry feel guilty. He had a connection with this creature and he brought her pain, like everyone else he cared for.

"I...," Harry swallowed deeply, afraid to voice his next thought. "I think he might love me, but I don't know. I don't _want_ to know, because... because anyone who loves me gets hurt. James and Lily, Siri, Dad... He just can't love me like that... it just... I mean, why would anyone...?"

Harry trailed off as he felt hot tears starting to course down his cheeks. Eliza roared, sharing his anguish. The summer before Harry had thought he would never feel anything again, and then he woke up in Hogwarts and all he could feel was pain. When he had been in Romania for a time he realized he was smiling, genuinely smiling, and he felt guilty for it, like he was disrespecting Sirius's memory.

And then Charlie happened, and the more time he spent with the red haired empath the more feeling Harry felt stirring up inside him. Something about Charlie opened up paths inside Harry that had been locked long ago and it was both exhilarating and scared Harry more than anything else ever had.

There had been days, locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, when Harry had dreamt of a different life. He had imagined parents who loved him, friends, simple things really. The more time he lived with Dursleys the less frequent those dreams became until he refused to even think of them, knowing they only made the hate and scorn and belittling that much worse.

When he found Sirius Harry had felt a little spark of that old hope, but that fire died almost before it was lit. Harry had felt happy at Hogwarts, but there was always fear below the happiness, fear that it would all go away, that everyone would turn on him again. So many times it did, when the whole school was against him, or half the school supported him but the world outside and those in power condemned him. He expected it, knew that any positive feeling was fleeting and would be ripped away.

Was it possible for happiness to last for him? He had his father and Charlie for a year now. Snape had almost been taken away, and Harry had almost died himself, but it was over quickly and he had everything back, in some ways better than before. He knew it was only a matter of time though...

No one had ever said anything about it to him, but Harry knew that his empathic abilities didn't just appear out of nowhere, and they were not transferred to him along with Parseltongue and whatever else when Voldemort tried to kill him. Harry had only asked once, and his father agreed that he got the talent from his mother, which meant he had been born with it. Living with the Dursleys he must have shut himself off early on. He had been thankful for his barriers earlier in the summer, as the feelings directed towards him in that house almost made him physically ill on multiple occasions.

Harry had climbed down out of the tree and let Eliza pull him in, holding him close and tucking him under her wing. Held like that, protected and cared for, Harry felt safe. It was late when he left to go back and he knew Charlie would still be awake, waiting for him to return.

"Harry?" Charlie had asked tentatively, unsure as he walked in.

Harry had kept himself strongly shielded, not wanting to let out his feelings or risk another connection like that. He nodded and gratefully stepped into Charlie's opened arms. There were no questions asked and Harry wondered what he'd done to deserve someone like Charlie, with so much understanding and patience. He just hoped that the patience could last. Harry just wasn't ready to confront his own feelings, let alone Charlie's.

Neither of them said a word as they embraced.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	10. Chapter 10

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Ten**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

It had been the longest summer since before Severus moved into Hogwarts as a professor. That move, that offer from Dumbledore had almost certainly saved his life. Without the Occlumency training and position as the only Death Eater close to Dumbledore, Voldemort would have killed him long before he had Harry to save him. Severus was still unsure how Harry had known he was in danger and known where to find him.

The protection bond was the only answer. Severus could only assume that with Harry's extraordinary power and tendency to break every rule, and not only the man-made rules, the bond became two-way. There just wasn't enough information published on such ancient rituals. He had been through the Hogwarts library and began looking through the books in the Snape Vault but found no answer.

At the end of the school year Draco Malfoy had approached him for assistance in re-warding Malfoy Manor. Draco had already adjusted the wards to only admit acknowledged Malfoys or those who were with him but it was a ward easily broken.

The young man had certainly been surprised when Severus had come to his door, bypassing the ward rather easily, with Albus, Filius Flitwick, Alastor Moody, Tonks, and Andromeda Tonks. The seven of them, two of them blood relations to make the wards that much stronger, had made the Manor nearly as secure as Hogwarts itself. Added to the protections Lucius and many Malfoys before him had put on the Manor, Draco was protected almost as well as Harry was.

The trip had been a little bit more than providing assistance to one of his students who was in danger. The Order had decided that more of them needed to become acquainted with Draco, especially some of them who hadn't known him in his early years at Hogwarts. Moody and Andromeda, who had argued with her husband vociferously regarding their place in the war, had been designated the official assessors of Malfoy's potential.

Draco had performed admirably, especially by showing Tonks and Moody to the cache of dark objects in the hiding place under the dining room and requesting that they 'get that filth out of his home'. He told them to do whatever they wanted with it so long as he didn't have to see it ever again. It was a masterful move. Draco was by no means a light wizard, having learned too much from Lucius for that, but he wouldn't leave himself vulnerable to raids from the Ministry or the Death Eaters.

Severus had made it a point to visit Harry as much as possible. He saw that his son kept himself shuttered away from the Dursleys, interacting with them as little as possible. Harry did not to appear to have relaxed fully for even a moment the entire time he was in that house.

The three weeks at Highland Cottage had been emotionally charged and extremely beneficial. There had been a few arguments, but Severus suspected that he and Harry would never be able to avoid that. They were both too stubborn and defensive. Both of them had tempers that were easily triggered.

With Harry in Romania, all Severus could do was worry about him and go on with the work he needed to do. The relationship between Harry and Charlie bothered him. He would be a hypocrite if he claimed to be upset that his son was in a same-sex relationship, or that Harry was sexually active. It was Harry's refusal to discuss exactly what the relationship was that disturbed him. One or both of the young wizards was going to get hurt.

"What are you thinking about?" Lupin's voice was still slightly more hoarse than normal.

Severus looked up at the werewolf. They were the only two in the staff lounge, an enormous room with two fireplaces, couches, chairs, tables, and enough room for at least fifty people to socialize. There were less than twenty of them, including Filch and Firenze, both of whom never came to the lounge. Ever since the centaur joined the staff, meetings were held on the first floor in his forest classroom around a table conjured by Dumbledore.

"I'll give you three guesses," Severus replied, "though you will only need one."

"Harry," Remus smiled and sat down. Severus grunted, "and Charlie."

"Admirable," Severus said sullenly. "Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?"

Remus shook his head, "If you have a problem with them why did you send Harry to Romania?"

"Do you think keeping him in London would make a difference?" Severus raised an eyebrow. The werewolf settled back in a chair and conceded with a small smile. "It was Albus's suggestion anyway. He is doing everything he can to push those two together."

"I don't see any objections from Harry or Charlie," Remus said tentatively. "You heard Charlie last spring. This is probably good for Harry. If anyone is love starved, it's Harry."

Severus laughed lightly, "And I used to think he was surrounded by adulation everywhere he went." He shook his head, "It might be good for Harry... if he understood what is happening."

"What are you saying Severus?" Remus probed with his eyes narrowed, leaning forward.

"Harry refuses to have any kind of official relationship so long as Voldemort is alive," Severus shared, wondering when Remus had become his closest friend, or even when the werewolf had become his friend at all. Even James had never been able to lessen Severus's distaste for Remus Lupin. With a little internal roll of his eyes Severus determined he had just finally 'grown up'. "He is convinced that anyone connected like that to him will be in too much danger."

"What does he think he has with Charlie?" Remus asked in confusion, "An unusual friendship?"

"He refuses to discuss the matter," Severus glared, though his anger wasn't towards the man in front of him.

Remus sat back again and shook his head, "Harry is too accustomed to self-sacrifice... reminds me of someone I know."

Severus did not miss the pointed look sent his way. In a way he was proud that Harry was like him. He just wished his son had developed some of his more admirable traits rather than his worse ones.

"Albus wanted me to tell you there's a meeting tonight," Remus said while Severus was reflecting.

Severus just nodded and thought about how many prophecies became self-fulfilling, just like Greek Tragedy. _'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ Harry was doing his damnedest to make sure he didn't truly have a life until Voldemort was gone.

"Severus?" When Severus glanced up he saw Remus looking at his left hand.

It took a moment, but Severus remembered and twisted the ring, "James left it for me... in the Potter Vault. There were pictures... if you'd like..."

Remus smiled and nodded, his eyes bright, then walked out of the room, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

Grimmauld Place was more crowded than the last time Severus had been to a meeting there. More members had been recruited in his three week absence. The Diggorys were all there, Amos and his wife Julia, and his younger siblings Yvonne and Robin, twins who had been in Severus's graduating class.

Severus had arrived with Remus, who broke out in a huge smile when he entered the kitchen and hugged Yvonne Diggory fiercely. Her feet lifted off the ground and he spun her around in a circle.

"Von!" Remus's voice was sounding better than it had in months. "It's been years!"

"_Sixteen _years Remy!" Yvonne scolded and smacked his arm, though she was smiling at him. "You disappeared without a word!"

"I'm sorry Von," Remus looked downcast. "It was that... or storming Azkaban and finding myself in a cell of my own."

"Amos told me everything Remy," Yvonne brushed a hand through his hair and pulled him in for another hug. "You could have told us."

"The Marauders all knew... and Lily," Remus admitted with his head bowed. Remus was tall, but Yvonne was rather tall for a witch herself and she managed to make Remus look like a schoolboy again. "Severus found out in fifth year."

"Is that why...?" Yvonne didn't finish her question and Severus guessed that more than half the room was completely lost. Remus interacting that closely with anyone apart from Black or Harry was unusual to begin with. Only those who had been at Hogwarts then knew about the tremendous fight the Marauders had. Remus just nodded.

Severus turned away and looked over the other new members. Most of them he didn't recognize and he guessed that several of them had to be at least seven years older than him, as he knew everyone who had been through Hogwarts in the past thirty or so years.

Molly had food and drinks for the gathering as usual and Severus helped himself to some tea that he laced with rum before sitting down next to Minerva.

When Albus arrived his face was pensive and he paid little attention to those around him. The room quieted quickly and anyone who hadn't before promptly took their seats. The Weasley twins were absent, as they were on Harry guard duty in Romania. It must have been a full meeting, as many of those there were certainly not Inner Circle.

Just before Albus was about to speak the door burst open and a wizard dressed in very casual muggle attire swept into the kitchen looking a bit flustered, "Sorry I'm late. I got held up in a meeting. Hey Moony!"

Remus had already looked up at the voice, "Cyclops? Joseph didn't tell me you'd be here... and neither did you."

The man grinned and gave Remus a bear hug, "That's because he didn't know... and I thought I'd surprise you. I'll never live that down, will I?" Remus just shook his head and the man sat down next to him, "Did I miss anything?"

"We were only about to start David," Albus said with a small smile. "Perhaps our newest member should be introduced."

"You'll meet the rest later," Minerva said to Severus quietly. "They've been coming for a few weeks now and Davey was supposed to but something came up."

Now Severus recognized the man, who had been two years behind him in Hogwarts and still a student in his first year of teaching but not in his N.E.W.T. potions class. There was still a scar that separated the man's right eyebrow in two and continued down across his eyelid and onto his cheek.

"I'm Davey Gudgeon. I work with muggles as an archaeologist and keep an eye out for dangerous situations for the Ministry and opportunities for Gringotts," the wide grin the man had was infectious. Severus suddenly remembered where the scar had come from. "I'm married to a muggle and my oldest will be starting at Hogwarts this fall."

"Jackie's eleven?" Remus question in amazement and Davey nodded proudly.

"With that taken care of," Albus looked at the group sternly, "I have received information that Voldemort is becoming more interested in the dragon preserves. He has been told of Harry's newfound familiarity with dragons and has assigned a group of Death Eaters to investigate. No doubt they will begin with Romania, knowing that a Weasley is employed there."

"We'll warn Charlie," Bill said, as he was on the next shift in Romania. Only the 'Harry Circle' knew about that duty rotation.

Minerva frowned but didn't voice her full concern. As far as many of the members were concerned Harry was still with the Dursleys, "News of Harry's visitor must have gotten out."

Tonks and Bill chuckled, remembering the commotion caused when Harry's adoptive dragon mother tracked him to Hogwarts. Many of the new members were confused though, and looked disbelieving when filled in by their neighbors. Severus was thankful that Harry had left out his ability to speak to the dragons when he reported back to the Order. Thinking on it, he wasn't even sure if Albus had been told yet.

One of the new members spoke up, "The children of Death Eaters have been told to look for a potential romantic interest of Potter's. Greg laughed about some evidence his father saw."

Severus leaned over to Minerva and she whispered in his ear, "Rachel Williams, Gregory Goyle's aunt. She and her brother haven't been civil for years but she still sees her nephew."

Severus nodded. Geoffrey Goyle was a Death Eater from a light family, the only one of his siblings sorted into Slytherin. He had married another Slytherin and both joined Voldemort just out of Hogwarts. The father was just about as thick as his son and chances were neither of them knew they were providing information for the other side.

Dumbledore's eyes were narrowed, "Was there any indication of what the evidence was?"

Williams shook her head and Severus cast his thoughts back to the night in question. He knew perfectly well what the evidence was, but he could tell Albus after the meeting. The people around the table knew more than Harry was comfortable with as it was. Arthur and Molly Weasley both had their eyes narrowed in anger, though it could luckily be passed off as anger at the intrusion into Harry's life.

"Is he in a relationship?" Julia Diggory questioned with a concerned look. "Perhaps the girl should be warned."

"There is no girl," Severus announced coolly, "and no relationship."

A few people looked at Severus in confusion and Bill looked amused. Severus just glared, to the surprise of no one. He didn't even need to lie, as Harry would have agreed with him fully.

"Perhaps an article Daniel?" Albus suggested.

Daniel Lovegood nodded. _The Quibbler_ had seen a rise in popularity over the past year after the success of the interview with Harry. Albus had started getting information out by leaking it to Daniel and a few reliable reporters.

"Now," Albus started in on the bulk of the meeting. Once those not in the 'Harry Circle', and a few others, were gone the other issues would be discussed. "We need to hear research updates."

A man Severus vaguely recognized began, "We have nothing."

"Croaker, Unspeakable," Minerva whispered.

Reports continued in the same vein. The Order was attempting to recreate the research on immortality that Voldemort used in hopes of finding a way to kill him. Some of them had theories that a powerful enough killing curse would be sufficient, but the popular opinion was that if it hadn't worked last time it wouldn't work this time.

Severus stayed after the meeting to talk with Albus. The headmaster had been away from Hogwarts since Severus had returned two days before the meeting. Only Albus, Minerva, Molly, and Arthur were in the kitchen with him when he renewed the Imperturbable Charm on the door.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss Severus?" Albus said knowingly while he sipped at some tea.

Severus looked at the headmaster and gave him a mild glare. It was rather obvious that he did. Minerva gave an exasperated sigh.

"Something strange happened at the cottage..."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	11. Chapter 11

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Eleven**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Hey Charlie!" Anya called out as she entered the common tent.

Charlie waved her over to where he, Harry, Dieter, and Jean Pierre were eating dinner, "What's up?"

Harry had three full days left before the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross Station for Hogsmeade Station. It had taken several arguments but he finally convinced his father, and then Dumbledore, to let him ride the train. It was his last year and it wouldn't be the same without the trip to Hogwarts with his friends.

"Reginald's sick," Anya answered with an apologetic glance towards Harry.

The handlers worked in teams for the most part, rotating the various duties including responsibility for any unforeseen incidents. Charlie was on the emergency team that day with Anya, Jeremy, and Renee. Harry could feel a wave of indecision coming from Charlie and knew he was thinking of who might be able to cover for him.

"Don't worry about it," Harry leaned towards him. "I'm sure I can find a way to amuse myself for one night."

The dancing lessons had continued the second night and Harry learned how to waltz, fox trot, and even tango. The last had taken longest to teach, as Harry had burst out laughing several times and been overly dramatic. Charlie eventually had distracted Harry with wandering hands and described the tango as 'vertical sex'. After that they danced with a growing heat and the lesson ended when they stopped mid-turn and started removing each others' clothes.

An arm casually fell onto his shoulders and Jean Pierre offered his opinion, as always, "That is right Charlie. 'Arry is a big boy. He will survive one night without you mon ami."

Jean Pierre wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Dieter laughed. Charlie lifted a single eyebrow but didn't argue. He just leaned in towards Harry, batted Jean Pierre's arm away, and pulled Harry's lips towards his. The kiss started soft and tender but quickly turned passionate.

Harry's breath was heavy as Charlie strode out of the tent with Anya whistling and slapping him on the back. When he realized how many people were in the tent and had seen that kiss he flushed. Until then no one had witnessed any affectionate displays between them. Charlie's almost public declaration brought back all the questions Harry had and he looked down, away from all the eyes on him. He did not like that many people knowing about his personal life.

"You are confused 'Arry," Jean Pierre whispered in his ear. "Do not waste your time troubling yourself. You will know what you feel when it is time. You may have seen more death than anyone here, but we have seen more life. Be patient love."

Harry looked at the Frenchman, a little mystified, until he remembered that everyone there had empathy to some degree. He remembered Charlie's words from the previous spring. Not actually displaying whatever was going on between Harry and Charlie was only denying the physical evidence to what Charlie's fellow handlers already knew. From the combination of his troubles with Charlie and his extreme distaste for crowds Harry had been keeping his barriers up as high as possible and almost forgot he was surrounded by other empaths.

"So," Harry forced himself to relax and let in some of the feelings around him. Everyone there was actually happy. There was a bit of worry, most likely about the war, but the people around him were mostly comfortable and friendly. "How do you propose I entertain myself?"

Dieter grinned and Jean Pierre winked, and Harry was reminded of the night he had first been introduced to drinking the summer before. The tent was clearing out as the handlers went about their duties and went home for the night after a long day. The other members of Jean Pierre and Dieter's team joined them and Dieter got up from the table, returning floating a tray with shot glasses and several bottles containing a variety of liquors. Erin pulled a deck of cards from her pocket and Jean Pierre started explaining to Harry and gesturing. He picked up the rules of poker fairly quickly. This group had a reputation as the rowdiest of the handlers and Harry had no objections to their attempts to corrupt him.

With a groan, Harry woke to a skull splitting headache, the kind that he had always associated with his scar. Only this one did not have an epicenter on his forehead, but seemed to throb out from his entire head. He blinked his eyes and ran his tongue over his lips. There was no moisture.

"Drink this," a quiet and gentle voice said.

Harry lifted his head, cursing himself the entire time and eventually made out Charlie's features. He tried to sit up but dizziness attacked him and his stomach lurched. Charlie helped him up slowly and held a glass to his lips. The creamy liquid soothed Harry the instant it touched his tongue. His stomach settled and his head stopped pounding. A breath freshening charm rid Harry of the old sock taste in his mouth. Charlie gave him his glasses, unaware that Harry didn't actually need them.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at Charlie. "How many bludgers hit me?"

Charlie laughed and kissed his forehead, "How much of last night do you remember?"

"Um... Kari had a full house, jacks over nines," Harry tried to remember the evening in question but after the game of strip poker, where Harry had only lost his shirt and gotten quite an eyeful from Dieter and Francesca... there were shots of whiskey with Jean Pierre and a still half-naked Dieter... and then he was at a loss. He had no idea how he had gotten to bed. "There was poker... and whiskey... and... er..."

Charlie kissed him on the mouth this time and traced a single finger down his bare back. The redhead pulled his lips away and circled his finger on Harry's right hip, "You don't remember this, then?"

Harry had no idea what Charlie was talking about... and then he felt something moving, tickling him. His eyes widened. It felt like something was not on, but _in_ his skin.

He yelped and jumped off the bed, Charlie laughing. Harry practically ran into the bathroom and was shocked by his reflection. His hair was even messier than normal, though he hadn't thought that possible, and he had slept in his jeans, unzipped and hanging precariously low on his hips. What was surprising was on the spot Charlie had rubbed.

The dragon reminded him of the images of Viking graffiti he had seen in his primary school history textbook. Its coloring was that of a Welsh Green, each scale a sparkling emerald in varying shades of the jewel tone, though the color faded towards the edge of the scale and some skin tone showed. Its body alone was perhaps one inch tall with its wings folded in and it was about six inches from snout to tail. The wings stretched out impressively and the dragon let out a jet of flame that actually looked like fire and wrapped around his side. It even felt warm.

Harry hadn't noticed Charlie come into the bathroom behind him, intent as he was on his new body art, until his head was brought around for another, deeper kiss.

"I like it," Charlie whispered in a voice that made Harry forget all about the tattoo and think only about ripping Charlie's clothes off.

"Good," Harry kissed Charlie back forcefully and began unbuttoning his shirt, "I think it's permanent."

"You need a shower," Charlie said as he nibbled on Harry's ear, "and so do I."

"I'm not about to argue with that," Harry gasped as Charlie trailed his tongue down to a sensitive spot on Harry's neck and bit gently.

The shower started with only a flick of Harry's hand. It needed no time for the water to heat up but they were delayed by the pauses as their clothing was removed. Neither wanted to break the hungry kiss to remove Charlie's undershirt and Harry gathered the presence of mind to banish it to the bedroom.

They staggered into the spray of hot water. As they clung to each other Harry felt warmth, from the water, from Charlie. It surrounded him and penetrated him and all he could think of was that he wanted that warmth, wanted that feeling to become permanent. It grew into an inferno and consumed him, swept him away.

Harry hardly felt his back press up against the cold tiled wall of the shower, or his legs draw up and wrap around Charlie's waist. He was aware of the moment they joined, a sense of completion and rightness. Charlie's hands gripping him, supporting his weight, burned into his flesh. His own hands ran through Charlie's hair and over his back. Their mouths were constantly occupied, tasting each other of releasing sounds that defied definition.

When he reached the zenith of pleasure Harry was consumed, mind, body, every sense he had lost in the flame. He was breathless and limp as Charlie lowered his feet to the floor. Their chests rose and fell in unison, breathing heavily as they leaned against the wall and stole little lazy kisses.

A sense of loss so overwhelming Harry thought he might cry pervaded him when the physical contact between them ended. His head fell forwards and he brought his hands up to meet it.

"Hey," Charlie whispered, caressing his cheek and ducking his head down for another kiss.

The meeting of lips and tongues chased away to emptiness, but the memory of it, harsh and frightening, remained. As they washed away the evidence of their separate long nights and their pre-shower activities Harry's mind couldn't help but recall that sense of loss and emptiness and what it might all mean.

Charlie had the day off, as the emergency team was expected to catch up on sleep after caring for the sick dragon, but he spent the day walking around the compound with Harry instead. They ate a picnic lunch leaning against Eliza and Charlie took a nap in the sun, surrounded by a few of Harry's dragon siblings.

"I got some good advice," Harry told Eliza, referring to a part of the night before that he could actually remember. "I'll let things run their course, and I won't analyze every little thing. When I know what I feel, I'll know."

Eliza let out a soft sound that was something like a purr. Harry could tell she was happy, whatever it was. He looked over to where Charlie was sleeping, stretched out on his back, and smiled. He genuinely cared for Charlie even if it was nothing more than that. After the prophecy had been settled he could see if there was more.

"I have this book..." Harry started telling Eliza about the Slytherin book Voldemort had given his father. It had been in the Highlands Cottage and Harry packed it with his things. He had a strong feeling that there was something in that book he needed.

Eliza watched him from one eye. She listened attentively and Harry sat on the ground in his meditation posture, eventually letting his voice trail off and his mind quiet.

He was flying again, even faster than he had on Eliza's back. He passed over a small pond and looking down saw a flash of brilliant red with just a hint of gold.

Harry smiled. That was all the confirmation he needed. He opened his eyes and saw Eliza staring at him. Harry looked into her eye and stood up. He walked to her and stroked the scales on her chin. She shifted to lie on her side and Harry was amazed that she could move that way without her head moving at all.

With one claw Eliza made an incision in her chest, just long enough for the crimson blood, a deeper red that the blood of humans, to blossom up and coat the claw.

Harry's rib cage expanded as much as it could as he breathed deeply and he and Eliza kept eye contact. She moved the claw to his arm and Harry had a momentary flash of fear. He almost called out and woke Charlie but his senses told him that Eliza was feeling only caring and protective concern for him. He let her press her claw into his forearm and it suddenly felt like something much colder than ice was racing through his veins.

He fell to his knees, shivering and grasping himself. The wound closed almost as quickly as it had opened and Eliza nudged him with her snout. Harry stumbled over to where Charlie slept and collapsed beside him. His siblings all nuzzled him and keened softly. They were caring and hopeful. The sun beat down on Harry and warmed him.

Harry nestled up against Charlie and an arm sleepily pulled him close. Charlie's body heat swept through him and Harry relaxed. His eyesight sharpened for a moment before he fell asleep and he saw Eliza flying away. His siblings curled around them and settled down for their own naps.

"Harry! Damn it Harry, wake up!" Charlie's almost panicking voice broke through the fog of sleep and Harry stretched. "Thank Merlin."

"What's wrong?" Harry looked up at Charlie. His eyes were reddened and he was shaking. All the dragons were gone.

"What's wrong?" Charlie repeated. He had been kneeling over Harry and rested back on his heels. "I woke up ten minutes ago to find you barely breathing! You feel... harder... and cooler."

Harry twisted his neck and felt the vertebrae crack. He sat up and noticed it was getting dark but he could still see perfectly fine, "I'm fine. I...," Harry stopped. He suddenly remembered the oddest thing and looked down at his arm. There was a faint mark there that he could have sworn wasn't there that morning.

"Harry?" Charlie sounded, and felt, a little frightened.

"I think I just discovered the thirteenth use for dragon blood," Harry said dully, in a bit of shock.

"The thirteenth...," Charlie blinked and took Harry's hands in his. He checked Harry's pulse and felt his forehead. "What in Merlin's name _happened_ while I was sleeping?"

"Eliza... she...," Harry felt the mark, a round spot, no more than an inch in diameter, but darker than the rest of skin, not white like a scar. "There's dragon blood in me."

"Dragon blood," Charlie said plainly, as if to confirm what he heard.

Harry nodded, "Dragon blood."

"Fuck Harry," Charlie ran his hands over his face. "Nothing like this has ever happened before... never."

"Welcome to my life," Harry snorted irreverently.

"We have to tell Albus and Severus Harry," Charlie looked a bit guilty. "We can't keep something like this from them."

Harry nodded. He didn't really like it but he accepted it, "We have two days left Charlie. I'll tell them right after the feast. If something happens to me before then they can hear it from you, but if we tell them now Dad will insist I go back for Poppy to check me."

"Okay," Charlie agreed, "but we're going to the infirmary and you're getting fully examined first."

Jeremy had been checking the potions supplies when they walked into the first aid tent, which was luckily empty otherwise, "Everything okay?"

"Probably," Charlie said evasively. "Just do me a favor and run some diagnostic spells on Harry."

Jeremy shrugged and gestured to a bed, "Sure. Have a seat."

Harry sat down and leaned back against the pillows, his legs crossed at the ankle. Jeremy waved his wand over Harry several times, speaking under his breath and looking mildly confused now and then. It took at least fifteen minutes to complete the tests and Jeremy stood back with his arms crossed over his chest, examining Harry with his brow wrinkled in thought.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling like he was some oddity on display behind glass.

"You're perfectly healthy," Jeremy said slowly, "but your temperature is a bit lower than normal and your heart rate is slower. The tests are reading it as normal and I ran them twice to make sure. What did you do?"

"Um," Harry looked to Charlie for help.

"Don't answer," Charlie said strongly, then looked to his perplexed teammate. "Sorry Jer, but it's probably better if you didn't know."

Jeremy looked like he didn't believe Charlie for a second but nodded anyway, "Right. So I'll just forget this ever happened?"

Charlie nodded, "That would be a good idea."

"Some day I want to hear all your stories," Jeremy walked away, shaking his head.

Harry and Charlie walked back to Charlie's tent quietly. Harry felt strange, more alert than before. It was like all his senses, even his empathy, had been kicked up a notch.

"Curse me," Harry spoke for the first time since leaving the first aid tent once the door to Charlie's home was closed.

"What?" Charlie turned and looked at Harry as though he didn't believe what he had heard.

"Nothing bad," Harry expounded, "just jelly legs or the tickling hex or something like that. Curse me."

Charlie cocked his head slightly and his eyes tried to pierce Harry's thoughts. He slowly raised his wand and Harry nodded, leaving his hands at his sides.

_Rictumsempra!_

The curse, light blue, shot out of Charlie's wand and hit Harry, but careened off him and knocked over a small table. Harry waved his hand and the table righted itself, the picture frame that had broken in the fall fixing itself and settling back in its place.

"Try something stronger," Harry said feeling overwhelmed again. "Try to stun me and don't hold back."

Charlie just nodded. _Stupefy!_ Harry could feel the power Charlie had put into the curse. The red light shot towards him, but didn't impact. It bounced off and singed the arm of the couch. Another wave of Harry's hand fixed the damage.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He could feel Charlie approaching, could smell his unique scent. Charlie walked towards him slowly and hesitantly, as though unsure of his intentions. Harry felt like his skin was suddenly too tight for his body, like he wanted to crawl out of it and lash out. He could feel his magic building up and not matter how hard he tried it wasn't backing down. It would break out. It would...

"Shh," Charlie reached him and put one hand on his waist. The other hand smoothed back his hair.

Harry stepped towards him and entered the comfort of his arms, "I don't think I can take any more Charlie."

Calm, peacefulness, ease washed over him, projected from Charlie. Harry soaked them up, pulling at the source, needing more. Charlie gasped, but tightened his hold on Harry and whispered to him as he strengthened his projection.

Harry closed his eyes and opened himself up to the calming presence. He let the rubbing on his back soothe his taught muscles. His uncontrollable magic was at bay again, dormant until the next time he truly lost all control. His mind slipped into the meditative state again and Harry saw the red and gold threads of his magic, only with an element added. A smaller, thinner, green line joined the others, bright and vibrant, wrapping around the other two and protecting them.

Slowly the anxiety and pressure faded and Charlie led Harry into the bedroom. They changed and got into bed, forgoing dinner. Harry curled up with Charlie spooned close behind him, the rhythm of his heartbeat against Harry's back, lulling him to sleep.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	12. Chapter 12

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twelve**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

September first had fallen on a Friday the previous year, and as they were not in a leap year it was a Saturday for Harry's last year at Hogwarts. The week with Charlie in Romania had been both exhausting and relaxing. Harry had come to a decision regarding Charlie. So long as the redhead didn't force the issue Harry would let things stay as they were, slightly ambiguous, and examine his feelings when everything was all over.

The morning that Harry had to depart for London he woke to an unusual sensation. Normally Harry was a light sleeper, constantly on alert for an attack even in his sleep. He might not be coherent when he woke, but if it was trouble of some sort Harry was sure that he would fully wake. Somehow Charlie was able to move around with waking him, and he had that morning.

"Mmm," Harry hummed and pushed up with his hips.

Charlie held him down and lifted his head from between Harry's legs, "I was wondering how long it would take to wake you."

Harry smiled and tried to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes, knowing it was a losing cause without his morning caffeine, "Was dreaming... good dream."

He just barely made out Charlie's grin before the mouth closed over him again and all he could see was the red curls bobbing below his waist. Harry closed his eyes again and reached down to thread his fingers through Charlie's hair. One of Charlie's hands took one of his and their fingers laced together.

It was over quickly. Harry yelled out as he shuddered and his hips gave little involuntary thrusts up. A tongue licked him clean and Harry gasped when it touched spots made overly sensitive.

He was a boneless mass, fully relaxed. Charlie's mouth pressed against his and he tasted himself combined with the flavor that was distinctly Charlie.

"Good morning," Charlie said, his breath combining with Harry's.

Harry couldn't even manage a coherent response, just a quiet hum. His eyes remained closed, his eyelids too heavy to lift.

Charlie laughed and spoke the summoning spell. The smell of freshly brewed coffee got closer and closer and Harry breathed it in deeply. Charlie brushed his lips across Harry's forehead, and then Harry heard a sipping sound. Lips touched Harry's and he tasted the coffee on Charlie's tongue.

"Mm," Harry held out his hand for the cup and propped himself half sitting up on one elbow. He opened his eyes and smiled when the ceramic handle was offered to him. The large mug drained, Harry sat up and smiled widely, caffeine coursing through his veins, "Morning."

Charlie laughed, "Come with me."

Harry followed, stretching and anticipating the next cup of bold coffee with just a touch of cream and sugar. He stopped in the kitchen to pour it and then went out the door to join Charlie and discovered it wasn't even light yet. He turned a questioning look to Charlie as he drank the coffee.

"Finished?" Charlie's eyes were bright with silent laughter. Harry nodded. "Good." The mug was banished to the kitchen and Charlie took Harry's hand, leading him through the compound. "We're apparating. Go with my lead."

It was a short jump to an outcropping of stone nearby on one of the mountain peaks. Charlie conjured a large armchair and sat down, pulling Harry onto his lap.

"I have the full day off," Charlie said softly in his ear. "The morning is all yours."

There was a chill in the air but it was ignored as they provided heat for each other. They sat there in silence, in the dark, and the sky gradually began to lighten. Harry adjusted his position slightly and felt a twitch from Charlie. He grinned.

"Harry, what are you...?"

He slipped his hand behind him and wrapped it around Charlie's growing erection. He moved slowly, keeping Charlie ready but not completely distracting him from the colorful sky.

Streaks of pink appeared on the horizon, and the clouds began to glow a deep orange-pink. The sun came into view and Harry twisted his head to kiss the lips behind him. His hand tightened and Charlie's breaths got deeper. With the other hand Harry pushed down his pajama pants. He grasped Charlie firmly, positioned them just right, and lowered himself.

"Oh," Charlie's head tilted back and his arms gripped the couch. A little puff of air accompanied his exhale, "Harry."

They moved together, slowly and firmly. Harry stroked Charlie's arms and guided one hand into his lap. Charlie obeyed and took Harry in hand. Harry leaned back and Charlie's mouth traced kisses along his neck and shoulder. They came together and Charlie's cry was muffled as he bit Harry's neck in that little hollow by his collarbone.

"I hadn't planned that part," Charlie admitted as they stayed there, spent.

Harry reached a hand up behind him and stroked Charlie's face. Charlie leaned into the touch. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Charlie whispered and kissed him again lazily.

It was several minutes before either of them was ready to move. They apparated back to Charlie's tent and showered together, soaping each other but not ready for anything more again. They ate breakfast with the other handlers. A party had been thrown the night before to say goodbye again to Harry so he felt no guilt for ignoring them for the rest of the day.

After reflecting on the night he had wound up with a tattoo, later discovering that Jean Pierre had spelled it there while also drunk, lucky that it even resembled a dragon, Harry had vowed not to get that drunk ever again. He couldn't afford the debilitating effects or lack of judgment if some emergency should arise.

The tattoo was peculiar. It would move to any part of Harry's body it felt like going, sometimes tickling Harry in the process, but tended to stay mostly on his back and chest. The strangest thing had happened after Eliza had given Harry dragon blood. The tattoo gained texture. Its scales felt like individual dragon scales and were almost iridescent. Harry had been a little startled when Charlie discovered that and only got more interested.

Ever since that day that Eliza shared her blood with him Harry couldn't get enough of the sun, soaking in its rays every chance he got. His senses of hearing, sight, smell, touch, and taste were all slightly sharper, just enough to notice the difference. His muscles were harder, his skin tougher. Charlie was convinced Harry's eyes had an extra little sparkle they hadn't shown before.

After breakfast Harry got hugs from all the handlers. It was a small community, sixteen workers from nine different countries divided into four teams, and therefore a close community. Harry could easily say he was already closer to them than to most of his friends at Hogwarts. From his second day on there he had shared their emotions, shared his emotions. Most people couldn't touch Harry with more than a casual brush without making him tense, but the handlers could hug him, wrestle even, without a flinch. Being with them...it was like... living with your skin off.

Jean Pierre kissed him on both cheeks, "Stay in touch and come back to us."

He promised the same to all of them.

The morning was spent quietly. With the differences in time zones Harry didn't plan to leave until noon, Romania time, and still have an hour before the train left. Charlie gave him one final dancing lesson. When the other handlers discovered what they were doing they had insisted on joining in and the lessons moved to the common tent, most often with faster, more complex dancing. This was one last private dance.

"Will there be guards on the train?" Harry questioned as they sat, cuddled together on the couch by the fire, after yet another dancing lesson had led to more.

Charlie shook his head, "We don't expect anything. The Death Eaters will have children of their own onboard. Dumbledore and Remus said the DA and the Prefects should be able to cover things nicely."

"I'm not applying for Auror training," Harry announced his decision, made some time ago. He was already getting the training, had probably completed most of it with the exception of potions, and there was no way he would work for Cornelius Fudge.

"What will you do?" Charlie was brushing through Harry's wayward locks with one hand as they spoke.

"Not sure," Harry admitted. He stretched his legs out. His head was resting against Charlie's chest. "I have enough in my vaults to never lift a finger, but I hate doing nothing."

"Any of us would hire you in an instant," Charlie referred to the dragon preserves.

Harry shook his head solemnly, "I will not draw Voldemort here."

The determination in his voice left no room for argument. Once it was all over, once he was free to live a life of his choosing, Harry might join one of the colonies, but until Voldemort was dead he wouldn't put these people at risk. The dragons could take care of themselves. That's what Harry told himself... once it was all over. In the deep recesses of his mind he did not believe he would survive the war to make any such decision.

The silence was interrupted only by the crackle of the fire and the shifting bodies in front of it. Soft kisses and gentle touches gave way to more urgent kissing. They lay with their bodies aligned and Harry closed his eyes. He reached up and held Charlie's head against his, pressed their mouths together hard. Charlie's weight made Harry sink into the cushions of the couch.

A sharp whistle sounded from Charlie's wand, resting on the coffee table.

"Bugger," Harry cursed and his head dropped back to the arm of the couch.

Charlie silenced his wand and kissed Harry once more before standing up and helping Harry up, "Just think disturbing thoughts."

"Hagrid in a bikini," Harry nodded and screwed up his face at the mental image.

"That'll do it," Charlie shuddered.

Harry summoned his bag that had sufficed for the week and slung it on his shoulders. His trunk was already at Hogwarts with his father. Charlie wasn't powerful enough to apparate to London in one jump, so Harry had his second tandem apparition where he was the one leading.

"I don't think I've ever seen the platform so empty," Charlie said when they appeared with barely a whisper of the customary 'crack'.

"It's like Hogwarts before the train gets there, too empty, spooky" Harry agreed. He was the first one there, over an hour early. "I guess I'll get a compartment."

They boarded the train, nodding to the conductor who only needed a glance at Harry to let them pass. Harry realized then that he didn't even have his ticket, but there was just another benefit to being The-Boy-Who-Lived. Immediately he made for the rear of the train.

"You always sit back here?" Charlie asked with amusement.

Harry nodded and smiled fondly, "Ever since first year. Ron and I ate so much candy that day..."

"Instant friendship, just add chocolate," Charlie laughed. "That's Ron."

Harry grinned, "I met Hermione and Neville on that ride, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. We thought Hermione was the biggest know-it-all, couldn't stand her."

They entered the compartment that Harry thought of as 'his', and he wondered if some first years would claim it the following year and for the six years after that. He slung his bag onto the seat and turned to face Charlie.

"You're off to Headquarters?" Harry asked softly, still not quite making eye contact. He couldn't take another connection like that right then.

Charlie nodded and stepped towards Harry, "I'll send letters with Remus and Severus."

"Me too," Harry leaned into the other man's space, "Christmas at Headquarters?"

A hand brushed down Harry's face, barely touching the skin, from temple to cupping his cheek, "Yeah. Stay out of trouble. Let me know if you need me."

"Trouble finds me," Harry smirked. Charlie's hand was like a conduit, sending tremendous heat into Harry's body.

They were close enough that it took only a slight movement of Charlie's head and their lips were getting their last taste for a long time. The kiss was hurried and Harry shut and locked the door with a flick of his hand, his lips never pausing in their pursuits. He put up a silencing spell on the compartment.

"We have at least fifteen minutes," Harry breathed, tilting his head back to provide access to his neck.

Charlie lifted Harry's shirt over his head in a quick movement, "We can do that."

"No time for that," Harry gasped as Charlie's hands went to work on his buttoned trousers.

Charlie's wand waved, _divestire_, and all their clothing folded neatly on one of the seats. It was the quickest coupling Harry had experienced, fast and rough on their knees. Charlie had braced himself on one of the seats with Harry behind him, pushing back while Harry thrust forward. It was over well before the fifteen minutes passed, explosive and mind shattering. Cleaning and air freshening charms were cast immediately and their clothing was spelled back on.

Harry held out a hand to help Charlie to his feet and the dragon handler winced slightly as he stood.

"Sorry," Harry felt a wave of minor pain and flinched. He moved his hand down Charlie's back and cast a healing spell.

Charlie kissed him tenderly, "Don't apologize. That was amazing."

"Christmas," Harry took a deep breath.

"Christmas," Charlie nodded. He held onto Harry's hands, neither one of them letting go. Another hug, and a kiss, and they parted, "Goodbye."

"Bye."

CRACK!

Harry opened the window and a rush of cool air entered the compartment. He took down the silencing spell and voices flooded in from the platform. He slammed his barriers firmly into place. There were two many people, all of them excited. The locking spell was undone with no more than a thought. Harry sighed and sat down on a seat, propping his feet up across from him. He leaned his head back and waited, knowing someone would find him sooner or later. There was still a half hour until the train was scheduled to leave.

Within moments the compartment door opened, "Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry just tilted his head to the side, "Congrats on Head Boy." He looked a little more carefully and gave Malfoy a little salute, "And Quidditch Captain."

"Thank You," Malfoy said imperiously. There was a chuckle, "You look thoroughly shagged. I take it you had a good summer." Harry didn't see any point in denying it and nodded. "Seen Granger yet?"

"Nope," Harry responded. "Have a seat. She'll show up here soon. How's Anna?"

Malfoy sat next to Harry's feet, rested his arms on the seat back, and stretched his legs in front of him, crossing them at the ankle. He was already in his black Hogwarts robes, complete with Slytherin colors, shiny silver Head Boy badge, and Quidditch Captain badge.

"She's well," Malfoy replied. "Her O.W.L. scores were exceptional, though no one in her year achieved any records."

Harry smirked, remembering that Malfoy had set the record for Potions, "Think we'll do the same for N.E.W.T.s?"

"There is a high probability," Malfoy allowed, though his tone said it was a certainty.

"So Draco," Harry switched to first names and asked the question he had been thinking of since the previous spring, "why a Ravenclaw half-blood?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows at the directness, "Honestly Harry?" Harry nodded. "Fourth year, Triwizard Tournament, she tried to enter at only thirteen." Harry sat a little straighter. He hadn't remembered that. "That took confidence, and courage. She flies well too. As a Ravenclaw it's a given that she can carry on an intelligent conversation."

"Crabbe and Goyle are not stimulating enough for you?" Harry snickered.

"Those imbeciles?" Malfoy scoffed. "They still follow me around, probably on orders to get as much information as possible. They keep forgetting I went to your side and let all sorts of things slip."

Harry let his feet fall to the floor and leaned forward, intrigued, "They actually have knowledge to slip?"

Malfoy glanced at the shut door and flicked his wand, silencing charm, "There are orders to keep an eye on you, like always, but with a particular focus. You might want to put on your dress shirt at least." Malfoy leaned forward and brushed Harry's skin just at the edge of his shirt's collar.

He didn't need to explain further. Harry had a pretty good idea of what Malfoy was insinuating and stood up. He cursed and flicked out his wand, waved it, and his clothes were swapped with those worn under their school robes. A quick charm straightened away wrinkles from being packed away in his bag for a week.

Malfoy looked his up and down, appraising and Harry held his arms out, "Better. You could afford nicer material you know."

"Granted I actually knew what to buy," Harry shook his head. "My father took care of that this summer... I think. This set is from last year."

"Your father...," Malfoy shook his head. "Now that sounds bizarre. I knew something was going with you and Snape but I was far off the mark, rather far."

Harry smirked, "My Slytherin side peeks through now and then."

"Merlin help us," Malfoy muttered and ended the silencing charm.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called out in the hall.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You needn't bellow like that. There's a simple spell..."

Harry burst out laughing and Malfoy looked on with an eyebrow cocked. Harry shouted back, "In here!"

The door opened and a large group came in, filling the compartment. Hermione and Ginny both hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Luna just stood to the side of the chaos. Ron and Neville slugged Harry's arm and all five of them were talking at once. Hermione was the only of them already in robes. Harry just smiled and exchanged a glance with Malfoy, who had pulled his legs in and was observing quietly.

"I have to find Malfoy," Hermione declared. "We owled about the prefects meeting but we have to go over a few things first and..."

Malfoy cleared his throat then, Umbridge style, causing all their new visitors with the exception of Luna to start, "Shall we make our way to the front of the train then?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed and ignored the wide, arrogant smirk. "I didn't see you there! Just let me get out my notes and a quill."

The two of them left not long after and the others all took a seat. Harry sat back and listened while the others talked, answering a few questions every now and then as they had spent the last month together and only seen him for a day.

"You didn't!" Ron exclaimed and jumped up from his seat.

Harry just grinned. Four pairs of eyes stared at him, searching.

"So show us already," Ginny demanded impatiently.

Harry stood up, turned his back to them, and lifted his shirt. His dragon tattoo was in its normal resting position, the way it had first been spelled. It was standing on all fours, tail curled around the back legs, wings pointed up, back proudly arched, and neck extended with the nose in the air. The dragon perched on Harry's right hipbone, just above the waistband of his trousers.

"Wicked!" Ron declared. "Not even Bill has one!"

It was well known in the Weasley family that Bill was the epitome of 'cool' in Ron's eyes. Ginny reached out as if to touch the tattoo but Harry dropped his shirt as if he didn't notice, turned, and sat back down. He didn't want anyone to notice that it wasn't quite like any other tattoo.

The three prefects left when they noticed it was almost eleven and Neville and Harry were alone in the compartment. Both boys pulled out thick books. For Neville it was the book Harry gave him for his birthday. For Harry it was one of the texts used in Auror training. Strategy lessons were his largest challenge. He had a tendency to just rush into the fray without thinking things through.

Neville smiled at Harry, "So I take it you had a good summer."

The statement startled him slightly. Harry never had good summers. He never looked forward to the summer holiday, much preferring to be at school away from the Dursleys. For the first time, though, he had actually enjoyed the three months away from Hogwarts.

"Yeah Neville," Harry returned the smile, "I think I did."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	13. Chapter 13

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirteen**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus went over his beginning of the school year mental checklist on the last day of August.

"Classroom clean, but not too clean."

He needed something to occupy the first detentions of the year and scrubbing cauldrons and desks was a good deterrent. Preparing the more distasteful potions ingredients he would assign to the younger troublemakers.

"Lesson plans finished, sufficiently frightening jars on display in office."

Intimidation was essential.

"Slytherin Common Room and dormitories cool and spotless, house elf instructed to light fire upon my arrival. Slytherin Quidditch Captain selected."

Then there were the new elements to the checklist.

"Harry's trunk sent to Gryffindor, connection from seventh year Gryffindor boys to my quarters reestablished, Wolfsbane Potion for the month brewed."

Severus sighed and started going through his books. He had made another trip to the Snape Vault and taken out every book written before 1800 and any that concerned ancient magic. It was a sizable collection and he had yet to sort through them all and shelve them according to potential usefulness. He was strongly tempted to let Granger have a go at the additions to his private library in the search for ways to defeat Voldemort. If Albus approved he would mention it to Harry.

As he went through the stacks that the house elves had uncrated when he arrived from Highlands Cottage he noticed that a few books he thought he had packed were not accounted for. They had been in the pile before Dobby had packed them all away. Harry had helped him pull out the books in Highland Cottage that could be helpful.

Harry.

Severus could feel the grey hairs forming. Though he had told Harry that learning the dark arts did not make one dark... that the intention behind magic was most often the dividing characteristic between light and dark, he did not want Harry reading that book by Slytherin. Just the fact that Voldemort wanted him to read it was reason enough not to.

Damn Gryffindor.

He could only hope that Harry had the sense not to read it where someone could see him. It was well known that Harry was a Parselmouth, but publicly flaunting a book written in the snake language was courting disaster. Now that he was back in the public's good graces the last thing Harry needed was to remind them of his supposedly 'dark' talents.

Severus was going to have a talk with his son at the first opportunity, hopefully before he made a mess of things.

The day the Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade to delivery roughly four hundred teenagers was always an irritating day for Severus. Albus had the day scheduled tightly with meetings of various sorts. There was first the breakfast for the full staff, introducing new members to their colleagues. For the first time in over a decade no introductions were necessary. Remus had broken the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

Following breakfast the majority of the staff was left to their own devices and the Heads of House met with Albus and Poppy. The medical records of all incoming students were meticulously examined by the nurse and any conditions that might require attention were explained. It varied from chronic bedwetting to allergies to a muggle-born girl with juvenile onset diabetes.

The last required a description of exactly what diabetes was, as the disease did not occur in the wizarding population for some reason. Whoever became the girl's Head of House would schedule a meeting for her with Poppy and the parents would be contacted to consider magical treatment for her ailment. It had been many years since any student had arrived with noted psychological problems and there were none that year.

Severus reflected to himself that afternoon at lunch that Harry had never been mentioned in that meeting, and questioned Poppy.

The nurse flushed, "We were unable to obtain medical records."

"There has never been trouble getting the records from muggle healers," Severus replied.

"The trouble stemmed from there being no records to obtain," Poppy reluctantly admitted, "not from a difficult muggle."

"No..." Severus trailed off at the insinuation. How the Dursleys had managed to avoid taking Harry for medical treatment was beyond him. There had to be a doctor for his glasses, and records from the broken ankle Severus had seen in Harry's memories. "There are records somewhere. He was treated at a hospital at least once. He wears glasses."

Poppy gave him a sharp look, "I will speak with Albus."

It was left at that for the time being. Such discussions between staff members frequently ended with those five words. The other staff member would usually let the subject drop and only check in from time to time for an answer.

After lunch the class scheduling was reviewed, followed by outside responsibilities. For the first time, Severus would not avoid at least one weekend of Hogsmeade chaperoning. This year he did not mind as it would prove much easier to keep an eye on Harry if he was there in person. He had considered restricting Harry to the school grounds but knew that if he did his son would find a way out as James always had. It was much better to know where Harry was.

There was a short time between that meeting and tea. Severus made his way to the headmaster's office. He was sure he would know if Harry had missed the train again but he wanted to make sure anyway.

"He promised me he would talk with you and Severus after the feast," Charlie Weasley's voice spoke from inside the office.

Severus stepped inside and saw Albus sitting in front of his fire, talking to Charlie who was most likely at Grimmauld Place.

"Is there something we should know?" Albus questioned and gestured for Severus to sit with him.

Charlie tilted his head in greeting when he saw Severus, "He'll tell you. I promised I would let him."

"Was Harry reading anything peculiar this week?" Severus asked.

Albus did not react, though Severus assumed the old man immediately guessed where that was leading. The Order did not know about that book and it was quite possible Harry never mentioned it to Charlie.

"No," Charlie looked a little perplexed, "just his textbooks for this year."

"Thank you for delivering Harry to the station Charlie," Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled.

Charlie laughed, "Harry's the one that can apparate a thousand miles across two time zones without breaking a sweat. I was just along for the ride."

"Is there any further news?" Albus asked, clearly indicating that the conversation was ending.

"Not really," Charlie shook his head. "The handlers in Romania are even closer to Harry now though. Chances are all of them would walk through fire for him."

Albus looked pleased, "Thank you Charlie. We'll see you soon."

The fire was suddenly empty and back to the normal red, orange, and yellow shades. Albus held out his open tin of sour lemon drops and Severus raised a hand in refusal. Albus just continued to smile and sucked on one of the drops. Severus waited.

"Before you address your house this evening I would like you and Harry to come here," Albus ordered. The rest of the talk was concerning the House dynamics for Slytherin.

Severus, Filius, Minerva, and Remus had tea together and compared their schedules to find a night for their weekly chess games. Albus would occasionally join them. It was a longstanding tradition that the victor of the most games at the end of the year received a gift of some sort from the other players. Remus had taken the prize both years he taught and remarked playfully that unemployment left more than enough time to hone his chess skills.

"Very well," Severus stood and nodded at his associates, or possibly the only people he could actually call friends though several Weasleys were attempting to join that select group. "Chess will be on Wednesday evenings. I must change for the feast."

"You are already wearing black robes Severus," Filius teased.

"But not sufficiently intimidating black robes," Remus continued the banter. "The collar needs to be higher and there is not quite enough material in the back to billow properly."

Severus merely leveled a glare at them, "I do not expect you to understand the subtleties of intimidating Slytherins, especially those Slytherins who know you have surrounded yourself with Gryffindor companions."

The three other professors chuckled at his expense. Minerva gave him a sympathetic smile, "You do have your work cut out for you this year." Her smile grew reminiscent of the Weasley twins, "Perhaps I should send Mr. Longbottom down to assist you this evening."

"Minerva," Severus scolded, feigning shock, and shook his head in disapproval, "I did not figure you for ritual sacrifices. Whatever would Albus say?"

Laughter followed him out of the staffroom and for once he did not mind it. The smirk that crossed his face was one of amusement and could almost be classified as a smile. In his quarters Severus donned his most severe robes. His task would be more daunting than ever with his identity as the father of The-Boy-Who-Lived and traitor to the Dark Lord out.

"Getting ready to frighten the children again?" his mirror questioned in an amused tone. The mirror's personality was well suited for Severus.

"Quite," Severus responded. He made a stop in the Slytherin Common Room to check things over once more before making his way to the great hall and taking his seat at the end of the table by the head of the Slytherin table. For the rest of the year he would sit closer to Albus, but at the Welcoming Feast all the Heads of House sat near the heads of their House tables.

The students began to file in, noisy as they chatted with their friends and caught up on all the gossip discovered on the long train ride. Severus kept an ear out for anything of consequence while maintaining his customary glare.

"She said he tried to..."

"Did you see...?"

"When did she become a fox?"

Severus assumed that one had nothing to do with the animagus transformation.

"Does he like her too?"

"I heard that Macmillan heard from Creevey that Potter was already accepted for Auror training."

"_Malfoy_ is Head Boy. We're so dead."

Deciding that he would hear nothing of value, just like most years, Severus directed his gaze towards the Gryffindor table in search of Harry. With two heads of flaming hair to use as beacons it wasn't hard to find him. He was the shortest of his roommates, and only an inch taller than the shortest Gryffindor girl in his year, but he had a commanding presence. There was a respectful distance around him, no one invading his personal space, and all attention was on him.

Harry gestured and Severus tried to determine what he was talking about from his movements, without any luck. The dark haired boy started shaking hands with his best friend and continued talking, gesturing with his other hand, not letting go until Weasley wrenched his hand away to the accompanying laughter of those around them.

Severus shook his head and turned back to his Slytherins. There were clearly two factions in the snake house. Draco Malfoy was holding court at the top of the table, keeping his associates between the seats for the first years and the Voldemort supporters. Parkinson looked mutinous but stayed nearby, required as a prefect to follow his directions.

Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt still loyal to their parents but still acting as Malfoy's goons, flanked the blond boy who had shot up another few inches over the summer. Malfoy's skin was not as pale as it had been in previous years. He must have spent a good portion of his summer in the sun and limited his potion use, or altered the formula somehow.

A good portion of the younger students were at the far end of the table but looked somewhat out of place. Several of them had listened for years as Malfoy vilified all Gryffindors and Harry Potter in particular. Now their charismatic elder had completely altered his stance and was actually seen talking to Potter congenially. Most of the children of Death Eaters were at the Voldemort supporting end of the table but as close to Malfoy as possible.

It would be a difficult few years for Slytherin House.

Minerva entered the great hall and the students took their cue to sit. She gave them all a stern look and then turned around to bring the first year students in. A silence fell over the hall as a line of dazed eleven year old boys and girls followed the stiff gait of the Deputy Headmistress towards the staff table.

The children clumped together, several of them looking beyond anxious, all of them nervous, and a few seeming queasy. Severus glanced over all the tables quickly and noticed that Harry and his friends had commandeered the seats next to those the first year students would take. Granger was sitting with her back ramrod straight, shooting death glares whenever she heard talking from any Gryffindors.

Eyes watched from all over the hall the ragged hat sitting on a simple stool. The first year students shuffled in place as they always did, wondering what was so fascinating about an old piece of headgear.

Ancient stones and glass and wood

A tale to tell you if they would

Of two young boys and two young girls

Who with their wands changed the world

Once like you

That much is true

With their hopes and dreams

Sewed in my seams

A thousand years have come and gone

Many nights and many a dawn

Through them all I sat and heard

The thoughts of those this school tutored

I send young ones to Gryffindor or loyal Hufflepuff

To Slytherin or Ravenclaw if they've got the stuff

All this according to what's between your ears

Your bravery, ambition, and even your fears

Four houses compete though they need not

Their talents together would ne'er be forgot

Two boys and two girls were friends through their years

They lived, fought, and loved with laughter and tears

So put this hat atop your skull

And I will look inside

Remember I am just hat, that's all

You choose where you reside

For all his years as a student Severus never paid any attention to the sorting hat. After all, it was just a hat. In recent years he saw that the hat knew much more than any would expect and he wondered if it listened to all the conversations in Albus's office.

He watched the sorting carefully. There was a large class of first year students, born in the several years of relieved freedom following the first defeat of Voldemort. The fifth and fourth year classes were still the largest though, most of them born approximately nine to twelve months after the Halloween when James and Lily were killed. They were generally known as the 'Celebration babies', that year saw the largest number of pureblood births in perhaps a hundred years.

Slytherin gained twelve new students, an even balance of six boys and six girls. One of them had looked a bit sickened when the hat placed her, and Severus made a note to take the girl aside and talk with her, perhaps introduce her to Harry and his friends. At the very least he would have Malfoy keep an eye out for her. His concerns were allayed when he saw Malfoy direct of the very few half-blood Slytherins, a fifth year prefect, to talk to her.

Albus made his usual announcements regarding some of the more crucial rules the students had to follow and introduced the Head Boy and Girl. Severus stood swiftly when the students were dismissed and began walking towards the Gryffindor table when he saw Harry headed in his direction.

"I need to talk to you and the headmaster," Harry looked him in the eye but did not give his intentions away.

Severus looked his son over. Something about Harry had changed in the week they had been apart but he couldn't identify it offhand. He just nodded, exchanged a meaningful glance with Malfoy, and led the way towards the headmaster's office.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	14. Chapter 14

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Fourteen**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry actually slept for most of the train ride to Hogwarts. It was no surprise to him, as he had gotten out of bed only a couple hours after midnight, London time. He wasn't aware of Ron, Ginny, and Luna returning to the compartment, bringing Dean and Seamus with them. He also wasn't aware later when Hermione joined them again.

He _was _aware of the snickering when he woke up.

"Time to get into your robes Harry," Hermione leaned over him. At some point Harry had curled up on his seat.

"What is so damn funny?" Harry demanded grumpily. The coffee he had earlier was about fifteen hours in the past.

Harry made sure his glasses were in place, mostly out of habit. He looked around the compartment and saw that Ron looked mildly ill and Neville rather embarrassed.

"You, um..."

"Spit it out 'Mione," Harry said, running his hands through his hair and straightening his clothes. He had to spell away the wrinkles again.

"You were talking in your sleep," Seamus jumped in with a grin. "So... have a nice summer?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up, knowing exactly what he would have been talking about with the dream he had. Even though he hadn't used the potion it had been a _very_ good dream, probably a result of his primary activity all day.

"Lay off it Seamus," Ginny scolded the Irish boy. She pulled Harry's robes out of his bag and handed them over, "You didn't say that much, just his name, and I think Ron would prefer it if we drop the subject."

"He's your brother too," Ron mumbled, his ears burning red, a strange contrast to the slightly green cast of his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "And I, unlike you, am perfectly comfortable knowing that my siblings have sex lives. I just don't want the details. I'm happy for Charlie."

The train was slowing down as it pulled into Hogsmeade station. Harry's friends had let him sleep as late as they could, probably with his usual sleeping troubles in mind. He was a bit disappointed that he slept through the trip he had fought so hard to take but there was nothing he could do to change that now.

"Well I don't plan on sharing any," Harry assured both Weasleys in the compartment with him.

Ron changed the subject as quickly as he could, "So how were the Dursleys?"

"Pretty much the same, ignored my existence for the most part," Harry grinned wickedly. "Dad had them scared shitless though. They were jumping at their own shadows all summer."

Snickers filled the compartment again, even from Hermione. There wasn't one of his friends that hadn't entertained thoughts of cursing the Dursleys a few times in revenge for all they had done to Harry.

"Did he do anything?" Ron looked eager.

The train stopped and they began filing out the door. Hermione was last out, "I have to stick behind and make sure everyone's off. I'll see you all at the feast."

"Sure 'Mione," Harry answered among similar responses from the rest of them. "Nah Ron, he just glared and threatened them a few times." Harry grinned again, "Turns out Aunt Petunia's a squib, not a muggle."

Harry hung back for a moment and took a book out of his bag to pass to Hermione, "Read this Hermione, please?"

She looked at the cover, then up at him quizzically, "Harry... why...?"

"Remus was sick this summer," Harry answered in a serious tone while he shrunk and pocketed his bag. "I have to catch up with the others."

Harry ran off but caught Hermione shrinking the book and slipping it into her pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief and made his way towards the red head that towered above the majority of the students. Ron had grown another few inches and was probably the same height as Bill by then. With the way he was going Ron was going to be the tallest Weasley.

The carriage that held Ginny, Seamus, and Dean was just starting to roll away when Harry jumped in. On the way up to the castle Dean started describing the game show he started watching on the television that summer. Harry had seen a few episodes while Dudley was watching them and for once was able to join in on such a conversation enthusiastically.

Ginny asked them question after question, like just what a microphone was and how did muggles get people to be on shows like that? Harry, Seamus, and Dean answered her as well as they could. Ron and Neville were sucked into the conversation as they all neared the great hall and Luna separated from them to join her fellow Ravenclaws.

He was thankful that Dean was talking as they entered the great hall as Harry was suddenly overcome with the shear volume of emotions present in the space. His empathy sense had been growing and the incident with Eliza had sharpened it along with every other sense. Hogwarts was also literally glowing with magic. A few brief moments of struggling strengthened his shields and only a small leak of magical glow got through.

"Try it on Ron," Dean whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry grinned and started shaking Ron's hand, as his best friend hadn't been there when Dean described that segment of the show. He kept shaking while they all talked and Ron's expression grew more and more confused. Seamus and Dean eventually gave up holding their laughter back. When Ron finally yanked his hand away Ginny took pity on him and explained.

"Muggles are weird," was Ron's only guarded comment.

"Come on," Harry motioned for his friends to follow as he made his way towards the top of the Gryffindor table. They left the customary number of seats empty as they settled themselves. "Hermione will want to sit by the first years."

He was proved right when the Head Girl strode into the hall and walked determinedly to where they sat. She smiled when she saw them there and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank Merlin 'Mione," Ron looked exasperated. "Harry's finally gone mental." His fellow seventh year Gryffindor boys and his sister laughed while he explained about the game show and Harry's demonstration.

"Oh hush Ron," Hermione waved him off just as he was warming up. "I watched with my parents this summer. It is silly I grant you but hardly says anything about Harry's state of mind."

As McGonagall led the first year students in everyone quieted.

"They get shorter every year," Seamus whispered.

"Just like Harry," Ron snickered.

Hermione glared at them for talking during the sorting, even though it hadn't actually started yet, and both boys quieted. Harry gave Ron a sharp kick under the table, as the redhead couldn't react without facing Hermione's extreme displeasure.

Harry listened closely to the song this year, as it had been so applicable in years past. He shared a meaningful glance with Hermione when the hat finished. It was basically encouraging cooperation between the four houses again, and they had made a significant step in that direction with their tolerance of, and even casual discussions with Malfoy.

The first years were a large group and the sorting felt like it would take forever. Harry was quite hungry for once, as he hadn't gotten any food on the train. He smiled and nodded at all the new Gryffindors while Hermione greeted them all warmly. Ron and Seamus shook their hands and Ginny smiled brightly at them. Their rhythm was broken about halfway into the sorting.

"Gudgeon, Jacqueline."

Something about the name triggered a memory in Harry. The hat made its decision quickly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As the small girl bounced over to his table Harry suddenly remembered.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Hermione smiled at her.

The girl shook hands with Ron and Seamus and smiled back at Ginny enthusiastically.

"Is that any relation to Davey Gudgeon?" Harry asked her with interest.

Harry's friends all looked at him, perplexed, but Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' of surprised understanding. She was always quick on the uptake.

"That's my dad," the girl grinned toothily. "Call me Jackie."

Harry smiled back, "Harry."

"Hey, isn't he in the Or - oomph!" Ron's exclamation was interrupted, by an elbow to the ribs Harry guessed. "Hermione!"

"Not here Ron," she hissed and Ron had the good grace to flush.

"He's the one that almost lost an eye to the Whomping Willow, right?" Harry asked curiously.

Jackie nodded, "Dad complains frequently that he'll never live that one down. Uncle Remus saved him and his friends named Dad 'Cyclops'. I was named after him, Jacqueline Remy."

"Uncle Remus?" Dean asked with interest. "You mean Professor Lupin?"

Blond curls bounced as she nodded. She looked up at the staff table and gave a small wave. Remus smiled back at her fondly and nodded at Harry.

"You know he's a werewolf right?" Ginny shot a glare at the third year that had joined their conversation. He looked abashed as several of the first year students paled.

"Of course I know," Jackie huffed, sounding offended and Harry grinned. "Dad would have died otherwise. It's no big deal. Uncle Joseph is a vampire."

That explained to Harry how Remus knew Joseph.

"Cool!" Dean exclaimed, and the first year students had their attention diverted away from one of their professors being a werewolf by Dean's excited questions. Ever since their third year Dean had wanted to meet a vampire.

The rest of the meal was used to answer various questions the eleven year olds had about Hogwarts. Hermione quoted _Hogwarts, A History_ no less than five times. Harry had introduced himself using his first name only, but it wasn't long before one of the pureblood students realized he was _the_ Harry Potter.

He tried to make himself invisible as the excited boy explained to his new muggle-born classmates what the significance of that was. Harry soon found himself the subject of thirteen worshiping expressions. Jackie Gudgeon just grinned and Harry mentally thanked Remus.

Following the feast Harry got away from the first years as quickly as possible. He had sworn he would talk to his father and Dumbledore about what Eliza did as soon as possible. Tired, Harry wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. He met Snape halfway between the head of the Gryffindor table and the end of the staff table where Snape sat.

"I need to talk to you and the headmaster," Harry looked him in the eye to try and convey the importance of the talk. He was fully barriered as crowds drove him nuts with all the emotions of the hundreds of teenagers. As a result he couldn't scan his father's reaction and had to rely on his other senses.

The analytical gaze directed at him made him a bit uncomfortable but Snape eventually nodded and started walking quickly towards Dumbledore's office. Harry had to nearly jog to keep up and glared when they reached the gargoyle.

"My legs are much shorter than yours," he pointed out.

Snape looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, then let it lower but kept his mask in place, "I forget sometimes. I apologize. Nosebleed Nougats."

"It's fine," Harry smiled as the gargoyle moved aside. It wasn't long ago that Snape would never even consider apologizing to Harry for anything. When they stepped in the office he wondered how the headmaster had gotten up there so quickly. Harry took one of the offered lemon drops and sat down. Unsurprisingly the lemon drop had a touch of Energizing Elixir.

"You have something to discuss with us Harry," Dumbledore stated more than asked.

"Yes sir," Dumbledore tilted his head to gaze piercing at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, "um... Albus. It looks like there's another use for dragon blood."

Both his father and Albus just stared at Harry. The story came spilling out, starting with Charlie being asleep while Harry talked to Eliza and eventually Charlie attempting unsuccessfully to stun him.

There was no response for some time and Harry started to squirm in his seat under the blank looks. The headmaster recovered first, "Severus, I believe you traditionally address your new students at this time."

Harry's father nodded slowly. He reached out and cupped Harry's chin, tilting his head up so they looked eye-to-eye, "I want to see you in the infirmary immediately after breakfast tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear sir," Harry answered in a small voice, doubt beginning to worm its way in. He was still shielded tightly and didn't want to let himself scan.

There was a sigh, "I am not mad Harry. I...," Snape paused and his features softened. "I am not accustomed to worrying so much about another and what is done cannot be undone... legally." Harry nodded, relieved. "Have you been reading Salazar's book?"

Harry shook his head, "I have it, but I haven't read any. I didn't think I should let anyone see it."

"Be cautious Harry," Albus advised and Harry approval for the discretion he had used with the book so far. "We do not know what you may find in that book." Harry nodded again. "I will see you both at breakfast. Please inform me of Poppy's results Severus if I do not come to the infirmary myself."

They left together and paused at the bottom of the steps. Snape looked at Harry with frustration, "Dragon blood Harry? What were you thinking? What was Charlie thinking?"

"As Charlie was sleeping I don't know what he was thinking," Harry defended Charlie first. "I was scanning her Dad. She just wanted to protect me. It's been three days and I'm fine, better than I was before even."

Snape looked skeptical and gave Harry a quick hug, so quick he almost missed it, and left at his quick pace for the dungeons with his robes billowing dramatically behind him. Harry smiled, glad that some things about his father hadn't changed.

He made a brief stop in the owlery before heading up to the Tower and was reunited with an irritated Hedwig. Some owl treats and Harry crooning to her while he stroked her wings settled her down, and Harry promised to visit her often. He was smiling in contentment as he walked through the empty halls.

His smile faded when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and realized he hadn't gotten the password to Gryffindor Tower from anyone. It was a stupid mistake, seeing as one of his best friends was the Head Girl, the other was a prefect, and yet another close friend was also a prefect.

"Problem, dearie?" the Fat Lady interrupted Harry banging his head against the wall.

He looked at her with a sheepish grin, "I forgot to get the password. I had to meet with my father and Headmaster Dumbledore."

The Fat Lady 'tutted' at Harry, "Just wait here Potter," and she disappeared from her frame.

Harry cocked his head and looked at the portrait with interest. She was obviously going to help him, so why didn't she just let him in or tell him the password?

"Guardian portraits cannot open without a password," the disembodied voice of Sir Nicholas startled Harry.

"Is that why...?" Harry thought of the portrait, slashed to shreds with a sharp knife.

Nicholas floated to face Harry, "Black did not have the password, so Evangeline could not let him in no matter what he did."

That Fat Lady came back into her frame, "Good evening Nicholas. Mr. Potter, your Head of House instructed me to convey the password to you, _Icarus_, and to inform you that she wished to meet with you tomorrow to discuss your extracurricular studies."

"Thank you," Harry smiled at her. "My friends are probably wondering where I am." Harry gave her the password officially so she could let him in, "_Icarus_. Have a good night."

The portrait swung open and the Fat Lady smiled as she vanished from view, "Good night Potter."

"Good night Harry," Sir Nicholas echoed.

In the Gryffindor common room Harry saw that all the younger years were in their dormitories already either talking or sleeping, some possibly working on last minute homework completion. The seventh year Gryffindors minus Hermione and a few of the sixth years were lounging in front of the fire.

"Harry!" Colin Creevey exclaimed, still not over his hero-worship. Harry sighed and made his way over to the group. Though he had slept on the train he still felt like he had been awake for days.

The chair Harry customarily sat in had been left empty and he gratefully collapsed, "What time is it? My internal clock's all messed up. It feels like the middle of the night."

"Ten o'clock Harry," Ginny grinned, "you just made it. I guess we won't have to give you detention after all."

"I was talking to the headmaster, not wandering the halls," Harry reminded her.

Ron looked up from the game of Gobstones on the floor, "What did you need to talk to him about?"

"Later Ron," Harry insisted, glancing around at the many people who shouldn't be privy to many things about him. Ron just shrugged and went to back his game while Harry marveled at his friend's maturity. It wasn't long ago that Ron would have been terribly upset at having to wait to hear Harry's information.

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes to listen to the conversations around him. If he pretended to be sleeping no one would expect him to join in. The people around him talked about such innocent things, classes and relationships, all the fresh gossip. None of them brought up the war that was mentioned daily in the papers.

It was about midnight when Hermione came in from patrolling the halls, having caught three Hufflepuffs who had decided to explore, and directed a lost first year Slytherin to Snape's office. She sat down on the arm of Harry's chair.

"I know you're not sleeping," Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled but didn't open his eyes. Leave it to Hermione, "And how did you know that Madame Head Girl?"

She sighed, "You never sleep around this much noise and you look too relaxed."

"Too relaxed?" Harry opened his eyes and straightened up.

Hermione nodded, "I think it started around the time of the World Cup. Your face is taught when you sleep."

"Still?" Harry was thinking about the Good Dreams potion, which he had been taking roughly every third night, and the severed connection that left his scar pain free.

"Still," Hermione said sadly. She brushed back his hair. "It's like you're on guard, expecting something to happen even while you sleep."

Harry let her play with his hair. Everyone close to him, except Ron and the twins, had these urges to see if they could make his hair obey. It had taken him some time and quite a bit of effort to get comfortable with the casual touches but now Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Poppy, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, Charlie, and his father could hug him or ruffle his hair without his muscles all tensing out of reflex.

"After breakfast I have to see Poppy," Harry said in an undertone and Hermione gave him a puzzled look, "want to come with?"

"Is something wrong?" Hermione sounded both concerned and stern. Harry had no doubt that if McGonagall vanished Hermione could take her place and many people wouldn't notice the difference.

Harry shook his head, "There shouldn't be. It's just... something strange happened...," Harry sighed and squeezed her hand that had stopped playing with his hair and fallen to his shoulder. "I'd rather explain it all just one more time."

"We'll be there Harry," Hermione answered for Ron as well as herself.

Harry smiled up at her. He stood and stretched, rewarded with the popping of several joints which caused Lavender and Parvati to wince, "I'm off the bed. 'Night all."

A chorus of 'goodnight's followed Harry up the stairs to the seventh year boys' room. His trunk was in its place at the foot of the bed he had slept in for six years and he took the bag he had brought to Romania out of his pocket and enlarged it. He changed with a snap of his fingers and got under the covers. Once he reluctantly gave in to the knowledge that there wouldn't be anyone sharing his bed Harry drifted into dream riddled sleep, tossing and turning to the accompaniment of his memories.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	15. Chapter 15

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Fifteen**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

The Slytherins had been waiting patiently for Severus to arrive in the dungeons after his talk with Dumbledore. When he entered the common room Malfoy was leaning against the mantle, casting a cool gaze across the assembled students. He acknowledged Severus's presence with only a slight movement of one eyebrow and stepped away from the fireplace, knowing what to expect.

Severus set his face in a stern expression, eyes cold and hard. The house elf Severus always used for this particular task was very good. The instant the first of his students saw him the temperature in the room dropped only just enough to be perceptible and the fireplace sprang to life.

Severus stood in front of his Slytherins and smirked before welcoming the new children. All of them paid close attention and did not speak a word. The older Slytherins that supported Malfoy were scattered about the room. Their dark supporting counterparts looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Even if several of his students felt betrayed or disgusted by him they were still sufficiently impressed with his skills not to confront him. After all, he had survived as a spy on their Dark Lord on years. He couldn't show any softness in front of them though, as it would be considered weakness and open him to attack.

His speech was succinct, outlining the responsibilities as a member of Slytherin House and giving a few warnings. He would leave the rest to Malfoy and the prefects. When he left, Malfoy was showing the first year boys to their room and one of his female prefect friends took care of the girls.

Severus went back to his room, content that he had nothing to worry about until the next morning. Then he would find out exactly how his son ended up with dragon blood running through his veins and what the effects would be. Then they might find out something out about the way Harry was seeing magic and the connection that had formed that day at the cottage.

As he thought all of Harry's latest issues over contentment shifted to restlessness and Severus resigned himself to another long night.

"Isn't it a bit early in the year for you?" Poppy said in a voice laced heavily with both sarcasm and concern.

Harry smiled at her, "This one will definitely interest you."

His cohorts were with him and it was obvious to Severus that he hadn't told them exactly what was going on yet. Albus and Minerva came in just before Harry cast several wards that ensured their privacy. Poppy and Minerva both raised their eyebrows at that.

"Headmaster," Harry used the title with his friends there and Albus looked at him with interest, "the twelve uses of dragon blood you identified are all potions related, right?" Albus gave Harry one nod and offered his ever present lemon drops around. After taking one Harry continued, "It appears that a small amount of dragon blood can be introduced into the bloodstream and apparently have no negative effects."

Severus couldn't help the smirk that formed as Harry's friends, Poppy, and Minerva all stared at, dumbfounded.

"And the positive effects?" Severus prompted his son.

Harry noticed the smirk and grinned, "There's lowered vulnerability to curses, though we'll have to check positive magic like healing spells as well." Poppy shook her head, no doubt fearing that Harry would no longer to respond to healing magic and make her job even more difficult than normal. "All my senses are a little sharper."

"All?" Severus interrupted and gave Harry a hard look.

Harry swallowed and nodded, "Yes. My skin and musculature have also been affected, tougher or... harder. I really like being in the sun, but I'm not too cold without it or anything like that."

"Well, we'll see about all this Mr. Potter," Poppy regained her equilibrium and took on the stern hospital matron tone.

Harry was poked and prodded. Poppy cast more diagnostic and statistical spells than Severus had ever heard before. She summoned Harry's records, a rather thick file considering it only consisted of the past six years, and compared the numbers she was getting with what she had previously recorded. Harry had leaned back against the headboard of the hospital bed and closed his eyes as Poppy began conducting the most comprehensive set of medical tests Severus had seen.

"You don't have to stay," Harry told his friends. "I just... I didn't want to leave you in the dark... and I'd already explained it all twice."

"Of course we'll stay," Granger stayed, echoed less enthusiastically by Weasley.

Eventually Weasley made his excuses to leave, most likely bored out of his mind since Harry was not being very talkative. After a short contest of wills, Weasley pleading with his eyes and Granger scolding with hers, Granger gave in and left with him. Albus told Poppy to notify him of her results, which got a short-lived scowl from Harry, and left for what was most likely a mountainous pile of work waiting for him as headmaster and head of the Order. Minerva quickly made arrangements with Harry for beginning the next stage in his private lessons then returned to her office.

When Poppy was finally finished with Harry, though she now had plenty of information to analyze and several lab tests to complete, it was already lunchtime in the great hall.

"I suppose this will never happen again," Poppy sighed and gave Severus and Harry a dramatic sad look.

"What?" Harry looked clearly confused and Severus just shook his head at them. Harry still couldn't hide his emotions. He seemed a bit strange, as though he was there, but far away as well, paying attention to something Severus couldn't see or hear or sense in any other way.

Poppy smiled, "I have both of you, in here, voluntarily."

"To be fair Poppy," Harry smirked and Severus could not help echoing the expression, "Dad ordered me to come here this morning."

"Out!" Poppy demanded. She sounded irritated but Severus could tell it was an act. "Both of you get out of here. I don't want to see you in this wing unless you're mortally wounded."

Harry laughed and led the way out, "See you in class Poppy!" He sobered by the time they were at the stairs, "Can we eat in quarters?"

"Is there a problem with the great hall?" Severus did want to talk to his son but expected Harry to head for his friends immediately.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and Severus was struck by the similarity to James in the gesture, "My barriers were all shot to hell after all this at first and I had to rebuild them." Severus felt a headache coming on but Harry rid him of the tension. "It only took a few minutes but the empathy is strong and now... I had some trouble last night, less this morning though. Half-asleep people don't project so much and there were fewer people there for breakfast. Last night I managed after a bit but it was... disturbing."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he changed their path to head for his rooms, "Disturbing?"

"It feels like intruding, when I scan people who don't know what I'm doing," Harry was not looking at him and had slowed his pace a bit, a clear sign of nervousness from him. "It was worse than scanning Tonks. There was so much... people reuniting with friends and seeing enemies... and people they have feelings for."

The last was spoken quietly and with obvious discomfort. To Severus the student population of Hogwarts was always a mass of roiling hormones. He supposed it was at its worst on the night everyone returned to the school and saw the objects of their affections after a summer of owling. Severus spoke the latest password to his quarters and they entered.

Harry breathed deeply, sat down on the couch, and closed his eyes again. Severus glanced back a few times as he ordered lunch from the kitchens.

"What is it?" Severus asked, knowing that Harry would pick up his meaning.

"We never talked about what happened this summer... when we connected," Harry said quietly, his eyes still closed. Severus got the impression that Harry was almost meditating.

"No," Severus agreed, "we didn't."

There was a 'pop' as plates of food and drinks appeared on the low table. Severus sat in a chair and pulled his plate towards him. He saw that Harry opened his eyes and started eating, looking much more relaxed.

"It happened with Charlie too," Severus braced himself for a difficult conversation. "We were... he was...," Severus took a large drink of his juice. He was not sure he wanted Harry to complete that sentence. "Did you know the Order had him teach how to _dance?_"

The bubble of humor that rose up in response to the indignant statement escaped as a short laugh, "No Harry, I was not aware of those plans." He was almost glad Albus hadn't told him. Harry's reaction was much more amusing with the surprise.

Harry glared, "It was embarrassing. The whole group of them pitched in after two nights."

It just kept getting better, "It would have been more embarrassing to continue as you were. I remember the Yule Ball."

Harry colored at that but then his face turned serious again, "The first night... that connection happened... but I stopped it before it got as far as we did. Do you remember what I see?"

Severus nodded. He had thought about it many times even if he hadn't talked to Harry about. He had told Albus, though the headmaster hadn't said anything except that he wanted to check a few things. "You see threads of color."

"Eliza changed my magic," Harry said in a firm tone. Severus looked up with his eyes narrowed and Harry took the cue to elaborate. "Before, it was red and gold, like a perfect little Gryffindor," Harry smirked and Severus groaned inwardly. "Now, there's this other strand of emerald green, thinner and brighter, twisting around the other two."

"Have you noticed any changes?" Severus interrogated, his mind whirling. He knew plenty about magical theory but not nearly enough to comprehend what this might mean.

Harry shook his head, "But I haven't done much magic since. I've shrunk and enlarged my bag, changed my clothes, and apparated. The apparition from Romania to platform nine and three quarters was like only jumping into the next room."

"You apparated onto the platform," Severus set down his goblet and stared at Harry, wondering if he would ever stop being shocked by the boy. Harry's expression said he saw nothing strange about that. "Albus set up wards during the last war to stop anyone from arriving on the platform anyway except through the barrier. No one can apparate or Floo onto the platform... except you it seems."

Harry swallowed a bit of sandwich, groaned, and held his head between his hands, "I hate this. Can you... not tell him... please? I don't want to see that damned twinkle when he claims ignorance but really knows exactly what's going on with me. I'd rather know first."

"Very well," Severus acquiesced. He had kept information from Albus before. The man knew too much as it was, "He already knows about you seeing magic."

Harry sighed, "I guess that was necessary. It's not like either of us know what it means... or what to do with it."

"If anyone will know, Albus will," Severus grumbled and ate a few chips.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Severus a wry smile, "How did you keep your relationship with James from him?"

"I have no idea," Severus admitted honestly.

"Too bad," Harry laughed, a bit bitterly, "that would be valuable knowledge."

"After dinner tonight I want you to meet me in Remus's office," Severus ordered. "You need to test yourself and you will _not_ do so on other students in class."

Harry nodded and finished off his lunch, "I better head back to Gryffindor before they start panicking that I disappeared without letting everyone know where was."

"Worry much?" Severus teased his son.

"They're good friends," Harry defended them. "I wouldn't have made it past my first year without them. They worry with reason."

Severus smiled at the vehemence Harry spoke with. He got up and gave Harry a quick, short hug, the kind that he had gotten used to bestowing on his son. It wasn't so much as to make either one of them uncomfortable and just enough to show he still cared.

"Go back to your friends," Severus ruffled the messy hair, noting how the texture was exactly like James's. "I will see you later."

"See ya Dad," Harry bounded out of the room.

Severus had gone almost immediately to Remus's office and found the werewolf absent, most likely still in the great hall. He checked the enormous map on the drafting table and saw that Remus was still at lunch. Harry had gotten back to Gryffindor tower and was in the common room shared by the Head Boy and Girl with Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

It was the oddest grouping of students he had ever seen and Severus had a sudden desire to borrow Harry's cloak and do a bit of spying. The groups were clearly separated though, Slytherins on one side of the room and Gryffindors, plus one Ravenclaw, on the other. As he watched the Gryffindors, and one Ravenclaw, all migrated into Granger's private room.

That night he didn't ask Harry what he had told his friends. He also remembered that he had forgotten to discuss Slytherin's book with his son. No matter what the headmaster said he wasn't comfortable with Harry reading that. There was no knowing what was in there, and the mere thought that Voldemort wanted him to know what was written within was unsettling.

Harry dueled with Severus and Remus for over an hour. Severus had told Remus that Harry was having a few issues related to using his wand again. It was a stretch, but still the truth. The werewolf had found out about the wandless magic during private lessons the previous year.

They started with mild curses and hexes and worked their way up to more advanced spells, but never crossing over into dark magic. Harry had disarmed or disabled both of them several times over the course of at least five duels.

"I think that's enough," Severus said, feeling slightly winded. Dueling with Harry was like dueling with Albus. He was just glad that inside the school Harry couldn't reliably apparate around the room, at least not until they confirmed his animagus form.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, not looking at all winded. Severus felt like cursing his son for looking like he had just woken from refreshing nap where Severus was sweating slightly and knew his heart rate and breathing were up.

Remus was giving Harry a peculiar look, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Harry shrugged. Severus wondered what the wolf was getting at.

Remus scrutinized Harry, then stepped forward and gently took on hand, pressing his first two fingers to Harry's wrist.

"Your heart rate is low Harry, like you've been sleeping or meditating," Remus said thoughtfully. "It should have sped up at least a little from that exercise." Remus gave Harry a sharp look, "You also smell different."

It occurred to Severus then that Remus didn't know about the latest step in Harry's adoption by dragon. From the brief widening of Harry's eyes followed by a long groan Harry came to the same realization.

"Would you like me to?" Severus asked his son. Harry nodded and sent his a grateful expression before casting further privacy wards on the room than those that had been in place for the practice duel. Severus turned to Remus and smirked. The werewolf summoned a chair and sat down, preparing for a long story, "You see Lupin, Harry is a dragon."

Harry burst out laughing at the simplicity of the explanation and sat down on the floor. Remus looked back and forth between them and gave Severus a skeptical glance, "He looks... and smells... human to me."

Severus leaned back against the wall, "Smell again."

"Still human," Remus insisted.

"Interesting," Severus said thoughtfully. Remus was looking irritated, and Severus had a brief moment of unease. Anything remotely resembling anger directed his way by the werewolf disturbed him. "Harry had a very peculiar summer Remus..."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	16. Chapter 16

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Sixteen**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"You can't run forever Potter!" Piers Polkiss yelled with maniacal glee.

Harry didn't yell back. Yelling meant using air, air he needed to keep running. Harry was fast, very fast. He had to be. It was the only way he escaped his cousin and his cousin's friends... most of the time anyway. He didn't always get away. He was afraid this was one of those days.

The boy looked like his name sounded, Piers Polkiss, skinny with the sallow rat face. He had moved to Little Whinging that summer and Harry knew him for what he was the instant he saw him... a bully. Piers had then started the first grade with Harry and Dudley and instantly joined Dudley's gang. Most of Dudley's friends were big, not like Dudley but still big, and tired easily. When Piers was motivated he was a match for Harry.

And Harry was tired. He'd had that dream the night before, where all he could remember was a lot of green light that made his head hurt. Then in the morning there had been no breakfast for him, not even a single piece of bacon to sneak from the pan.

The schoolyard was coming closer, packed with other kids, but there was no savior among them for Harry. He had no friends, and never would have friends. The only kid who ever tried had been beat up by Dudley and word spread fast. No one wanted to make Dudley mad.

Maybe, though, just maybe, he could get lost in the crowd of kids. He was small, small enough to be mistaken for a kid two years younger, and that meant he could hide.

Just as Harry had hopes of disappearing into the large group that was waiting for the school doors to open a foot shot into his path. There was no time to slow down, to jump, to wish the foot wasn't there. It was perfectly timed.

Harry went sprawling onto the asphalt playground. His glasses were knocked off his face and the bridge broke for the millionth time Harry thought. His teeth rattled, his knees and hands were skinned, bloody and raw. It was the only time Harry was thankful his clothes were too big. They protected most of his body.

Laughter erupted all around him. Harry could easily pick out Dudley's laugh, a younger, higher pitched version of Uncle Vernon.

"You again," a harsh voice said as Harry was dragged to his feet. "You are the most accident prone child I have ever met. You'll be missing class again."

Harry was dragged by the collar to the school nurse, who took one look at him and sighed, pulling out jars of antiseptic lotion and large gauze bandages, "You again Potter?"

Harry felt himself shrink inwards, trying to disappear. It wasn't like they cared. They never even tried to find the truth. Running and falling was much better than getting punched and kicked. But they never asked. They never asked about the bruises. They never asked why his clothes were a mess and Dudley's were new and perfect.

And Harry would never tell. Uncle Vernon would get mad if he told. Harry did not want Uncle Vernon to get mad.

School went by quickly. Harry soaked up the information and left it somewhere in his brain, a place that would never be called on for tests. He had to let Dudley get better grades, and Dudley was pretty dumb. The doors of the school burst open to let in the afternoon sun and Harry was running again, back to Privet Drive, back to dishes to wash and floor to clean. On the way he ripped off the bandages. Aunt Petunia wouldn't want to see them.

Hands grabbed him from behind. Harry was not having a good day.

"Got ya Potter," Piers said maliciously into his ear. It wouldn't be long before Dudley and the others showed up, and then Harry would be late... again. The first fist was to his stomach... never the face... never the hands... never leave bruises where others could see.

There was no scream from his lips as he woke. Harry had learned long ago to stop those screams from his nightmares about his relatives before they even began. Screaming at night only brought a furious Uncle Vernon. The summer after his fourth year had been the first time Harry had spoken in his sleep or yelled from nightmares since before he could walk.

"No! Harry, no!"

Harry started. His breathing was already labored from the dream, his skin shining in the moonlight with a fine, almost undetectable sheen of sweat. It sounded like he wasn't the only dreaming, and the voice was frightened.

His curtains parted with an absent twitch of his fingers and Harry stepped out of bed. The windows were open, letting in a cool night breeze. It was only the third night at Hogwarts. Harry had slept like the dead the first night, though he knew he had nightmares of some sort from the way the sheets had been twisted around his body when he woke. The second night he had taken his potion and barely moved in his sleep.

"Please don't!"

The sounds were in a voice Harry would know if he was blind and bound. He crossed the room and opened a set of curtains to see his best friends tossing, his face scrunched up and tears leaking from his eyes. Harry quickly shut the curtains and cast an imperturbable charm. Ron wouldn't want the others to see.

"Ron," Harry took hold of his friend's shoulders and shook them lightly. "Wake up Ron."

Ron's eyes shot open, like a, well anything caught in the path of the Knight Bus that could actually see it coming. He scrambled back until he was pressed against the headboard and looked around wildly. Ron looked even worse than the night Sirius had broken into the dorm and slashed his bed curtains.

"It was a dream Ron," Harry assured his friend, trying to project calm through his own tension. "It was just a dream."

"Harry?" Ron's voice sounded small and pleading. Harry nodded and Ron shot forward, wrapping Harry in a tight hug.

It was all Harry could do not to recoil, as this wasn't like Ron. Ron didn't hug his male friends like that. Harry swallowed and continued to project feelings of calm and safety, as much for his benefit as for his friend, "It's okay Ron."

It only took for an instant for Ron to release Harry from the hug and turn bright red. Harry breathed deeply, grateful to be let out of the contact.

"I had a nightmare," Harry explained to Ron, trying to get rid of his friend's embarrassment. He could feel it as strongly as if it were his own. He swallowed and closed his eyes. Only his father and Charlie had heard any of these stories, but Ron had to know they were there. "It was about Dudley, when we were little."

When Harry opened his eyes Ron's face wasn't red anymore and the embarrassment was gone. In its place was concern, Ron putting Harry first like he had many times before. There was a twinge of guilt but Harry pushed it aside and stumbled forward, telling Ron every detail of his dream. When he was done he saw and felt something from Ron he never really expected... understanding.

"Harry... I...," the redhead looked away. They sat there in the mostly dark space of Ron's bed, Ron leaning on his headboard and Harry cross-legged at the foot of the bed. "I know the prophecy."

"How?" Harry demanded, possibly more shocked than when he had heard Snape was his father.

"Did Dumbledore tell you?" Harry nodded and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Harry's mind was whirling with the possibilities, none of them at all realistic, that he conjured up to explain this. Ron looked troubled and Harry waited, knowing that pushing him would only make it worse. "Do you remember the brains?"

_"Honest Harry, they're brains -- look -- Accio Brain!"_

Harry nodded mutely, the whole experience in the Department of Mysteries coming back to him. The fascinated and horrified expression on student and Death Eater alike as the tank of brains broke open and the tentacles of thought wrapped around Ron... not knowing if Ron would be alright as Harry ran, drawing away the Death Eaters... the feeling of guilt and then relief when he remembered his friends again after Sirius fell and discovered they were all going to be fine.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry gulped back some air. "I left you there... I..."

"..did exactly what you had to," Ron said like a slap across the face. "If you had stopped to help me they would have gotten you and we would have all died."

Harry looked at Ron in a bit of wonder. It was like he didn't know his friend anymore. The way Ron said that... he sounded so confident and adult. Then Ron's face softened and he gazed over Harry's shoulder.

"I spent most of that summer with an Unspeakable," Ron said in a distant voice. "For a long time there were just so many thoughts in my head... Madam Pomfrey did something to quiet them but they came back. I still have nightmares sometimes, about all those thoughts... just fragments."

"How do you know the prophecy Ron?" Harry half whispered.

Ron laughed harshly, "We made so much fun of Trelawney Harry, and those brains, they're the absorbed minds of hundreds of seers. I saw the future Harry." Harry's eyes widened and he wondered why Ron had never said anything about it. "It wasn't like we always joked though. I saw not just _the_ future, but _every_ future."

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry was almost afraid to ask.

Ron looked haunted, almost like Sirius had on many occasions, and Harry projected warm, positive thoughts. Ron looked up at him in surprise, "Charlie does that."

"Yeah, I know," Harry smiled and Ron screwed up his face in distaste. "Does it really bother you that much?"

"It's not the guy thing Harry," Ron assured his best friend. "I think I'd have the same problem if it was you and Ginny." Harry nodded and Ron gave him a tentative smile.

"Anyway, let's say you didn't decide to wake me up from my nightmare. I might never tell you all this and everything from now on would be different." Harry nodded. He got that much at least. It was like changing time with a time-turner. One little thing could alter everything else dramatically. "There are millions of potential futures Harry, every one of them stemming from the moment the brain wrapped around me.

"You-Know-Who got the prophecy and killed you, but Dumbledore got him and the war ended there. You-Know-Who got the prophecy and you escaped but the rest of us died and you went after You-Know-Who, killed him, and became the next Dark Lord with the Death Eaters following you." Harry's jaw dropped and Ron gave Harry a pained smile, "That was the nightmare tonight."

"Ron... I...," Harry didn't know what to think. Ron had been holding this in for more than a year and Harry never knew anything was wrong until that night. What kind of friend was he?

"Don't Harry," Ron shook his head, shaggy hair falling in his face. He brushed it back and looked up, "You had more than enough to think about. I didn't tell you on purpose. When should I have told you? When you couldn't sleep because of You-Know-Who and your nightmares? When you were struggling to catch up with school work?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Ron started talking again.

"In about half the futures I saw you never heard the prophecy," Ron smiled. "At least I know all those are wrong now. In all the ones where you did it was the same... every time... because the prophecy had already been made. I only remember because I saw it so many times." Harry nodded slowly. It was strange, but it made sense. Harry had to wrap his mind around all sorts of absolutely bizarre ideas since his eleventh birthday and this was just another of them. Ron laughed, "There was even one Harry, where we ended up together."

Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, "You and me?"

Ron nodded and the two of them just laughed, laughed like they had heard the funniest joke ever told. All the grave seriousness of the moment evaporated and they laughed as only those who saw death and lived could. When it was over Harry felt lighter.

"You're like a brother Harry," Ron shook his head. "Seeing that was just...," Ron shuddered and Harry agreed. "You and Charlie were in a lot of them, so my mind has a much clearer picture of that than my imagination could ever come up with."

"Sorry," Harry smiled sheepishly.

Ron waved it off, "Not your fault... well, not my seeing it anyway."

"Can you..." Harry hesitated. He didn't want to use his best friend, but with information like that available to the Order, "can you pick out a good future and tell us how to get there?"

"No," Ron shook his head and his face fell. "The Unspeakable I saw... we hoped the same at first... but there are so many... Harry, it would take me at least ten years to separate them all into hundreds of pensieves, there aren't even enough in existence for that, and then longer for a team of wizards to go through them all until we found that we liked. They're all jumbled up and overlapped... it's a mess. I see bits and pieces but they're disjointed."

"Who knows?" Harry asked in wonder. A sick fear was worming its way into Harry's mind. If Voldemort found out what the brains did to Ron he'd stop at nothing to get Ron and rip his mind apart.

"Just me, that Unspeakable, and you," Ron said quietly. "My parents knew I was having nightmares, and sometimes I'd just find myself paralyzed thinking of everything that could happen. Last summer..." Ron stopped and Harry could see he was thinking, debating. Eventually Ron just took off his pajama top and Harry could see the scars from the brains. What scared him almost silly was that Harry knew that pattern of scars. He had carved it onto his own arms and chest over a year ago.

Harry reached out to trace one of the scars on Ron's right arm. It was real, the raised white mark from a healed welt, "That's... that's..."

"Weird," Ron said with conviction. "When Mum sat us down in Headquarters that night I knew... and it scared me silly. I started wondering if I could have done anything to stop you..."

"No Ron," Harry interrupted as he felt traces of guilt forming. "There was nothing you could do. I ignored my post completely, didn't read a word of it. Dumbledore never would have let you visit and you couldn't have known that one particular future would happen."

"I know," Ron nodded without much conviction, "but that didn't stop me from wondering."

"Did you know about Snape?" Harry asked with curiosity.

Ron shook his head, "No. It had to be consistent, since it was already fact, but maybe in, like, eighty percent of the futures you never found out about it." Ron shrugged, "The prophecy was really the only thing that stuck with me. I debated telling you about it for so long, but every time I worked up the courage I wondered if by telling you I was changing the course of the future for the worst."

Harry just nodded, "So you know."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "The only other thing Harry, that never changed in any of them, was that you and You-Know-Who will fight. I have no idea where or when it will happen but I know it will."

"I know," Harry looked down. He felt that sense of duty, destiny hanging over him again, and then desperation. "Do you know Ron... in any of them... do I get to be happy?"

Terrible sadness emanated from Ron and Harry felt his own despair rising, "I don't know Harry. Things happen, and something clicks, and I feel this strange deja vu, like I've lived through the events before. Or I'll dream something, but it will only be a small piece of one future. Almost everything else is too blurry and confusing. Hell, sometimes I'm afraid to get out of bed in the morning, because what if you left in the night to hunt him down and the world is all different?"

"Is it that hard?" Harry asked, reaching out with his senses to get the answer.

Desperation, pain, fear... mind-numbing, heart-stopping fear, Ron nodded. Harry focused and saw Ron's magical energy, swirling and flowing. It was about the same brightness as Charlie's, and almost identical in color, though the red was more orange, and the strongest node was the one at Ron's brow. Charlie and Harry were both strongest at the node on the chest, and Snape's was almost equally distributed.

Ron would be about as powerful as Charlie was, Harry knew with a sudden certainty. It had something to do with the brightness, the level of magical power, the amount of magic available to the wizard. Ron's magic seemed tensed, and somehow slower than it should be. Harry wondered if he could fix it, and he reached out a hand, not really touching Ron, but urging his magic to sort of give Ron's a kick start. Harry felt a surge of energy and there was a loud 'snap'.

"What the hell was that?" Ron yelped and jumped.

Harry shook his head to clear it and blinked, his barrier against the visible magic slipping into place, "It... I can... sort of... see magic."

"I feel weird," Ron said, guarded. He was looking at Harry oddly, "It's like all my joints cracked at once and everything is looser. What did you do?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted and Ron blinked at him. "I'm sorry Ron. I'll just..." Harry moved to leave the bed. He had overstepped his bounds, invaded his friend's personal space.

"Stop," Ron ordered. "You always assume the worst Harry." Harry picked up a bit of amusement. "Just... warn me if you ever decide to do something like that again."

Harry grinned and nodded, "Okay.

"What time is it?" Ron stretched and yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Like the time has anything to do with that," Harry snorted. Ron was perpetually hungry. He flicked his hand and Ron looked at him with wide eyes. _Whoops_, Harry thought to himself, "Erm, yeah, I can do magic without my wand. I actually _can't_ use my wand for most stuff. Don't tell anyone. Most of the Order doesn't even know."

The luminous numbers started to fade, but Harry caught them before they did. It was still early but the castle would be waking soon.

"No point in going back to sleep," Ron said and grinned. "Kitchens?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure. Should we wake 'Mione?"

"Nah," Ron shook his head. "I think we can manage without her."

"The elves will definitely be happier," Harry agreed. He cancelled the charm on Ron's curtains and they both got dressed for the day and left the tower, the first Gryffindors out for the day. Ron wrote a quick note to Hermione and Harry banished it to her bedside table so she wouldn't wait for them to go down to the great hall.

The walk down to the kitchens was lighthearted and fun. Harry and Ron joked and teased each other just like in the days before the Triwizard Tournament, before everything changed and they changed with the rest. Ron ate an obscene number of pastries and Harry drank cup after cup of coffee but only ate a small breakfast. They talked about quidditch and classes, about Hermione and Charlie, though both topics made Ron turn bright red and Harry was evasive on the latter. He thought Ron was rather relieved at that.

When the elves started sending food up the great hall the two Gryffindors figured it was time to join the rest of the school. They walked up towards the great hall slowly, as if trying to capture the carefree atmosphere of the morning and make it last forever.

Harry gave up on it first, "Does it still stop you sometimes... the thoughts?"

"Yeah," Ron whispered and scuffed his shoe on the floor. Harry could feel embarrassment and dread coming from his friend.

"Did the Unspeakable tell you anything to do to stop them from coming through?" Harry asked with interest.

Ron shook his head, "We mostly just talked about it. He tried a few potions that blocked it but one made my whole mind feel fuzzy and sluggish, another made it even worse." Ron wrapped his arms around his chest, "One of them just made me all paranoid and afraid of everything. He said that a memory charm might take care of it... but..."

"Lockhart," Harry said simply and Ron nodded. Harry doubted either of them would ever let anyone mess with their memories that way. "Can I tell one person?"

"Who?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Dad," Harry answered simply. "He might be able to help."

Ron wavered, and Harry felt that sense of desperation again coupled with a lingering fear that almost every Gryffindor associated with Snape, and then nodded.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	17. Chapter 17

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Seventeen**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus snorted, "That hardly qualifies."

Minerva looked offended as she moved her rook and took one of his pawns, "I see Severus. I suppose you are the judge on precisely what qualifies as embarrassing?"

"Remus," Severus studied the board and spoke congenially, "would you say I have sufficient experience to judge exactly what embarrassment is?"

The werewolf's head snapped up and his cheeks colored just slightly, "I think Severus has a point Minerva. He is exceptionally well versed in embarrassment."

Severus moved a castle into place, setting the stage for a spectacular win. He hated to admit that he was using a strategy learned from Weasley.

"It is a relative thing," Minerva argued. "My most embarrassing moment might not have caused any of you to think twice but to me it was humiliating."

"You never flashed your oldest pair of knickers to the whole school," Severus mumbled as she took another pawn. Minerva played chess aggressively, a very Gryffindor style. Severus tended to favor feints and circling around to take her by surprise. It was usually a coin toss for which of them would win.

Minerva looked ashamed at the laugh that she couldn't stop. Filius snickered across from Remus, whether at Severus or Minerva Severus didn't know.

"When did you...?" Minerva looked at Severus with the kind of fascination that makes people flock to the sights of accidents and read the descriptions of Death Eater attacks in the _Daily Prophet_ twice over thoroughly.

"Fifth year," Severus smirked as he shifted his queen just slightly. Minerva would see the opening to his king and not her own vulnerability. "Ask the werewolf."

"Severus!" Filius looked up in shock. The small Ravenclaw wizard wasn't aware that Remus actually liked that Severus was comfortable enough to refer to him as 'werewolf' as something other than an insult.

Remus just laughed, though, "To be fair Severus, it was James who cast the spells, and I seem to remember looking up a strong healing spell for that gash on his cheek you gave him. It left a scar, though it was very faint."

Filius looked back and forth between the two younger wizards and shook his head, "Where were we when all this happened Minerva?"

"Probably the same place we were when Harry decided to chase after Quirrell, and open the Chamber," Minerva answered with a frown. She didn't look over the Ravenclaw Head of House.

Remus smiled, "There was also the time he and Ron went into the Forbidden Forest to question the acromantulas and were saved from them by the enchanted Ford Anglia."

There were two crashes as Minerva and Filius snapped their heads towards Remus in shock. Filius tumbled off his stool and Minerva dropped the knight she was holding, who protested vehemently before reappearing at his previous position. Severus just laughed, both at his colleagues and his son.

"You knew about that?" Minerva asked, definitely ruffled.

"Harry told both of us last year," Severus moved his castle into place. "Check."

Minerva looked back to the board and frowned, now on the defensive, "I swear that boy will give me a coronary one of these days."

Severus shook his head, "You're not the only one. That's not even the worst he's done here. He's been moments from death at least fifteen times on the grounds of this school." He grinned at Minerva's move and swept in from the other side of the board with his queen, "Checkmate Minerva. I still haven't asked him how he knows what the Slytherin Common Room looks like."

Minerva scowled briefly at the board and knocked over her king, conceding defeat, then looked up at Severus with a much more pleasant expression, "Let me know about that one when you find out."

"Of course Minerva," Severus smirked at her, having won at both chess and coming out ahead in their conversation. Their friendship, he could actually acknowledge it as such now he thought somewhat bemusedly, was strongly based on witty exchanges and their friendly observance of the inter-house competition.

Severus left them there, having glanced at the other board and seeing that Remus would win... as he usually did. He patrolled the halls briefly, taking away at least fifty points from the other three houses for inappropriate displays. He remembered one of the nights he watched James do the same, and felt the smirk form that he used to replace a smile when he was in public. He didn't want to cause heart failure after all.

His wards alerted him to someone's presence in his quarters and Severus knew it could only be one of two people. Either Harry or Albus wanted to discuss something with him.

"Hey Dad," the voice that greeted him before he fully crossed the threshold let him know it was his son on the couch, facing away from him.

Severus crossed the room and saw Harry was absorbed in a book, "Homework?"

"Nope," Harry shook his head. "We've mostly gotten lectures on how hard we'll have to work for the N.E.W.T.s and then review work and outlines of what we'll learn in the year. There have been reading assignments but I've already read it all. I'm just waiting for the floodgates to open."

Severus tilted the book to look at the cover, _Magic Unraveled: Theories on What Magic Is_. It was marked as a library book, "How is it?"

"Not very good," Harry frowned. "Madame Pince recommended it but none of the writers really know what they're talking about. It's all theories. Does anyone actually know what magic is?"

"No Harry," Severus answered with a sigh. "All you will find is theories. My guess is that your ability to see magic is the closest anyone's gotten. Speaking of which, Albus wants to meet with you." Harry nodded, and looked deep in thought, like he was contemplating something. "Has your quidditch schedule been drawn up yet?"

Harry shook his head, "The captains are all meeting now and fighting over the slots. Hermione went along to act as mediator, or more likely rule enforcer. I wouldn't be surprised if she confiscated all their wands before letting them start."

"Let us know when the schedule is complete," Severus requested, sitting down in his customary chair. "We need to start up your extra lessons again."

"Minerva already claimed Tuesday nights," Harry smirked. "She said Ron can just work around it or I'll have to miss those practices."

Severus shook his head. Minerva was borderline obsessive about her quidditch team but even she recognized that Harry didn't need to attend practices for the team to win every game. The seeker was a fairly solitary player.

"Are you here because all your friends are occupied?" Severus asked cautiously. As much progress as they had made there was still something fragile about their relationship. It might be because Harry was essentially an adult and had never had a real parent to interact with. Both of them were working on instinct alone.

"Only partly," Harry admitted, putting the book down and looking at Severus with a gaze that Severus knew. Harry was sizing him up, trying to decide whether to discuss something. "Do you report _everything_ to Albus?"

"I do not tell him everything we discuss," Severus said carefully. He knew that Harry's trust in the headmaster had been severely damaged in his fifth year. "If there is something crucial to the war or that I cannot handle myself I talk with him."

"If I told you something that has nothing... well, not nothing, but very little to do with me, and the person it concerns doesn't want anyone to know, would you tell him?" Harry asked, clearly choosing his words with caution.

"That is a loaded question Harry," Severus summoned a bottle of brandy and raised an eyebrow. Harry shook his head and Severus smiled to himself. It was good that Harry didn't jump at every chance to drink. He summoned a snifter and poured the brandy. "As a professor of this school if I discovered any student was a danger to themselves or others I have a duty to report it. Do you follow me?"

Harry nodded, "This doesn't fall under that category. What do you think of divination?"

Severus had to lower his snifter to avoid snorting into it, "The class taught here is a waste of time, except for the one or two students we find every hundred years or so who are actual seers. Seers are born, not taught."

"I agree," Harry smiled evilly. "I can't tell you how many times I predicted my own death just for a passing grade from Trelawney. She's obsessed."

"I have heard," Severus grumbled. "I am quite pleased you are no longer in her class."

"I didn't pass the O.W.L.," Harry shrugged. "The written was fine but the practical was a joke." Severus nodded and drank in some of the brandy fumes. A fine brandy could be entirely consumed in vapor form. "Can you occlude from yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Severus looked up at the change of subject, sensing that they were getting to the true purpose of the talk.

"If there were things in your mind you would rather not think of," Harry said vaguely, "could Occlumency help you?"

"Theoretically it could," Severus twirled the brandy, thinking on the question. It was an approach he had never considered, seeing his own negative memories as penance for his many crimes. "As you know the practice makes you better able to focus your mind. You found your concentration improved immensely once you successfully occluded you mind, correct?" Harry nodded. "I suppose you could create a wall around specific memories, around a portion of your mind. It would almost be like a self-directed memory charm."

Harry shuddered, "Bad subject." Severus nodded. Lockhart had nearly ruined Harry's mind. "Would you teach someone else Occlumency?"

"I need to know the situation Harry," Severus insisted in a voice approaching the one he used in the classroom, "especially if I am to keep this from Albus."

Harry looked away for a moment, studying the flames leaping in the fireplace, and sighed deeply. Then he outlined the predicament Ron Weasley found himself in. Severus was aghast that no one knew what the Gryffindor was going through. "I asked him if I could tell you, but I didn't mention Occlumency because I didn't know how he'd react. He heard every complaint I had fifth year about the lessons."

Severus was tempted to laugh but knew that would give Harry the wrong idea, "I am sure Albus knows everything." Harry looked intrigued. "They never would have let Weasley meet with just any Unspeakable. Whoever it was, he is a member of the Order and reported everything to the headmaster."

"Are you sure?" Harry frowned.

Severus smirked, "Of course I am. I brewed the potions they tried, though I didn't know who they were for at the time. That avenue has been thoroughly exhausted."

Severus looked up at the ceiling and wondered what god had cursed him. Not only were Gryffindors being drawn to him like flies to a corpse, but he was welcoming them with open arms. He looked down again, "I will discuss it with Weasley. I am not going to teach Occlumency to anyone who is not serious about the process. Allowing others to view my memories is not something I look forward to."

"I understand," Harry nodded. "When do you want to talk to him?"

"I will hold him behind after potions tomorrow," Severus decided. "No doubt there will be reason enough."

Harry laughed, "You don't have to hide the lessons you know. He can come here with me or even Floo in on his own. It's not like he's never seen your quarters."

"You are still much more a Gryffindor than a Slytherin," Severus smiled at his son. "It will be much more amusing to hold Weasley after class and have him imagine some sort of infraction."

Harry just shook his head, "So, what do you and the other professors do in the staff lounge anyway?"

"What do you and your friends do in your common room?" Severus countered.

"Mostly homework this year I'm guessing," Harry smiled. "We talk, play games, practice hexes and curses."

"Generally professors do not randomly hex each other," Severus gave Harry a mildly stern look and his son just widened his smile into a grin. "Every Wednesday night there are several of us who get together for a few games of chess. Otherwise we mostly talk about students, primarily you."

"Me?" Harry looked just a bit wary.

Severus put on a predatory smile, "Yes you, and I was reminded of a question you have neatly avoided for some time." Harry squirmed a bit in his seat on the couch and summoned a butterbeer to hide behind. "What were you doing in the Slytherin Common Room your second year talking to Draco Malfoy?"

Harry took a long drink of the butterbeer and grinned. It was very much a Marauder grin, "You once asked me if I ever stole any ingredients from your private stores."

"And?" Severus prompted with interest. He would consider punishment after he heard the answer.

"_I_ never have, but I did sabotage a potion with a Filibuster Firework to distract you so Hermione could," Harry said smugly.

Severus remembered that day clearly and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping open, "You deliberately... _Granger_ stole from my private stores? Our current Head Girl? What did she take?"

"Boomslang skin," Harry said casually, as if it was an ingredient used every day.

Severus just blinked, knowing that only very few potions used boomslang skin, "What did the three of you brew?"

"Polyjuice," Harry smirked and Severus nearly choked. Three _twelve year olds_ brewed _Polyjuice Potion_? That wasn't even taught in Hogwarts, mostly because they didn't want students knowing how to brew it, but even then it was still N.E.W.T. level. "Ron and I were disguised as Crabbe and Goyle. They were sleeping in one of Filch's closets while we questioned Malfoy about Slytherin's heir."

Severus massaged his temples, "Could you tell me how you managed to brew Polyjuice in your second year. I may have been harsh with your grading but I was not that obtuse."

"It was mostly Hermione," Harry admitted with a short laugh. "We followed her directions sometimes but she did most of the work."

"And the Gillyweed for the Second Task?" Severus questioned.

There was nothing he could do about the Polyjuice now, other than give Granger extra credit which she didn't need. He didn't bother asking where they brewed it. There were several places in the school where they could have easily hid their brewing. The Weasley twins had even set up a full lab of their own. They told Severus where it was that summer so he could dismantle it and use whatever they left behind. He had gotten a nice bronze cauldron out of that.

"That was Dobby," Harry said with a much wider grin than before. His son had a strange friendship with that elf. "He overheard the fake Moody talking to McGonagall I think. I would have made a complete fool out of myself without it. I had no idea what to do."

"Truly?" Severus asked. Well, Harry had only been fourteen at the time, but Granger should have been able to help him.

Harry nodded, "I know that Hermione would have found something if I asked her earlier, but I wanted to solve it on my own." Harry shook his head, "Crouch was nearly at wits end trying to figure out how to help me without looking like he was helping me."

"Too much the noble Gryffindor?" Severus asked with a wry grin.

Harry nodded, laughing, "I don't feel guilty about that part anymore. All the contestants were getting help from somewhere, and I was three years younger than all of them."

"Albus never should have let you compete," Severus said with just a bit of anger at the headmaster. The excuse about a binding magical contract was just that... an excuse. It could have been voided somehow. Hell, Harry hadn't been old enough to be held legally responsible.

"Too much attention for my celebrity ego?" Harry tossed Severus's words from the past back at him. Severus couldn't tell the intent behind it though.

"You could have been killed," Severus corrected. "Without Crouch helping you from the shadows you almost certainly would have died in the first task."

"I think Dumbledore would have stepped in if it got too close," Harry said quietly. Severus saw the suddenly sad expression on his son's face and hoped Harry would explain it. "I hope he would have every year when I found myself risking my life, but I don't know.

"I just can't believe he didn't know three eleven year olds were going after the stone themselves. He gave me my father's cloak, told me how the Mirror of Erised works. Third year he told Hermione to use the time-turner to save Sirius." Harry was going from upset to angry. "He could have done it himself. He could have insisted that the Minister give Sirius Veritaserum. He still had some pull then. He could have kept me out of the Tournament. I was fourteen for Merlin's sake! What was he thinking, letting me do all that?"

Severus moved from his chair to the couch, "You will never know unless you ask him Harry. Are you still mad at him?"

"Of course I am!" Harry snapped. Severus could feel the tingle of magic building in the room. If it got out of control he would have to do something about it. "Why didn't he check on me? I lived with the Dursleys for ten years. Did he just drop me on their doorstep and then forget about me? Mrs. Figg is a few pawns and a castle short of a chess set and _she_ was supposed to be looking out for me?"

Just as Severus was about to interrupt Harry stopped and closed his eyes tightly. Severus watched as his muscles visibly relaxed, as the tension bled out of his form, and the tingle in the air dissipated.

"You cannot hold onto this anger Harry," Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "The headmaster is not perfect and he has made many mistakes where you are concerned. The only way to help prevent further mistakes is to tell him how you feel. He truly is not aware of the extent of the mistreatment you suffered as a child."

"You haven't told him?" Harry whispered hopefully.

"No Harry," Severus said firmly. "He knows they were not the best of caretakers, and that I did not want you to return to their care, but he knows very few specifics."

Harry nodded and rested his head in his hands. When he looked up he was composed, "I should head back to the Tower. 'Mione will be furious if I'm late." Harry stopped at the entrance to the room and turned back, "Thank you Dad."

"Anytime," Severus smiled and noticed the book. He floated it to Harry.

Harry looked at the book in disgust, "Never read this. It's not worth the parchment it's written on."

Severus just smirked as Harry left the room. He poured himself some more brandy and wondered why all their conversations ended up touching on such emotional subjects. In the end he chided himself, it happened because Harry had that many emotional issues to work through and very few people to trust them with.

His seventh year potions class the next afternoon would be very interesting.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	18. Chapter 18

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Eighteen**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"I see no reason to review the past six years of your education with you," Severus informed the seventh year potions students. It was the lecture session, with all twenty-four students that had continued their studies in the subject. They were divided into two practical sections where they worked in pairs, all mixed house. "It is your responsibility to ensure you are prepared to take your exams, not mine."

Severus flicked his wand towards the board at the front of the room and a long outline appeared, "The first half of this year you will be concentrating on the identification of potions, on their own, combined, and in various other substances, coffee in particular with respect to Mr. Potter." Harry flushed slightly and Severus smirked. "We will also study the creation of potions to counter the effects of others. This will come in highly useful should any of you consume poison at some point. Are there any questions?" As always, Granger's hand was in the air immediately, "Miss Granger?"

Granger stood, "Will we learn to test ourselves and others for potions already consumed or will we focus on the delivery agent?"

"We will address both Miss Granger," Severus smirked at the girl. She had managed to make quite a few of the students pale, no doubt fearing he would poison them as a test. Idiots. Albus would kill him if he ever poisoned a student.

Severus began a rapidly paced lecture on the identifying characteristics of the _Kama_ class of potions, named after the Hindu god of love. He focused that day on how to recognize when you were under the effect of a love potion, as opposed to feeling like a normal randy teenager. The physiological effects, aside from the sudden lust for your worst enemy, were covered as were the primary ingredients found in the potions. At the end of the lecture he assigned an essay on the legal restrictions concerning love potions and had his entire class blushing bright red.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Severus was wondering who it would be this year, and wasn't very surprised.

"How long does the essay need to be?" Weasley asked just a little hopeful.

Severus smiled, but in such a way that several students gulped, "You have reached the point in your education where requiring a specific length in your essays should be unnecessary. Write as much as you believe is appropriate. Miss Granger," Granger looked up with studious innocence, "I do not want a thesis on the subject. Please restrain yourself."

Granger blushed and the students began packing up their bags. Harry nudged Granger and said something that made her blush deeper.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus nearly boomed. He relished the reaction from the boy. Despite the beating his reputation had taken the previous spring he could still instill fear.

Weasley paled, "Yes sir?"

"Stay after," Severus ordered, knowing there were no more classes for the day. He already had Harry's schedule memorized and was meeting with Albus later to put together a training schedule for the year.

"Yes sir," Weasley nodded and flashed a desperate look at Harry, who shrugged innocently and guided Granger out of the room.

Severus had to hand it to Harry. The boy's acting skills were getting better every day. He knew exactly why Weasley was still in the room. Severus waited for the room to empty, and then held open the door to his office. Weasley walked by him and Severus noted that the boy had grown yet again and was a full inch taller than him, blasted Weasley genes. Where did that height come from? Molly and Arthur were both average in height.

"Did I...?" Weasley began as Severus followed him into the office.

A simple look stopped the question and Severus led the youngest male Weasley into his quarters, much to the shock of said Weasley. He motioned for the boy to sit, and he did immediately, back straight and eyes down.

Severus removed his outer robe and conjured a pot of tea with two cups. Weasley looked up in surprise when the tea appeared in his line of sight and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I had done something," Weasley's face flushed bright red yet again.

Severus sat down and poured tea for himself, "Have you?"

"Erm, not this year sir," Weasley said a bit hopefully. He eventually took the cue and poured tea for himself as well.

"Who did you first talk to concerning your nightmares?" Severus questioned the boy.

Understanding dawned on the freckled face, even more expressive than Harry's. These Gryffindors knew nothing of dissembling.

"My Mum," Weasley replied. "I woke her one night and Dad was out for the Order."

"I can guarantee you, Mr. Weasley, that whatever your parents know concerning these visions, and whatever the Unspeakable you met with knows, the headmaster also knows," Severus sipped his tea and studied the other face.

Anger flushed the face at first, along with some betrayal, then understanding, and then guilt. That last was intriguing.

"I guess I know how Harry feels. Hermione and I used to tell him always to talk to the headmaster, that Dumbledore knew best. We didn't really understand how Harry felt manipulated, because it was Dumbledore's job to protect Harry." Weasley looked truly dejected.

"Tell me everything you remember, and what is occurring now," Severus ordered.

Weasley took a long drink of his tea, ate a biscuit, and drank some more tea before beginning his story. He gave much more detail Harry did, as Harry had been evasive to protect his friend. Severus marveled that the boy trusted him this much and assumed it was because Harry did.

"You tried several potions," Severus stated rather than asked. "I brewed all of them, though I did not know they were for you. That is often the case with work for the Order. We are given tasks without knowing why or what the final purpose of them is. The majority of those guarding the prophecy had no idea what they were guarding and the rest of us only knew that Voldemort wanted a prophecy, not what it was about."

"Really?" Weasley looked up, interested. "I always thought that joining the Order meant knowing what was happening."

"Should you reach that stage Mr. Weasley," Severus gave the young man a smile, "you may find yourself with many more questions than answers."

Weasley just nodded thoughtfully, "So is there anything I can do?"

"Harry had an interesting solution, which may or may not work," Severus looked at the eager expression on Weasley's face. The boy was desperate, but hadn't asked for help, probably believing such an act was a sign of weakness. "He asked me to teach you Occlumency. We can attempt to train your mind to first ward off attacks from without, and then use those skills to protect from within."

There was a long time of sipping tea and eating biscuits. Weasley stared at the fire and was most likely remembering every complaint Harry ever voiced in regards to his Occlumency lessons. The youngest of six brothers examined Severus's face, as if trying to decide if the Potions Master had really changed.

"Would you teach me the way you taught Harry?" Weasley questioned warily.

Severus shook his head, "Not exactly. The urgency in Harry's case is not present in yours. I will, however, see many things in your mind that you may prefer I not see. It is the only way sometimes to get you to shield yourself. You, however, will also most likely be exposed to memories of mine."

Weasley blinked, "Harry saw your memories?"

"Many more than you will," Severus said dryly, not showing how impressed he was that Harry never shared those moments with his friends. "Any memories I strictly do not wish you to see I will keep from you."

"Okay," Weasley nodded slowly and stood. "I would be honored to receive instruction from you sir, on one condition."

Severus had stood when Weasley did, impressed at the boy's grasp of etiquette. He had thought that the younger Weasleys, at least, never learned proper manners. It appeared that they did learn them, but only used them when they decided to.

"What is that condition?" Severus asked formally.

"Call me Ron," Weasley grinned and the silver prefect's badge reflected the firelight. "My best mate's dad should be able to use my first name."

"Very well Ron," Severus said with an exaggerated suffering. "Is there an evening you prefer for your lessons?"

"Is Tuesday okay?" Weas- no, Ron asked with a faraway look. "I know Harry has his lesson with McGonagall then and the prefect meeting is over by eight."

"You may come here at eight on Tuesdays," Severus agreed. "It will be simplest if you use the Floo from your dormitory. It remains connected."

"Thank you," Ron grinned, looking very relieved. "I guess since Dumbledore knows about the brains he can know about this too." Ron snorted, "He probably knows already anyway."

Severus smiled with a touch of mischief, "We will see. Before your first lesson you will attempt to clear your mind every night before you go to sleep."

"How...?" Ron looked confused.

"Try first, questions later," Severus commanded. "You will not know what you find difficult until you experience it. You may ask Harry but do not bother him too much on the subject. He has more than enough work to do."

"Yes sir," Ron looked back and forth between the two exits in the room. "Should I leave through your office? People know you kept me after class."

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Very good Ron. You have decent analytical skills when it comes to chess and practical experiences. Please try to use those skills when you write your essays this year."

"Um, yes sir... thank you... I guess," Ron smiled crookedly and left through his office.

Severus got to the great hall for dinner ahead of Weasley. The walk from staff quarters was much shorter than the walk from the dungeons. Harry was looking up from the Gryffindor table frequently and smiled when he saw his father, lifting his eyebrows in question. Severus just nodded, his face blank, as he sat at his customary spot between Minerva and Remus.

"What was that about?" Minerva questioned. "He's been watching the door anxiously for the past ten minutes."

"Mr. Weasley will be voluntarily learning some discipline this year," Severus let a satisfied smirk appear on his face.

His colleagues looked interested but Albus, seated on the other side of Minerva, was the one who commented, "Is he still having difficulties?"

"Of course he is Albus," Severus snapped quietly. "That sort of experience does not just fade away."

"I had hopes that he would not suffer further," Albus sighed. "He gave no sign of continued effect and his mother reported no nightmares."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Silencing charms and hiding. He saw his problems as insignificant in comparison to Harry's and so did not want to bother anyone with them. While they are nowhere near as serious they are still problems that must be dealt with. The boy turned seventeen before the end of the school year. He was able to use magic all summer to fool his mother."

"How did you become involved Severus?" Albus asked with interest.

Severus noticed Weasley enter the hall and take a straight path to Harry and Granger. The amount of food the redhead piled on his plate was astonishing, more than twice what Harry would eat.

"Harry woke from a nightmare and heard Weasley having one himself. He woke him and they talked," Severus explained. "It was Harry's idea to try Occlumency to help him."

Remus and Minerva were both paying attention and looking extremely confused. As there was no way to use the visions of the future Weasley had experienced the Order had not been informed.

"Two Occlumens in one graduating class," Albus shook his head. "It is an impressive group of children."

"It is need that drives them Albus," Severus said in a sad tone though his face betrayed nothing of the emotion. "There is nothing impressive about it. We could train any number of students in such skills had we the inclination."

"True Severus," Albus went back to his meal.

Minerva was beginning to look frustrated. Severus knew she did not like being kept in the dark concerning her Gryffindors. He felt much the same about his Slytherins.

"Do you think three twelve year olds could brew Polyjuice?" Severus asked Remus in a seeming non sequitur.

"No," the werewolf drew out the word tentatively.

Severus turned back to Minerva, who had not appreciated being ignored, "You should really pay more attention to your House Minerva. It takes two months to brew properly."

"Who...?" Minerva was thrown by the tangent to the earlier conversation.

"I will give you three guesses," Severus smirked widely, "one for each student involved five years ago."

Her eyes widened and Severus could practically feel Remus laughing silently behind him.

"They... why...?" the Head of Gryffindor was not having a good night.

Severus ate a portion of his dinner, "They thought Mr. Malfoy had information regarding the heir of Slytherin. I was told that portraying Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle did not require any degree of acting skills beyond claiming ignorance at every turn."

"Miss Granger is Head Girl!" Minerva declared.

"Brilliant observational skills," Severus commented.

Remus whistled, "You're teasing the dragon now Severus."

Minerva shot a glare towards the Gryffindor table but the students it was aimed at were oblivious, until a questioning look came over Harry's face and he started searching the hall for the source of strong emotion focused in his direction.

"Be calm Minerva," Albus cautioned his Deputy Headmistress. Severus did truly love getting a rise out of her. "I've known about since the end of that year. Harry confessed to me, though I am not aware of how they obtained the ingredients."

All three of the other professors engaged in the conversation looked at Severus, who just smiled lightly, "Harry blew up a cauldron and Granger snuck into my office in the following commotion."

"They certainly are brave," Minerva finally calmed and admitted. "That is the boldest Gryffindor plan I have heard in years. You would have had them expelled if you caught them."

"Yes, I would have," Severus agreed. "Harry was quite pleased with himself when he told me the story."

"The school will not be the same without them," Minerva said wistfully, as though the year was already ending.

Remus chuckled, "True, we'll all be able to sleep at night without fear for the school blowing up."

Minerva and Albus both laughed at the comment but Severus turned his eyes to the Gryffindor table. Harry turned at the same moment and smiled at him, before going back to the conversation he was having with his friends. The school would not be the same without the three Gryffindors, but they would also be away from the protection of Hogwarts.

Though Severus wanted to delay the confrontation between his son and Voldemort as long as possible he knew that it was better if it came by the end of that school year. Once Harry left Hogwarts he would not be able to find a home with as much protection as he needed, not if he didn't want to stay trapped as his godfather was. Knowing Harry he wouldn't accept such restrictions. Voldemort would capture him, and Harry would face him alone.

It was more urgent than ever, the need to find a method to destroy that monster. Severus narrowed his eyes as a protective instinct kicked in. He couldn't stand between them when the fight came, but he would stand at Harry's side and help him any way he could. No one would hurt Harry while Severus was there to prevent it.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	19. Chapter 19

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Nineteen**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Wake up Harry!" Ron's voice demanded.

Harry blinked and opened his eyes. Ron was dressed in practice quidditch robes and had his broom in one hand and Harry's in the other.

"Bloody hell Ron," Harry grumbled and rolled over. "It's too early."

Harry buried his face in his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He heard the hex from Ron and was awake as he could be at the hour and deflecting it out of instinct. Ron spluttered as icy water drenched him from head to toe. Harry laughed, but Ron had succeeded in waking him, even if it wasn't in the desired manner.

"Just get dressed," Ron ordered crossly and cast a drying and warming charm on himself.

"Yes sir Captain sir," Harry saluted mockingly and Ron turned bright red and left the room.

In their practice quidditch robes, the old team robes, the team stumbled down to the pitch. They were only one player short, and they had a full roster of backup players. Katie's chaser position would need to be filled, and the backup players selected the previous year had a distinct advantage in the tryouts. Chances were one of them would get selected and a new player would join the backup team, unless there was a particularly talented second year.

They gathered in the locker room and Harry began conjuring coffee for anyone who wanted it. He had finished his first cup before Ron began talking and was on his second by the time Ron was warmed up.

"I have some new tactics this year," Ron said enthusiastically with Ginny at his side, looking slightly less eager to be awake at that hour. She was nursing her own cup of coffee. "We'll practice earlier, longer, and harder."

"Okay Oliver," Harry mumbled, remembering an almost identical speech from his second year on the team and saluting Ron again.

Ron flushed and lost his train of thought. He looked back to his diagrams, complete with moving squiggles of various colors.

"Well, you all get the idea," Ron said with a little less force. Harry wondered if the twins had put him up to that. They were going to pay if they did. "Let's get out there and get warmed up."

"Finally," Harry heard the whispered comment behind him and chuckled.

He downed the rest of his coffee and banished the cups, getting a couple of complaints in the process to which he snapped, "You can't drink while you fly!" Harry caught up with Ron and slapped him on the back, "Excited much Captain?"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "Sorry 'bout that."

Harry just laughed, "Don't think about it. It's your job to be a slave driver. I swear you were the reincarnation of Wood a few minutes ago though."

"Really?" Ron looked very pleased by the comment.

Harry mounted his broom and laughed as he took off. He circled around and pulled in next to Ron, "Really Ron. He did the exact same thing five years ago, his second year as captain. He also missed most of his first game as keeper by the way. He took a bludger to the head a few minutes in."

Ron just blinked at Harry as though that was impossible, but Harry flew off. Ginny was still on the ground, standing by the box containing the quidditch balls. She kicked it open, opened the compartment with the snitch and let it go, released the bludgers, took the quaffle in hand and mounted her broom. Moments later a full practice game between the two teams was in progress, though one of them was short a chaser.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the game though. The instant Ginny had held up the snitch Harry had set his concentration on the tiny golden ball... and it began to glow. His consciousness followed the snitch everywhere it went. It was behind the Ravenclaw section in the stands, and Harry could still see it.

He tried flying around, but his mind was continually drawn to the ball.

He tried turning off his concentration. He focused on the bludgers instead.

The lethal black balls also began to glow, and Harry was tracking them in addition to the snitch. Harry soured high above the game and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths in and out... in and out... in and out. When he opened his eyes he forced himself to block the magic of the snitch and the bludgers, and the glows were gone.

Harry did some tricky flying, diving and pulling up at last moment, twisting and turning, rolling and spiraling. He weaved amongst the chasers and beaters and foiled a few plays. The instant he began searching for the snitch though, the glow was back.

"Fuck," Harry cursed his fortune. There was always something.

Fuming, Harry dove straight for the ground. He dismounted his broom and resisted the temptation to blast in to splinters. The broom had done nothing wrong and it had been a gift from his father... his first gift from his father. Instead Harry just cursed vocally, enough so that McGonagall would be blushing bright red if she heard the words streaming from his mouth, though she probably wouldn't fully understand half of them as they were in multiple languages.

"Um Harry?" Ron said from several feet away.

"What?" Harry snapped. He then realized that they were all staring at him. He was emitting wave after wave of uncontrolled magic. Harry closed his eyes and calmed himself forcefully. He pulled in the magic, got himself under control, but the anger was still burning. He looked up at his best friend, "The snitch is just behind the staff box and headed up. It's cresting the box and turning towards the field."

Harry wasn't facing the area the snitch was in. Ron just looked at him in awe. Harry mounted his broom and immediately headed directly towards the snitch. He didn't slow down as he caught it and turned back towards the ground. He dismounted and handed the struggling ball to Ron.

"It's not gold by the way," Harry forced a bitter laugh. "It's green."

Harry looked down and dropped his broom. He walked back towards the castle, praying that none of them would follow, and headed towards McGonagall's office. Once there he knocked on her door. He waited several minutes and knocked again... hard.

She answered the door in a dressing gown over a long nightgown and slippers, "Is there a problem on the field Harry?"

"I've come to officially resign from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Ma'am," Harry said as calmly, formally, and emotionless as he could manage.

McGonagall just stared for a moment, as though she didn't believe what her ears told her she heard, "Come in Harry."

Harry shook his head, "I'd rather not just now."

"May I ask why?" McGonagall was concerned, more so than Harry had ever felt from her before. It was threatening to break through his barriers and he would not break down in front of her.

"I can sense the snitch," Harry said plainly. "I have an unfair advantage over the other players. No one would even have a chance Ma'am."

Harry suspected she understood then, knew that he was trying to distance himself with the formality, knew that he was just moments away from either tears or rage.

She nodded slowly, "I am sorry Harry. Do you want Severus?"

Harry shook his head. There was nothing anyone could say to lighten the blow. At least in his fifth year the choice had been taken from him. This was harder, exponentially harder than it had been when Umbridge banned him. He had to voluntarily give up the thing that made him happiest at the school.

"Would you like a lesson?" McGonagall offered.

It was considerate of her, to offer a distraction, but he couldn't concentrate on trying to transform just then. He shook his head, gave her an apologetic look, and walked away. She didn't call after him, and he didn't hear her door close until he turned a corner and headed up a flight of stairs.

In years past he never understood that his Head of House was there for him if he needed her and he regretted that now. She was not nearly as cold and stern as she normally seemed. She could unbend when she wanted to, could be caring and compassionate, and almost like a mother.

Harry went to the only place in the castle he knew he could blow off steam and not cause major damage. At the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy he paced back and forth.

"I need a room that is safe, a room where I can let go, a room where I won't hurt anyone," Harry repeated it to himself three times as he walked, doubling back, and again. He pictured what he wanted.

A door appeared in the wall, a smooth, sleek door made of some strong wood, polished to a high shine. Harry walked towards the door and it opened on its own accord, as there was no handle. Inside the Room of Requirement Harry found himself trapped in a very thick glass box, with an enormous amount of space outside his cage.

Harry dropped his barriers, every one of them, and fell to his knees. He cried out, an inarticulate, primal scream of frustration and anger. He let out his rage, his guilt, his regrets. Every problem he had with his life came to his mind. He thought of his bottled up anger with the headmaster and his abuse from the Dursleys. He thought of all the deaths he saw and the deaths yet to come that haunted his dreams. Charlie came to his mind and he slammed a fist to the ground. His still awkward relationship with his father drew another pounding fist.

It all built up and Harry could feel the magic swirling in the air inside the box. He could see the threads of his magic glowing more strongly than they had ever appeared to him before, almost blinding in their intensity. His nodes shone and sent out continuous magical energy. It wrapped around him, cuddled him, lifted him back onto his feet.

All of his sacrifices, including the childhood he never had, flashed through his mind, along with sacrifices he had not yet made and the knowledge that it was far from over. It was enough at that point and his magic surged out from him along with a final raw scream.

The shatter of the glass was like nothing Harry had ever heard before. It was cathartic and almost deafening. The shards of glass all flew away from him, none of them cutting him as they sped away with the speed of a bullet from a muggle gun. The sound ended almost as soon as it had begun. There were no more eddies of magical energy, his build up spent.

Released, Harry fell back to the floor like a rag doll. He braced himself with his hands and breathed deeply, trying to get himself under control. Harry was emotionless, having used up everything he had. His hair hung in damp tendrils in his face. He wanted to just go to sleep and forget everything. If he asked for it the room would give him a bed, a place to hide from the world, but Harry knew he couldn't.

He got up and walked out of the Room of Requirement, half expecting the entire staff along with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to be waiting anxiously on the other side. There was no one there, though. He walked through the empty halls, most of the castle still asleep. Harry let his feet take him back towards Gryffindor Tower but stopped shy of the entrance. That wasn't where he wanted to be.

Everything glowed with magic. Every stone of the school was soaked in magic from the builders and from the every student and professor who had ever walked the halls. The hidden entrances to passages were glaringly obvious to his eyes at that moment, and Harry didn't bother shielding himself. Everything about him was wide open. He could feel the Houses stirring, the emotions of the students changing from the vagueness of sleep to the varying types of waking.

Harry turned around and weaved though the halls. None of the staircases changed and dumped him in a hall he didn't want to be in. He went to a door that most of the students weren't aware was a door. After all, it was just another statue like the one that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Harry said quietly, positive that Malfoy had cursed a blue streak when Hermione picked the password that would stick for the month. He entered the common room shared by the Head Boy and Girl, in hopes that they would work together more, and barely acknowledged Malfoy.

"Potter you look like shit," Malfoy observed. Harry felt a mixture of concern and disdain. Old feelings died hard. Malfoy glowed as well, his magic showing potential for quite a bit of power, similar to Harry's father.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy," Harry managed to get out as he started knocking on Hermione's door.

It swung open to reveal an irritated Hermione in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head. She looked like she was stopped mid-rant when she saw Harry standing there. She quickly ushered him in and closed the door with a wave to Malfoy. Hermione was bright, brighter than Malfoy or Snape, but not nearly as bright as Harry.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione directed him to her bed, where he curled up on top of her duvet, and she sat beside him. "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I quit," Harry said, his voice sounded dead even to him.

He could feel the emotions speed through his other best friend at an astonishing rate. He wondered if that was what her thoughts were like, if that was what it was like to be in her brain. With the way he was receiving everything he didn't dare look her in the eye and he shied away from touch.

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" Hermione asked softly. She was upset herself, hurt because he was so obviously hurting.

"It was just too much 'Mione," Harry explained with his voice muffled slightly by the duvet. "It was like the single crack that makes the whole building fall down. I'm tired 'Mione, can I sleep here?"

Harry started rebuilding his walls, his barriers that protected him from the world. It had felt so good to be free of them if only for a few minutes, but frightening and oppressive as well. He had been flooded with sensations, but he had been able to handle it all, to see it and feel it. If he had been in the great hall during a meal it probably would have driven him mad, but with the castle so quiet it had been amazing.

A kiss brushed his forehead as Harry slipped into blackness. He was vaguely aware of spells being performed around him. He was lifted and tucked under the covers of the bed, a pillow placed beneath his head. Harry burrowed into the softness and his last thought was to wonder why her room smelled so much nicer than his.

"He's sleeping in your bed!" Ron's voice was full of hurt.

Harry guessed that quidditch practice was over and Ron had tracked him down. He wondered how long it had taken.

"Grow up Ron!" Hermione countered as quietly as she could while still scolding. It created an interesting tone. "He came in here looking worse than I've ever seen him, well, while conscious that is. Don't you remember how he felt when Umbridge banned him from playing?"

"Of course I do!" Ron was offended now.

"Then use your brain!" Hermione hissed. "This time he was forced to quit on his own, to give up something he loved when he's already lost so much. For your information he fell asleep on top of my duvet. I tucked him in."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just...," Ron defending himself and apologized all in one.

"I know Ron," Hermione was frayed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in being with anyone except you."

Harry stirred before things got to the stage where it would be too embarrassing for all three of them for him to wake up, "Yeah Ron, I'm screwing your brother, not your girlfriend. Me and Hermione would be like... like you and Ginny."

"Ew, ew, ew... Harry how could you even say that?" Ron's disgust was so strong that Harry almost felt ill himself.

Harry strengthened the barriers that he had reconstructed after his outburst, thankful he did so when Hermione's hand brushed through his hair, "Why does everyone do that?"

"Huh?" Hermione absently straightened the covers.

Harry sat up and cracked his neck. He messed up his hair with both hands so it was sticking out at even more angles than usual, "You, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Poppy, Dad, Charlie. You all feel this incredible _need_ to fix my hair. It's a lost cause."

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione and Harry both ignored Ron, who was gagging exaggeratedly in the corner.

Harry nodded, "Thanks for the bed. I couldn't go back to the Tower, and I didn't want Dad freaking."

"So that's it?" Ron rejoined the conversation. "You're sure?"

"Yeah Ron," Harry's heart wrenched again. "It wouldn't be fair if I played."

"Well I'm not giving you up completely," Ron declared loudly.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Hermione did as well, "I can't play."

"You can still fly with us in practice," Ron said insistently. "I need someone to train a new seeker if you can't play, and you'll do it much better than I will."

"I don't know...," the thought of flying with the team but not playing in the games wasn't really any better than quitting altogether.

"Please Harry?" Ron asked, not an ounce of pity in him. "I need you. We need you."

Harry nodded agreement and his head dropped. Ron flopped onto the bed next to him and thumped his back. Hermione sat with much more grace and shook her head at them.

Harry took a deep breath, and wrinkled up his nose, "Ugh Ron, couldn't you at least have showered first?"

A pillow hit Harry square in the face and he looked at Ron's grinning face in astonishment. Harry had heard the words 'pillow fight' before but had never seen or been involved in a practical display of them. He picked up the basic idea pretty quickly though and swung the pillow from behind him around into Ron's head. Ron responded in kind but Harry ducked and Hermione got a corner of the pillow across her arm.

Her glare almost stopped the fight right there, but she raised her wand and two pillows flumped directly onto the boys' faces. They both grinned and soon pillows were flying through the air and the three of them were shrieking and laughing. Feathers burst out of the pillows and floated around the room.

"What are the three of you _doing_?" Malfoy's voice cut through the laughter.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were on the floor, laughing so hard they could just barely swing their pillows at each other. All three of them had small white feathers in their hair and on their clothes. The room looked as though a light snowfall had dusted it.

"What does it look like Malfoy?" Ron said as though the Slytherin was a complete idiot. He grinned. "We're having a tea party."

"You are certifiably insane," Malfoy looked down at them with a mild sneer, "all three of you."

The three of them exchanged looks and then said in sickly sweet unison, "We love you too Draco!"

Blond eyebrows arched elegantly as a feather floated to rest on the shoulder of immaculate black robes. Malfoy brushed it off and left the room, letting the door shut on its own behind him and muttering about 'ridiculous Gryffindors'.

With Malfoy gone Harry cleaned the room by waving his hand a few times, "Don't want to make extra work for the house elves."

"I made an agreement with them," Hermione announced proudly. "They are not responsible for cleaning this room and I won't try to free them from Hogwarts."

Harry raised his eyebrows, much as Malfoy had, and clapped his hands, "Bravo Hermione. I'm impressed."

She just grinned and thanked him for cleaning up the feathers. They ate breakfast, conjured by Harry and Hermione, in the Head Girl's room. Following the meal Harry left to give them time to themselves, making sure to warn Mafloy on his way out. He went to his room and wrote a note to his father, calling Hedwig to deliver it, and then gathered his books, some parchment and quills, and headed towards the library to get started on his homework.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	20. Chapter 20

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

After what looked like a brief argument with Ron, Harry stood on his seat in the great hall and magnified his voice to make an announcement. Of course, all he had to do was stand where everyone could see him. Harry attracted attention without even trying.

"To correct several of the rumors I've heard lately," Harry started, instantly assuring that every ear would be tuned in to him, "no, I have not been signed onto a professional quidditch team. No, I have not been horribly injured or diagnosed with a debilitating incurable disease.

"On Saturday I officially resigned from the position of Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. My reasons are my own, and any questions about them will be answered with a very well aimed uncomfortable hex." Harry punctuated the last with a glare worthy of Severus.

Harry sat back down and went about eating breakfast as though he hadn't done a thing out of the ordinary. Hedwig had flown in the window of Severus's quarters on early Saturday with a note from Harry.

_Dad,_

_I quit the quidditch team. The damn snitch glows green. I'll be fine._

_Harry_

Severus had not for a moment believed that Harry would be fine, as the word 'fine' for Harry was synonymous with 'miserable', but he respected his wishes and left him alone... after he checked Lupin's map to make sure Harry wasn't moping in some unused corner of the castle. Students couldn't harm themselves on the grounds of the school because of a ward cast a few hundred years before, but Harry managed to break every other rule that should be impossible to break.

He would not see Harry that night, nor the next two nights. Potions class on Thursday would be his first chance to talk with his son regarding the latest development. The staff rotated overseeing the meetings of the Head Boy and Girl with the prefects. In some years it was to ensure they stayed on topic.

In others it was to make sure the Head Boy, like Percy Weasley, or Head Girl did not let their egos get in the way of their job. This year the professor would be keeping Granger from lecturing for hours on end and Malfoy from casting snide comments about. He might be officially on the side of light, but Draco Malfoy would always be Draco Malfoy.

As Minerva had drawn the lot for that week Severus had no doubt that the meeting would be succinct and productive. She was almost more excited about Harry's animagus lessons than Harry was and must have been irritated about the short delay so she could oversee the prefects.

All Harry had been willing to say about the animagus lesson he had the previous Tuesday was that it was hard and it hurt. When he had brought up the subject with Minerva she just smiled and changed the topic of conversation.

Weasley tumbled out of the fireplace, all flailing limbs, at precisely eight. He had removed his school robes and was in casual muggle clothing, most likely by Harry's advice. The not quite so gangly anymore redhead brushed himself off and smiled tentatively at Severus.

"You are a wizard Ron," Severus said disparagingly. "Surely you can get rid of a few ashes without depositing them on my carpet."

"Oops, um, sorry sir," Ron fumbled for his wand and cleaned himself off, then after a minute took care of the carpet as well.

Severus watched Weasley stand there uncomfortably for a few minutes and made sure his own face showed no emotion. Just as the teen began to fidget Severus gestured towards a small table with two chairs.

"Sit."

"Yes sir."

Severus sat across from him and summoned his chess set. It set itself up and Severus lifted his eyebrows.

"You're not going to try to get into my mind?" Weasley asked, confused.

"Not tonight," Severus said to the obvious relief of the younger wizard. "The method I used in teaching Harry was necessary to make him learn quickly, little good that it did us. I told you we will be taking a different approach. Choose your color."

Weasley studied Severus for a moment, "I'll take white."

The board spun and the game began. When the first distraction caught Weasley's attention, a book falling off the shelf, Severus smirked.

"Pay attention to the game, nothing else," Severus ordered sternly. "If the castle catches fire ignore it. If Death Eaters surround us ignore it. There is only chess."

The look on his student's face was priceless. Slowly though it morphed into determination, like any Gryffindor faced with a challenge. Despite his attempts at single-minded concentration all the noises and little explosions of light that Severus had set up earlier made Weasley jump and flinch.

Even distracted and jumpy Weasley played a good game of chess. Severus won, though he suspected the result would have been much different without the distractions. They had played a few times at Grimmauld Place and this was the first game Severus had won against the redhead.

"Read this for next week," Severus handed a mildly dazed Ron Weasley a book. "I expect you to be familiar with its contents. If the nightmares are bad talk to Harry and get some of the Good Dreams potions from him. I might have to adjust it for you but this is one year you need all the sleep you can get."

Weasley just nodded, took the book, and went back to Gryffindor Tower through the fire.

Elsewhere in the castle Harry was in his second animagus lesson of the semester.

"You have to focus on the change Harry," Minerva said firmly.

Harry nodded. He knew he had to focus. It was just that whenever he focused that hard on anything lately he started seeing all the magic around him. He was trying to focus beyond that but finding it very trying.

His eyes closed, and sitting on a conjured cushion, Harry focused. Immediately the space around him, even through his closed eyes, was alight with color. McGonagall was a bit brighter than his father, something he was not about to tell either one of them. It would only serve as ammunition in their constant ongoing friendly argument.

Instead of trying to ignore the glow of magic all around him Harry tried to focus on just one bit of it. He focused on the red thread of his own magic, as it reminded him of the red of Fawkes's feathers. He used that to focus on the form of a phoenix, making his red thread of magic into the red phoenix feathers. A feeling like tiny pins pricking his skin all over made Harry break concentration.

"Well, that's progress," McGonagall was definitely finding something amusing and Harry knew it had to be him.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the mirror she was holding up. He was covered, head to toe, in red feathers. Most of said feathers were underneath clothing and thus were being held in very uncomfortable positions. Harry waved his hand and banished his shirt, making him slightly more comfortable. He was contemplating whether he could get rid of his boxers without banishing his trousers as well... as the feathers would go away at some point and he would still be with his professor.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, broken out of his musings as Professor McGonagall plucked a feather from him. He stroked his arm with his fingernails, rather than rubbing the sore spot, knowing somewhere that the feathers should only be petted in one direction.

"For comparison," the Transfiguration Professor was highly amused as she held up the brilliant red feather. Another feather was summoned from her desk and the two were held up.

"We could have done that without pulling it from me," Harry grumped.

In his previous lesson he had been transfigured back and forth between phoenix and human multiple times. Minerva, though he still had trouble calling her that, had told him that it was not his exact animagus form she was transforming him into, as she did not know exactly what it looked like. He had dropped a feather during one of the transformations though and she kept it for future reference.

"Identical," McGonagall pursued her lips, then smiled at Harry. "I may have been closer last week than we suspected."

"In the meantime," Harry was getting irritated, "do I need to keep the feathers?"

"No, of course not," McGonagall flicked her wand his way and his skin was once again smooth, excepting the scars, and featherless.

Harry rubbed his arms to try to get rid of the lingering itch from having feathers sprout and disappear. It wasn't as bad as last week. He had been sore all over after that and exhausted. It gave him an unwanted sympathy for the ferret-Draco incident in fourth year.

"Eh, ehm," Minerva cleared her throat and Harry turned towards her. "I take it your father knows about that?"

"About...?" Harry had absolutely no idea what she was talking about... until a fluttering on his chest made him look down at the tattoo. "Oh, that."

"Yes that," Minerva fixed him in place with a stern look. "Does Severus know?"

"No?" Harry looked at his professor hopefully. "Please don't tell him. I've been meaning to but there just hasn't been a good time."

"Tell him soon Harry," McGonagall ordered. "Tattoos are not uncommon among wizards, which is one reason the Dark Mark went unnoticed for what it was for so long." She paused, as though uncertain whether to continue, "Do not hide from him Harry. Little infractions will not change how he feels about you." Harry only had a few seconds to consider what she said. He had been afraid to talk to his father about many things. "Now, try again."

Harry nodded and pushed all other thought out of his mind. He tried concentrating on the anatomy of a phoenix, the feet, tail, wings, beak...

He clamped his hands over his mouth, and then shook out his right hand. He had nearly impaled it on the beak that was on his face in place of a mouth. A wave of concern washed over him and he looked over to McGonagall.

"Let me see your hand," she hand her wand out.

"It's fine," Harry said, wondering how he was able to talk through the beak. He must have only changed his lips, leaving the rest of his mouth and his vocal cords.

"Nonsense," McGonagall said forcefully. "Phoenix beaks are sharp. Let me see that hand."

Frustrated, Harry held out his hand palm up. McGonagall blinked a few times, then took his hand in hers and examined it carefully. The hand had hurt at first but there was no blood, not even a mark, and the pain had all but faded away.

"I suppose this another side affect of your adoption," McGonagall said eventually.

Harry shrugged, "Must be."

"Do not start thinking yourself invincible Harry," the professor warned.

"Don't worry," Harry held up a hand to forestall the lecture. "I am quite aware of my own mortality." He began to wave his hand to get rid of the beak.

"Stop!" Harry paused mid-gesture and looked at his teacher expectantly. "Do not use transfiguration to return to normal. Remember your mouth as it should be and let your body resume its normal state."

Harry nodded and concentrated, thinking about what his lips felt like, how they looked. He kept his eyes open this time and managed to ignore the glow around him. It was the oddest feeling as the beak disappeared and his lips returned. He felt with his hand just to make sure and heard a little chuckle.

"It is common for animagus students to be wary," McGonagall commented. "That should be enough for tonight. Do not try to transform when you're alone."

Harry nodded. She said the same thing often. This time he answered with a mischievous smile, "If I get stuck I could just blame it on the twins."

The reaction he got was not what he had been expecting, "Those little..."

"Professor?" Harry was taken aback by the sudden display of McGonagall's temper.

"Your father had to have antlers removed by Poppy in the first month of his fifth year," a reminiscent look crossed her face and Harry could feel affection coming from her. "They claimed your godfather played a joke on him and couldn't remember how to reverse it... or how he made the joke in the first place. Such things were common enough around them that we believed it. It helped them that Remus believed it too."

Harry grinned. He had heard so many stories about his father and Sirius that summer that it no longer hurt so much to hear them mentioned. He left the classroom, McGonagall going to her fireplace to call Remus and no doubt fill him on her latest revelation.

It was a short walk to Gryffindor Tower and there were only a few people in the common room. He greeted them all, stopping to talk with one eager third year about her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework for a few minutes, and climbed the stairs to his dormitory. He flopped onto his bed and stared up at his canopy, debating whether to get out his books and try to get some work done or to see if he could get some sleep.

Even when he took his potion it was typical for Harry not to fall asleep until rather late. Tired from his lessons he had a good chance to actually get a full night's sleep. Just as he contemplated getting up and changing into nightclothes the door to the room opened and someone who was feeling rather confused walked in and collapsed on the bed opposite his.

"That you Ron?"

"Yeah," Harry's best friend paused. "What does chess have to do with Occlumency?"

Harry sat up and parted his curtains to se Ron hadn't drawn his. They faced each other across the aisle between the beds.

"Chess?" Harry looked at the redhead in confusion of his own.

"All we did was play chess," Ron said, scratching his head. "Then he gave me this book and told me to go and clear my mind at night."

Ron tosses the book the few feet that separated them as they sat at the foot of their beds. Harry looked at the cover, _Defending Your Mind_. He opened it and looked at the Table of Contents then flipped through the chapters. It was a fairly thin book and had several illustrations.

"Looks pretty good," Harry tossed the book back. "You just played chess?"

"Yeah," Ron still looked perplexed, "but it was like playing with the twins testing all their new products next to me. Things kept falling and flashing and banging..."

Harry started laughing. It was like his father to come up with the perfect way to teach Ron but not explain it to him.

"What?" Ron demanded as his face slowly started to get red.

"Occlumency requires focus," Harry smiled and explained to his friend. "You need to be able to clear your mind of all thought before you can get your first shields up, and then you have to be able to focus on a single thing to raise them again."

"Oh," Ron's red faded. "That was... I think I get it now." Harry grinned. "How did you clear your mind?"

The grin faded and Harry felt that aching sadness that came whenever he thought too much about the prophecy. There was usually determination as well, as he was going to go down fighting and hopefully take Voldemort with him.

"You'll have to find a different way Ron," Harry looked away from his friend. "I managed over that summer." Harry could feel guilt and sadness that were not his own. He turned to look at the redhead again. "Stop it Ron. I just think about it sometimes. It's not your fault and I won't ever do that again."

Ron instantly stopped the guilt and felt amazement, "Now Charlie never did anything like that!"

"He can," Harry smiled, glad to change the subject.

Neville came in soon after and joined their conversation, now about Gryffindor's quidditch prospects. Harry was still furious that he couldn't play, but he was a bit thankful that he no longer had to attend all the practices. Between Ron and Ginny the team was getting worked hard. Harry came occasionally to coach the replacement seeker, pulled from the backup team, and the third year girl was shaping up nicely.

Dean and Seamus entered the room laughing and the three other seventh year Gryffindors were distracted by the tale they had. The two of them had teamed with Ginny, having decided that the castle was too quiet without Fred and George creating havoc, and had charmed several of the suits of armor to sing raucous drinking songs.

"You and Ginny?" Ron asked their roommates fearfully.

"Don't worry Ron," Dean sat next to him and thumped his back, "I'm not dating your sister." He had apparently heard about the train ride after fifth year.

"But only because I am," Seamus grinned so wide his teeth all showed.

Wands were out in a flash and Ron sent a hex towards Seamus, who deflected it. Unfortunately it hit Neville, who was unprepared for battle to break out in his own room. Harry set up a shield around his bed and settled back to watch the fun. He cheered on Neville, who froze the other three, turned his skin back to its normal color, and gave the others amusing changes to their anatomy.

It was another hour before the three cursed Gryffindors figured out how to change each other back to normal, as Harry was laughing too hard to help each time they approached him. Ron's weasel snout, Seamus's leprechaun ears and eyes, and Dean's alligator tail were just too much fun to reverse quickly.

While the other three struggled with human transfiguration Harry and Neville got to work on their first round of essays for the year. In transfigurations they were finally studying conjuring. Charms was beginning the practice of combining spells, and they would touch on creating your own spells at the end of the year, though that was mostly Arithmancy so they wouldn't actually create any.

"Okay Nev," Harry had out three different transfigurations books, "if I want to conjure up a tea cup where does it come from?"

Neville didn't even bother flipping through the books, "It's magic Harry. It doesn't really come from anywhere."

"It has to come from somewhere," Harry insisted. "You can't just make something from nothing."

"You're thinking like a muggle Harry," Neville insisted.

When the others were fully human again they joined the debate, which lasted until late in the night. At one point Harry reflected that Hermione should be there to see them all discussing home work like that. Four shocked faces turned to him, amazed that they had been acting like Ravenclaws.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	21. Chapter 21

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

It was the first practical lesson for the seventh year N.E.W.T. students. Severus had switched around the distribution of students, putting both Harry's friends in the practical session with him, along with Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Patil, Bones, Corner, Entwhistle, Abbott, and Boot. All the partners would be assigned and mix up the houses.

"Everyone up and stand against that wall," Severus entered the classroom with his quick stride and pointed. Every student obeyed instantly. "Front right, Malfoy and Potter. Next to them will be Patil and Granger. Behind Malfoy is Abbott, then Parkinson behind Potter. Weasley and Corner sit behind Patil and Granger. Boot and Nott can take the desk behind them, and Bones and Entwhistle at the final desk."

The students all went to their seats as he assigned them. Harry and Malfoy nodded politely at each other, their relationship one of mystery to most of the school. Harry insisted that they just agreed to tolerate other and shared views on various matters but that was all. Granger and Patil smiled at each other, though Severus detected some jealousy from the Ravenclaw girl who had also been in the running for Head Girl.

The pair that would least be suspected to dislike each other, Weasley and Corner, glared as they sat as far apart as possible. Severus was slightly taken aback by that but knew he could just ask either Harry or Ron at a later time.

"Each pair has three potions in front of them, all of which you have brewed in this school," Severus smirked. He had chosen the potions particularly for each pair. It would be amusing to see what his son and his two friends made of their assignment. "Together you will identify the potions and describe the method you used. Treat this as a quiz. You may use notes, but not texts, and you may talk with your partner only. Begin."

Severus walked around the room and observed the pairs as they worked and talked quietly. His other practical class would be much easier, as the students were less inflammatory. He had refused to allow Crabbe and Goyle to continue in his class and Longbottom had elected not to, though his O.W.L. score had been surprisingly high. As only three students had scored an Outstanding, Malfoy, Granger, and Patil, Severus had allowed those with Exceeds Expectations into his class.

"Oh my," Granger said as she inspected a ladleful of Severus's surprise for the three Gryffindors. "Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?" Severus approached her workstation with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I don't think Padma has brewed this potion," Granger said tentatively. Harry and Ron both snapped their heads in her direction and the three exchanged uneasy looks.

"At least one of each pair has been involved in the brewing of each potion, not necessarily both," Severus returned to the front of the room and when he turned Harry and Ron were both looking mildly ill as they inspected their own foul smelling cauldrons.

The cauldrons in front of each pair were small, containing perhaps one or two doses of each potion. He saw Harry's hand in the air.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"May we test the potions by consumption?" Harry said cautiously.

"No."

Harry nodded and leaned in to whisper to Malfoy.

"You brewed WHAT?" Malfoy demanded, then straightened his robes and acted as though he hadn't yelled during the class. Severus let it pass and watched with an amused smirk.

Harry's face turned slightly red as he elaborated. Malfoy looked furious at first, then thoughtful, and finally amused. The two of them spent the good part of half an hour trying to hold in giggles. Ron and Hermione were not doing as well with their partners.

"That's illegal!"

The outburst had come from Corner and Ron's face was getting increasingly redder. Severus stalked towards the pair, "Is there a problem?"

"Weasley brewed an illegal potion!" Corner announced maliciously.

The whole class turned to watch the expected fireworks.

"Mr. Corner," Severus took great pleasure in drawing out the name to make the boy uncomfortable. "You may recall that I am aware Mr. Weasley has been involved in the brewing of the potion you are referring to." Corner nodded with wide eyes. "Do you believe that I would ignore students brewing illegal potions?" Corner shook his head. "Are you aware that potions restricted by the Ministry may be brewed by Potions Masters under certain circumstances and that students may assist professors?" Corner nodded again. "Five points from Hufflepuff. Do not interrupt my class with baseless accusations."

Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy were all looking impressed as Severus took his place at the front of the room, glaring at the class. Weasley was doing his best to avoid his partner's angry movements.

The class proceeded quietly, and Severus considered breaking up the Corner and Weasley partnership for the next session. The two of them were not working well together at all. Seeing that his students were working well, except for the two already mentioned, Severus sat down to work on correcting essays. There were perhaps ten minutes left to the class when a crash echoed through the room.

"What was _that _Potter?" Malfoy's was the only one speaking loud enough for everyone to hear as every student looked at his desk.

Harry stood up, rubbing his backside, and straightened his stool. He glanced around, blushing in what had to be embarrassment, and sat down again. A quick whisper to Malfoy got a snort of laughter from the Slytherin.

"Care to explain Mr. Potter?" Severus asked his son.

"Erm, not really," Harry responded.

A raised eyebrow and an increase in the volume of the whispers in the room were the only reply. Harry fidgeted uneasily under his gaze, and gave Severus a pleading expression.

"Very well," Severus glared at the room in general and they settled down. "Five points from Gryffindor for the disruption. Remain after class."

Harry nodded and got back to work. When the ten minutes ended the students began packing their notes away and one of each pair brought forward their parchment. Luckily, Harry had let Malfoy write. Harry's handwriting was still atrocious.

"What was that all about?" Severus asked as he and Harry entered his office.

Harry looked even more uncomfortable than he had right after he fell, "Um..." There was a long pause, then a rushed string of words, "I got drunk and got a tattoo and it moved and tickled me and I should go now, goodbye."

His office door was opened and almost closed again before Severus managed to sort out the words.

"Harold James Potter get back here this instant!" Severus bellowed.

A sheepish looking Harry reluctantly walked back into his office and shot a glare back at the snickers in the classroom from the students that hadn't left yet. He sat down in one of the simple chairs Severus had for his students.

"Say that again, more slowly," Severus said firmly.

Harry nodded and swallowed. "I got drunk... I got a tattoo... It moved and tickled me."

"Show me," Severus ordered.

Harry shucked his robes, untucked his shirt, and lifted it to show his midriff. There was a dragon with brilliant green, almost iridescent, scales. The dragon let out a puff of fire and Harry squirmed. The shirt was put back down and Harry looked at him with a guilty expression, his lower lip being gnawed between his teeth.

"When?"

"This summer," Harry said. "Reggie got sick and Charlie was on duty so I decided to hang out with Jean Pierre, Erin, Dieter, Aaron, Kari, Randy, Sandro, and Francesca. I had a lot to drink and I woke up with the tattoo."

"You...," Severus rubbed his temples and counted to ten. "Do you realize how phenomenally irresponsible that was?"

"I'm sorry," Harry looked down at the floor, his face flushed. "I didn't think..."

"That is precisely the problem!" Severus scolded. Harry flinched and Severus tried to calm himself again. "You will write me three feet on the effects of alcohol on spellcasting."

Harry looked up in surprise, but none of the anger Severus expected, "I thought..."

"I believe we just established that you did not," Severus snapped and Harry flinched again. "I cannot punish you just for drinking, as you are of age, but I _will_ punish you for your lack of judgment."

"I meant...," Harry shifted in his seat. "You're not mad about the tattoo?"

"Should I be?" Severus questioned and gathered from Harry's expression that he had expected that. "My own tattoo is much more damning Harry. It would be hypocritical of me to condemn you for a rather tasteful one. My anger stems from you getting inebriated to the point that you forgot the night in question. Do you realize what could have happened if the preserve was attacked with you in that state?"

Harry paled and Severus saw he had not considered the possibility, at least not fully, "I... I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize to me," Severus said firmly. "It is your own life you endangered."

Harry nodded and looked suitably ashamed, "Yes Dad. When do you want the essay?"

"You can have until the first Hogsmeade weekend. It is the weekend before Halloween I believe. I know you have other work to do," Severus allowed.

"Okay," Harry nodded again. "The first Gryffindor game is that weekend too."

Severus sighed, but Harry had insisted that subject was off-limits. He settled for a small smile, "Now let me see that dragon again."

Harry grinned and lifted his shirt, twisting to display his back, "Jean Pierre spelled it on, and he had to be as drunk as I was. He was equally surprised by it the next day but Erin swore up and down it was his doing, and his idea."

"Nice work," Severus reached out a long finger and was surprised to feel texture on the scales. "What...?"

"It changed," Harry's grin widened, "when Eliza gave me her blood. The color was... less vibrant before that... and there was no texture."

"Have you tried talking to it?" Severus inquired, his Potions Master's brain trying to figure out exactly how the dragon's blood had affected the tattoo.

Harry nodded his head, then the sibilant sounds of Parseltongue were heard in the office. The dragon flapped its wings and curved around to rest on Harry's right hip with its wing and head up.

Harry's eyes lit up. "It listens to me."

"Indeed," Severus smiled. He then summoned a flask from his private stores and handed it to Harry. "This potion will negate the effects of alcohol in an emergency. The dosage is a half-vial. I expect you to use better judgment in the future, but I understand that you are still a teenager. I know you will make mistakes again. Do not abuse this privilege. If you need more come to me, but I will want an explanation."

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile, "and not just for the potion."

Harry was out of his office before Severus could respond. He remained silent for a few minutes, watching the door his son had left through and replaying the words of their conversation in his mind. It was the first time Severus had to exercise his authority as Harry's father to discipline him.

The fact that Harry had actually left his office happy, despite being assigned a three foot essay that had nothing to do with his schoolwork, had Severus perplexed. He threw a handful of Floo powder into his fireplace.

"Lupin!"

"Yes Severus?"

"Busy?"

"Just a moment." The werewolf stepped into his office after a few seconds. "You look confused."

"I assigned Harry a three foot essay on the effects alcohol has on spellcasting and he's happy," Severus explained.

Remus laughed, "Of course he is."

"Do you mind elaborating?" Severus said in irritation.

Remus sat down and looked Severus over carefully. His eyes were very amber as the full moon approached and he looked worn down but his mood was positive.

"How has Harry been disciplined in the past?" Remus then added, "Outside of Hogwarts."

Severus immediately grasped the point Lupin was making, "He was starved, locked in his cupboard or room, beaten, or a combination of the three."

"No one has ever disciplined him as a real parent does," Remus smiled fondly and then chuckled. "Then again, most parents do not have their children write essays as punishment."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I can not give him detention for an infraction off of school grounds. How else am I to punish him while we are here?"

"What did he do?" Remus asked curiously.

Severus shook his head, "He got completely wasted and an equally wasted French wizard gave him a beautiful tattoo. I probably wouldn't have found out if the tattoo hadn't tickled him in class today."

Remus snickered, "He would be lucky enough not to have something hideous tattooed while under the influence. You never saw Sirius's tattoo. James was not an artist."

"Ask him if you can see it sometime," Severus suggested. "It's a Welsh Green, but it looks like the Viking graffiti on Maes Howe."

Remus lifted his eyebrows, "I'll have to ask him after class tomorrow." The Marauder grin then stretched across his face, "On a lighter note Severus, Albus wants us to try our hand at a dueling club again."

Severus remembered the last time an attempt had been made, a disastrous attempt, "He doesn't think the DA is enough?"

Remus shook his head, "It's only for older students. They work on more dangerous fighting techniques and don't cover dueling etiquette at all."

"Death Eaters do tend to skip the formal bow before they cast an Unforgivable your way," Severus reasoned. "When do you propose we hold it?"

"How are Sunday afternoons when there are no quidditch games?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded slowly, "I think the DA meets on weeknights. We want to include them. A few etiquette lessons would not be amiss."

"And the younger students can see some advanced dueling from them," Remus grinned.

"Shall we begin with an exhibition duel?" Severus suggested, his mind already planning the various lessons. Lockhart had only requested his assistance in the first demonstration, confident that he wouldn't need Severus beyond that. Disarming the flop had been extremely satisfying.

Remus's grin widened to show his pointed canines, "Do you think we can recruit Harry for a father and son duel?"

"If we give him no choice," Severus smirked. Harry's distaste for public attention would definitely prevent him from agreeing if Severus and Remus suggested such a performance. It would be good for his fellow students to get a taste of what Harry was capable of. There was a chance that a few of the older students might think twice about joining Voldemort after seeing Harry thoroughly trouncing Severus in a formal duel.

Remus looked thoughtful and Severus thought the werewolf might be coming to the same conclusions, "I'll speak to Albus about a few temporary wards." Severus lifted an eyebrow. "The headmaster only can create a bubble within the school where the wards that protect the castle are not active, allowing dark magic, apparition, all sorts of things."

"Make the announcement at dinner," Severus said with a satisfied smirk.

"This Sunday?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	22. Chapter 22

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"I don't like it," Harry narrowed his eyes at the staff table in thought.

Hermione huffed, "What's there not to like?"

Every table was full of excited conversation. Remus had just announced that he and Harry's father would be starting a dueling club with the first meeting that weekend. The club Lockhart had attempted to form had only the one meeting. The student population had realized that Lockhart had no clue and not one staff member had wanted to volunteer to control both the students and Lockhart.

"They're planning something," Harry said with certainty. The look on his father's face, though Harry was probably the only one apart from the headmaster who could interpret it, could only be described as smug.

"Who?" Ron asked after swallowing his pie. Hermione had finally been beating some table manners into him by the looks of things.

Harry continued looking at the staff table. Remus caught his eye and grinned, "My father and Remus. I'm not sure what it is, but it has something to do with this dueling club."

"You are going," Hermione half asked, half ordered.

Harry sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"No," the Head Girl smiled and patted his arm. "It's your family in charge. You have a duty to be there."

Harry groaned, "Why does it have to be _my_ whole family working here?"

"Because you're not allowed to be normal," Ron said casually, pointing with his food, and took another bite of his chicken.

Hermione grimaced, "Use your knife and fork Ron. Honestly! Were you born in a barn or something?"

"You're supposed to eat drumsticks with your hands!" Ron objected.

Harry grinned into his juice as the argument warmed up. Dating hadn't changed the way the two of them interacted at all. His food finished, Harry stood from the table.

"I have work to do," Harry grinned at his best friends. The professors had started piling the work on the seventh years but Harry was headed for the Room of Requirement and his non-magic fighting instructor. "I'll see you two later."

"See ya," both of them said absently before returning to their argument.

Harry went to his room first and changed into clothes more comfortable for his lesson, covering them with his school robes. He put on a pair of trainers that had been purchased for him by the Order along with the rest of his muggle wardrobe.

"Welcome back Harry," the instructor bowed.

Harry returned the gesture, "It is good to be back."

The instructor provided by the room didn't have a name. He was the same height and build as Harry, the better to demonstrate various moves. His race was impossible to tell. He looked like a mix of everything out there with medium colored skin, hair, and eyes.

"You headmaster gave me a gift for you," the instructor held out a box.

Harry blinked in surprise for a moment before taking the box. He should have known Dumbledore would keep himself apprised of what was going on in these lessons. He opened the box and found a sheathed knife inside. He took it out of the box and pulled the knife out. The hilt was simple and functional, gold in color, but still attractive. The blade's edges were waved, and very sharp, and it was about ten inches long.

"I'll have to remember to thank him," Harry commented while still inspecting the gift. He fastened the scabbard to his side with a quick charm. It hid under his robes neatly.

The instructor smiled vaguely, "He desired for you to learn more fighting techniques, the better to take your enemy by surprise. You may sheath the dagger. We will begin with these."

Two wooden daggers with rounded edges appeared in the air. The instructor took one out of the air and Harry grasped the other. He mimicked the instructor's stance, knees bent just slightly, arms at his sides, tensed for action.

The instructor straightened and approached Harry, "No, hold it like this."

With his grip corrected the lesson began. They went through various movements, blocks, thrusts, slashes, in slow motion. Harry's instructor took him through the same sequence of attacks and responses several times before changing it slightly, forcing Harry to react. He then had Harry begin the attack.

After an hour of work they increased the speed to about three quarter normal fighting speed. Kicks and punches were added in. Harry's heart rate remained steady as he kicked, pivoted, blocked, parried. The instructor had no emotions, not like a real person did, or even a wizarding portrait, so Harry couldn't use empathy to track him, to anticipate his moves.

His limbs moved almost with a will of their own, blocking kicks and thrusts from his instructor. Harry attacked almost on instinct, most of his movements from his lessons with the instructor from the previous year. The Room of Requirement made the instructor solid so Harry could have a realistic opponent, but one that couldn't actually be injured.

Another hour and the instructor stopped the lesson for the night. He told Harry to keep the knife in his trunk, and to bring it to his lessons. Not for the first time Harry wondered how the castle was able to create this instructor for him, give him personality and memory. It was easy to forget that it wasn't a real person.

Last year he would be sweaty and breathing heavily by that point. After that lesson though, he felt no different than he normally did. Harry knew it was another effect that Eliza's blood had on him, but he tried to ignore it. He didn't want to think on yet another thing that made him different.

Care of Magical Creatures was the next day, followed by Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry went from the Room of Requirement to his room in Gryffindor Tower expecting to find his friends there doing homework. When he got there it was empty. Harry changed into a pair of jeans, a Weasley jumper, and his black work boots before gathering his books and going back down to the common room.

"Anyone seen Ron?" he asked the room in general.

Several people shook their heads and went back to their games or work. Jackie Gudgeon jumped up from her seat by the fire, though, "He said to tell you they were working with Hermione."

"Thanks Jackie," Harry grinned at the girl and exited through the portrait of the Fat Lady... Evangeline. He reminded himself of the name Nearly Headless Nick had used. It couldn't be nice... even for a portrait... to be constantly referred to as 'the Fat Lady'.

There was a way for Hermione to get straight to the Gryffindor common room, and all the others as well, from her shared common room with Malfoy, but she didn't tell any of her friends. Harry supposed he could find it if he examined the room's magic, but he didn't want to invade her privacy so he took the long way and walked through the corridors. At the statue of a rearing unicorn he gave the password and entered.

"Hey mate!" Ron called out from the table the Gryffindors and Luna were gathered around.

Across the room Malfoy was at a table with a contingency of Slytherins, Anna, and a few of Anna's friends. It occurred to Harry then that Anna was one of Luna's roommates and most likely involved in the theft and hiding of Luna's belongings and he frowned.

"Hey everyone," Harry responded. "I forgot to ask before Luna." The girl looked up at him and blinked. "Did you have trouble with your Housemates again at the end of last year?"

The chatter across the room faltered and Harry got some confused looks from his fellow Gryffindors.

"I got everything back," Luna said in a dreamy voice. "Thank you for asking Harry."

"You got..." Hermione looked back and forth between them with a shrewd expression. She looked across the room at the Ravenclaws there with narrowed eyes, "I never pegged Ravenclaws for systematic harassment."

The girls looked uncomfortable and Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at Harry. The blond then dipped his head and whispered a question to his girlfriend. He didn't seem too happy with the answer he got. Neville was looking equally displeased and glared at his girlfriend's roommates.

"I've done some childish things but that's just cruel," Malfoy said with a sneer. "You are nearly of age. I trust it will never happen again?"

All the Ravenclaws at his table shook their heads and then paid very close attention to their books. Harry smirked. Hermione took her position as Head Girl very seriously and he suspected that Malfoy was equally as serious. With them both aware of what the Ravenclaws did to Luna, the treatment was likely to stop.

Harry summoned a chair and sat down with his friends, "What are we looking at?"

"Luna and Ginny are going over their potions essays," Hermione gestured to the two sitting close together. It didn't look like they were working just then, as Neville was talking to them with his face like a storm cloud. Harry guessed that Luna never told him about her 'misplaced' belongings. "We were looking at the spells for Remus for tomorrow."

"Awfully familiar with professors Granger, aren't you?" Pansy Parkinson sneered from her table.

Hermione glared at the girl, "Professor Lupin is a member of Harry's family. We see him outside of class quite a bit and he prefers us to use his given name then, or his nickname."

"Potter's not related to Lupin," Parkinson shot back.

Harry stepped in, "Yes I am."

"How?" Malfoy looked a bit confused. Harry guessed he had the genealogy of the entire wizarding world memorized.

"My father, James that is, was in his pack, and so that means I am," Harry said simply and took out his books and notes for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He ignored the stares he was getting from Malfoy's table. "Everyone knows the Patronus Charm now, so we're looking at Binding Charm and the counter right?"

"You all know the Patronus Charm?" Nott, one of the Slytherins that Harry suspected was truthfully siding with Malfoy, asked.

Seamus grinned, "Course we do. Harry taught it to the DA at the end of fifth year."

None of the Gryffindors pointed out that Seamus had only attended the one DA session. Ginny just gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made Ron avert his eyes, and they all smiled at the Slytherins and Ravenclaws with Malfoy.

"Could you help me out then?" Nott asked Harry hesitantly. "I'm having some trouble getting it right."

Harry shrugged and turned to his friends, "Any problems with the other spells?"

"Hermione and Ginny went over them last year Harry," Dean assured him, making a shooing motion with his hands. "We're just reviewing."

Harry nodded and crossed the room. He summoned his chair again and sat between Nott and Malfoy, doing his best to avoid the glares from Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. The other seventh year Slytherins were nowhere in sight.

"What did your father say about it?" Malfoy smirked at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. He had explained to Malfoy why he fell off his seat, to the great amusement of the Slytherin, "I have to write an essay about the effect of alcohol on magic."

Malfoy looked confused, "Why that?"

"I was drunk when I got it," Harry responded, still trying to ignore the glares.

"Well, let's see it," Malfoy leaned back in his seat. No one else had spoken a word to Harry yet, probably taking their cues from Malfoy.

Harry sighed and stood up. He turned around and took off his jumper, which had nothing underneath it. His back was mostly free of scars too. He found that he always knew exactly where the tattoo was, as he could feel it moving around.

"Very Slytherin," Malfoy commented. Harry let his empathy open a bit. Malfoy was amused, but there was pure hostility coming from the three glaring Slytherins. The Ravenclaws were mostly uneasy, probably because of the Luna situation. Nott was reserved.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione advanced on him. "You didn't tell me you got a tattoo!"

Harry blinked for a moment, and heard snickers coming from his friends, "Sorry 'Mione. I told everyone on the train. I forgot you weren't there."

Hermione stood next to Malfoy and inspected Harry's back. She was irritated and Harry let out another sigh. The irritation faded though and she began to feel affectionate and a bit sad. Harry wondered at the last but wouldn't dare ask in the company they were in. He put his jumper back on and turned to Nott.

"So... what trouble are you having with the Patronus?" Harry asked firmly.

The afternoon turned into a makeshift DA lesson, much like the original sessions. He ended up pairing the various seventh years in the room, a DA member with each non-member, and they worked on the homework for Remus. Harry oversaw the work and the Ravenclaws that had been working at Malfoy's table moved over to work with Ginny and Luna. Luna's roommates looked hesitant but the odd girl treated them like she did everyone else.

"You need a happier memory," Dean was telling Goyle.

"Happy?"

Malfoy snorted next to them, "Just think of that time you found a full tray of your mum's fudge Greg."

Harry had to struggle not to laugh. Malfoy was doing well. His silvery mist was beginning to form some shape that Harry thought might be a phoenix. When he saw that he was shocked... and wondered if Malfoy saw him as his protector. Hermione was casting her own shimmering otter to prance around the room.

Harry had paired Neville with Nott, figuring that he was the least intimidating of the Slytherins there. He went over to see how they were doing. Nott was getting just a little silver mist, and Neville was trying to explain the reason for the happy memory.

"So I just need to think happier thoughts?" Nott said in a voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

"What is a dementor?" Harry broke in and asked.

Neville began to speak and Harry silenced him with a slight shake of his head and raised hand. He wanted Nott to answer the question. A few of the pairs paused in their practice to look at them.

"They're soul suckers," Nott answered.

Harry shook his head, "That's what they do when they 'kiss' you. Their mere presence sucks out all your happiness. The only way to fight them is with a corporeal embodiment of that happiness. It's too much for them and it chases them away. That's why you need a strong happy thought."

"What do you use?" Nott asked with honest curiosity, Harry detected.

Harry looked around and saw everyone listening, "The first time I used a Patronus against dementors I thought of going to live with my godfather, leaving my muggle relatives." He ignored the reactions to that statement.

"What do you use now?" Nott asked.

Harry shrugged and lied, "I haven't cast one in a few years."

Luckily Hermione, Ron, and Ginny didn't give him away. As far as the others in the room knew Harry had last cast a Patronus when he was teaching it to the DA. The Portable Patronus was still an Order secret and none of them knew the details of the previous spring, just the basic story.

"Cast it," Malfoy suggested.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and she shrugged. Harry knew that with no dementors there he didn't need to work too hard to cast the spell. He pretended he was concentrating hard, held out his fake wand, thought of talking with his grandparents, and said the incantation loudly, _Expecto Patronum!_

Prongs burst out of the fake wand and cantered around the room, brilliant and large as he had been in Grimmauld Place. Goyle and Crabbe both stepped back, a little fearful, and Harry remembered the quidditch game in third year with a small smile. The whole room watched Prongs return to Harry and nuzzle him before dissolving into a mist and disappearing.

"Wow," Nott was genuinely impressed. "What were you thinking of?"

"I found portraits of my grandparents recently," Harry smiled. "It was the first time I ever met them. They died before my parents were married. Dad told me the portraits attended my mother and father's ceremony. My father showed him a pensieve memory of it. Neville's mum was standing for my mother."

Hermione came over and hugged Harry, leaving an arm around his waist. He leaned into her and Ron stood on his other side, slinging an arm over his shoulders. Harry reflected on how strange it was that a memory could be both happy and sad.

"So was mine," Harry turned and saw Anna standing next to Malfoy. The sixth years had all gathered to watch. Luna had wrapped her arms around Neville from behind. "They were all roommates in Gryffindor... Cedric's aunt too."

Harry fought the reaction his face wanted, not willing to show what that did to him in that room half filled with Slytherins. He felt Hermione's arm tighten around him just a bit and knew that she guessed what he was feeling.

"Enough with the Gryffindor love fest," Parkinson flipped her hair and sneered. "We still need to learn the Binding Charm and its counter."

Harry felt a smirk form. There was nothing like a challenge from a Slytherin. He flicked his wand at Crabbe first, and then Goyle, binding them neatly without saying a word.

"There you go Parkinson," Harry said impassively, "untie them."

Ron snickered and Harry felt amusement coming from most of the room, including Malfoy and Nott. Parkinson gripped her wand tightly and glared at Harry, but couldn't hex him with both Heads and several Prefects there. She pointed her wand at the two oafish Slytherins and began trying to free them.

It took her over thirty minutes to figure out the counter, during which the sixth years went back to working on Charms and the rest of the seventh years discussed Herbology, all of them deferring to Neville, who had begun apprenticing to Professor Sprout once his O.W.L. score had come in. He would probably test for the Herbology Mastery a year or so after they graduated.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	23. Chapter 23

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus stood at the front of the great hall, on the raised platform where the staff table normally rested but had been converted into a dueling platform for their purposes, and glared at the collected students while Remus gave a brief outline of what joining the new Dueling Club would entail.

The group before him was large, consisting of the majority of third year and under, all of the DA, and a smattering of other students. There were probably fewer than fifty students outside the great hall at that moment.

"In this Club we will address the formalities of dueling such as are used in official dueling competitions," Remus smiled broadly. Severus was certain that only he and Harry could see that the werewolf was drawn and tired. "If you want to learn how to defend yourself from an attack join the DA. To show you the basic etiquette of a formal duel we'll begin with a demonstration. Harry, why don't you come up here?"

Severus saw Harry freeze as his friends turned to look at him. Those further away began searching the crowd for him. With a nudge from Hermione Harry recovered and walked towards them with a glare. Severus just smirked.

"I am not happy," Harry practically growled as he stepped up to stand with his father.

"I should hope you don't look like this when you are happy," Severus responded, quietly so no one could overhear them. "You might confuse some people... like Charlie."

Harry just glared and turned around to face the students. A few of them flinched and Severus wondered if it was just because of the glare itself or because of the obvious resemblance between them when Harry glared like that. After Harry had turned around Severus's glare had returned to his face and he saw the Weasleys and Granger holding back snickers along with the rest of Harry's roommates.

"In any formal duel the rules are laid out for the participants prior to the commencement of the duel," Remus continued, ignoring Harry's glare. "For this duel the only rules are that no illegal curse may be used. It will be a freeform duel, rather than a trading of spells to determine which dueler is stronger." A few students looked up with wide eyes, knowing that a broad spectrum of curses, some quite painful and damaging, were legal.

"For the purposes of this duel a special ward has been erected over the platform, allowing the use of magic not normally allowed on Hogwarts grounds," by which he meant dark magic to the astonishment of those who discerned what he meant, "and apparition. They are restricted to the platform."

Severus saw a slow grin appear on Harry's face and for a moment he regretted pulling Harry up here for this. He was about to get his ass handed to him by his son in front of nearly every student in the castle.

"As this is a formal duel, it is decided when one of the two participants is disarmed or otherwise incapacitated," Remus smiled at Severus and Harry. "Harry will be dueling Professor Snape."

Some of the wide eyes that had been looking at the platform widened further and others suddenly opened wide.

"You'll still have your Potions master when I am through with him, never fear," Harry smirked at Severus.

There were a few snickers from the seventh and sixth year students there and Severus glared at his son. Harry was going to pay for that. Remus and the other students, of course, had no idea what Harry was referring to. Those were the same exact words Lockhart had used... right before Severus disarmed him in the first move of their duel.

"When they are ready Professor Snape and Harry will bow, turn, walk ten paces, and then turn and duel," Remus stepped down off the platform and Severus felt the wards, keyed to activate when he and Harry were on the platform alone, come to life.

They were already in the middle of the platform and Harry grinned at Severus with a glint in his eye that Severus did not like.

"Ready," Harry asked impishly, "or would you like to concede now and save yourself the humiliation?"

"You wish Potter," Severus echoed his son's grin and raised an eyebrow.

They both bent just slightly at the waist, keeping their backs straight and maintaining eye contact. Severus saw an intensity in Harry's eyes that he only saw brought out by dueling. There was very little chance of Harry becoming an Auror now, with his near hatred of the Ministry, and it was a shame. Severus knew his son would have made an excellent Auror.

They both turned sharply and began walking. Severus felt his robes billow out behind him, and if Harry was still holding the same posture as he had after the bow his robes were doing the same. At ten paces Severus turned and put up a shield, knowing Harry would be faster on the draw than him.

He was right, and felt the curse Harry threw sizzle as it hit his shield and was absorbed. Severus threw a volley of curse towards Harry, all of them light and simple. Harry blocked each one as easily as breathing. They both assessed each other for a moment, throwing some curses back and forth, escalating in difficulty.

Severus saw the side of Harry's mouth quirk upwards just a bit and prepared himself. He could tell that the duel was about to begin for real. Harry cast a combination of hexes with almost more power behind them than Severus could withstand, and then disappeared without a sound.

Harry could have apparated, or he might have cast an invisibility charm. A fog charm filled the ground with droplets of water vapor, and Severus saw it swirl around something not far from him. He aimed the counters to every invisibility charm he could think of.

Curses shot towards him and Severus blocked and shielded against them while casting his countercharms. A leg-locker hex had him for an instant but Severus countered it quickly. One of his counters hit Harry and the boy flashed visible for a moment before vanishing in a swirl of the rising vapor.

An omnidirectional shield would protect Severus from curse on all sides, and came in useful as a curse hit from behind, then another from in front of him. Harry was apparating, but he was limited to the space of the platform.

Neither one of them were speaking their spells. The only sound made on the platform was that of curses colliding in the air or hitting shields or blocks. There were flashes of light from both wizards. Their audience wasn't making any noise, not even the shuffling of feet or rustling of robes.

Severus did not dare begin apparating himself, as it would make enough noise to alert Harry. Shields could not be maintained while apparating. The only advantage Severus had was that Harry was most likely not using his empathy due to the crowded room and his own sense of fairness.

It was only a matter of time before Harry just ripped through Severus's shields and ended the duel. He was drawing it out, toying with his father. Severus had been on the defensive from the moment the duel started and chances were the older students watching were aware of that.

Severus cast a number dark curses to either side, knowing that any that went astray would be nullified before they reached the students. He saw where Harry blocked one of his curses and sent a barrage of spells that way, including one that would prevent Harry from becoming invisible again.

Luckily for Severus that one got through, masked by some relatively harmless curses that Harry allowed to hit and then immediately countered, conserving his resources. When he realized what his father had done he smiled and apparated again, appearing close enough behind Severus to reach out and hug him.

Severus dodged a physical grab for his wand, though taken by surprise. He cast some dark curses that were nearly impossible to block and instead of trying Harry dropped and rolled backwards, springing to his feet once the curses had passed him.

They fired back and forth, and Severus realized Harry was holding back. He had not cast a single dark spell towards Severus, just defended. The speed of the casting increased, Severus using dark spells while Harry used light.

He almost stopped when Harry allowed a few curses to get through that he shouldn't have. Something was going on that Severus was not aware of. It had to be intentional though, as the look in Harry's eyes did not change for an instant.

Severus cast a succession of curses that he knew Harry would block while Harry healed a gash on his leg and stopped a burn on his arm from spreading. Harry picked up the pace, and the dueling area was filled with an almost constant flickering light as curses flashed.

This duel was completely unlike their duels in the Forbidden Forest. Though Harry professed to hate crowds and audiences and the attention he got from the entire wizarding world, the boy was quite a natural showman. Severus doubted that Harry even knew what a show he was putting on.

After what seemed like an eternity, Severus was flung backwards. As he fell his wand was ripped out of his hand and shot towards Harry, summoned. He landed, expecting it to jolt his body, but the spot he landed on had been cushioned.

Severus gripped the hand that was held out for him and allowed Harry to pull him to his feet. They bowed to each other and Harry handed him his wand. The students began applauding and whistling, and Severus looked Harry over. The dark hair was plastered to his face and damp. Harry was bent over and making a show of breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Severus hissed, knowing that only Harry would hear him with all that noise. "You could have ended that in two minutes."

"I didn't want to show my whole hand," Harry replied and grinned. "At least one of the students will tell a parent all about this and that parent will tell Voldemort. He'll know that I've learned a lot, but not how much."

Pride swelled up inside Severus, and admiration, "Well done son."

Harry's grin got even wider and he gave Severus a quick hug, the first he had ever initiated in front of people while completely healthy, "Thanks Dad."

Severus spoke the key words to take down the wards and felt the shift in the magic around him.

"The duel goes to Harry Potter," Remus announced, "win by disarming. Now I want you all to pair up with a student in your own year. Each pair of students fourth year and above will work with a pair from third year and below. Start with disarming and blocking only."

The students began pairing off and Harry sat down on the edge of the platform. Severus joined him and conjured a towel for him. Harry used it to wipe his forehead and then the rest of his face, then draped it around his shoulders.

"Nice duel."

They looked up together. Severus recognized Mafloy's voice and had no doubt that Harry did as well.

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry responded with a lazy smile, trying to look tired.

Malfoy looked them both over carefully and summoned a chair from the side of the room. He sat down in front of them and glanced around.

"Just wondering why you didn't use everything you knew Potter," Malfoy looked crafty. "Misdirection?" Harry nodded slowly. "Good. Pansy noticed that Professor Snape was the only one using dark magic and was rather pleased. Nott was impressed with your skills, especially after the other night, as was Zabini and a few others. If either of them approaches you hear them out."

"Sure," Harry nodded again but kept a suspicious look on his face. "I gave you a chance."

Severus changed his earlier assessment of Harry's burgeoning acting skills. Harry was mastering the ability to hide his emotions, he just chose to let them show often. Draco Malfoy sauntered over to the other Slytherins in the room and began giving the younger students pointers.

"I'm going to the library to work on that essay for you," Harry said with a look of suffering. "Are we having a lesson tonight?"

Severus shook his head, "I've got some potions at a crucial stage. There's very little left for our lessons and I'm reluctant to begin the next portion."

Harry nodded. They had already discussed this. The next spells Severus would be teaching Harry were those intended to kill. The Unforgivable Curses were still far in the future, as neither one of them wanted to start on those.

"We have to do it Dad," Harry said softly. "The sooner I learn it, the sooner I can end all of this."

"I know Harry," Severus sighed, "just go to the library. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and left the great hall. Severus watched the students spread out in the hall and took note of those who watched his son leave. There was a combination of those concerned for Harry's welfare and those who were looking for information to pass on to their parents. Severus was just grateful that Voldemort didn't ever Mark students. Only those who had graduated or otherwise left school were eligible to be inducted into the ranks of Death Eaters.

He didn't bother asking what had happened the other night to impress Theodore Nott. If it was important Severus would find out sooner or later.

"Was Harry just playing with you?" Remus asked as he came over to stand beside Severus.

The two professors talked while watching the hall. The older students were helping the younger ones nicely. After a few sessions like this they would begin having the students duel in front of their peers, and then would start matching up duelers based on skill level rather than letting the students choose their partners.

"He doesn't want the extent of his knowledge to get back to Voldemort," Severus replied with a proud smirk. He hadn't though Harry had the presence of mind to think of that. When Harry said it Severus was cursing himself for not suggesting it himself.

Remus smiled and shook his head, "I've seen your lessons and I didn't know he was even that good."

Severus snorted, "I knew, but I haven't seen his best yet either. No one has seen him duel with Albus yet."

"That must be beautiful," Remus commented wistfully.

Severus silently agreed. They could easily make a fortune selling tickets to a duel between Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, even a friendly one.

"You've got the prefect meeting this week, right?" Remus questioned.

Severus lowered his head and rubbed his temples. He was not looking forward to that meeting. Albus had decided on throwing a Halloween Ball that year to raise the spirits of the students and keep them in the school and visible. Voldemort liked Halloween and was no doubt planning something spectacular.

"I have to organize them to plan the bloody Ball," Severus growled.

Lupin laughed loudly, drawing a few their eyes, "Better you than me Severus."

"Watch it wolf," Severus snapped at the man, still talking lowly so the students couldn't overhear. "I'm the one that makes your potion every month."

"Isn't Harry helping with that now?" Remus's eyes were sparkling, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Yes, he is," Severus replied, "and so you're lucky I'm not too angry with you. If I turned my back for a second Merlin knows what he would manage to do such a delicate potion."

Remus just shook his head and took a few steps forward, "That's good for today. We'll meet at the same time each week, barring those Sundays there are quidditch games. I'd like a few volunteers to stay behind and help me put the hall back in order."

The seventh year Gryffindor boys, Granger, the female Weasley, Lovegood, and Malfoy were the students who stayed behind of course. As Head Boy, volunteering for such duties was expected of Malfoy. The others would do nearly anything Lupin requested of them.

Lupin directed them in reassembling the great hall. Severus saw he was not the only one that noticed Lupin only giving terse orders, not casting any spells himself. Granger was watching the werewolf thoughtfully out of the corner of her eye.

"Professor?" Severus turned to see Ginny Weasley looking at him with a smile.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" Severus gave the girl his full attention. She had grown quite a bit over the summer and was going to be tall like Bill and Ron. Willowy would describe her well in a few years.

"I was wondering what the name of the potion was," Weasley said softly, "the one used to conceive Harry."

Severus blinked. He had not given the girl more attention than any other Gryffindor in his classroom, but recalled that she had potions skills equal to those of her twin brothers, who would probably be able to qualify as Masters if they were willing to go through the process... and take their N.E.W.T.s.

"You will not find it in the school library Miss Weasley," Severus told her sternly. "Such potions are not suitable for students."

"I don't plan on brewing it sir," the girl flushed. "I was curious as to how it worked."

"The potion I brewed does not exist in any book in the form I used it. It was adapted from another potion," Severus gave her a searching look. The redheaded girl looked curious, not at all mischievous. He knew enough Weasleys to know that whatever she was thinking of, it wasn't dangerous or reckless. "Stay after class tomorrow and I will show you the book."

The girl nodded, grinning, and then ran off after her friends towards Gryffindor Tower. Severus shook his head. Add another Gryffindor to the list.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	24. Chapter 24

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

The morning of the first Gryffindor game of the season, against Slytherin of course, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table picking at his food. He never ate much, but he had absolutely no appetite that morning. The Gryffindor team was full of pre-game spirits, talking loudly and smiling widely.

Harry just wanted to crawl into a corner and disappear for the day.

He didn't know why he promised Ron he would watch the game. It was the last thing he wanted to do, to sit in the stands and not on his broom, to observe while the team played without him. He knew he would spend the entire game following the snitch and fighting to keep himself from yelling at his seeker to get it over with and catch the damn thing.

Not even Hermione, who usually understood what was upsetting Harry without even asking, was helping. She was caught up in preparing for the Halloween Ball, making sure every little thing was just perfect. It was all she could talk about in Hogsmeade the day before, until Ron dragged her off for places unknown. Harry had ended up with Lavender and Parvati, of all people, probably the only other seventh years that weren't in the village with dates.

The girls had been surprisingly tolerable. They still gossiped too much, and were too impressed with Divination and Professor Trelawney, but they hadn't insisted he talk about anything at all. He was able to think his own thoughts and interject an opinion or two on their conversation when he felt like it.

Still, he said no when Lavender asked him to be her date to the ball. She was less insulted at his answer when he assured her he wasn't going with a date. He wasn't about to add another person to Voldemort's list. It was too dangerous for anyone to be associated with Harry Potter that way. His reasoning had startled both girls but they nodded understanding. He had ended the day in the owlery again, talking to Hedwig.

"Come on Harry," Hermione tugged at his sleeve.

Harry stopped stirring his porridge, which still nearly filled the bowl, "Hm?"

"The team is already out there. We have to get to the stands if we want good seats," Hermione brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

The haircut Ginny had given her was a big hit. Harry hadn't noticed the reaction of the rest of the school until Lavender and Parvati asked him about it in Hogsmeade. Apparently, Hermione had actually purchased some hair care potions in Diagon Alley and was paying much more attention to her daily appearance. To Harry she was still just Hermione.

"Do we have to?" Harry looked up at her with what he hoped was a significantly pathetic expression.

Hermione huffed, "Do not look at me that way Harry Potter. You promised Ron you would watch the game and that is exactly what you are going to do, even if I have to Petrificus you and float you out there myself."

Harry gave in. There was no arguing with Hermione when she had her mind set on something like that. He abandoned his almost untouched meal and followed her outside, blinking at the sudden brightness. He could instantly feel the heat from the sun's rays and it made him feel warmer and happier. He stretched and leaned his head back, soaking in as much of the sun's radiance as he could.

"I swear," Hermione whispered to him, "you do that on purpose."

"Do what?" Harry looked at her in confusion.

"There's a group of girls over there just drooling at you," Hermione stopped him from looking with a hand on his cheek. "You have no idea how hot they think you are do you?"

Harry shook his head, "It's just the Boy-Who-Lived thing 'Mione. It has nothing to do with actual attraction."

He wasn't scanning, as he kept his shields as high as he could almost every moment in that school. There was just too much _feeling_ all over the place for him to open up comfortably. Nevertheless, he could sense exasperation coming from his best friend.

"Let's just go find seats," Harry sighed and took her arm.

There were fewer people in the stands at that point than Harry thought there would be. It was no trouble getting a block of seats at the front of the Gryffindor section.

"They'll fill up soon," Hermione assured him. "Oh! There's Luna. I have to ask her something."

Hermione jumped up from her seat and left Harry alone while she went off towards the Ravenclaw section of the stands. Harry sighed and leaned back, putting his feet up and closing his eyes. His skin began to feel pleasantly heated until he felt a shadow fall over him. He opened his eyes and saw the silhouetted shape of his old quidditch captain standing above him.

"Trying to get a tan Harry?" Oliver asked with clear amusement. "It doesn't look like you need it. Did you spend your whole summer in the sun?"

"Nearly. Oliver?" Harry sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you weren't playing anymore," there was another voice behind Oliver and Harry looked around him to see Alicia Spinnett, "though Gred and Forge refused to tell us why, exactly."

Katie was standing next to her a moment later, "So we all thought you could use some moral support."

"Lee wanted to come but Fred and George convinced him to watch the store for them. He's going to open their New York branch for them in a few months." A hug took Harry from behind and he felt his muscles tighten from the unfamiliar contact, "What on Earth made you quit the team?"

Harry turned when the hug ended and saw Angelina standing with Fred and George, "It's a long story."

His former teammates all sat down around him, surrounding him completely. Fred ruffled Harry's hair, "We've got all day Harry. After all, we don't actually have to pay attention to the game."

Harry breathed in deeply and let out a sigh, "I can't really talk about it. Almost no one knows."

"They didn't make you, did they?" George's eyes narrowed. Harry shook his head, "Good. You get enough shit from them without something like that too."

"What are you talking about?" Alicia gave them a funny look. Fred leaned over and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened and she whispered back.

"Do the rest of us get to know?" Oliver asked.

Harry sighed again, "Do you know what the Order is?"

Katie leaned in to listen while George and Angelina distracted the students around them with some of the twins' new products. Oliver nodded and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper, "The Order of the Phoenix, right, Professor Dumbledore's organization that fights You-Know-Who?"

"That's it," Harry said quietly. "As you can probably guess I've had a lot to do with them."

Katie brushed her hair back, "You and your Dad are members?"

"Dad is," Harry answered, "but not me. He spied for Dumbledore, not the Ministry like the paper claimed. I can't be an official member until after I graduate."

Oliver nodded, a speculative in his eye, "How would someone join if they wanted to?"

Harry thought for a moment. Oliver was in a good position to recruit members as a professional quidditch player, "Talk to the headmaster. I can bring you to his office after the game."

Oliver grinned and Katie nodded, "Me too."

The seven of them spent the rest of the time before the game catching up. Angelina was still dating Fred, and she was in touch with the other girls, so Harry and Oliver were really the only ones who didn't know what everyone else was doing. As her parents were muggles, Angelina was attending University. She was getting a muggle degree in psychology before deciding on a career, an agreement she made with her parents years ago to give both worlds a chance.

Alicia had spent a year working as a low-level intern at the _Daily Prophet_, and had almost quit because of the articles they were printing. She hadn't been the only one on the staff who wasn't happy though and she stuck it out.

"I'm in the Sports section now," Alicia grinned widely. "I don't get to report on games yet but I'm getting there. I actually have a few connections," she elbowed Oliver, "so I have a better chance than some."

"I'm not a connection?" Harry put on a show of looking hurt.

"I thought you didn't...," Alicia looked nervous. "I wouldn't dream of..."

George laughed and slung an arm around her waist, "He's having you on, love."

The others started laughing and Harry smiled at her in apology, "Don't worry about it. I generally hate the Boy-Who-Lived stuff but it's got to be good for something, right?"

"I'll hold you to that," Alicia pointed at him.

Harry twisted in his seat, "I know what Oliver's doing, and the twins keep me updated on my investment, so that just leaves Katie."

Katie grinned but didn't say a word. Oliver was grinning as well and provided the answer, "You're looking at a reserve Chaser for the Tutshill Tornados."

Harry whistled, "Nice."

Katie was favored with hugs and slaps from her other former teammates. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with Colin's voice announcing the teams. They all cheered loudly for the Gryffindor team.

"And I've just been informed that we have a full former team in the stands," Colin added, "the Gryffindor team of four years ago, who were all together on the team for three years, nearly undefeated."

Harry's former teammates then found themselves getting introduced to the people standing and sitting around them. No one was sitting for long though. The game was intense from the moment the balls were released, as games between Gryffindor and Slytherin rarely failed to be.

He couldn't help but concentrate on the game. Being surrounded by his fellow former quidditch players helped, but Harry still felt this hollow spot as he watched his Housemates streak around the pitch. Throughout the game there was always someone touching him, a hand on his arm or on his back, or one of the Weasley twins almost literally hanging on him. The two mischief makers joined in the group of Harry hair tamers, though they tending to work with the opposite intention of most.

The snitch glowed bright green the whole time. Harry tried not to, but he had at least one eye on it the whole time, even when it meant he was looking the other way than the rest of the crowd. He swore under his breath a few times when the Gryffindor seeker missed excellent opportunities to catch the elusive ball. The girl just didn't see it.

Oliver yelled out congratulations to Ron with each block. If the youngest male Weasley noticed the professional keeper in the crowd he gave no sign... which meant he didn't notice. Harry knew Ron didn't have the ability to hide the tension that he would feel if he knew Oliver was there.

Fred and George taunted the other team, yelling out sayings that had their friends laughing hysterically and McGonagall glaring.

There was an obvious foul on Slytherin's part, but Madame Hooch was facing the other way and didn't see, "Hey ref, if you had one more eye you'd be a cyclops...!"

"...A blind cyclops!" they finished together.

Then when the Slytherin missed a rather easy goal, "Our grandmother shoots better than that..."

"...and she's dead!"

At a random point when the stands were rather quiet Fred yelled out, "Hey, let's see some unnecessary violence out there!"

To which George replied, "What are you talking about Fred? Violence is always necessary!"

They gave each Slytherin player a nickname, like 'Ferret' for Malfoy, and 'Idiot One' and 'Idiot Two' for Crabbe and Goyle, and yelled out sound effects for all their movements. Quidditch had always been fun for Harry, but he had never before had his sides hurt from laughing so much during a game.

When the seekers dove for the ground, with Fred and George chanting 'crash crash crash crash' and pumping their fists in the air, the whole crowd watched them in anticipation. Harry wondered if the stands went almost entirely silent whenever he was playing and dove for the snitch. He had always been too focused to notice.

"Gryffindor wins 220 - 70!" Colin shrieked over the noise of the cheers.

Malfoy looked furious. Harry almost felt sorry for the Slytherin seeker. Finally, Harry wasn't playing and still Slytherin didn't manage to beat Gryffindor. He probably would have caught the snitch if it wasn't for a bludger that had forced him off course at the last minute, hit by his own beaters. The blond was gripping his bruised shoulder, yelling at his team, and trying to fend off Madame Hooch who was most likely trying to get him to the hospital wing. After a time Malfoy barked out a series of orders and stormed off.

The former Gryffindor Quidditch Team waited for the stands to empty out, sitting back down in the bleachers.

"I almost forgot how good Hogwarts quidditch can be," Oliver shook his head.

Harry smiled at him, "Anyone want to join in on a victory party?"

"Of course!" Fred exclaimed.

George leaned forward and draped him arms around Harry, "Have you ever known us to _not_ join in on a party?"

"Well...," Harry smirked at the twins. "I assume the two of you went camping at some point this summer."

"You had a party and didn't invite us?" Fred looked crushed.

Harry laughed, "They weren't my parties."

"Headmaster first?" Oliver requested with a raised eyebrow at Harry and the Weasleys.

Harry nodded, "Definitely. We can congratulate the team at the party."

The seven of them left the stands, otherwise empty by then, and skirted the mass of students gathered on the field. Harry led them through the corridors to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, "Sucking Sourballs."

"One of my favorites," Fred said fondly. It was one of the twins' latest creations, lemon drops so sour they made the face pucker involuntarily, and rather exaggeratedly.

"Come in everyone," Harry heard from behind the thick door. He took a deep breath and forced himself to block as much of the magic seeing sense as he could. He had no desire to be blinded by the headmaster.

They entered the office and Fred and George immediately availed themselves of the lemon drops held out. Harry gave the headmaster a suspicious look though.

"They have no relation to my password," Dumbledore assured him with a twinkle.

Harry took a lemon drop and played one of his latest games... guess what potion the drops are laced with, "Calming Draught?"

"I thought you might need some," Dumbledore responded, his voice showing clear concern. Harry gave the man a small smile in thanks as the tension began to bleed out of his body. There was a twinge of guilt for the distance between them, but Harry knew it was not entirely his fault. "What brings you here?"

There were seven chairs waiting on the other side of the desk from the headmaster and each of the young wizards and witches took one. Harry, of course, was right in the middle and discovered he was the designated spokesman.

"Oliver and Katie have offered their services," Harry said casually.

"Us too," Alicia spoke up, referring to herself and Angelina.

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye and gazed at them over his half-moon spectacles gravely, "Do you know what it is you are offering?"

All four of them nodded but it was Angelina who answered, "You-Know-Who is after Harry and wants to control the wizarding world. I want to do my part to prevent it."

"None of you can protect me," Harry felt the need to assure they weren't joining the Order just because of him. "I'll have to fight him eventually."

"And we'll help you," Katie said firmly. The others all had the same determined look as her. "You're one of us Harry, our teammate even if our team isn't playing anymore."

"We won't let you go after him alone," Oliver insisted.

Harry couldn't respond. He had opened himself up to their emotions a bit and felt the same thing from them he had felt from the dragons that spring. They were all angry on his behalf and concerned about him. He shut himself off before he was overwhelmed with the depth of feeling these people had for him. Harry also wondered exactly how much the twins had told them.

"Fred and George will contact each of you with instructions," Dumbledore said after a lengthy pause. "Do not speak of your involvement with the Order to anyone outside it, or in public, unless you are told otherwise." The group that been nearly falling off their seats in laughter only fifteen minutes earlier were nodding solemnly. "For now just keep your ears and eyes open and tell the twins about anything that seems suspicious to you."

Harry had been in the headmaster's presence often enough to know his cues for the end of a conversation, and it appeared that the twins had picked up on it as well. All three of them stood, and the others followed.

"I invited them up to the Tower if that's alright," Harry stated, just to let Dumbledore know.

He nodded and gave Harry a little smile, "Please stop by in the morning Harry. We have a few things to discuss."

Harry nodded. He had the first class period on Mondays free. At the bottom of the stairs, out of the headmaster's powerful presence, the happy mood seemed to return to the group. Even with his shields up Harry could sense an underlying seriousness to them and was a little stunned to realize that he no longer thought of his friends as children.

Fred and George took up position on either side of Harry. They grinned identical grins and began badgering Harry for information.

"You can tell us now right?" Fred asked.

George continued, "This lot's in the loop now."

Oliver interrupted the interrogation though, "It was obvious... _if_ you were paying attention."

The twins looked at their former captain, who was smiling smugly, and started to pester him. He wasn't giving up Harry's latest talent any sooner than Harry was though... granted that he had guessed correctly. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he did. The reserve keeper for Puddlemere United had a good eye for detail. It was what made him an excellent keeper, that and superb reflexes and flying skills.

"Oh fine you parasites...," Oliver started but Harry shot a silencing charm at him before he could say anymore.

Harry glared at them, "Not here you idiots. Never talk about anything in the corridors here unless you want the whole world to know by breakfast."

They were stopped a few steps down from the Fat... Evangeline. Angelina looked Harry up down, "Okay, now I see the resemblance."

"Definitely Snape's son," Alicia agreed with a low whistle, "much cuter, though."

Harry felt his cheeks start to heat up and the twins laughed at him. He removed the silencing charm from Oliver and led the group inside the common room. They were greeted with cheers and handed bottles of butterbeer. The former team congratulated the current team and Ron pulled Oliver aside for a discussion on keeper tactics.

The conversation that had been nipped in the bud outside the Tower had to wait several hours, until after the party. Then the former Gryffindors joined Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Harry in Hermione's private Head Girl room and Harry shared one of his many secrets with his friends.

He closed his eyes and opened up his senses to examine each one of them carefully. Ginny was clearly the most powerful person in the room after Harry. She would surpass all her brothers in raw power alone and Harry felt a smile form. Based on their emotions, straightforward, honest concern for him, he could trust every person around him.

"Move around and don't talk," Harry told them softly. He didn't have to speak loudly, as they were all silently waiting for him.

There was a shuffling noise when they all obeyed after a beat. Harry kept his eyes closed the entire time. When they stopped he held out one hand and started pointing. Not only had they switched seats, they moved the seats themselves at Ron's prompting.

"Hermione, Oliver, Ron, Katie, George, Ginny, Alicia, Neville, and Angelina is sitting on Fred's lap there," Harry indicated and then opened his eyes to see stunned faces behind the currents of magic flowing all over the room. Only Ron wasn't surprised. Oliver looked like his guess had been verified, but he was still amazed. "Incidentally, Ginny is definitely the most powerful Weasley."

The red haired girl grinned widely at her brothers who were putting on a big act of looking insulted. It wasn't long before the twins launched themselves at her, Angelina jumping out of the way at the last moment, and began tickling her until tears were running out of her eyes.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	25. Chapter 25

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus had pulled out his book with the section on fertility potions that held the potion he brewed eighteen years ago and set it aside for later that day. It was early morning and he was approaching the headmaster's office. Albus had summoned him there without explanation, sending a message by house elf the night before.

"Morning Dad," Harry was approaching not from the direction of Gryffindor Tower but from the kitchens with a mug in hand.

He raised the mug as if in a toast and drank some of his morning coffee. Otherwise he looked like he had just rolled out of bed and walked there. Severus was strongly tempted to cast a few charms in a futile attempt to fix the mussed hair. He knew Harry had given up on combs and hairbrushes years ago. Harry was wearing muggle clothes, evidently believing he would be able to return to Gryffindor before going to class.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Don't trust Albus to provide refreshment?"

"I assume he will," Harry said and sipped at his coffee again. "I just don't trust him not to lace it with something. I have no idea what he wants to talk about but I want to be clear headed."

Severus inspected Harry carefully. His son was tenser than Severus had ever seen him in the morning. It usually took at least an hour of work or talk before the weight of Harry's situation showed itself in his body language.

"You expect something," Severus said cautiously.

Harry shrugged noncommittally, "He told me yesterday afternoon that there a few things we need to discuss. I've never liked the outcome of those talks. On top of that..."

Severus watched Harry's expression go vacant, though he knew it was a defense against betraying emotion. He gave Harry a few beats before prompting him, "Yes?"

"Halloween is in a few days," Harry didn't look at him when he answered, but past him.

Severus nodded, understanding exactly what was going through his son's mind. It would be the sixteenth anniversary of the deaths of James and Lily Potter and Voldemort was bound to make some sort of grand gesture.

"Let's just get this over with," Harry said harshly and approached the gargoyle.

Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and his son looked up at him, "Talk to Albus about this sometime Harry. Don't harbor old anger at him. He may not last out this war."

Harry was unable to hide the startle on his face from what Severus said. Doubtless he, like many, saw the illustrious Albus Dumbledore as invincible. The possibility of Albus dying in the next few years probably never occurred to Harry. He nodded with a very sad look and Severus let him go.

Severus opened his mouth to speak the password and the gargoyle moved before he could say anything. He and Harry shared the same questioning look and then got on the stairs. They entered the office on command and saw that there was another guest already there.

"Ah Severus Snape," Ollivander smiled knowingly at him, "Sycamore with a dragon heartstring core, flexible, eleven inches, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Severus felt his wand in his pocket, the reassuring familiar sense that came from it.

"And Mr. Potter," Ollivander's smile widened just perceptibly, "I hear you are having some difficulty with your wand."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He looked to Albus, who was smiling benignly behind his desk.

"It is rather early," Albus looked clearly at Harry's coffee mug. "Can I offer anyone some tea, perhaps some scones?"

"I'm all set," Harry held up his mug. Severus shook his head.

"Tea please Albus," Ollivander said. "You know how I like it."

"Of course Anders," Albus summoned a house elf and ordered some food. He conjured the tea service himself.

Severus saw Harry raise an eyebrow beside him and gave his son a stern look. Laughing at Ollivander's name would be ill advised. The man held considerable power despite his innocuous appearance, but then Severus reminded himself that Harry could easily see that for himself.

Harry did help himself to a scone, as they were delivered from the kitchen. Severus noticed that he took one bite and waited several minutes before eating any more. His son had apparently been paying attention in Potions.

"Now Harry," Albus stood and took out his wand while Harry watched him carefully, "I want you and Severus to pay close attention." The headmaster cast a spell out his window and it dissipated upon not reaching a target. "Tell me Severus, what did you see, specifically?"

"A flash of light from your wand," Severus replied simply. "It faded about one hundred feet from the window."

"Describe the light Severus."

"It was like any other spell," Severus noticed Harry twitch out of the corner of his eye but his gaze was trained on the headmaster.

"It was a stunning spell," Harry said sedately. "They're always that same red."

"How long have you been able to see the color of spells?" Ollivander asked with frank curiosity, almost hunger.

Harry started, as though he forgot Ollivander was there. Severus knew that for that to be so Harry was fully barriered and therefore should not have been able to see the specifics of the spell.

"Always," Harry answered, "even when I was an infant."

"How do you know?" Severus asked, intrigued.

Harry's face was impassive and his body was tense. Severus wanted to curse Albus, as he had no doubt that there was much more than this one test in store for Harry that morning.

"For years," Harry replied so quietly that Severus almost had to strain to hear, "all I remembered about that night was a lot of green light. I dreamed about it long before I got my Hogwarts letter. It's the color of the killing curse, lime green."

Severus clenched his teeth. Albus had horrible timing this time.

"What do you think Anders?" Albus asked serenely, apparently oblivious to the rising tension in the room though Severus knew the old man was not.

"You know what I see Albus," Ollivander mused. "I only get vague impressions of color, a sort of fog around wizards and witches. Sybil would say I see auras," the odd wizard chuckled lightly. "It helps match the wand with the wizard."

Harry's head snapped towards the man, "What color do you see around me?"

"It is not just one color," Ollivander corrected as he studied Harry. "I see two in most wizards and witches, though one is sometimes very faint." Harry nodded in agreement. "You, I see red and gold, much like the sparks that came out of your wand when you first held it."

"Is it different now?" Harry asked leadingly.

Ollivander tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as though squinting to make the world go out of focus. Severus watched with interest and saw Dumbledore doing the same.

"There is... just a hint mind you... some emerald green?" Ollivander opened his eyes again.

Harry nodded, "Ever since this summer."

"Harry," Albus admonished, "I thought there were no other effects."

"I never said that," Harry said sharply. "If you assumed I told you everything it is because you never asked." Harry quickly looked down, clearly ashamed, then up at Albus. "I'm sorry Professor. I understand why you made the choices you did. I just wish they had other outcomes and I still get angry when I think about it."

Harry's left hand was covering his right and Severus understood the gesture for hiding the marks from Umbridge's detentions, even though there was a constant glamour on them.

"I thought we were past this Harry," Albus looked every one of his hundred and sixty odd years.

Harry fidgeted, "We were... It's just...," Harry made a complicated motion with one hand and the large envelope with James's writing appeared. "You would have found this if you had opened the Potter vault."

Harry first handed over the letter from James to Black, explaining what to do with the contents of the envelope. Once it was read Harry gave Albus his letter. Severus sent Harry a hard look. He had made the assumption that Albus received his letter over a month before.

Albus put the letter aside to read in private. When he looked at them his eyes were bright. Severus had never seen so much as a single tear from the man and was amazed.

"I can only apologize so many times Harry," Albus's voice was rough. "I did attempt to open the Potter vault after that Halloween, but did not know the password to James's ward. I could not break the ward magically without good enough reason for the goblins, and they already had your parents' will."

"Remus would have known," Harry said, looking away from the sad blue eyes.

"Remus disappeared," Albus sighed. "If I had tried harder to find him then he may have helped me, but I believe he was in no condition to do so. I had no word of him, or knowledge of his whereabouts, until the summer before your third year. All I knew was that a few people had means of contacting him if necessary."

Harry rubbed his face with hands and brushed them through his hair, "It's all in the past now."

"Yes," Albus looked down at the letter to Black. "This will prove valuable, though." There was quiet for a few moments. "I am going to include Anders in your instruction Harry. Between the two of you, you may be able to get a better handle on this talent of yours."

"That would be good," Harry agreed. "I can block it for the most part now, but not when I'm concentrating, and sometimes... physical touch... or eye contact... triggers a connection."

Albus nodded, "I also wanted to thank you for bringing your friends in yesterday Harry. The further spread our contacts are the better off we will be."

Severus recalled seeing several alumni in the stands with Harry at the game, Gryffindor's star quidditch team that broke the losing streak. He assumed that every one of them was an Order member as of that day.

"I have held it off as long as I could Harry..." Albus was hesitant.

Harry's face dropped, "No... please..."

"I am sorry yet again Harry, but Cornelius insists on seeing you and making a presentation –"

Albus cut himself off to give Harry time to get his magic under control. Severus knew then why he always thought Ollivander was so odd. He didn't look _at_ people, he looked _around_ them. The man was examining the air around Harry in pure awe. With most people he would almost be looking them in the eye, but with Harry his eyes roamed much further away. His son had to be emitting a strong magical light.

After a few beats Severus put out an arm and rested a hand on one of Harry's. It took a few more moments but the nearly hair raising currents of magic in the office receded and Harry calmed. When he looked up his eyes were flat and his face emotionless.

There was a small quirk of his lips when Harry looked at Severus, "I hope you'll be there when Fudge comes."

"We will both be there Harry, and Minerva as well," Albus assured him. "Cornelius is aware of the Halloween Ball and intends to arrive here just before it begins and open the Ball with a short award ceremony."

"No press," Harry insisted, meeting the headmaster's gaze fully. The steel in Harry's eyes was enough to make anyone think twice. Severus did not know if Harry had bested Albus yet in their duels but expected that he would be able to at that moment.

"We have to allow at least one Harry," Albus brought back the twinkle.

Harry smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, "Fine. Rita Skeeter can come, but no one else. I'll make sure she does not embellish anything I might say."

"What is it you three have on her?" Severus had to ask.

The smile turned wolfish, "She's an unregistered animagus... a beetle. It's truly amazing how many of them are out there."

"Granger caught her?" Severus shook his head and let a small chuckle out.

The smile was in his eyes now, "Literally. She kept her in a jar for a few days before releasing her and threatening her."

"Harry," Albus's tone was part amusement, part warning, "blackmail is a dangerous game."

"So is fighting Voldemort," Harry waved off the crime. "All she had to do was register her form. No one would have believed us that year if we had come forward and exposed her. They would have called me crazy then for saying the sky is blue and insisted it was orange instead."

"Indeed," Albus smiled. "I will inform Miss Skeeter... perhaps around dinner time on Wednesday."

Harry laughed lightly.

"What times do you have available Harry?" Ollivander asked.

Harry looked upwards, running through his schedule in his head, "Would Sunday afternoons work?"

"You are not joining the dueling club?" Severus asked, not letting the slight disappointment he felt show in his voice.

Harry turned sympathetic eyes to him. Severus should have known he couldn't hide his emotions from Harry. Even when they were both blocking their bond let Harry's empathy through, "I can't. There's no one there to provide any challenge for me and I need all the time I can get. Between my homework load this year and all my extra classes I'm swamped."

Severus nodded and forfeited, "I know."

"That should work just fine," Ollivander stood. "I have to be going now Albus. One of my sons is due back with some core materials this afternoon. It was good to see you both again and I'll see you on Sunday Harry."

Severus and Harry both gave polite goodbyes and stood to take their leave as well. The second class period was approaching quickly and both Harry and Severus had to be in class.

"Just a moment Harry," Albus said and Harry paused, leaving Severus watching from the doorway. The headmaster walked around his desk and Severus just then noticed the absence of Fawkes. The bird was most likely out for the Order. "Please come here at any time Harry, even just to talk. Second only to the pain I have caused you, I regret the gulf that has grown between us as a result."

Harry bit his lip and nodded, "I miss it too, when I thought you were infallible."

"No one is Harry," Albus replied sadly, "no matter how we wish otherwise."

Albus put a hand on Harry's shoulder in a fatherly, or in this case grandfatherly gesture. Harry stiffened and his eyes widened. His breath quickened, like it did in St. Mungo's, and Severus stepped forward quickly and broke the contact between them. Albus had only tightened his grip on Harry with a looked of concern in his eyes.

"Harry..." Severus did not bother to mask the urgency in his voice. "Harry, focus on me."

The stiff muscles loosened and a slight shaking took hold of Harry. He reached out and held onto Severus's arm with a tight grip.

"So bright... so sad," Harry mumbled, and Severus knew he was speaking about Albus.

Dumbledore had also realized what had happened and his eyes brightened again. Severus saw that the copious amount of facial hair helped Albus to hide his emotions but also made his eyes more of a focal point and easier to read.

"I will contact Minerva," Albus said sadly. "Lie down Harry and get some rest. You are excused from class for the day."

Harry just nodded vaguely and Severus threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. With Harry only barely responsive like that it was easier to take him to his quarters that way instead of navigating the corridors and bumping into hordes of students on their way to class. Physical contact with so many people would be a very bad thing just then.

"I have to teach," Severus said quietly as he settled Harry into his bed in staff quarters. "Dobby is on call for anything you need."

Harry just nodded and burrowed into his covers, stripped down to his boxers, "He feels like I do."

Severus wanted Harry to say more, to maybe describe for once exactly how he was feeling, but he had slipped off into sleep. He sighed, brushed back the hair from Harry's forehead, and extinguished the lights in the room. He gathered himself and slipped into his teaching persona. He could take out his anger with Fudge on his students. The first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were in for a trying morning.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	26. Chapter 26

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry had spent most of that day in reflection. After he woke he had a light lunch and then examined his reading of the headmaster. It had come quickly, like being hit by a train. Dumbledore was almost blindingly bright like Harry expected, but his raw power was not stronger than Harry's. He just had more training and experience. Why Harry's own magic didn't appear so bright was a mystery, but he knew somewhere deep inside that he was just as powerful, if not more powerful, than the headmaster.

The emotions were what had nearly paralyzed him. They ran the full gamut of feelings. There was a very complex man. The strongest by far was a sense of responsibility, almost overwhelming to the headmaster himself in its insistence from all angles of his life. The whole world relied on him, much as they did on Harry even if they didn't know it.

There was also tremendous guilt and pain. Harry knew that a great deal of the guilt was because of the anger he still felt towards the headmaster. He also knew that while Dumbledore was not fully aware of the extent of the mistreatment he received at the hands of the Dursleys, he knew much of what had happened and his imagination had probably filled in the rest.

For the first time Harry wondered about the headmaster's family, if there even was any apart from his brother. Harry had lost many of those he cared about, or who cared about him, but he had so many others left to him. Who did Dumbledore have?

Their dueling lesson on Monday night had been the most open and free session they ever had and half of it was spent talking rather than dueling. Harry learned that after losing most of his own family Dumbledore had seen his grandfather, Aaron, as a surrogate son, and James, by extension, as a grandson.

Dumbledore heard a few stories of Harry's childhood, and Harry had focused on positive events like the peace and comfort he got from his cupboard when his relatives had meant it as a punishment.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Ron called from the doorway.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just a minute."

He looked himself over in the mirror. There was nothing to be done about his hair... unless... He cast a quick charm and his hair grew just long enough to be tied back in a ponytail. Harry stole Ron's brush for a moment, conjured a strip of leather, and pulled back his hair neatly.

His robe was a deep crimson and closely tailored on his torso, the lower portion gradually flaring out. He had no idea what the fabric was but it was both thick and flowed like water. It was one of the many robes that his father had selected in Diagon Alley on his birthday. His black boots laced up to his knees but were covered to the ankle by straight black trousers. The boots gave him another inch or two of height with their thick soles. The necklace from the dragon handlers was hidden under the robe.

"Nice," Ron commented as Harry joined him. "Your Dad has good taste."

"How do you know I didn't pick this out?" Harry objected. Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry relented. They were both hopeless when it came to clothes. "The twins did a good job too."

Ron's robes were the exact same blue as his eyes, "How did you..." Ron's eyes went out of focus for a moment and then he came back. "Oh yeah, the money was from you. In that case, thanks for the robes Harry."

"We should get going," Harry grinned. "Hermione is waiting I'm sure."

Ron was picking her up outside the Head Boy and Girl common room. They were all arriving in the great hall before it was opened to the student body at large. Malfoy and Anna Fawcett would also be early, as Malfoy and Hermione had to make sure the hall was ready and go over a few last minute things.

Hermione was standing outside the statue waiting for them, facing away as they approached. Harry let himself feel the sudden racing of Ron's pulse as he saw her and smiled as the sharp intake of breath. There was no question about it, Hermione was stunning.

She had on new robes in a soft buttery yellow that accentuated her coloring. There were streaks of blond in her hair, made to look natural. She wore the amulet that Harry had given her at her birthday party in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry hung back while Ron walked up to her. The redhead ghosted a hand along her lower back and she turned into the circle of his arm and kissed him. She was beaming as he stammered out what Harry hoped was a compliment on her robes and makeup and hair change.

"If you weren't my best friend, surrogate sister, and occasional replacement mother all wrapped into one convenient package I would try to steal you away from him," Harry smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione wiped away a tear and swatted his arm, "You're going to ruin my make-up."

"Are you a witch or aren't you," Harry teased, echoing Ron from their first year. _Impervious!_

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I taught you that one!"

"I know," Harry grinned. "You should have used it yourself."

Ron watched them quietly and Harry felt a touch of jealousy from him, but mostly appreciation of the friendship they had. There had been a time when the three of them were all equal, but that had changed and there was no going back.

"Well," Hermione said businesslike, "are my escorts ready?"

She held out both arms and Harry and Ron each took one and led her down to the great hall. Without the added height from their shoes Harry and Hermione were of equal height, but her heels gave her an inch over him, leaving Harry the shortest member of the trio.

They went in through a back entrance of the hall, usually only reserved for staff members. Malfoy was flicking his wand at the enchanted ceiling, changing the coloring of the lights in a few places while Anna relaxed at one of the small tables set around the perimeter of the room to make a large dance floor.

"It's larger," Harry remarked, gazing around the room.

Hermione grinned, "We wanted enough room for everyone to sit for the feast and for dancing without changing anything midway through the evening."

"It's excellent," Ron said and kissed Hermione's forehead. He then leaned towards Harry, "Git at two o'clock."

Hermione's hand tightened on Harry's arm and he schooled himself into a calm state, almost slipping into meditation. He would not let Fudge embarrass him. He had his own plans to fully humiliate Fudge.

"Let's get this farce over with and have a good night," Harry said even if he didn't believe his own words. Halloween would never be a good night.

"Don't do anything stupid," Hermione cautioned, though she was fully aware of his plans. She and Ron had helped him form them.

"Minister," Harry said loftily, mimicking the aristocratic tone he had heard from Malfoy many times. The blond in question had noticed and shot Harry an amused smile.

"Ah Harry my boy," Fudge was as pompous as ever, "it is so good to see you."

"Rita is not here yet Minister, and none of your public is either so we can dispense with the falsities for the time being," Harry was perfectly polite in tone if not in word. "You spent a year trying to convince the world I was an attention seeking lunatic and get me expelled. Where do you wish to do this?"

Fudge flustered, not at all comfortable, "Headmaster Dumbledore has set up the staff table nicely. It should do well."

"Good evening Harry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Albus's voice came from behind Harry. "I had nothing to do with the decorations Cornelius. That was all under the purview of our Head Girl and Boy. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy create a very elegant setting, and still in keeping with the theme of the holiday."

The headmaster was right, though Harry had never suspected that Halloween could be made elegant. Silver shimmered in transparent fabric all over the hall, layered with a soft, pale silky orange. Flowers ornamented each table, deep reds, oranges, and the green of the foliage. Rather than having floating jack-o-lanterns all around the hall, the carved pumpkins hovered in each window and cast their light onto the dance floor, creating a criss-cross of both funny and scary faces. The candles above their heads were black, though something in their wicks made the flames a variety of colors.

"Yes, well, good job," Fudge said shortly to Hermione.

Hermione ignored his tone, "Thank you Minister. We worked hard, though all the prefects helped. Ron, we should be helping Draco, not socializing just now. Minster. Headmaster."

Ron nodded to each figure as Hermione did and the two of them joined Malfoy in making last minute changes to the hall. Harry ignored the Minister of Magic and spoke to the headmaster.

"Have you had a chance to read the letter I gave you sir?" Harry asked. It was the only warning he would give Dumbledore of what he planned for that night.

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly. He was dressed as garishly as ever, his robes bright orange and yellow with bats flapping all over them, "Yes Harry I did. Thank you for giving it to me. It was most touching."

Harry had his senses scanning at the barest minimum so he wouldn't be overcome when the students entered. He felt his father approaching from behind with another person. The extreme distaste he felt from both sides told Harry who Snape was escorting.

"Dad, Rita," Harry greeted them as he turned, ignoring Fudge's reaction to what Harry knew seemed like near-omnipotence on his part. "Thank you for coming Rita. I am sure you had other plans for the holiday."

"I wouldn't miss an invitation from you for the world Harry," Rita's smile was sickly sweet. Harry felt that she disliked the Minister nearly as much as Harry did. It was an interesting piece of information.

"In that case," Harry remembered the last Order meeting he had attended that summer, "perhaps we should have dinner sometime. There are a few things I could tell you that you might find interesting."

The investigative reporter in her was instantly intrigued, "Name your night Harry and I'll be there."

"I would have to arrange a few things," Harry smiled politely, "like permission to leave school grounds."

The headmaster and Snape both laughed. Harry's father put a hand on his shoulder, "When has permission ever stopped you before?"

Harry waved his hand, "That was always to save someone from Voldemort," he took pleasure in Fudge's nervous jump, "or an alleged murderer."

"He was sentenced to life in Azkaban Harry," Fudge tried to make his point lightly.

Harry was having none of it though, "A sentence without a trial is not valid, and Sirius Black was never tried for the crimes he was accused of."

Fudge blinked at Harry, "Surely..."

"Bartemious Crouch threw him Azkaban and he was conveniently forgotten for twelve years," Harry looked at Fudge sternly and the man swallowed.

"We are about to open the hall Potter," Malfoy called from across the hall.

It was a deliberate slight to the Minister, and even to Dumbledore though the latter of the two was merely amused. Harry nodded to Malfoy and the Head Boy and Girl headed towards the doors.

"We should get in place," Dumbledore motioned towards the platform.

Harry and Snape led the way, with Fudge behind them and Dumbledore following. Harry had no idea how Dumbledore had managed to get Fudge to leave behind the various aides and protective group of Aurors that traveled everywhere with the man but he was thankful.

"Kingsley, Tonks, and a few others are outside," Snape whispered to Harry. "Kingsley is the senior Auror present and he said that Fudge would be perfectly safe with Albus and they should keep an eye on the grounds for any possible threat."

Harry snorted a short chuckle. It was even better than he hoped for and he suspected that his father had gleaned onto his plans and said something to Kingsley. Harry gestured to Rita and pulled her aside for a moment.

"One of my classmates is rather shutter-happy," Harry said quietly. "I'll have him develop his pictures tonight and you'll have an owl with several images by morning. There will probably be some good ones of Fudge."

Rita smiled at him, the smile that had once made Harry dread what was coming next. Now it was to his benefit though and he couldn't help but be bolstered by her eagerness for this story.

Students poured into the hall chattering loudly. The conversation picked up tempo when they saw the Minister standing at the head of the hall with their headmaster, Harry, and his father.

Rather than finding seats the students gathered on the dance floor for the best view of the excitement. As predicted, Colin Creevey wedged his way to the front and instantly began snapping pictures. Harry forced himself to ignore the urge to throttle Colin and smile plainly while Dumbledore welcomed them all to the Ball.

"Before we begin," the headmaster finally got around to them. "As you can see we have a guest this evening. I will hand the floor over to Minister Fudge."

The Minister smiled brightly at the students, some of whom clapped politely, others glaring. The DA glared, as did every student who was affected in some negative way by Dolores Umbridge. They knew exactly who had appointed her.

"It is good to see so many bright young faces," Fudge posed for the camera that was snapping. "My purpose here tonight is to honor one of your own who has long been a shining example of young wizardry. The Ministry has seen fit to present Harold James Potter with the Order of Merlin, Third Class, as a reflection of his efforts to bring to light the evil which threatens our world."

_Which you did your very best to deny_, Harry's inner-commentary remarked.

"Please step forward Harry," Fudge gestured grandly and Harry took a single step forward. Fudge had to cross to Harry then, who was smiling almost condescendingly while Snape almost glared down at the Minister from behind Harry. "I hereby bestow upon you the Order of Merlin, Third Class."

A purple ribbon with a gold wand pendant hanging from it was draped around Harry's neck. He scanned the award first to make sure nothing had been sneaked by the Minster... like another Portkey. Fudge also handed him a rolled piece of parchment, the official certificate. "May you wear it proudly and represent the community which you join with integrity and honor."

"I accept the award in memory of James and Lily Potter, my father and mother, who died sixteen years ago this evening so that we might all live," Harry said clearly, a solemn look on his face. He held out a hand and Ron stepped out of the crowd and handed Harry several pieces of parchment. "I find that the anniversary of their deaths, which served to save not only my life from Tom Riddle, but the lives of countless others, is an appropriate time to right a wrong committed in the same string of incidents. I speak of the wrongful imprisonment and persecution of Sirius Black, by law my godfather.

"This is a letter written to me by my father on the night of my first birthday, and a letter written to Sirius Black on the same night, both found in the Potter vault in Gringotts on my seventeenth birthday," Fudge looked momentarily shocked, then gathered himself, but not before Colin got pictures. "In both letters my father wrote that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for my parents and states that if the letters are being read, then Peter was either tortured or betrayed them.

"Minister," Harry gave the man a hard look, "I have told you the truth on multiple occasions and each time you chose to ignore me. I now have irrefutable evidence. Will you still uphold this miscarriage of justice?"

"I...," Fudge saw Rita Skeeter and the entire student body of Hogwarts hanging on his every word. "The letters must be authenticated."

"Headmaster?" Snape spoke from behind Harry. "I can attest that the letters were found in Potter vault and that my own letter reveals the same information."

"The letter written to me by James tells the same," Albus's eyes were twinkling brightly. He waved his wand over the letters briefly and Harry saw them glow golden. "They were written by James Aaron Potter and imbued with his magical signature."

Harry twisted his hand and took his fake wand in hand. He cast duplicating charms on the letter to Sirius and handed a copy to Rita and a copy to Fudge. They both read the letter over quickly.

"In that case," Fudge looked cornered, "I declare Sirius Black innocent of all charges and restore to him his full estate and liberty, and charge Peter Pettigrew with murder, betrayal, conspiracy, practice of illegal dark arts, and service as a Death Eater."

There was a hush over the hall.

"Unfortunately Minister," Dumbledore said gravely, "Sirius Black is deceased."

"Dead? How?" Fudge demanded irately.

"He discovered I was in danger in the Ministry a year and a half ago and died defending me and my friends from Death Eaters," Harry explained quietly and Fudge's head snapped back towards Harry. "He was cursed by his cousin Belletrix Lestrange and fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry saw Remus across the crowd and knew there were tears in the werewolf's eyes. Harry made eye contact with him and Remus nodded.

"I... we... that is to say the Ministry...," Fudge blustered, his plans for the night no doubt in ruins.

"Yes Minister?" Snape said coolly.

"Condolences for your loss Mr. Potter," Fudge looked like he was having difficulty with the words. "We all make sacrifices for the cause."

"And I am everyone's favorite lamb," Harry said softly, hoping that not everyone heard. Fudge paled though, so it had some effect, and the hand on his shoulder tightened briefly.

"Yes... well...," Fudge regained his composure. "I look forward to seeing you again Mr. Potter."

"Not likely," Harry heard from their audience.

"A pleasure as always Minister," Harry smiled, though he felt like going to Remus and sharing his grief, perhaps bringing his father along and the headmaster as well and maybe the Weasleys and Hermione. He wanted to be with family, not the entire school.

After Fudge left the hall burst into applause for Harry. He flushed from head to toe and left the raised platform quickly. Flitwick had charmed instruments to play on their own and the music started. Students began to find tables to sit at and Rita pulled Harry aside for a few more words.

The night went by in a blur of talking, eating and dancing. It seemed that every student wanted to get a word in with Harry and every one of them wanted to admire the award. Every girl wanted to dance with him and for the first time Harry was thankful for the dancing lessons. He saw McGonagall watching him from the staff table with approval. None of the staff members were drinking as they had at the Yule Ball. Harry knew they would be alert all night in case of Death Eater trouble.

Couples slowly drifted away from the great hall as evening wore on. At Harry's rather strong suggestion Colin had his pictures developed by the end of the ball and together with a few others they selected a batch to copy and send to Rita. When he at last deemed it late enough to leave Harry almost ran to the top of the highest tower in the school for some fresh cool air. There would be no couples there, none of them willing to climb that many steps for a place to find a dark corner that would be that cold.

He gasped in the cold night air and sank down to sit on the cool stones. The past few days had been trying and it wasn't over, not until he knew what Voldemort was doing that night. Harry almost wished for the connection to Voldemort to come back just so he would know _if_ something was happening.

As she usually managed, Hedwig knew that Harry was upset and found him on the tower. She perched on his arm and he stroked her feathers while he poured out his fears and anxieties to her.

It was very late when the snowy owl flew back to the owlery and Harry finally left the tower. He wound his way through the corridors on an indirect route to Gryffindor Tower. He would accept the detentions or loss of points if he was caught, though half the people who might catch him would just be worried instead of angry.

A moan, and not one of pleasure, caught Harry's attention and he ran towards it. At the base of a staircase, twisted and bleeding, Draco Malfoy was lying in a heap of expensive dress robes.

"Malfoy!" Harry skidded to a halt and knelt down. "Draco can you talk?"

"Hurts," Malfoy's voice just barely rasped out, "fell."

"Like hell you did," Harry growled. "I can't move you in case your back is damaged."

Harry cast as many diagnostic spells as he could remember offhand and the results he found weren't pretty. They did support his falling down the stairs claim but Harry would bet every Galleon he had that Malfoy was pushed. He cast healing spell upon healing spell but still couldn't move the Head Boy safely.

A tingle rose up Harry's spine as he swore with frustration. He kept asking Malfoy simple questions, keeping him conscious in case of a head injury. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He had almost done it the night before, and now he had incentive. There was a 'pop' and Harry felt a freedom he had never known before. There was a task at hand though. Harry leaned his now feathered head over Malfoy's mouth and dropped pearly tears inside. He then went over to the wounds he could now _sense_ in his phoenix form.

"Potter... what the...," Malfoy was pushing himself into a sitting position. "You're a bloody phoenix animagus! No, don't change yet!" Malfoy examined him carefully and Harry knew there no injuries left. "You never stop, do you?"

Harry changed back with a 'pop', "What do you mean?"

"An animagus should always be a normal, muggle animal," Malfoy explained with a shake of his head. "Half the purpose is hiding and blending in. You just can't help it can you?"

"You don't choose your form," Harry said with a touch of irritation. "Look, you can't tell anyone..."

"I know Potter... Harry," Malfoy snorted. "I'm not an idiot."

"Neither am I, Draco," Harry looked at him sharply. "You didn't fall."

"Well, I won't give you detention for wandering the corridors after hours," Malfoy said with a frown.

"We should both get back," Harry ran his fingers through his hair. They both started walking towards their rooms.

"Harry," Malfoy stopped him before they parted ways, "thanks."

Harry just nodded and they both walked away in silence.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	27. Chapter 27

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Cornelius Fudge deserved a slow and painful death, but public humiliation would have to do for now. Severus was proud of his son, taking the Minister's attempt at buying popularity and turning it into a public exoneration of the once most hunted man in the wizarding world. The Minister of Magic had been forced by a teenager to swallow his pride.

Severus picked up the photograph of James that smiled and waved at him. The death of his bonded hit him harder than ever before. For the past year he had been consumed by the need to heal Harry, to know Harry, and now Harry, while not one hundred percent healthy, was finally doing well enough. Severus could stop thinking obsessively about the welfare of his son... and miss the other parents.

James.

The photograph wasn't enough. It didn't smell like the man, didn't have his voice, such a warm tenor, didn't feel like him, didn't taste like him...

Severus put the photograph back on his mantel and leaned his head against the cold polished marble. His memory was a mess. In half his thoughts James Potter was an arrogant fool, a true bastard. The others showed his kindness and caring, the loyalty even when loyalty was entirely undeserved, the faith that the people he loved were good people. It ached deep inside where Severus could not reach to quench the cold flame of loss.

His forearm burned and he knew that Voldemort was active that night, causing pain and death somewhere. He gripped the Dark Mark and cursed.

"Severus!"

He jumped back, remembering exactly why leaning against a mantelpiece was generally a bad idea. The urgency in Albus's voice just didn't register at that moment.

"What is it Albus?" Severus didn't bother trying to mask the tired hurt in his voice.

"The Dursleys."

Once again, a situation was there to stop him from grieving. He narrowed his eyes, "Let them rot."

"They are Harry's family Severus and they are under attack," Albus narrowed his own eyes in return.

Severus snatched up a useless glass ornament, not really knowing what it was or who put it in his quarters, and hurled it at the opposite wall. It shattered and sprayed tiny slivers of glass around his room. In the fire Albus flicked his wand and repaired the ornament.

"Fine. I'm going. The bastards had better appreciate it," Severus growled and grabbed a cloak as he strode out of his quarters. It swirled in the air before settling around his body and he met up with both Remus and Kingsley on his way to the edge of the anti-apparition wards. The Aurors were still patrolling the corridors of the school on occasion.

"Everyone knows where they're going?" Severus snarled at the other men. He was met with silent stares and sharp nods and the 'crack' of three wizards apparating filled the night air.

Number four Privet Drive had become a battlefield. There were already several Order members there, fighting a medium sized crew of Death Eaters. Severus joined the fight immediately, for once on the right side, and caught a glimpse of the dark skinned Auror and the werewolf fighting at his side. He was actually proud to be fighting along side them. The thought itself forced a chuckle and he threw himself into the battle.

Curses flickered through the air and Severus cut down Death Eater after Death Eater. They were not Inner Circle, could not possibly be. These masked and robed figures did not have the dueling skills of Severus's former compatriots, but they were enough for some of the less seasoned Order members.

His analytical mind began examining the situation even as he cursed yet another of Voldemort's minions into unconsciousness. He examined the yard quickly and saw no trace of the Dursleys themselves, and the father would be hard to miss. They were either already gone and these wizards were a distraction or they were inside with the more dangerous Death Eaters. These were just a speed bump and warning.

"Fuck," Severus felt his blood begin to boil. He grabbed Remus and headed towards the house. "If anyone is going to kill those pathetic muggles it is me."

Remus's eyes widened, "Severus?"

"I am not going to wolf," Severus spat. "Harry would never forgive me."

"Then lets go save them," Remus shot a stunner at a Death Eater in their path. Voldemort could have sent many more of them but knowing him this was not the only attack tonight though. It wasn't big enough for Halloween.

Severus blasted the front door off its hinges. There wasn't time to be neat about things. He followed the screams to the master bedroom.

_Crucio!_

Severus heard both a woman's screams and a soft growl. It made sense to some degree. As Lily's sister Petunia was part of the pack to some degree, as despised as she was. He and Remus raced up the stairs and barged into the room with wands drawn.

"Severus," Lucius Malfoy kept his wand on the woman as she shrieked and writhed. He had at some point discarded his mask. Severus knew he like his victims to see his face after the initial shock factor. Vernon Dursley was most likely petrified as his eyes were all that were moving. "I never thought to see you keeping company with a werewolf."

"It's a step up from you," Severus replied scathingly. "He is far more human."

Lucius seethed and redirected his wand to point at Severus. There was only one other Death Eater in the room and he had to be Inner Circle as well. It made sense to have them divided, leading various troops of regular Death Eaters.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Lucius snarled.

Severus had his own wand brandished and saw Remus edging towards Petunia. The other Death Eater was watching Severus and Lucius, not seeing what might have been a larger threat. Severus flicked his wand, _Flagrante!_ It was a more powerful version of Incendio, and Lucius's cloak burst into all consuming flame.

The other Death Eater jumped into battle with Severus while Lucius tried to put out the flames. In the end he threw his cloak to the ground and abandoned it to throw curses at Severus.

He felt alive, blocking, hexing, relying on his reflexes and instincts. Training Harry had been as beneficial for Severus as for his son. Fighting these two was not nearly as difficult. As he fought, Remus created Portkeys from various objects in the room. The werewolf mouthed one word to him, the keyword for activating the Portkey that was being held by an unable to resist Vernon Dursley.

Remus took Petunia's hand in his own and pressed it to a shoe and the two of them were sucked away, most likely to either St. Mungo's or the hospital ward of Hogwarts. Petunia looked like she was in bad shape.

"Not so good when your opponents can defend themselves, eh Lucius?" Severus smirked as his former friend.

Lucius hit him with a cutting hex, "I can take you either way Severus."

"Didn't know you swung that way Lucius," Severus taunted in a husky tone. "What would Narcissa think?"

Lucius was enraged further and the flush to his skin was most unbecoming, "You are the only filthy pervert here Severus."

Severus was fighting both men but concentrating his taunts on Lucius as he hadn't identified the other. It was smart of him not to talk.

"Did I touch a nerve Luke?" Severus used the nickname he knew the man hated. The angrier Lucius was the more mistakes he would make.

With a flick of his wand Severus sent the other man flying against the wall and his head hit the window frame with a loud 'thud' and he slumped to the floor. It was just Lucius and Severus.

"Ready to face your master again Severus?" Lucius asked in the same drawl Draco had imitated for so many years.

Severus faked a yawn, "This is getting old Lucius. I'm amazed you haven't been killed already with how poorly you duel."

"Getting all high and mighty Severus?" Lucius growled. Severus had intentionally not used dark magic yet, saving it for the proper moment. "How does your arm feel?"

Severus cried out a curse he had only recently taught Harry. This particular dark curse made the victim feel as though they were being flayed alive, without actually harming them. It Lucius dead on, but not before he got his own curse and shattered the bones in Severus's left arm. He gritted his teeth and petrified Lucius so he would continue to feel the curse but could not move or cry out.

With the knowledge that Dursley might be suffering the same Severus grasped the Portkey, "Marauders."

There was a tug behind his navel and they slammed to the floor of the Hogwarts hospital wing. Severus ignored the pain and floated Vernon Dursley to a bed.

"Poppy!"

Poppy came bustling in as Severus was yelling, "I just sent Remus on to Mungo's with Harry's aunt. This is his uncle?" Severus nodded and Poppy glared at the man but still began diagnosing him. "He'll be fine with rest, but he should go to Mungo's and be with his wife. Use my fireplace."

Severus nodded. Neither of them had taken the paralyzing hex off him. The muggle was much easier to deal with as he was. Severus threw the Floo powder into the flames and floated Dursley in after him. The man's eyes widened and Severus took hold of him with his good arm, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

Severus stepped out the fireplace in the atrium of St. Mungo's to find it ominously quiet. On Halloween, with Voldemort active, there should have been many more people there. There was just the usual collection of sick children and charm, potion, and transfiguration accidents, with a smattering of animal run-ins.

"What can I do for you?" a woman in nursing robes eyed Dursley with distaste. Obesity at that level was not common in the wizarding world.

"This muggle's wife is being treated," Severus said as he motioned towards Dursley. "Their home was attacked by Death Eaters."

"Oh dear," the woman looked over Severus with a practiced eye. "You look like you need some treatment yourself."

Severus pulled a vial out of his robe and drank it to dull the pain, "Poppy Pomfrey will see to me later." He flicked his wand and Dursley regained the ability to move on his own.

"Dudley!" the man's eyes were almost wild. "They know where Dudley is."

"Fuck," Severus swore again but didn't admonish himself. He could live with a few bad habits. They were better than torturing muggles for sport like Lucius was so fond of. "Where is he Dursley?"

"Smeltings, his school, it's...," Vernon Dursley babbled.

Severus cringed. There would be hundreds of muggle children there, "I know where it is." He turned to the nurse, "Take him to his wife. I have to contact Albus Dumbledore."

Severus apparated straight to Headquarters. He strode inside and down to the kitchen, conjuring a splint and sling for his arm on the way. It would take Skele-gro to fix the arm and he didn't have time for that just yet. In the kitchen the Weasley twins and Charlie were manning the fireplace, ready to act as runners if necessary.

"Call Dumbledore," Severus ordered from the door. "Some of them have gone after Harry's cousin."

Fred immediately called out for Albus and Charlie directed Severus to a seat. He looked him up and down and sent George for some potions, "What were you hit with?"

"Cutting, bone-shattering," Severus said sharply. "A pain curse or two got through."

Charlie nodded and found the gash from the cutting curse. Severus glared when the redhead pointed his wand but Charlie ignored him, "Every handler has emergency medical training and you can stop glaring Severus. It won't work on me. I know what you're feeling."

The gash healed and Fred turned to them from the fireplace, "We'll stay here. You two go after Dudley. He's seen us before and would not react well."

George returned and handed Severus a vial which he drank down. The only remaining injury was the arm, but he could barely feel that. Charlie followed him outside the house.

"Take hold of my right arm. I'll guide us," Severus had been to Smeltings once that summer as they checked over the security. It was light, as they never expected Death Eaters to even get through at Privet Drive, never mind find out where Dudley was and go after him. The wards would be broken quickly.

"How did they get through?" Charlie asked as they arrived on the dark grounds of the muggle boarding school.

Severus shook his head, "I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough."

They crept quietly, using hand signals to communicate. Luckily, Severus knew which room Dudley Dursley lived in. They crossed the campus stealthily, and broke into a run when lights began flashing and alarms blaring.

"Muggle security is interesting, I'll give them that," Charlie yelled over the shrill bell.

Students began pouring out of the buildings and Severus quickly banished his robe, thankful he wore trousers and a shirt beneath it. He and Charlie tucked their wands away and scanned the crowds for the obese boy.

"Have you seen Dudley Dursley?" Charlie question boys dressed in orange knickerbockers and maroon tailcoats. Each one shook his head and Severus continued to scan the crowd. They were fighting against the current.

"Charlie!" Severus yelled as he saw a flash of light in one of the windows. It seemed they had found Dudley.

They ran as quickly as they could, pushing teenagers out of their way. Severus's death glare was put to good use. Once inside the building they exchanged a glance and apparated to the floor the flash had come from.

_Crucio!_

"Death Eaters are so unoriginal," Charlie commented, but his eyes were hard and angry.

Severus snorted and they made their way towards the room the screams were coming from.

_Crucio!_

It was a second voice, and one Severus recognized, "Belletrix, damn."

There was a black robed figure standing guard over the door. Severus looked Charlie over and flicked his wand, changing the redhead's clothes to a Smeltings uniform. Charlie wrinkled his nose but nodded and started running towards the guard. Weasleys did not look good in maroon _or_ orange, Severus noted in some detached portion of his mind. The Death Eater had his wand out and took his time, not expecting the 'student' to whip out a wand of his own, dive, roll, and come up hexing.

"Not bad," Severus commented as Charlie changed his clothes back. The Death Eater was stunned and covered in a variety of hexes that really shouldn't be mixed as he recalled Draco Malfoy had discovered on the Hogwarts Express two years in a row.

_Alohomora!_

The door opened and showed three Death Eaters with wands trained on the disgustingly obese boy, who was screaming and crying. At least he was still able to do both.

_Stupefy!_ Severus and Charlie cast at the same time and felled two of their opponents. They turned their wands to the remaining Death Eater.

The only one left held up his hands and dropped his wand, "Get the brat out of here!"

Charlie lowered his wand and went to Dudley, leaving the Death Eater to Severus.

"Pettigrew," Severus growled, advancing on the smaller wizard. "I will make you pay for what you did to my family. I would like nothing more than to rip your heart out of your chest with my bare hands, but Albus actually thinks you may be of some use." He then mentioned casually, "It was a binding contract you know."

The man trembled and looked at the fallen Death Eaters, "I have to bring them back."

"Get out of my sight Pettigrew," Severus snarled, barely restraining himself from snapping the man's neck. "After Harry kills Riddle we'll deal with you."

Pettigrew summoned the other Death Eaters and once he was touching them apparated away.

"He's in bad shape Severus," Charlie said from where he was kneeling by Dudley. "We need to Portkey straight to Mungo's."

Severus nodded and created the Portkey while Charlie cast a number of healing charms on the muggle teen. There would be chaos at the school and it would probably be hours before anyone noticed that Dudley Dursley was missing. The Ministry could take care of the muggle memories casually in this instance if there was any need.

The same nurse was waiting for Severus when he Portkeyed in with Charlie, who was holding Dudley, "This is their son?"

Severus nodded and Charlie relinquished control to the nurse, "He's been hit with numerous Cruciatus that we know of, at least two at once and possibly three."

The nurse shook her head as they made their way towards the emergency section. Charlie listed off the spells he had cast and the nurse just nodded as they went. Severus and Charlie were shooed away and a curtain closed around the muggle boy and a team of healers.

"Severus, Charlie," Remus Lupin's voice called.

Severus turned. Remus had gotten in the way of a few curses it seemed but he was fairing better than Severus as his pain potions were beginning to wear off. The way the werewolf inspected Severus with both eyes and nose was disquieting, especially as he appeared to restraining himself.

"How's Petunia?" Charlie questioned.

Remus shook his head, "We won't know for a few hours at least. Dudley?"

"Just got here," Severus replied and motioned towards the curtained area with his head.

"Go to Hogwarts," Charlie ordered the professors. "You two both need Poppy."

Remus nodded. Neither of them could really be treated at Mungo's. No matter what the papers said about Severus, one look at the Dark Mark on his arm and the healers wouldn't help him. Remus would be sent to the dangerous creature ward and treated like he had a deadly contagious disease.

"Stay with the Dursleys," Severus ordered the redhead. "Make sure they're safe."

Charlie nodded a bit reluctantly. Like most of the Order, the young man had no desire to protect the Dursleys. He would rather hex them himself for the years of abuse Harry had suffered at their hands. Chances were, only the knowledge that Harry wouldn't want it was keeping Charlie from telling the healers exactly who the muggles were and what they did to the famous teen. All Mungo's was told was they had a nephew at Hogwarts.

Poppy had Severus strapped to a bed and stripped of his clothes and wand before he could utter a word. He could duel multiple Inner Circle Death Eaters at once but Poppy could best him in seconds. Remus, on the other hand, was talking amiably with Poppy and was allowed to summon a house elf for a snack.

"Drink Severus," Poppy ordered harshly. She stood over him and glared until he swallowed every drop of the Skele-gro. "You are not leaving until that arm is fully healed."

His glare did nothing and she swept away. Remus came and sat at his side, handing over a mug, "Dreamless Sleep. You don't want to be awake while that stuff is working, trust me."

Severus took the mug and drank the contents. He had almost faded out when he remembered, "Someone needs to tell Harry."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	28. Chapter 28

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Cupboard! No food!" Uncle Vernon's face was purple with rage, too much rage to even form a full sentence.

Harry was bewildered. He hadn't done a thing. He had no idea how he supposedly shrunk the sofa until it was pinching Dudley's rather voluminous behind. Dudley was the one who had been punching Harry in the kidneys anyway.

Now he had a bruise on his face from Uncle Vernon's fist to match the bruises on his lower back from Dudley and Aunt Petunia had a new couch. Then there was the cut on his arm from falling on the corner of the coffee table. Aunt Petunia had shrieked when she saw the blood on the carpet. She got a new carpet too.

"Harry!"

The Dursley's never called him by his first name, at least not when they were that mad at him, which was often.

"Harry wake up!"

Harry blinked. His cupboard was gone. A silhouetted figure leaned over his Hogwarts bed.

"Harry," Tonks shook him gently.

What was Tonks doing in his room, waking him? It all came to him then. It was Halloween. Voldemort had attacked. Someone was hurt.

"Dad! Where's my father?" Harry jumped out of bed and pulled on a jumper, shoving his feet into trainers. "Is he okay? Remus? Charlie?"

"Whoa," Tonks took a step back. "Calm down there. They're all alive, though Severus is going to curse Poppy once he gets his wand back from her."

That was enough for Harry. He took off running for the hospital wing, ignoring the curses from Tonks as she tripped over a chair in the common room. Harry tore through the corridors, his mind focused only on the hospital wing and getting there as quickly as possible.

The castle was cooperative that day. Staircases shifted to make his route shorter. One passageway that Harry had never seen before appeared for him out of nowhere.

"Dad!" Harry said as loudly as he dared in Poppy's realm.

Remus stood and walked over to him, "He's sleeping Harry. The bones in his left arm were shattered."

Harry winced and made his way to the bed where his father slept. He sat in the chair that Remus had vacated and took his father's right hand between his. It was only then that Harry felt the buildup of magical energy around him. The castle had been bright enough to be day for him from the glow of the magic and he could see the light from his father and Remus. He closed his eyes and focused. He calmed himself first, drawing in his magic, and then shielded himself against the glow.

"Damn it Harry," Tonks skidded into the hospital wing and leaned over to catch her breath. "You're fast."

"How did this happen?" Harry demanded from the two full Order members there. "Where's Albus?"

Remus shot Tonks a glare and she huffed and pointed at Harry, "He took off before I could tell him. He hasn't even had his coffee yet! He shouldn't even be able to see anything without his glasses!"

"Whoops," Harry's hand felt for the glasses that weren't there. "Um, that information stays here." He conjured up a pair of plain glass glasses and slipped them on.

"The Dursleys were attacked tonight Harry," Remus summoned another chair and sat down. "The Order responded when the wards were activated and Severus was fighting Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater while I was getting your aunt to safety."

"There have been attacks on muggle homes all over England and Ireland," Tonks explained further. "The Obiliviators were all called in. I'm here in case any of the victims were families of students here."

Harry nodded. He was staring straight ahead, not really looking at anything. He felt empty, hollow, "The Dursleys?"

"St. Mungo's," Remus answered. "Your aunt and cousin are in bad shape. Severus and Charlie got Dudley away from his school but I don't know much about that. Charlie doesn't have a scratch on him. He's watching over them at the hospital."

Harry just nodded. It was his fault. This one was definitely his fault. The Dursleys had never wanted him, never wanted anything to do with magic, and now they were all in the hospital because of him.

"I should...," Harry wasn't really sure of anything. He felt like a kid, not an adult wizard. He wanted his father awake and taking charge, "Should I...?"

"Stay here for now Harry," Dumbledore spoke from the entrance to the ward. He walked over to the bed they were gathered around. "How is he?"

"Shattered arm bones," Remus replied. "He'll be his usual cloud of fury in the morning."

Harry couldn't help the knowing smile. Poppy would probably stay far away when they untied Snape from the bed and gave him his wand.

"Remus, please get Minerva and bring her here. Tell her I need The Book," Albus sad tiredly. The headmaster put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry surprised even himself when he didn't even tense. "Severus will take you to Mungo's in the morning Harry. If you wish you can spend the night here, but I want you to get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can," Harry replied softly. He was fully awake, adrenaline having substituted for caffeine. "Please... I'd rather just sit with him."

Dumbledore sighed and brushed back Harry's messy hair, "I understand."

"Albus, what is going on?" McGonagall had a dressing gown pulled over a nightgown and wore fuzzy stuffed lion slippers. Harry smiled at them, and the lions both yawned. She was carrying one of the largest books Harry had ever seen.

The headmaster conjured a table for The Book and opened it to the rearmost pages, "It is as I feared."

"Albus?" Remus questioned.

"All the families attacked tonight were tortured and killed, leaving only an infant alive," Dumbledore looked worn Harry noted. "Each of those infants is a muggle-born witch or wizard." Harry felt his heart plummet into his stomach. "All of them were born within the past two years. This book," Dumbledore explained for the benefit of Harry and possibly Remus and Tonks as well, "records the birth of every magical child. The only copies are here and in the Ministry. One of them was compromised."

"Albus, surely...," Minerva began.

Albus sighed, "We can not afford assumptions Minerva. There have been several Aurors in the school that I do not personally know and several of our students support Voldemort."

It was then that Harry remembered, "Draco Malfoy was attacked tonight." All heads turned to him. "He's fine. I healed him and he wouldn't say who did it. He claimed he fell down the stairs but I'm sure he was pushed."

"You healed him?" Remus looked at Harry sharply. "A fall down our stairs here is more than any student can fix."

Harry smiled proudly at his Head of House, "I did it."

She perked up, forgetting momentarily about the fifty or so new orphans, "You did? Completely? Show me!"

The change was so quick Harry didn't feel it. Suddenly everyone in the room was much bigger than they had been. He stretched his wings and flew to Remus's shoulder, while the others stared. Harry stretched his neck and ruffled his feathers.

"Amazing," Remus reached up a hand and stroked Harry's head with a few fingers.

"He's beautiful," Tonks whispered.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was stronger than ever when seen from this form. McGonagall just beamed. Harry turned his head and looked at his father. He could sense the breaks in his arm, so many breaks. He glided down to perch on his chest and leaned his head down, letting a few tears fall onto the arm.

"Transform back Harry," McGonagall said when he lifted his head again.

Harry hopped back to his chair and transformed, "Well?"

"Excellent job Harry," McGonagall couldn't keep the smile off her face. "If we register you just before your N.E.W.T. you can get extra credit on it."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe, if Voldemort is gone."

Harry hadn't noticed Tonks leave but she came back with Poppy then, "His arm is healed. Fawkes stopped by."

Poppy checked the arm, "So it has. You may wake him. Here is his wand."

Harry took the wand and laughed when Poppy left the ward for the safety of her office. A bundle of clothes appeared at the foot of the bed. He removed the restraints from his father and woke him, "Dad?"

"Harry," Snape sat up and tested his arm. He took the wand Harry held out and looked around, eyes narrowed, "Coward."

"I heard that Severus!" Poppy yelled from her office.

Harry's father just shook his head then noticed The Book. He looked at Albus sharply, "Why is that here?"

"We will have two full classes of muggle-born orphans in ten years," the headmaster brought the situation back to them. "Right now, Harry needs you to bring him to Mungo's."

Snape spelled his clothes on and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "How do you want to get there?"

"I can probably just take us from here," Harry suggested a little hopefully, looking to the headmaster. He wanted to test his abilities. Albus nodded.

"You..." Harry saw his father processing the information.

"Harry no longer needs my lessons," McGonagall supplied.

Harry gave his father a small smile, "Can we try?"

"Do not splinch me," Snape warned. "I refuse to spend any longer in this bed tonight."

Harry nodded, suddenly nervous. He looked over to Remus, "No one told me what happened to my uncle."

His father snorted, "He is fine. He was merely made to watch while they cursed Petunia."

Harry felt the rage simmer but it didn't threaten to escape that time. He nodded and took hold of his father's arm. They stood together and with almost no noise they were in the atrium of St. Mungo's. Harry went straight to the information desk.

"I am here to see Petunia Dursley," Harry said firmly.

The witch behind the desk looked over a few charts, "Spell damage, Floor..."

"I know where it is," Harry interrupted and gritted his teeth. His aunt was in the same ward with two former professors and Harry's godmother and her husband. How many people would he send there?

They didn't talk in the lift as it rose to the forth floor. Snape simply left a hand on Harry's shoulder in silent support. Harry was thankful for it, even if he felt he didn't deserve it just then. They were let into the ward after a few words and led to a bed near the front of the ward.

"I thought Charlie..."

"He must be with your cousin," Snape said shortly.

Harry swallowed and nodded. He looked at his aunt, pale even against the white of the sheets. There were healing cuts on her face and arms. Uncle Vernon was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, "How is she? Will she...?"

"It's hard to tell with muggles...," the healer in the ward began.

"She is more likely a squib," Severus interrupted.

"Oh?" Healer Richards, the tag read, sounded uplifted by the news. "In that case she has a much better chance of recovery, every bit of magic in the blood helps. She was not under nearly as long as Frank and Alice. We just have to wait for her to wake. Your cousin is still being treated. They will bring him here when they are done."

Harry nodded as the healer walked away. He waited until the man was out of hearing range, checking on other patients, "I'm going to try..."

Snape tilted Harry's head up and looked him in the eye, "If you feel you need to."

"I do," Harry half-whispered, not trusting his voice. He summoned another chair and sat down on the other side of the bed. He closed his eyes and focused. It didn't take long for his magical seeing sense to kick in and he opened his eyes.

She had a very faint magical flow, much like Filch when Harry had checked him out of curiosity. He took her hand and opened his empathy. It was nothing like the surge from Frank Longbottom. Aunt Petunia appeared to be sleeping peacefully, if a bit uncomfortable and tense.

Harry released her hand and swallowed, "I think she'll be okay. There's not the same... turmoil as the Longbottoms."

He stood and walked over to his father, who wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. Harry let his arms stay at his side and leaned into the hug. He stayed there for several minutes.

"Did we lose anyone?" Harry asked fearfully.

"None that I know of," his father replied.

"Professor Snape?" Healer Richards called.

Harry's father stepped back and brushed his hand over Harry's forehead, smoothing his fringe back. Harry just stared out the door of the ward while listening to the snatches of their conversation he could hear.

"...downstairs..."

"...the press can hang..."

"...Aurors are busy..."

He didn't notice when Uncle Vernon woke, and so the fist that connected with his temple and almost knocked him unconscious but did knock him to the floor caught him completely by surprise.

"It's your fault my wife and son are here you little worthless freak!" spittle rained down on Harry as his uncle approached a rage even worse than in Harry's nightmare that night. "If it wasn't for you those other freaks never would have come looking for us. Just when we get rid of you for good..."

For a moment Harry just stayed on the floor, cringing. Then for the first time in his life he intentionally used magic on his uncle, fought back against him for the first time. _Stupefy!_

Harry's uncle fell to the floor and he pushed himself to a sitting position, fighting the swimming sensation in his head. His father was bearing down on them like an insulted Hippogriff and Harry pointed at him, _Petrificus Totalis!_

Harry levitated his father while the Healer looked on in wide-eyed horror. Harry propped Snape against the wall closest to him and stood unevenly. Healer Richards hurried forward to help him but Harry shrugged him off, "I have a thick skull. I'll be fine."

Harry glared at his father, his eyes matching the glare that Snape was shooting at the stunned muggle, "Look at me!" His father did, and the eyes widened just a bit. Harry felt moisture threaten at his eyes. "Don't you even think of touching him. If you get yourself sent to Azkaban because of that bastard I will never forgive you, is that clear? I can take care of myself now."

Snape was still fuming when Harry released him but he was under control, "You will not be in his presence without at least one other fully-qualified wizard. Is _that_ clear?"

"Yes," Harry responded. He turned to the healer, "How about a few dozen vials of calming potion for him?"

The healer nodded and summoned a few vials. Two were poured down Uncle Vernon's throat before he was revived. Healer Richards guided the sedated man back to his chair.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Charlie entering the ward with another healer, "Charlie."

Charlie crossed the ward and hugged Harry tightly. Harry felt the calm and reassurance that Charlie was projecting at him. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and took deep breaths. The hug was over much too quickly, but Harry was conscious of the fact that they were in public. He didn't want their relationship to seem anything more than brotherly.

"Dudley?" Harry asked.

Charlie shook his head and Harry sucked in a breath. He felt more than saw Snape take a step closer to him. Harry snapped his head towards his uncle and aunt. He couldn't be there when they found out. They would try to kill him for sure then. Harry brushed his hair back in a nervous gesture.

"Did that bastard...?" Charlie's voice was pure venom. The dragon handler touched Harry's temple lightly and even that light touch caused a flinch.

"We have to leave," Harry said flatly. He shifted from foot to foot. Anytime now the healers would tell his uncle and even with the calming potions...

"Harry?" Snape asked, no doubt wondering at Harry's sudden change in behavior.

"Please?" Harry pleaded with his eyes, to both his father and Charlie. "We _have_ to leave before they tell him. He was right. It's my fault."

"You!" Harry cringed. It was too late. "You killed my son!"

Harry couldn't argue. His uncle was right. The man was fighting the calming potions and his voice didn't have nearly the volume or sting that it would have otherwise, but Harry felt as though it did. Uncle Vernon stopped, though, when four wands blocked his path to Harry.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	29. Chapter 29

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"If you so much as speak to my son again you will regret it," Severus said in his deadliest tone.

"If he's your son why was he left on _my_ doorstep? His father is supposed to be dead. Why were we forced to raise the worthless excuse for a...?" Vernon Dursley stopped and swallowed hard when he took in the four glares.

Healer Albright looked at Severus, astonished, "He _is _talking about Harry Potter, right?"

"He is," Charlie growled. The redhead lowered his wand and Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as he led Harry away to another part of the ward.

"Look muggle," Healer Albright, a petite witch, snapped. "This is a hospital. We do not take kindly to people who assault our patients or their visitors, especially if that visitor is Harry Potter. If you cannot behave yourself you will be removed from the premises and forbidden from returning."

Dursley's chest puffed, "That _boy_ is the reason my son is dead and my wife unconscious. What are you people going to do about _that?_"

"You son is dead, Mr. Dursley, because he weighed more than twice what he should have and his heart could not take the strain of the curses inflicted on him. Blame the Death Eaters and his eating habits," Healer Albright explained. "If he was healthy he would have survived in no worse condition than your wife."

Healer Richards took up where she left off, "As for Harry, he is no more at fault than I am. Without him we would all probably have died years ago. Unless you want hordes of angry witches and wizards after you I suggest you show Harry a little more respect."

Vernon Dursley just stared at them blankly, "What do I tell my sister?"

"Frankly Mr. Dursley, I don't care what you tell her," Severus said condescendingly. "You've lied to her about Harry for years. I am sure you can concoct something to satisfy her."

Severus gave the man one final glare and went to find Charlie and his son. When he did Harry was shaking like a leaf in Charlie's arms, mumbling about everyone close to him dying. He tried continually, but rather feebly, to physically push Charlie away but was unsuccessful. Charlie looked up as Severus approached and his eyes were full of desperation and sadness.

"Harry," Severus said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

They were by an empty bed, with permanently catatonic patients on either side.

"It was," Harry insisted weakly. "The wards... I didn't see it as a home... Dumbledore said I had to call it home... my fault..."

"If the requirement was that you call your aunt's house a home, the blame lies with your relatives Harry," Severus said sternly. It was not a time to coddle his son and let him entertain thoughts of guilt. "The Dursleys ensured you would not see their house as a home. If they had treated you with any kindness they might have saved themselves."

"I want to leave," Harry said firmly. "I want to go home to Hogwarts. I never want to see him again."

"Harry," Charlie was trying to be the voice of reason this time, "you have to go to Dudley's funeral."

"No... oh no... Aunt Marge will be there... and Piers... and all his other friends," Harry was nearly hyperventilating. "I can't go. I can't be there."

"Severus," Charlie's eyes flicked towards the moveable curtain, both hands busy trying to soothe Harry.

Severus shot a glare towards the entrance of the ward, where the Dursleys were, and shut the curtain sharply. The healers were still talking to Dursley and giving them privacy. The curtain sealed them off from any prying eyes and Severus cast a localized silencing ward.

Charlie sat Harry down on the bed and kissed him. Severus could not help but watch and feel the ache return to his own heart. The kiss was tender and loving, even if Harry still didn't know about the latter. Charlie's hands rubbed circles on Harry's back and the redhead was projecting calm strongly enough for Severus to feel it.

A kiss on the cheek, then the forehead, "We will all be there Harry. You won't face them alone."

Harry's breath hitched, and then he dissolved into sobs, clinging to Charlie. Severus sat down behind his son and added another comforting hand to his back. Charlie stroked his head, murmured soft words in his ear, and held his waist while Severus rubbed his back.

"Why?"

Severus sighed, "He knew it would cause you pain."

"They hated me," Harry's voice was muffled by Charlie's robes, "and he still went after them. Everyone I touch gets hurt."

"I don't want to hear it," Charlie said firmly, much to Severus's surprise.

Harry sniffed, "You know it's true."

"You saw those healers Harry," Charlie admonished. "People care about you. The whole wizarding world either cares about you or wants you dead and nothing you can do will change that."

"Don't cheapen their deaths by taking the blame Harry," Severus added sharply. "Voldemort ordered the attacks, they are his fault. Any student with muggle family could be in the same position."

Harry nodded but stayed pressed against Charlie.

"I think we can leave now," Charlie said quietly. "I could use a bed myself."

"Go to Headquarters and take Harry with you. He can stay there for a few days," Severus ordered. If Albus wanted Harry at Hogwarts he would have to go through Severus. Harry would not deal with this surrounded by his roommates. It would just get pushed down like so much else.

Charlie nodded and helped Harry up. His wand brushed by the bruise from Vernon and it faded away. Harry straightened his jumper and it was then that Severus noticed what Harry was wearing. The boy must have been dragged out of bed hours ago.

"I'll need muggle clothes for the funeral," Harry said in a distant voice.

"Leda Vestire will still have your measurements. I am sure she can come up with something appropriate," Severus almost cringed at the thought of attending a muggle funeral. Even wizarding memorials were too emotional for him.

Harry and Charlie apparated directly out of the ward, much to the surprise of the healers. With the lack of the typical sound associated with apparition Severus was able to convince them it was a Portkey. He remained at the hospital with the Dursleys until a team of Aurors replaced him, one of them a member of the Order.

"Albus wants to see you," Patrick whispered as he passed.

Severus nodded. He wanted to go to Grimmauld Place, but Harry was most likely, hopefully, asleep, and Charlie would watch over him. It had been a long day but Severus still had classes to teach. He used the main hospital fireplace to Floo to Hogwarts as he didn't trust himself apparating just then.

"Severus, have some tea," Albus pressed the cup into his hand as he stepped out of the fireplace.

Severus sipped at the tea, laced strongly with Energizing Elixir, "Thank you Albus. Dudley Dursley is dead. I sent Harry to Grimmauld Place. If we can expedite the funeral we should."

Albus nodded but did not answer. Severus had only seen the headmaster like this a few times. The man was undecided about something, something important.

"These came for Harry," Albus gestured and a roll of parchment and a box appeared on his desk. "They are from Voldemort, and I can not open them."

"You?" Severus blinked. Albus had never failed at anything Severus had seen him try to accomplish.

"There is written Parseltongue on the parchment," Albus said darkly. "I assume it explains how to open the letter and box, so Harry will be the only one who can open them."

"And he will insist on reading the letter and seeing whatever is in that box," Severus finished, understanding. Albus needed whatever information was in there but did not want to subject Harry to more of Voldemort than absolutely necessary.

"Severus," Albus leaned on his desk and look down at Severus, "you are his father. Do we throw these in the fire or allow Harry to open them?"

"They have been checked?" Severus asked even though he knew the answer. They would not have gotten to that point had any curses been detected. "Bring them to Grimmauld Place and let him open them."

Severus felt the same quandary as Albus but knew there was a possibility that whatever the letter and box contained might snap Harry out of his guilt and fill him with determination again. Charlie could only pull Harry out of depression so many times and Severus was not willing to rely solely on the redhead.

"Tomorrow night," Albus said. "We will both go and you can stay the weekend." There was a pause. "They should have been safe Severus."

Severus shook his head, "Harry figured it out immediately Albus. Your wards required Harry to see Privet Drive as a home. The instant he found another place to call home, the _instant _he set foot inside this castle, Privet Drive ceased to be a home for him. It is only luck that the Death Eaters waited this long to attack there. I believe they could have broken the wards after his first year."

Albus blinked at him, "Harry said that?"

"Not in as many words," Severus grumbled. "He was nearly hysterical after his uncle attacked him."

"I am old Severus," Albus's voice was weighted with regret. "I can only hope to be here long enough to help Harry in his task."

Severus nodded and finished his tea. Together they went to the great hall, as it was nearly time for breakfast to begin. Severus cast a quick cleaning charm and summoned a house elf to bring him a set of robes from his quarters. In a side room off the hall Severus slipped the robes on. He entered the hall and spotted Ron and Hermione immediately. They would be worried, as Ron had woken to find Harry missing. Severus went to them and pulled them aside.

"There were several attacks last night, the Dursleys among them," Severus explained in an undertone. Hermione paled and Ron gripped her hand. "Harry's uncle is fine and his aunt is being treated at St. Mungo's. His cousin died."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Harry is with your parents Ron and will stay there until the funeral," Severus said with a sharp look. "Charlie and the twins and Bill are there. Harry has enough people to support. You may not leave the castle to try to help him. If you wish to attend the funeral you must ask the headmaster's permission."

Both Gryffindors nodded and went to their table solemnly. The students who were already there instantly stopped chattering upon seeing their bleak faces and started questioning the couple. The whole school would know about Harry's relatives before the _Daily Prophet_ arrived, which would undoubtedly have a heart wrenching story about the Boy-Who-Outlived-More-of-his-Family.

There was a triple headline when the paper did arrive and the issue was thicker than usual.

**HARRY POTTER, ORDER OF MERLIN THIRD CLASS, YOUNGEST RECIPIENT EVER**

**SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED INNOCENT, PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE**

**LARGE SCALE MUGGLE ATTACK, YOUNG WIZARDS AND WITCHES LEFT ORPHANED**

The order of importance assigned to the stories made Severus glare at his paper in disgust. There was no denying that Harry's name sold papers, and his image even more so. Severus wondered how Skeeter had gotten pictures from the Ball. It was hard to believe it was only the night before.

The seventh year Potions practical that afternoon was subdued. Even the Slytherins were quiet and went about their work efficiently and cooperatively. Ron and Hermione stayed behind to use his fireplace to check in on Harry, only to be told by Molly that Harry was sleeping and she would not disturb him. She did agree to pass on their condolences and took a letter they had written on the off chance that they didn't get to talk to him. Ron also handed his mother a bag of Harry's clothes and a few other things.

Severus had seen Harry like that before, quiet and distant. He had acted similarly after Black died. Severus dreaded what would happen if another person close to Harry died.

"Harry," Albus tried to get the boy's attention. "I want you to read this."

Harry walked over to them and sat down on a bench at the kitchen table next to Charlie. Molly and Arthur were there, and the twins and Bill. The Weasleys had determined not to leave Harry alone, and to surround him with care and support whenever possible.

Hissing noises came from Harry's mouth as he leaned over the parchment and it unraveled. The box opened. Harry stepped back, a little startled before leaning over again. There was more hissing as he read the letter and his face paled. A ceramic bowl was levitated out of the box and set down on the table, a pensieve, and before anyone could stop him Harry put his wand in the liquid.

"Damn," Severus swore.

He was not alone when he touched his wand to the silvery surface. Charlie, Albus, and the twins had joined him in chasing after Harry.

They were outside a plain muggle house as black robed figures stormed it. There were flashes of light and screams from inside. Another muggle house and more screams and light came into view. The images changed rapidly. Charlie drew Harry against him and the twins flanked them. Severus stepped behind them and reached an arm between Charlie and Fred to rest a hand on Harry's shoulder. Albus stood at his side.

They moved to the inside of the houses, saw the muggles tortured and killed, saw the infants scream as their parents did and cry when their parents died. The final scenes were in the Dursleys' house and Smeltings, showing the torture of Petunia and Dudley.

It ended swiftly and they were all in the kitchen again. The twins were pale and Charlie looked furious. Albus was like a stone statue radiating cold fury. Severus was mostly drawn to Harry, who was shaking just slightly and giving off waves of pure magic. Severus was not as affected as the others, having been on many raids himself, having tortured muggles.

"What does the letter say Harry?" Severus asked slowly.

Harry picked it up and read it to himself, then looked up, "I hope you enjoy my tribute to the Potters. Feel free to count them Harry. I did. There are forty-seven new Harrys and Toms. Happy Anniversary."

"Sick fucking bastard," George commented.

"I want their names," Harry demanded, ignoring George, his eyes fixed on Albus. He slammed the letter down on the table, making the pensieve rock. "I want their names. I want to know where they go. There will be no more Toms or Harrys, not ever again."

"What will you do Harry?" Albus asked as though Harry had not just given him an order. All the Weasleys were staring at the pair of extremely powerful wizards.

"I will visit them," Harry said more quietly but there was ferocity in his tone. "I will make sure they are happy. Merlin help me, if I have to I will take them away from their guardians. No child is going to live through what I did if there is _anything_ I can do to stop it."

Albus bowed his head, "Minerva will help you. She has The Book."

Severus wondered if Voldemort knew that his actions had both broken Harry and lit a fire under him. Harry burned with purpose. He had contacted Minerva that night and requested a list with as much information on the orphaned children as she could gather. Once Albus approved she agreed to have it for him when he returned to Hogwarts.

Their muggle suits were delivered by owl that Saturday. Severus had requested that they be both as fashionable and robe-like as possible. Madame Vestire even went as far as providing thick wool muggle overcoats, gloves, and scarves. She said their boots normally worn with dress robes would be fine. The suits were entirely black, shirts as well, with high collars. The trousers and shirts were close fitted and the jackets loose, falling to mid-thigh. Their coats were long and straight with half capes that fell over the sleeves and ended at the waist. Severus had a black coat, gloves, and scarf, while Harry had a charcoal gray coat and dark green scarf and gloves that matched his eyes perfectly.

He did not know how the Weasleys found suitable muggle clothes for the funeral, but suspected that Bill was the driving force behind outfitting the family. Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor, Davey Gudgeon, and the Diggory twins were all detailed to join them. Remus had wanted to come as well, but only so many professors could be absent during classes. Albus somehow manipulated the Dursleys so the wake was on Sunday and the funeral on Monday. Ollivander would also be at Grimmauld Place on Sunday as no one was willing to delay Harry's lessons, Harry least of all.

The wake was the most distasteful, barbaric custom Severus had ever been witness to. The dead body was put on full view for a large group who all walked past and peered in the coffin. Some of them paused and spoke and others just walked by. A smaller group than would be at the funeral went to the wake. Charlie, Bill, Tonks, Kingsley, and Severus were the only escorts as they did not intend to stay long. Each one of them had a wand up their sleeve and ready at a moment's notice.

Severus almost wanted Dursley to try something. He was itching to curse the man.

The wake passed without incident. A woman who had to be Vernon Dursley's sister, as she had the same double chin, glared at Harry openly. She caused several people outside of Harry's escort to give her looks of disapproval and distaste. It seemed that not all muggles were that bad.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	30. Chapter 30

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

He didn't know why, but one of the books that Ron had sent Harry was the Slytherin book written in Parseltongue. After he got all of his homework out of the way Harry worked on the translation in small spurts. He noticed one potion in particular that he thought Voldemort must have used to create the Dark Mark and wondered if brewing it might help find a way to get rid of the Mark. He wanted to find more information first, especially as the potion was blood magic, and just marked it for later investigation.

Harry had never been to a funeral before. It was strange, as so many people he knew had died. He assumed that his parents had a funeral, but his aunt and uncle almost certainly did not take him. Cedric would have had a funeral, but no one ever mentioned it to him and Dumbledore would not have let him go anyway. Sirius hadn't been given a funeral as far as Harry knew.

The group of wizards stood outside the muggle church in the early November chill before the funeral for Harry's cousin. For the first time Harry saw a group of wizards dressed impeccably by muggle standards. They even appeared to be better off than any other... guests? mourners? Harry wasn't quite sure how to classify them. Arabella Figg was there and she gave Harry a vague greeting and ignored the others, who made no sign they knew who she was.

"Did my parents have a funeral?" Harry asked everyone and no one in particular.

He was fully aware that every head swiveled in his direction. Davey Gudgeon, who Harry met for the first time that morning and insisted that Harry call him by his Marauder nickname 'Cyclops' answered his question, "I attended their memorial Harry. It was beautiful. I can pensieve it for you sometime."

"Would you?" Harry hadn't expected that much and was touched.

Davey mussed his hair, "Of course I will."

"Before you ask," Yvonne Diggory said sadly, "Cedric had a memorial as well. The family understands why you couldn't be there. Albus came and said something on your behalf."

At least the Diggorys with him were not Cedric's parents. Harry heard they had joined the Order, but he didn't think he could handle seeing them. He had no idea how they had reacted to all those articles about him.

Harry nodded and felt tears prickle his eyes. If he appeared to be the dutiful cousin it was perfectly fine with him. He could be thinking about his parents, and Cedric, and Sirius, and not about Dudley and how he didn't miss his cousin. He wished Dudley hadn't died the way he did, but he couldn't feel it was any real loss to humanity.

"We can have a memorial for Black now," Harry's father said with sympathy. Harry knew that Snape still despised Sirius, but he did not insult him around Harry out of respect for their relationship. "Once everything is official, though it may take some time, I will help you plan."

"Thank you," Harry said solemnly.

"Time to head in," Tonks came out of the church, dressed in a tasteful gray dress and thankfully low heeled shoes with a long black coat. Tonks in high heels was a disaster waiting to happen. Her hair, in a long braid down her back that day, was even a normal color... or almost. Harry didn't think that particular shade of deep red ever appeared naturally.

Someone was touching Harry the entire time, whether it was his father with a hand on his shoulder as he had grown accustomed to or Charlie with a hand on his back or arm, or a Weasley twin with an arm around his shoulders there was always someone grounding him. It was a good thing too. None of the people with him were mourning for his cousin and they gave him a focus in case his empathy was overwhelmed.

The service was dreadfully boring, even worse than History class with Binns, though it had been over a year since Harry had suffered through that form of torture. Harry was amazed that anyone could be more boring than a man who made people fall asleep while describing goblin rebellions and other events that should be exciting to learn about. The minister conducting the service droned on and on about the kingdom of heaven and how children were assured a place at God's side.

Harry was convinced the man had never met Dudley.

The Dursleys had gone to church every Sunday but Harry suspected it was only because it was the normal thing to do. They only paid lip service to whatever religion it was they chose. One of the few things they did that Harry was actually thankful for was never dragging him to church with them. Mrs. Figg had watched him every Sunday morning.

Fred and George actually behaved themselves. Despite the sea of Smeltings uniforms in nauseating orange and maroon, what were the founders of that school _thinking,_ not one practical joke came out. Harry made a mental note to thank them profusely.

The church itself was beautiful but Harry didn't let his eyes stray too much. He did assess the magic of everyone in the building during the service and discovered a few squibs in the crowd. All the pure muggles had a mild colorless glow but no flow of magic and they were almost so dull as to escape notice. The building itself had no glow. He made a mental note to discuss it with Ollivander.

For some reason none of the muggles noticed Mad-Eye's magical eye. Harry inspected his magic closely and discovered a charm masking the retired auror. It was an interesting discovery and Harry wondered what other changes to people he would be able to see. He might be able to detect the use of Polyjuice. Appearance altering charms were a given.

They were sitting somewhere near the middle of the church, a buffer of muggles on every side. Harry knew by now that the wizards with him were only the overt showing of protection, though if something happened he could probably hold his own better than any of them. There were most likely a dozen Aurors outside under Disillusionment Charms watching for black robes and white masks and keeping the press at bay.

When the service ended Harry and his entourage filed outside with the muggles to the graveyard. He was not looking forward to what he had do once the muggles were all gone, and knew that no one had told his aunt and uncle... to spare them the imagery.

Harry just watched his Aunt Petunia as the minister droned on again. She had woken her second day at St. Mungo's but was different. She seemed to be just going through the motions of living. Harry scanned her and recognized how she felt at once... empty and numb. He felt a surge of fear for his aunt.

Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon threw flowers on the coffin. Uncle Vernon nudged Aunt Petunia and she did the same.

Slowly the muggles began to leave. The only people who lingered were Harry, his friends, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Aunt Marge. Harry was disgusted to notice Ripper in Aunt Marge's arms. She actually brought her _dog_ to her nephew's funeral.

Harry stepped up to the grave and felt his father and Charlie behind him. The others hung back, scanning the area for potential threats now that the crowd had mostly dispersed.

"I am shocked that you dared to show your face here," Aunt Marge shot at Harry from across the grave. Ripper growled.

Harry took a deep breath, "I am paying my respects to the deceased Marge."

"Respect," the woman snarled. She looked over Harry and the people with him, "No doubt the terrorists that attacked them were connected somehow to _you_. I hear your father was connected to some underground group. Have you taken up with his old friends?"

Harry was furious. He felt Charlie trying to calm him but it did no good, "Yes Marge, I have. They are kinder to me than your brother ever was."

"Ingrate," Marge narrowed her eyes at him. "Stay away from my brother. You should have been drowned when they dropped you on his doorstep. You'll come to the same end as your parents someday, dead from your own drunken laziness."

Harry felt his own rage steaming, but his father's was stronger. Snape had seen his memories of Marjorie Dursley. Harry put out a hand and stopped his father from advancing on the woman. There was tension rippling from every witch and wizard with him at the insult to the Potters. They were all poised and ready to attack.

Uncle Vernon must have noticed, as he said something quietly to Aunt Marge and she waddled off towards her car with a final parting glare at Harry. Aunt Petunia just stared at the spot where the headstone would be placed.

"What are you still doing here?" Uncle Vernon hissed. "Can't you at least give us time to say goodbye to our Dudley?"

Harry sighed, "I can't leave yet Uncle Vernon. I did not want to tell you, but we have to ward the grave to prevent anyone from exhuming his remains for ritual purposes."

Aunt Petunia didn't react but Uncle Vernon paled, "They... they'd use my Dudley... what for?"

Harry looked away and his father answered for him, "There are a number of dark rituals, potions, and spells that require the remains of a blood relative. The wards we intend will guard Dudley's remains from vandalism of any kind and protect Harry."

Uncle Vernon gripped Aunt Petunia, "Just do what you have to do and get out of my sight. I never want to see you or hear from you ever again."

Harry nodded and the group with him stepped forward. Harry stood at the head of the grave, Snape at the foot. Alastor Moody stood on one side and Tonks on the other. The others formed a ring around them. Harry took a deep breath, bowed his head, and began the incantation.

They had researched the ritual long ago, he discovered. The Order had been prepared for the death of a Dursley since the beginning of Harry's fifth year. Harry had learned the ritual on Saturday and Sunday. He had been scanning the magic around him all day, Ollivander urged him to use the talent to get used to it, and so he almost wasn't aware of the flowing magic over the earth. He was aware though, when his magic pulled at it and power rushed through him.

There were little twinges of discomfort and unease from the other casters, but Harry sent out soothing waves. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but it felt right. Harry watched the coffin glow bright blue as threads of magic laced over it and tied complex knots. A net of fine blue strands was woven in the earth that would surround the coffin. The ritual was complete.

Harry looked up at his aunt and uncle. Uncle Vernon was beyond uncomfortable, witnessing such a display. As she had been for the past few days, Aunt Petunia did not react at all.

"No one will ever disturb him," Harry said quietly, looking to soothe his relatives despite his loathing for them.

Harry turned and took a step away from the grave, but he stumbled. Charlie stepped forward quickly and caught him. He helped Harry stand and wrapped a supporting arm around his waist. Harry leaned on his shoulder and breathed deeply. The world was tilting.

"What did you do this time?" Snape asked roughly as he stalked over to them. Harry could feel that his father was worried, not mad.

Harry felt all tingly. It wasn't like the giddiness from when his magic was unblocked and uncontrolled. It was more raw and disorienting. He felt connected to the ground he stood on, the trees and the grass and even the sky. There was magic rippling over everything he could see... except for Uncle Vernon. Davey Gudgeon was talking to him and Harry wondered why for a moment.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly brought his focus in. He blocked off the ground and the trees, then the wizards around him, and began to feel stable again.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, "lost control for a minute, too much magic."

Snape nodded and turned to Alastor, "I think it's time to go back to Headquarters."

"You fit to apparate?" Charlie asked Harry softly. Harry just nodded, "On three then, one... two..."

"That was by far the most depressing, morbid thing I have ever seen," George summoned a few bottles of wine out of the pantry and set them pouring for everyone as Mrs. Weasley got dinner going with Yvonne Diggory's help.

"It was a _funeral_ George," Harry stressed.

"Wizard memorials celebrate the life of whoever has passed Harry," Davey said as he took a goblet of wine and leaned on the table. "Muggles mourn their loss."

Harry snorted, "It's just as well. There was nothing Dudley ever did that could be celebrated. He was the muggle equivalent of Crabbe and Goyle, dull and violent."

Fred wiggled his eyebrows, "Wizards put the fun in funeral. Ow!" Bill had cuffed the back of his head. "Bill!"

Bill gave his younger brother a stern look, "That was tasteless Fred."

Conversation lightened up as the twins described some of their latest joke products, all in honor of the Marauders. They had Prongs Pretzels, which gave the consumer antlers. Moony Munchies were a chocolate with peanuts and marshmallow that were energizing and made whoever ate them howl. Padfoot Poppers made the victim grow black hair on their whole body, and then shed a minute later. Their own hair grew back within an hour or so.

"Nothing for Wormtail?" Harry questioned with distaste.

Fred and George both grinned and George answered, "We saved the best for last. Gummy Wormtails... gives you a rat tail, rat nose, and leaves a foul taste in your mouth for at least eight hours."

Snape, Davey, and Harry all nodded approvingly and Harry smiled at the twins, "I will make sure never to try that one."

Yvonne was putting the food on the table, which Bill and Robin had set, while the twins explained Marauder Mix, "It's a bag with a little bit of everything, so you could end up with black fur and antlers, or some other combination."

"You need to add Cyclops Cyder, causing temporary blindness in one eye," Harry suggested.

Davey shook his head, "I was twelve! Who told you about that anyway?"

"Remus left his part out, but Jackie was more than willing to fill in the details," Harry grinned at the Junior Marauder.

Davey shook his head and the group began eating, "That girl's mission in life is to turn all my hair gray."

"What were you talking to Uncle Vernon about?" Harry asked after swallowing a mouthful of peas.

Davey sighed, "I don't know if it will do any good, but my older sister is a muggle, and a psychologist. She knows about the wizarding world because of me and Uncle Joseph, so she might be able to help your aunt."

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

They were all still in their muggle dress clothes when people began leaving for the night and going about their own business in number twelve Grimmauld Place. Snape returned to Hogwarts, having missed only a day of classes. Harry would go back in the morning.

"You clean up good," Charlie took Harry in a warm embrace the instant their door closed. Harry tucked his head in Charlie's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

Harry shut his eyes and sighed, "You too." He soaked up the warmth and comfort for a few moments, "Should I be sad?"

"Your cousin tormented you for fun... like the Death Eaters do with muggles... but in a way worse because you are his blood, his family," Charlie spoke quietly and with surety. Harry knew he had been thinking about this, preparing for this very discussion. The emotions coming from Charlie were strong, mostly anger at the Dursleys for causing more pain Harry when they thought it was over, and then concern and caring for Harry. "You feel guilty because he was attacked. If he had died in an accident or of natural causes you would not have this guilt making you think you had to mourn your abuser."

Harry tensed at the word. He hated thinking of himself as 'abused' even though he knew objectively it was true, "I want to forget them Charlie."

He lifted his head and made eye contact, but only for a second, not willing to risk connecting again. He knew he had more control over that particular talent, which was really a combination of strong empathy, magic sensing, and training in Legilimency, but he felt vulnerable around Charlie, disarmed.

Their mouths met in a slow, sensual kiss and Charlie's hands moved up to his shoulders. They brushed his jacket off his shoulders and Harry stretched his arms behind him to let the jacket slip off. Fingers unbuttoned each button of his shirt carefully, moving with deliberate slowness.

Harry began to return the favor, smoothing the fabric of Charlie's clothes before removing them with care. He took in textures, silky and smooth, rough and coarse, and drew on his magic to send the clothing to the wardrobe once it was off the body. He had discovered recently that spells were not always necessary.

Charlie knelt and lifted the leg of Harry's trousers to remove his boots, stroking leg and foot tenderly as the casing was discarded. He pressed his face against the front of Harry's trousers and smoothed his hands over the back before opening the fastenings and letting them fall in a puddle around Harry's ankles.

He looked down and Charlie smiled up at him, a secretive, knowing smile, one that made Harry's heart thump in his chest and caused twitching in his boxers. Harry put both hands on Charlie's face and brushed his fingers into the thick red hair. His palms stayed pressed to Charlie's cheeks as the fingers traced down the sides of his head, skirting over his ears and coming to rest at the base of his neck.

Rather than pulling Charlie up for a kiss Harry sank to his knees and leaned in, his tongue making contact before his lips. He kissed Charlie hard, tracing the palate of his mouth with his tongue, and the boundaries created by his perfectly even teeth.

Arms wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, pulled their bodies together. Harry was almost achingly hard, nearly ready to beg for release. Charlie's palm pressed against the ache and Harry unbuttoned Charlie's trousers. He pushed Charlie back on the floor and pulled at the ankles of the trousers to remove them.

Charlie tugged at Harry's arms and Harry placed his hands on either side of Charlie's hips. He took the waistband of the boxers in his mouth and eased it over the twitching erection. His face brushed it as he pulled down the boxers and Charlie let out a sharp breath.

In a swift motion Harry found himself pressed into the floor with Charlie above him. He smiled and parted his lips as Charlie's descended onto them. They kissed while Charlie's hands eased off Harry's boxers. Harry pulled up his knees between them and the boxers were off. He straightened his legs and their bodies became perfectly aligned once more.

It was close, so close, and Harry pushed his hips up in short thrusts, beautiful friction, "I'm almost there."

He felt Charlie's mouth stretch into a smile against his lips. They rolled again and Charlie directed Harry to impale him. Harry clenched his eyes shut and bit his lower lip. He could hold out a little longer... and then Charlie pushed his hips up and Harry lost control. His head has bowed and his eyes opened. He thrust hard and fast and saw Charlie flush underneath him, all of his skin gaining a rosier tint than before. Charlie's tongue darted out to lick his lips and his back arched.

"Harry."

He never knew his name could be a prayer, a beg, a cry, or even that it could be said with such warmth and passion. He never thought that hearing his name said in that way would send him over the edge into mindless pleasure, wave upon wave of ecstasy.

The bed was ignored for the night, and they parted ways in the morning again.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	31. Chapter 31

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry no longer needed his lessons with McGonagall, but he showed up at her classroom that Tuesday night anyway. He hadn't had a chance to see her during the day and he wanted the information about the orphaned muggle-born children. They had tea and discussed what Harry wanted to do. McGonagall made Harry swear he would talk to her, his father, Remus, or Dumbledore before he took any action.

One family name was pointed out on the list, Johnson. McGonagall explained that it was the brother and sister-in-law of Angelina Johnson. They had been killed along with their six-year-old daughter, leaving their eighteen-month-old son to be raised by Angelina's parents. She recommended that Harry talk to Angelina before contacting the former Gryffindor's parents.

She told Harry about the day she spent in her cat form watching the Dursleys and how she had disapproved of placing him there. "I am sorry Harry," McGonagall was deeply sad, almost so much as to bring Harry to tears himself. "I should have been more persuasive with Albus. I should have insisted he have more than Ara Figg there to watch over you."

Harry was sitting opposite her in front of the fire in her office, a large scroll of parchment on the table between them. Harry moved forward in his seat and placed a hand over hers, blocking out the majority of the feelings he was sensing from her, as touch made the empathy so much more powerful. Maybe that was another reason he never liked being touched.

"You couldn't have known how bad they really were," Harry looked her in the eye, glad he had found some control and wouldn't trigger a connection. "I don't blame you. I blame them. Who would expect anyone to treat family the way the Dursleys treated me, no matter how unpleasant they are? If I blamed you for the Dursleys who should I blame for my parents, or Cedric, or Sirius?"

McGonagall wiped under her eyes with her free hand, "I am amazed at the capacity you have for love Harry, when you grew up without it."

Harry had started slightly. He didn't see his emotions for Snape and Dumbledore and McGonagall, for Ron and Hermione, as love. He had no idea what love was, except for the deep pain he had felt when he lost Sirius. Could he love without knowing it? Harry pushed any such thoughts out of mind quickly.

It was a short meeting, over when they had drained their tea. Harry took the scroll of names and wandered aimlessly around the castle. Ron was having his strange Occlumency lessons. He was able to play a full game of chess without distraction from any of the tricks Snape thought up. There was definitely some Marauder in his father, though he would never tell him. The ultimate test for Ron had been the week before when Snape had conjured a spider to walk around the chess board.

The sadistic side of his father had considered having spiders crawl around on Ron but Harry had forbidden it. That was just needlessly cruel. His father backed down readily enough and Harry wondered if his father had just been provoking him. They were connected but Harry sometimes found it very difficult to know what the man was thinking.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up behind him, her arms full of books. "Aren't you supposed to be with McGonagall?"

Harry shook his head and grinned proudly, "Nope, all done."

Hermione caught on in an instant and her eyes lit up, "Ooo, you are coming to my room and showing me right now!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the commanding tone of voice, "Don't you have a bag for all those books?"

"It's full," Hermione explained shortly.

She shifted the books so she could get a hand free and brush a tendril of hair out of her eyes. Ginny had been cutting her hair once a month to keep the short style neat and the only complaint Hermione had was that she couldn't tie it back, but she did buy a number of bands and scarves to keep it from getting the way while studying.

Harry flicked his hand and levitated the books in front of him. Hermione blushed and they walked towards her room together. Hermione had said many times that she still sometimes thought like a muggle.

"Granger, Potter," Malfoy looked up from his own work as they entered. "My condolences for your loss Potter."

Harry stopped short for a moment and then nodded, "Thank you."

People had been touching him softly and giving him their 'heartfelt condolences' for his cousin. The amount of post he got as a result of Dudley's death and the attack on his aunt and uncle was simply ridiculous. Harry was in the process of testing his theory about training Ron and was erecting walls around his memories of the Dursleys to get them out of his life once and for all. Whenever someone stopped him he had to think a moment before remembering what they were talking about.

If Ron was able to group all his thoughts about the brains and the future together he would have a good chance of walling them off from the rest of his mind.

Harry stacked Hermione's books on a chair at her worktable and she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her room. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at Malfoy's bemused expression but he let Hermione lead him.

"Okay Mr. Secretive, I'm not telling anyone about my form, change!" Hermione ordered.

He chuckled but did as she told. Refusing to obey Hermione was easy enough, but not worth the resulting hassle. She rarely gave outright orders, anyway. He flew around her room in a circle before perching on the back of an upholstered chair. He shifted from foot to foot until his weight was settled nicely then ruffled his feathers and cooed softly.

Hermione sighed and came over to inspect him, doubtless taking in every detail. With a beak he couldn't smile, but his phoenix self trilled instead. Hermione's eyes widened, as did her own smile. It seemed that his animagus form had the same effect as a regular phoenix did when he sang.

When Hermione stepped back and sat on her bed he flew over to her and changed. Harry stretched and lay down on the bed. Hermione shifted to lay down perpendicular to him and used his stomach as a pillow, looking up at the canopy of her bed.

Harry smiled and played with her hair absently. Despite the products he knew she used in her hair it felt like it had just been washed. There were muggles that would kill for those potions.

"You saw Charlie this weekend?" Hermione asked, smiling just a little.

"Yeah," Harry did not elaborate. He didn't really want to talk about that weekend, the Dursleys, or Charlie. He would show her the scroll though. He knew he could enlist Hermione's help in his cause. After all, he had actually joined S.P.E.W. Hermione owed him.

She turned to lie on her side and look at him, "What's sex like?"

His eyes widened, "You mean you and Ron haven't..."

"No," Hermione frowned. "He said something about those visions he got from the brains. It's like he's afraid or something." She sighed, "He'll do, well, anything else really, but not that one thing. It's not like... I mean I'm not..." She just flushed and huffed in frustration.

"Did he see something specific?" Harry asked, propping himself on his elbows.

Hermione shrugged, "He won't say. He gets confused and upset whenever I bring it up. I think... it's like he knows we shouldn't... but doesn't know why."

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked, opening up his empathy. Something about the castle made it possible for him to open up fully but not sense anyone outside the room he was in if that was what he wanted.

Hermione was curious, as she always was, but this wasn't really something she could find out in a book. There was also a sad yearning. She might have intellectually understood why Ron was holding out, but something in her couldn't comprehend his reasoning, or lack thereof.

"Just... how does it feel?"

Harry let himself fall back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and pulled up his memories. Practicing Occlumency had somehow made his mind more organized and it was so easy to call up vivid memories.

"It's like... your body is a jigsaw puzzle... and it was put together on a background exactly like the picture of the puzzle... so you feel all your life like the puzzle is complete... and then, it's like there's this missing piece that you find... and you wonder how you never knew it was missing," Harry spoke without thinking.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. She lifted her head off his stomach and Harry opened his eyes to see her lying on her stomach with her head propped up in her hands, looking at him. "You love him, don't you?"

Harry sat up quickly, snapping out his haze of memory, "What? No 'Mione. I can't. We just... he's just... he understands me, and I mean _really_ understands me. It's not love Hermione."

"Are you sure?" Hermione gave him that look that said she knew what was really going on and it was no good lying to her.

"I'm sure," he glared but his gaze softened quickly. "I haven't really talked to you guys a lot, have I?" Harry felt guilt coming up again. He had been busy with training and getting to know his father and dragons and Charlie, and Ron and Hermione had been busy with each other.

"Sure you have Harry. It's just, there's so much you can't tell us, and I understand that," Hermione rationalized. "We're your friends Harry, but you don't have to tell us every little thing. You're allowed some secrets."

"Over last Christmas, when we were taking down the blocks on my magic, we found out I have empathy... really strong empathy," Harry admitted. He had been reading people so much without them knowing that he didn't really see it as an intrusion. It was just like he could see or hear better, only he could _feel_ better.

Hermione's eyes widened again and she sat up with her legs crossed, "Really?" He nodded. "And Charlie has it too. Ron mentioned it once, and then said something about you, but I didn't pick it up then." She frowned. "How did Ron find out?" Hermione hated being the last to know anything.

"I was projecting at him," Harry smiled at her reaction, typical Hermione. "He picked up on it as something Charlie had done to him before."

Hermione nodded slowly, "So you always know what he's feeling when you're... together."

"I block it a lot," Harry looked down and picked at the fraying hem of his jeans. It was as close as he would get to admitting that he thought she might be right. "I... 'Mione, you know what will happen to anyone who's associated with me that way. Even if you were right, which I'm not saying you are, it couldn't happen, not now."

Hermione just nodded and waited, drawing him out. He did not want this conversation, not with Hermione, not with his father, not with Charlie, not even with himself. Harry held out his hand and summoned the scroll from McGonagall, opening it on the bed.

"What's this?" Hermione was distracted, as usual, by a mystery. It was a relief.

"Names," Harry said as he read down the list, "of all the new orphans from the attacks on Halloween. In ten years the first of them will be students here."

"They're all muggle-born?" Hermione was clearly offended, angered.

"Every one of them... all the muggle-borns of that age actually," Harry narrowed his eyes. He told her about the letter from Voldemort and the pensieve, and his determination to ensure Voldemort was not successful in his intention.

They went over the list, reading what McGonagall had compiled in the short time she had. There were names for guardians of about half of the children, and multiple family members for a dozen others. Hermione instantly got some of her own parchment and a few quills and they went back down to her shared common room. Leaning over the scroll they organized all the information and Hermione helped him firm up his plans.

It was a little surprising when Malfoy joined them, but his knowledge of the wizarding legal system and politics came in very useful. He even agreed that the infants who were with good muggle relatives should be left there to minimize their trauma. The Slytherin had come a long way in what were really only a few months.

"I've been thinking about what you said Harry," Malfoy said once they had set the scroll aside.

Harry noticed that the Slytherin would often use his first name when they were alone, and now with Hermione there as well.

"Which thing Draco?" Harry returned the courtesy. They had talked about several things though, so he had no idea which one Malfoy was referring to.

Draco twirled a quill between his fingers, "You said you knew nothing about the wizarding world before you got on the train, and there are still things that surprise you."

"Yeah, like funerals," Harry mumbled. Both Draco and Hermione looked at him in confusion. He elaborated for both of them, "Muggles have really serious and solemn services and burials." Malfoy's eyes widened, "Yeah, the person is buried in a wooden box. Wizards completely eliminate any remains and have a celebration of the person's life."

"That sounds nice," Hermione said a bit hesitantly. "Will you have one for Sirius?"

Harry nodded, "Dad said he would help me plan when everything's official."

"Anyway," Malfoy brought them back from their tangent, "I was thinking we could start a school for muggle-borns to introduce them to our world before they come to Hogwarts."

Harry instantly liked the idea and could feel barely contained excitement from Hermione. She was nearly projecting it and it was all Harry could do not to be infected by her enthusiasm, "It's a good idea. We could use The Book to know who to enroll, and even have specific days for the parents to come too and learn about us."

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione was almost leaping out of her seat. "I can only tell my parents so much in the summer... and I haven't been able to actually show them any magic yet so all they've seen is Diagon Alley and moving pictures from my books and such."

Her eyes lit up, "You could have field trips, maybe to a quidditch game, to the Ministry and St. Mungo's, and Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade of course. You'd have to finish that year of their muggle education of course. There are so many important things they learn then."

Harry grinned at Malfoy, who was watching Hermione in a bit of wide eyed awe. When you got her started on an idea it just snowballed.

"Where would we hold it?" Harry interrupted. Hermione scowled at him but pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and began jotting down her ideas.

Malfoy shrugged, "Between us we must have a property somewhere that would be appropriate. It wouldn't have to be too big if we didn't board the students, and then there would only be one meal to take care of each day. Failing that you and I can certainly afford to build something."

"True," Harry nodded slowly. "Who would teach?"

"Mostly muggle-borns I would think," Malfoy said cautiously. "They would understand better the differences and what needed to be taught. You and I would be their Board of Governors. I intend to take my father's seat on the Hogwarts Board once I graduate."

"It's not filled?" Harry asked. Hermione's quill continued to scratch, probably outlining a complete syllabus. They would have to put her on their Board too. She would contribute all her thoughts regardless so it might as well be official.

Draco shook his head, "There's just the one vacant seat now, and I expect a few more will open when they get exposed as Death Eaters."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He had considerable influence already he knew, but no real knowledge on how to use it. He would have to learn about politics, Harry decided. There were many things wrong with the world that had adopted him and he didn't trust anyone else to fix them.

"How would I go about getting one of those seats myself?" Harry asked Malfoy, looking him directly in the eye.

Malfoy smiled slowly, "The headmaster could arrange it, or your father probably could. If you don't want to rely on them though, just announce publicly that you have an interest in the future of Hogwarts and they'll be begging you to take a seat. Just wait until I take the Malfoy seat. I'm sure they'd add another for you, but not for me."

"The power of the press," Harry muttered and Hermione chuckled.

"Use your pet reporter wisely," Malfoy smirked. "Your Boy-Who-Lived status can be used for so much more than you've tried so far, though Halloween was a nice start."

Harry and Hermione both grinned. He had planned to use the letters to get Sirius exonerated, even if it was posthumously, but the timing had been Ron's idea, and the dramatics were thanks to Hermione. The three of them still made a good team.

Ron came in from his Occlumency lesson then, looking tired and irritated. If he was surprised to see Malfoy, Harry, and Hermione working together it didn't show, "So, what did I miss?"

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	32. Chapter 32

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus wondered how his son ever got any homework done, not that the work he handed in accomplished astonishing feats of academia as it was. He recounted Harry's latest endeavor to the Wednesday night chess gathering and received amusement and skepticism from his colleagues.

"He intends to start a school?" Minerva asked from the board she shared with Remus. They were on their second game of the night, the winners of the previous games playing each other.

"Not just he," Severus corrected. "It was actually Draco Malfoy's idea. They've already taken the first steps to establish a company to oversee everything. Granger drew up at least a five foot list of everything needed, and you all know how small her writing is. It doesn't change even when she's brainstorming at a ridiculous speed."

"A legal partnership between a Potter and a Malfoy," Remus was almost laughing across from Minerva. "James and Sirius must be horrified, wherever they are looking down on him. Lily would be pleased."

"Do they plan on just integrating muggle-borns into our world more, or educating wizards and witches more about muggles?" Filius asked as he directed a pawn to take of Severus's.

"He said something about making Muggle-Studies a required class," Severus examined the board and told one of his rooks to move.

Minerva chuckled, "I see Halloween really lit a fire under him. Colm wouldn't mind the idea either."

The Muggle Studies professor, Colm Daley, had been pushing to include Muggle Studies in the required curriculum form for first year students and up.

"Their theory is that it will be more difficult for future Dark Lords to exist, those based on prejudice anyway, if our society is less separated than it currently is," Severus explained. He checked over the board again. He was losing, though it was close. "He said something about 'separate but not equal' but I'm not sure what he was referring to."

"Civil Rights Movement, American Muggle history. That must have been Hermione's input. Do they have any idea what they are getting themselves into?" Remus asked, his eyes not straying from his and Minerva's pieces.

"Probably not," Minerva commented, also concentrating hard. "They will need experienced help for this to work."

"And recommendations for staff," Filius added.

"The Ministry will take some convincing," Remus sighed. "It means telling the students about their abilities a year earlier, and not boarding them here immediately, away from their friends."

"Secrecy would become more difficult," Severus narrowed his eyes at the board and barked a command at a reluctant knight. It was not happy with being sacrificed. "Between Harry and Malfoy I don't think the Ministry will be a problem. They also both intend on joining our Board of Governors."

The other three all looked up at that. Minerva shook her head, "Merlin help us. Has anyone considered retiring?"

Severus laughed, joined by Remus and Filius. Having those two on the Board really wouldn't be that bad, but the havoc they had created in the first five years of their education was legendary and difficult to forget.

"At least they won't be complacent on staff hiring, not to mention student discipline," Severus said dryly. "It would be nice to have a board that trusts us to run the school."

Remus grinned, "My job will be safe."

"Wonderful," Minerva frowned, "then I'll never win our chess competition again."

"Nice to have your support Minerva," Remus chuckled. "Check-mate."

"Already?" Filius stood up on his seat to peer over and examined their board.

Remus leaned back and looked over at Severus, "So Harry is set against being an Auror now?"

"Yes, but he refuses to discuss other options," Severus filled them in. Minerva looked a little disappointed and he remembered what Harry had told him about their career advice session. "Harry appreciates your efforts Minerva, he just hates the Ministry."

"He does have good reason," Minerva's frown lessened a bit but remained.

"Quidditch was already not an option," Severus said and Filius raised an eyebrow, "too much publicity. I have a feeling he'll end up in Romania but he claims he won't."

"Why not?" Filius questioned. Of all of them there he knew Harry the least.

Severus looked at Minerva and Remus darkly. They had knowing, but unhappy looks on their faces, "He does not want to draw Voldemort there."

"He won't be very safe when he leaves in the spring," Filius caught on to their thoughts.

Severus looked down at his board, breaking eye contact with the others, "He's not very safe anywhere, even here. I have a rather uneasy feeling that he will do everything he can to finish this war by graduation, even if it means tracking Voldemort down on his own."

Minerva paled. She had vast experience in Harry's escapades and the length he would go to in protecting others, "He would do it too."

"We need to begin those lessons again," Remus pointed out.

"Indeed," Severus answered. He glanced at Minerva and Remus's board again, "Have you ever played against Ron Weasley?"

"No," Remus said casually. Severus noted Minerva's sly smile. "Is he that good?"

"I think we need to add a fifth," Minerva looked like she was scheming.

Filius raised his eyebrows, "You want to invite a student?"

Severus smirked widely, "Where chess is concerned I think Weasley no longer qualifies as our student."

"Why isn't Remus with us?" Harry asked as they walked as quietly as possible through the Forbidden Forest. He had to tilt his head up ever so slightly to look Severus in the eye and Severus knew it irritated his son quite a bit.

Severus smirked, pretending not to notice the irritation. Harry did not get flustered as easily as he used to but it was still fun to bait him occasionally. It had strangely become a sort of game they played, trying to get a rise out of each other, much as he and Minerva did.

"Our lesson is slightly different tonight," the smirk remained. "As you know, Remus has not been well of late, so I told him to stay behind and get some much needed rest."

"I bet he just loved that," Harry said sarcastically. If Severus were looking down at his son rather than carefully picking their path he was sure he would have seen the green eyes rolling.

"Indeed."

There was a long pause. Somehow Harry managed to move through the underbrush of the forest almost silently, while Severus had to place each foot carefully so as not to snap a twig and do something else to draw attention to them.

"So," Harry ventured as they went around opposite sides of a large oak, "what is it we're doing tonight?"

"Collecting potions ingredients," Severus replied stoically. He wondered how long it would take Harry to...

"That's my lesson?" Harry raised both eyebrows just a little and favored his father with a look of disbelief.

"Many spells have multiple uses," Severus responded flatly, with a hard look.

Harry just nodded and looked ahead. Severus kept watch on his son with his peripheral vision while he looked for the first ingredient he needed. It was a plant with a particularly woody stem, not friendly to knives or shears of any sort. A severing spell was needed to harvest the plant, which could also be used on an enemy to sever one of the arteries in the neck, or cut off the wand hand and prevent the opponent from using magic, so long as that opponent wasn't Harry.

Severus held a hand out and Harry stopped instantly. He knelt down and motioned Harry over.

"This is the Nacht Blossom. The flowers only bloom in moonlight, and each part of the plant is used in potions," Severus explained quietly. The red petals reflected the moonlight and shimmered like spilled blood.

"We've used the leaves, right?" Harry sounded uncertain, but Severus nodded.

"Pay attention, and then harvest as much as you can," Severus took out his wand and made a small slashing motion. He spoke clearly, so Harry would hear the incantation, and the stem was cleanly cut. He cut off the leaves and the flowers and enlarged three jars to place them in.

Harry clearly saw the other uses for the spell, "That... that's the one that hit Hermione, I think."

"Granger was hit with this spell, and she's still alive?" Severus was incredulous.

Harry nodded, "He was silenced, McNair I think, so it didn't have the full power and Hermione shielded. She was still in the hospital wing for two weeks."

"Then you are well aware why you are learning this spell," Severus said a bit sternly.

"Yes," Harry clenched his jaw and moved aside to the next plant.

He made the motion with just a finger, and didn't speak. Severus just shook his head and went about his own harvesting. It had taken Severus a few days of concentrated practice to learn that particular spell, and Harry had it down, silently and wandlessly, on his first go. Yet again, Severus wondered what Harry would be like if they had told Albus, or Albus knew who the secret keeper really was, or if James or Lily had lived beyond that night.

The second half of their lesson that night covered aim. Severus had examined the fight in the Department of Mysteries from several angles, having heard the story from both Death Eaters and students and even obtaining memories from the students. The students would have done much better, even better than their near miraculous survival against twice as many Death Eaters as their own number, if they had aimed their spells with more accuracy. Severus had Harry stunning the black squirrels that darted around in the trees. This practice would have to happen often, he noted. Harry's aim was not bad, but it was not good enough.

_Legilimens!_

Severus sat back in his chair, sipped his brandy, and watched Harry attack Ron. He knew the redhead was not comfortable with Severus invading his mind, so Severus had suggested that Harry join their lessons and get some practice in the other side of mind invasive magic.

Harry lifted the curse and Ron fell to his knees. Harry walked over and gave him a hand up, "You need to fight harder Ron. If the Death Eaters bring you to Voldemort he won't be looking for happy memories like that."

"Do it Harry," Ron said with determination in his eyes.

Severus lifted his eyebrows and leaned forward slightly.

"What? Ron...," Harry was clearly uneasy.

Ron gulped, "Look for the stuff you know I don't want you to see. Your dad is right. The only way to get the shields up is to really want to get them up. I had no motivation to keep stuff from you that you already know."

"You know I don't want to...," Harry bit his lower lip and Severus felt a pang of guilt, but practicing on Ron was better than having Harry practice on Severus. Severus and his son had already far too many memories.

_Legilimens!_

Harry blocked a disarming spell after four minutes, "Better... and never use my bed again for Merlin's sake. You have your own!"

"It was messy," Ron's face was bright red.

Severus just shook his head and closed his eyes, pretending he hadn't heard that bit. He didn't need to know anything about the sex lives of his students.

_Legilimens!_

"Damn it Ron, block me!"

_Legilimens!_

"You can do it. Don't be afraid to curse me, just do it!"

_Legilimens!_

_Expelliarmus!_

Harry flew backwards, oddly with a satisfied smile on his face. He held out one hand and used what Severus thought might be a repelling spell at the wall he was flying towards to stop the motion and land softly on his feet.

"Was that...," Ron took a breath, "good?"

"Better, but not good yet," Harry frowned. "If I had pushed I could have gotten through, and I could have deflected that spell and kept going. Remember, disarming me doesn't make a difference. You have to be able to repell my mind without using spells eventually"

Ron looked a bit sheepish, clearly having forgotten that Expelliarmus would have no effect at all on Harry. When he was in private with a select group of people Harry didn't bother with his fake wand. They had managed to get Harry's regular wand work for him again but Harry said it didn't feel right, so he didn't use it.

"Okay, let's go again," Ron squared his shoulders and held out his wand.

Harry looked his best friend in the eye.

_Legilimens!_

Severus was just observing, looking for little signs that Ron was fighting, or that Harry need to adjust his technique in probing. He watched as Ron's face displayed his struggle against Harry's invasion. The jaw muscles tightened and the eyes were closed, his hands in fists.

The winter holidays were drawing close and Severus was actually looking forward to them for the first time he could remember. The year before there had been the removal of Harry's blocks on his magic looming and every year before that he had been bitter and resentful.

This year he did not have to stay in the castle. In the last staff meeting he had fully expected to be in the castle while the students were mostly off with their families but the staff had rather firmly told him to leave for the holiday. It was the first time since Severus had been a student that a professor had young offspring to share the holidays with. Both Severus and Remus would be in Grimmauld Place for the entire holiday.

Harry stepped back and lowered his hand. His face was taught, but nothing else gave away his emotions. Weasley was bent over, hands on his legs, and breathing heavily.

"Why didn't you block me?" Harry asked softly. Severus gave him a penetrating look and Harry's eyes clearly told him to wait.

"Couldn't...," Weasley gasped.

"Ron...," Harry reverted to the old, awkward Harry, unsure and just a little afraid.

Ron sat on the floor unceremoniously and looked up at Harry, "I just... couldn't Harry. I tried, I swear I did, but you were too strong."

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry began.

"No," Ron said forcefully, "don't you dare take that on yourself. I told you to do exactly what you did."

"But Ron...," Harry was almost pleading.

Severus knew it was time to step in, "I think it is time to quit for tonight." Ron shot him a grateful look and Severus nodded. Ron picked up his bag and headed out the door. Harry started after him but Severus put a hand on his shoulder, "Wait a moment Harry."

"How can you do it?" Harry questioned achingly.

"It is nothing compared to many other things I have done," Severus said harshly, reminding his son exactly who he was.

Harry did not flinch but he stiffened just slightly, almost so little as to escape detection but Severus had sharp eyes.

"I feel dirty," Harry went over to the chair that had become his.

"How do you think it will feel to kill someone?" Severus asked leadingly.

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You're forgetting. I already have. I burned Quirrell to death with my touch."

"Did you intend to kill him?"

"No," Harry insisted. "I just wanted to hold him off, keep him from getting the stone until Dumbledore came back."

"Do you think you will escape this war having only killed Voldemort?" Severus questioned, pinning Harry with his eyes.

Harry's eyes really were expressive, not matter what the rest of his face was doing. In Severus's quarters the boy's guard was down and emotion flickered across his features, confusion, thought... fear.

"No," Harry almost whispered. "I'll have to get through Death Eaters to get to him. I don't want to kill, even Voldemort. I wish someone else could do it."

"So do I Harry," Severus felt a deep sadness and longing. "I wish I could order you to stay here in safety while I went after him for you, but that can't be."

Harry sighed and reached into his bag, pulling out a think packet of parchment, "This is what the goblins sent me. I started to look at it, but it's just... too much. I don't really understand even half of it. I was wondering... could you...?"

At that moment Harry looked truly vulnerable, as though he expected Severus to deny his request, "Of course Harry. I'll go over this as soon as I can, though it will probably take some time to make sense of it."

Harry just nodded and looked down, before getting his things and leaving, with a final quick hug for his father.

Severus poured himself another brandy and began to absently flip through the parchment, just scanning the lists. They gave breakdowns of the total counts of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in each vault, then jewels, artifacts, portraits, furniture, and books. Properties were listed at the end. There were charts and graphs, investments in a variety of corporations. Somehow the goblins even knew about Harry's investment in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. In the very back the goblins had included long term projections for the management of the funds.

He nearly choked on a sip of brandy as a few items in the Black Vaults caught his eye. Chances were the mutt had never even seen the inside of those vaults, never mind read an inventory of them. Grasping the parchment Severus stalked up to the headmaster's office. They had to send to send someone from the Order to Gringotts immediately.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	33. Chapter 33

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Potter sleeps in a cupboard!" Raucous laughter spread throughout the other seven year olds. Children really were cruel.

Harry sniffed and wondered what was so funny. It was his bedroom, that's all.

"Do they lock you away because you're bad?" one particularly vicious child sneered.

"It's my room," Harry defended weakly. For some reason he couldn't admit that they did lock him away because he was bad, a freak, unnatural.

Dudley shoved Harry to the ground in the middle of the ring of children, "I have two bedrooms, one for me, and one for all the toys I don't use much."

The laughter continued and a sneaking thought entered Harry's brain. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be sleeping in a cupboard. Maybe all other children, not just good boys like Dudley, who wasn't really very good, had real bedrooms, with real beds and windows.

Harry inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, "Mm, coffee."

The dream was unsettling, but not nearly as much of a nightmare as the majority of his dreams were. It was rather tame in comparison to what he usually saw when he went without the Good Dreams potion.

"Morning sleepy," Charlie's voice teased. "What was the dream?"

"Primary school, when everyone found out I slept in a cupboard. They all laughed." Harry stretched and twisted just a little, giving the wizard who was watching him a bit of a show. He sat up slowly and reached for the coffee mug but Charlie held it out of reach.

The redhead raised his eyebrows at the casual way Harry spoke about the dream and Harry scowled. The dream really wasn't that bad, he explained to Charlie as he reached for the mug again, which was again held out of reach.

"Charlie," Harry complained.

The coffee mug moved backwards and Harry reached for it. Charlie didn't move, and their faces were soon close enough that Charlie only had to turn his slightly to kiss Harry.

"Merry Christmas," Charlie gave him another quick peck before handing over the coffee.

"Merry Christmas," Harry replied with a small smile after he had taken his first sip. "What time is it?"

"Early," Charlie replied. He then gave Harry a mischievous grin, "I thought you might like to be up before Ron."

Harry felt his eyes light up, "Ron's not up yet?"

Charlie shook his head, still grinning, and Harry echoed the grin, "We can go wake him if you like."

"Yes, payback," Harry drank what he thought would be the rest of his coffee but it kept flowing into his mouth. He tilted it down once he drank about two and a half cups worth and peered inside. The mug was about three-quarters full.

"Just tap the handle and say 'done' when you don't want it to fill anymore," Charlie supplied with a fond smile. He ran his fingers down Harry's arm. "It's a bottomless coffee mug. I thought you might like that present early."

"Excellent. You are the best. I don't think any other gift will beat this one," Harry drank from the cup again. "Now, how do we wake up Ron?"

Minutes later Harry and Charlie were tearing out of Ron's room, where they had woken Ron and Hermione. Ron was yelling at them as he chased them back to their room. Hermione was probably scrambling back to her own bed before Ron woke the whole house and the room swapping was discovered.

Charlie slammed the door shut and Harry instantly had a strong locking charm in place. They both started laughing, ignoring Ron's pounding on the door and jiggling the doorknob. Charlie's face was flushed slightly from running up the stairs and Harry smiled. That look on Charlie was certainly attractive. He stepped forward and kissed Charlie deeply.

"Harry, tell me how to reverse this!" Ron yelled.

Charlie kept his hands splayed on Harry's back as he stepped back and yelled, "Go away Ron!"

"Silencing charm," Harry reminded him. "He can't hear."

Harry then began writing in the air with his finger, though no words appeared. He went back to kissing Charlie despite the odd chocking, strangling noises coming from the other side of the door. Without letting up on the kiss Harry waved his hand and the glowing words he had sent to Ron disappeared.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Charlie kneaded the muscles of Harry's lower back, "we should head downstairs. Mum will already have breakfast started and she definitely knows we're up."

"Yeah," Harry said in disappointment. After a last lingering kiss they both rooted through their belongings for their jumpers from the previous year.

Mrs. Weasley had to know what they got up to in their room, but Harry guessed she was doing her best to pretend it wasn't happening in the interests of Harry sleeping well. It had meant a lightening up on the whole regarding room arrangements. Fleur and Bill officially shared a room, and Fred and Angelina often took a room together like they had the previous night after returning from a Christmas Eve dinner with Angelina's parents and nephew. Hermione was still officially in with Ginny though, which Harry found beyond amusing as Hermione and Ron were probably the only pair among them that were not having sex.

The skillfully aborted conversation with Hermione had plagued Harry's mind ever since that day, interrupting his sleep, his meals, his class work. He knew it was only a matter of time, and probably not much, before he had to confront the issue between him and Charlie. He just continued to wish that it stayed in the background until he could defeat Voldemort. Then, if he somehow managed to miraculously survive, he could figure out how he felt. Then it would be safe.

Ron refused to look their way during breakfast. He turned bright red when they walked in and only mumbled his 'Merry Christmas' with the rest of the family and other inhabitants of the house for the holiday.

"What's with him?" Charlie asked. Harry just smirked, "What did you do?"

Harry leaned over to Charlie and whispered what he had written in the air. Charlie burst out laughing.

"What?" Fred and George eagerly asked simultaneously. Angelina just smiled and shook her head.

"Harry was messing with Ron's head this morning," Charlie explained. "I can assure you Ron, I have no birthmark, quaffle shaped or otherwise, on my right hip and I have been wearing these pajama pants since I put them on last night."

_Rather late last night_, Harry added mentally. Ron's shade of red just changed slightly and Hermione whispered something to him and patted his arm. His face went back to normal as the table was piled with food, the solve-all for Ron Weasley.

Remus was looking worn still from the full moon four nights before. Harry had surprised him by joining him for the night in his phoenix form. He had healed the wolf after the transformation and sang to him, settling him to sleep. Harry spent the night there, and sang through the transformation in the morning, healing Remus again once he was in human form.

Remus had both scolded him for risking himself and thanked him with tears in his eyes. Sirius had been the last one to share his transformations, except for the few nights Snape was there for research purposes.

Once Mrs. Weasley sat down Fred stood, "I have an announcement for everyone." He was grinning widely, as were Angelina and George. "Last week I proposed to Angelina. We're getting married this summer."

Angelina took a glamour off her hand and a diamond ring sparkled on her finger. Mrs. Weasley immediately hugged both Angelina and Fred and wiped her eyes with a napkin. For the first time Harry knew of the entire Weasley clan ignored a table piled high with hot food. Once all the Weasleys had a chance, the non-Weasleys present, Harry, his father, Remus, and Hermione, all gave the couple their congratulations.

Before the fervor quieted down Harry's attention was drawn to George, and he knew Charlie was examining his younger brother as well. While he was smiling and celebrating with everyone else, George was also emanating a profound sense of loss and sadness, and just a little jealousy, in contrast to the happiness he felt for his twin.

"They haven't been apart for more than a day or two since they were born," Charlie whispered.

"I can't imagine," Harry replied in a hushed tone. "All I ever wanted was to get away from my relatives."

His portioning off of his Dursley memories had worked in the sense that he didn't really think about them except in his dreams, and when he did it was never as 'the Dursleys' but always as 'my relatives'. Harry theorized that Ron would be able to dull the memories of the brains, but not eliminate them altogether.

No one was surprised when Dumbledore came through the fireplace, but they were all interested that he pulled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aside. The jovial atmosphere continued as the food was finally remembered. Mrs. Weasley came back in and caught Harry's attention across the room. She motioned to him and Charlie and beckoned, and then caught hold of Bill's arm.

"What's the flap Mum?" Bill asked as they went upstairs with her.

She was noticeably tense, "You'll hear soon enough."

They joined Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore in the room that was still warded from the previous winter.

"The wards at the Burrow were tripped," Dumbledore explained. "You four will be going there to assess the situation and take care of it if practical. If you need assistance one of you can come back here and we'll send in help."

They nodded and Harry waved his hand, concentrating hard. He, Charlie, and Bill were soon fully dressed and there were four full length black hooded cloaks for the investigating party. The put on the cloaks and pulled the hoods up carefully to hide their faces, but more importantly the three heads of bright red Weasley hair.

"Everyone take hold of me," Harry said calmly, registering the surprise from Bill and Mr. Weasley but ignoring it. "Where should we arrive?"

"The kitchen I think," Mr. Weasley replied. "Albus..."

"Harry is quite capable Arthur," Dumbledore looked over his spectacles with his steady gaze and Mr. Weasley just nodded.

"Wands out," Harry swallowed back his unease with be in close contact with so many people at once, and the memory those words brought back. The graveyard... Cedric... _wands out, you reckon?_ He forced it out of his mind.

In a heartbeat they were in the kitchen of the Burrow, and the room, the whole house, felt barren. There were strong emotions coming from the living room and both Harry and Charlie instantly turned that way. Quietly, Harry hurried ahead and peeked his head around, getting a shock from what he saw.

He turned back and whispered, "Stay quiet. There shouldn't be any danger and, um... get ready for a bit of a shock."

Harry left his hood up and walked into the living room, and the figure there spun around and pointed a wand at him. He felt tremendous shock from the three eldest Weasley men behind him, despite his warning, and did his best to keep it from paralyzing him as well.

"What have you done with my family?" Percy Weasley demanded.

Harry knew his voice was deeper than the last time Percy heard it, "I've done many things _with_ your family. I am surprised, however to hear you call them your family."

"Where are they?" Percy's voice shook. Harry felt fear, immense fear, and sadness, pain, yearning, desperation, terrible regret. Percy was a mess, and not just emotionally. His eyes were red-rimmed and there were dark circles under them. He looked too thin, and Harry wondered how often people had seen _him_ like that.

"Safe," Harry replied.

Anger, "This is their home! They wouldn't just abandon it!"

Harry flipped back his hood and Percy staggered back, "Death Eaters aren't the only ones that wear black cloaks Percy."

"Harry? Harry Potter? You... You've... you've _grown_," Percy was staring in astonishment.

Harry laughed a little, "That tends to happen, but if you think I've grown you should see Ron."

"Who...?" Percy looked to the other figures.

Harry turned, to the still stunned Weasleys. He walked up to Charlie and projected calm and warmth. Charlie snapped out of his daze with a muttered 'thank you' to Harry and reached up to push back his own hood, Bill and Mr. Weasley following suit. Percy gave off a wave of surprise, probably because Harry was there and Ron was not among the group. The prodigal son had missed quite a bit.

"Dad?" Percy said hopefully, his eyes clearly tearing.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward and embraced his son, "Perce?"

"I'm so sorry," Percy was sobbing the instant his father's arms wrapped around him, repeating his apology over and over. Though he was taller than his father, Percy seemed a small child, grasping his father as tightly as he could and crying in his arms.

Bill was still a bit stunned and a little angry, but Charlie could not help but be affected by the waves of pure emotion rolling off Percy. Harry took his hand and tried to help both Charlie and himself stay anchored, though he could see the tears in Charlie's eyes that he felt in his own.

"He means it Bill," Charlie said quietly.

Bill wavered, but Harry knew he would believe Charlie, possibly trusted Charlie more than any other Weasley. The two of them were close, so Bill had probably heard more about the empathy than anyone else and knew that Charlie would know if Percy was acting out his emotions or if he truly felt them. When father and son separated there wasn't a dry eye in the empty feeling house.

"We can't stay," Mr. Weasley said firmly while Bill and Charlie both hugged their little brother tightly. "It's not safe."

Harry nodded, "I'll take Percy. We can arrive upstairs. I guess that's why I'm here. You three can go on your own and warn everyone."

Mr. Weasley looked confused for a moment, "But the charm..."

"Anya was able to Portkey in," Charlie interrupted. "Harry can apparate him inside, and Percy won't know where he is."

"Aren't there...?" Bill began to ask but Charlie clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes," Charlie answered with a hard look, "but it won't be a problem."

Both Bill and Mr. Weasley gave Harry appraising looks and Harry detected their surprise and also their trust in him. Percy just watched them all in amazement. When Harry saw no more arguments he stepped over to Percy and took his arm, "See you all there."

They arrived in the bedroom Harry and Charlie shared. Harry wasn't sure if everyone was still in the kitchen or not, and he wanted to give them some time to adjust to the news before surprising them all with Percy, so he took off his cloak and shoes to stall a bit. He opened the door and heard the front door closing, thankful that Mrs. Black was long gone.

"Harry, I'm..."

"Don't Percy," Harry interrupted quietly. "You did what you thought was right. You just didn't know that you were misguided. Mind, I'm not thrilled with that letter you sent to Ron, but I think he just burned it anyway, so no harm done. How about we just forget about it?"

Percy nodded gratefully, "Where are we?"

"Can't tell you," Harry stooped the next protest before it began, "and I mean that literally. I'm not the secret keeper for this building. This is the room I stay in though, when I'm here."

"You...," Percy was looking around the room, and he had never been slow. He must have seen items which obviously belonged to his brother, and there was only one bed. His eyes widened, "You and Charlie?"

"And the award for slowest Weasley still goes to Ron," Harry sighed. He sensed an uproar of sorts from downstairs. "We should wait another moment or so." Percy was still looking at him expectantly. Harry brushed a hand through his hair, "It's complicated Percy. Just... don't ask and don't say anything to anyone outside the people downstairs."

Percy nodded. He didn't really have the right to pry and Harry saw that Percy accepted that, though with a bit of difficulty. It was still a big step for the former Head Boy who always wanted to know everything. Harry began to lead him downstairs and Percy took in the details of his surroundings. Harry knew what he was thinking without any magic senses or spells. Percy's family was living in rich surroundings and protected by a secret keeper, and that meant they were in danger and had some powerful and loyal friends.

They didn't get even halfway down the stairs before Mrs. Weasley intercepted them, crushing her lost son in a rib cracking hug and both praising and berating him with the same breath.

Harry looked on the scene almost wistfully. If he acted like a total prat for two years, completely rejecting everyone who cared about him, would they welcome him back with open arms once he realized the errors of his ways?

Harry stayed a step behind as Mrs. Weasley pulled Percy into the parlor, where everyone was gathered around the tree and looked at the door expectantly. Harry slipped over to his father, Dumbledore, and Remus and let the Weasleys have their family moment. No matter how much they welcomed him, Harry was not a member of their family.

Hermione was standing with Angelina, watching the Weasleys with smiles. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was his father without looking. He leaned back into the touch and an arm wrapped around him.

"No matter what you do Harry," Snape leaned down and whispered, "you will always be my son."

Harry didn't even try to stop the tears he felt come to his eyes.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	34. Chapter 34

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

The Weasleys took Percy back without a question, without recriminations. Despite the angry comments made by each one of them in the past, there were no insults or accusations aimed at Percy. Severus did not need empathy to understand how Harry felt at that moment. Their relationship was still too new for the kind of security Harry needed, so he just reassured his son and held him close.

Percy's appearance was troubling, looking worse than Harry had when he wasn't sleeping, which was quite an accomplishment, and Severus knew Molly would be feeding him within moments. Severus knew the look on Percy's face well. He had caused that look on many faces, and it boded ill.

Severus was aware when Dumbledore took Percy aside to question him once Molly relinquished hold of her third born son. Harry had clearly noticed as well and slipped away himself about the same time into the room where the portraits of Aaron and Viviane were hanging.

"He's been approached," Severus said with meaning when he managed to get a moment with Dumbledore before the man returned to Hogwarts.

"All he would say is he will not betray his family again," Albus said sadly, his years weighting his voice.

"Gryffindors," Severus snorted. Many of them would die sooner than admitting a weakness.

Albus nodded to Severus's surprise, "All he needs to do is ask and we will protect him, but there is nothing I can do without his compliance. I tried."

"He never will ask," Severus knew exactly what Percy was doing, but he would never understand.

That morning Severus had been deeply touched, as well as shocked, by the pile of gifts he received. He was even included in the annual 'Weasley jumper' gifts from Molly. She was wise enough that she did not knit him a jumper he would never wear, but made a thick blanket instead, black with a pattern of silver and green around the edge.

To keep him completely part of the tradition Harry wrapped the blanket around Severus as the Weasleys, Remus, Harry, and Hermione put on their new Weasley jumpers. It even seemed a part of the tradition that the twins wrestled Percy into his jumper, trapping his arms at his sides, which Percy took in stride.

"Just like first year," Harry had said with a slight quirk of his lips.

"You had Christmas with the Weasleys your first year?" Severus asked his son.

Harry nodded, "Half of them anyway, at Hogwarts. The others were in Romania."

Harry actually seemed happy that day, genuinely happy. Severus had learned when Harry was affecting happy and when he was actually feeling good. When Harry left the room he gave him some time alone with Aaron and Viviane before joining them. Harry, of course, knew he was approaching and turned the moment he entered.

"Can we go to Godric's Hollow?" Harry questioned.

Severus saw the hopeful look and Aaron's face behind Harry was clearly saying 'I had something to do with this but I won't admit it.'

"We'll need to consult the headmaster...," Severus stalled, trying to figure out the impetus behind Harry's request. He did not really want to see the ruins where James and Lily died.

Harry quickly grew frustrated and rolled his eyes, "Do we need to consult the headmaster about every little thing we do?" Severus shook his head and saw Aaron and Viviane both raise their eyebrows. They had heard about this side of Harry but had not seen it yet. "Then I don't see why we can't just apparate there for a few hours. It's not like we'd be defenseless or something, and if we don't tell the whole world then no one can leak that we're going."

"We have to bring at least one other person," Severus said sternly and Harry grinned.

"Bring Remus," Aaron suggested quickly, "and make sure Alastor stops by to talk to me. I haven't had a good long talk with old Mad-Eye since before I died."

"I'll pass the message along," Harry laughed and Severus wondered exactly what they had been talking about before he came in.

The ruins of Potter Manor were a difficult sight for both Severus and Remus, and the bitter wind blowing on Boxing Day did not help matters, but Harry seemed oddly pleased by the sight. Severus supposed that even ruins of the only place you experienced love as a child would be comforting.

While Severus and Remus held back, Harry walked forward confidently. Remus had turned around, unable to look at the spot where everything was taken from him in one moment. Severus couldn't rip his eyes away.

He could still see the Manor, a stone castle on a much smaller scale than Hogwarts, massive in scale but in some ways smaller than many modern large buildings. The stones it was built with were enormous, set in place with magic.

It had been constructed by the Potter family before Hogwarts was built and was a U-shaped structure. The tails were the towers, one with the Master Suite at the top and the various rooms that were assigned as Aaron's office, Viviane's study, a dueling room, and the Portrait room. The nursery had been part of the Master Suite. There were a few others that Severus had never seen.

The other tower had James's room and all the guest bedrooms, enough for a dozen visitors or even more. In the connecting portion was the great room, the 'lady's room', the 'playroom', and an enormous library, all with very high arched ceilings. In the basement the kitchen and various storage rooms were located, one of which served as a potions lab.

Severus was amazed still that Harry had survived that night. When the killing curse had rebounded on Voldemort it had somehow broken the magic that held the Manor together and the building collapsed around the Potter family. Hagrid had pulled Harry from the ruins.

Harry was standing exactly where the main door once opened, a massive slab of oak with iron fittings and decorative work that actually reinforced the door. His hands were held out as if pressed against the ancient wood and his head was down. It was an odd sight, and Severus almost swore. Harry was performing some magical ritual that he hadn't told anyone about. Severus didn't dare interrupt as such an action could harm them both. The air around his son shimmered and for an instant Severus thought his imagination was a bit too sharp.

"Remus...," Severus breathed, reaching a hand out to turn the Marauder around.

"It can't be," the werewolf whispered.

Somehow, Potter Manor was standing before them as though that tragic Halloween had never happened. Harry was grinning at them and Severus wondered when Harry had walked over to them.

"It was an illusion... the ruins," Harry explained quietly, almost reverently.

"Harry...," Remus was almost choking on his words, "I've walked around those ruins."

"Good illusion, huh Moony?" Harry's eyes twinkled, and Severus wondered if his son had spent too much time around Dumbledore or if it was just something that happened to powerful wizards. Harry's twinkle was different, though, deeper and less sparkly, and so a little less annoying.

Harry was still talking though and his voice held a bit of amusement, "You know what astonishes me about the wizarding world? Wizards always believe what they see when every one of them knows at least ten spells and five potions to create illusions."

There was no answer. Severus was at a loss for words. The investigation conducted by the Ministry found no traces of an illusion, no active wards, only traces of the killing curse cast three times, a handful of Cruciatus, and some defensive spells that must have been from James.

"How?" Remus finally asked.

"It was a spell put in place when the Manor was built," Harry answered and raked a hand through his hair. "Aaron told me about it. It's blood magic, linked to the Potters. If every Potter is killed, or no heir can claim the Manor, then the Manor would appear to be ruins, even to wizards, until someone of Potter blood claimed the Manor."

"And you were just a baby, so you couldn't claim it," Severus continued.

"Or I died," Harry said with a faraway look.

Remus gave him an odd look but Severus thought he knew where this was going, "Harry... you're alive."

"Wizards can show traits of their animagus form from birth," Harry explained slowly and softly. "No one really knows what happened that night. All I remember of the curse is green light and pain. So unless someone wants to ask Voldemort what he remembers there's not much information to go on."

"You think...," Severus looked at his son shrewdly.

Harry shrugged and looked worn, "I don't know. From what I've read there _shouldn't_ be a way to survive the curse, so maybe there isn't, and maybe my phoenix traits kicked in and I was reborn." Harry shook his head and wrapped his cloak around himself, "It's cold. Either of you want to go inside?"

The three of them approached the door with a bit of hesitation. Once there Remus ran his hands over it and inhaled, tears in his eyes.

"It smells the same," he said softly. "It hasn't changed."

"Aaron said it should be exactly as it was," Harry's voice wavered a bit. Severus was not sure he wanted to open the door to open, but Harry took a deep breath and plunged ahead in pure Gryffindor fashion.

The great room lit as they stepped inside, and it was decorated the same as Severus remembered. The furniture, the wall hangings, the jar that held the Floo powder, they were all the same. There was even a picture of James, Lily, and Harry on the mantle.

Harry crossed to the fireplace and lit it. He threw in a pinch of powder before either Severus or Remus could stop him. Harry turned his head back, "Don't worry. The wards are still up. I saw them before we came inside." He turned back to the fireplace, "Albus Dumbledore!"

"Harry, to what... where are you?" Albus examined what he could see of the room carefully.

"Potter Manor," Harry had to be grinning from the sound of his voice, "care to join us?"

Dumbledore was there in a flash. Severus had never seen anyone come through the Floo network so fast. Albus gave Harry a stern and confused look as he almost knocked him out of the way of the fireplace. Only Harry's sharp reflexes prevented a collision, "Harry..."

"Potter Manor was never destroyed," Harry said, interrupting the man few would dare to even question. "Aaron can explain it all much better than I can. It has something to do with an ancient spell and Potter blood."

"In that case," Albus's eyes were moist as he looked around, "I think you will all want to follow me."

Albus led the way up a winding stone staircase to what Severus knew was the Portrait Room, where portraits of all the Potter ancestors were hanging. The door opened and the four of them walked in to find a room filled with portraits, all of them yawning and stretching.

"How long have we been sleeping?" one of the Potter males, with the classic hair but a sharper facial structure than Harry, said while he yawned.

"I would estimate roughly sixteen years," Albus informed them.

"Albus!" several portraits greeted him and Albus answered each of them by name. Severus had known Albus was close to the Potters, but not exactly how close.

Severus was ignoring the clamor though, and looking for the one portrait that he wanted to be there more than any other. There were two empty spots, where James had taken down Aaron and Viviane to move them to the cottage, and next to them were James and Lily Potter.

"James?" Severus felt his mouth dry. "Lily?"

"Sev!" Severus walked over to the frames. He hadn't expected the portraits to exist, as they were never painted while the subjects still lived. He saw that Harry was frozen in the doorway and he paused. He turned back.

"Harry," Severus bent slightly and whispered, "come meet your parents."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes were moist. Remus also stood frozen, but Severus could only deal with one shocked wizard and his son took precedence in this case. Albus could manage Remus. Harry nodded jerkily and allowed himself to be led over to the portraits. Every bit of self-consciousness Severus had ever observed in Harry was back, along with the insecurities.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry's voice was hoarse. Severus stood behind him with both hands on his shoulders. The rest of the portraits quieted and looked on in interest at the only living member of their family.

"Harry?" James's voice was not much better. "You're so big."

At that Harry gave a short laugh and raised one eyebrow, creating an expression very similar to one Severus often used, "You must need glasses more than I did."

Both James and Lily blinked at the comment and Severus started laughing. James made eye contact with him and Severus thought he might melt right there.

"He looks like you Sev," Lily said in her soft alto.

"And James, and you Lily," Severus replied with a sad smile. He squeezed Harry's shoulders.

"How old are you Harry?" James asked almost hungrily.

"Seventeen," Harry answered, smiling. He turned his head, "What are you waiting for Moony? Get over here!"

"Moony?" James turned in his frame, but Remus was hidden from view until he walked over. "Damn Moony, you look old!"

Lily joined James in his frame and smacked his arm, "James!"

"Hi Prongs. Hey there Lee," Remus said with a little trouble. "You don't need to hit him. I've been a werewolf for thirty-three years. I'm surprised I don't look like Alastor."

"Thirty-three...," James's eyes widened. "How did you do it Moony? I thought twenty years," his eyes darted to Harry and back to Remus before he stopped talking.

"I'll tell you everything later Prongs," Remus smiled, the first real, untroubled smile Severus had seen from him since before Black died.

"Sixteen years," Lily looked suddenly angry and both Severus and Remus backed away with Harry giving them an odd look. Even though she was only a portrait, Severus was not willing to risk the wrath of Lily. "Where is that dog-brained idiot so I can give him a piece of my mind? Sixteen years!"

"You may already have Mum," Harry answered for the living. "Sirius died over a year ago. Before that he was in Azkaban and Wormtail was pretending to be a pet rat. He never saw the letters you wrote Dad. I just found them on my birthday this year."

"Azkaban...," if a portrait could pale both James and Lily did. "No one opened the vault."

"We tried James," Albus responded.

"I'm sorry James," Remus spoke up with his eyes downcast. "I ran. Albus couldn't find me to get my help."

"But Sev...," James's eyes were hopeful.

Severus shook his head, "I only regained my memories a little more than a year ago."

Lily looked frustrated, "Damned Occlumency. Then Harry, who...?"

Harry didn't answer. He looked down and Severus brushed through his hair, so like James's, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Petunia and Vernon raised him."

"Albus!" Lily scolded. "I made you swear you wouldn't! How could you do that to him?"

"He had no choice Mum," Harry spoke with his head still down. "Your sacrifice helped me live. The curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's body but there were still Death Eaters out there and they wanted revenge and he wasn't dead."

"Blood magic," Lily said sadly. "I'm still mad at you Albus Dumbledore."

"I have apologized to Harry and Severus Lily," Albus said in a sad voice, "and I now apologize to you and James as well."

"Don't be mad Mum," Harry lifted his head again. "I'm fine, and I have Dad now."

James and Lily both smiled at Harry and Severus. Harry leaned back against Severus and he could rest his chin on the top of Harry's head if he tilted it up just a bit.

"So Riddle is dead?" James finally asked. "Did it work?"

Harry shook his head, "I think we're going to be here for a while."

Harry stretched his arms out and Severus felt all Harry's muscles loosen. He wondered exactly what Harry was doing, and then four very comfortable looking armchairs appeared in a semi-circle facing James and Lily. Harry stepped away from Severus and sat in one, and the others followed his lead.

"Wow, no wand," James looked awed and then smiled proudly. "Why don't you call for Tawney and she can get some food for you."

Harry's eyes widened, "I own a house elf?"

"Eight house elves," Lily corrected with a little frown and sigh.

"Forget Voldemort," Harry groaned, "Hermione is going to kill me."

As Harry buried his head in his hands Severus and Albus both laughed while Remus began the first of many stories for James and Lily, the founding and progress of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. They were starting a little out of order, but it would all sort out in the end.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	35. Chapter 35

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

While they were at Potter Manor they cast the Fidelius Charm, and Harry became the secret keeper for his ancestral manor. If he moved into Potter Manor after he graduated he would have to cast the spell again with another Secret Keeper, as the person who held the secret could not be in the secret for an extended time.

It was one of the many fine points that Harry didn't even try to understand, though Remus and Harry's mother had talked about it length. That was when everyone except Dumbledore found out that Remus had been one of the creators of the spell. Harry had made sure to tell his father and Remus where the Manor was, just in case someone other than Harry needed to get there, and so they could still talk to his mum and dad.

Tawney had been summoned, and the house elf had burst into tears the instant she saw Harry and hugged him tightly. She had been equally affectionate when greeting Snape and Remus, and had sent the whole staff of house elves up to meet their new master again. Harry dreaded Hermione finding out.

They returned to Grimmauld Place in high spirits and Harry headed directly for his grandparents to fill them in. There had been a portrait of Aaron's brother Clive there, who turned out to be an absolute quidditch fanatic. Harry made a mental note to introduce Ron and Charlie to the portrait of his great-uncle.

Aaron and Viviane had both smiled widely when Harry burst into the study where they were hanging. They hadn't known that James and Lily had put up their own portraits but they did suspect it, and had sent Harry there in hopes that he could finally meet them.

"Guess what?" Harry pulled off his jumper and wriggled out of his jeans. He put his boxers in his dirty laundry section of his bag and pulled on his pajama pants before crawling into bed where Charlie had been reading when he came in.

"You're... you're really happy," Charlie put his book aside and gave Harry his full attention. "I've never felt you this happy."

"I met my mum and dad," Harry's grin was almost making his cheeks hurt. "We found their portraits. Potter Manor is still standing and I actually own eight house elves! We sent one of them over here to help your mum."

Charlie hugged him tightly, "I'm happy for you. What were they like?"

"James isn't an arrogant idiot," Harry had been beyond relieved once his father had talked for a while. He leaned back against the pillows and sighed in contentment. "Mum is just amazing. She's like Hermione with Ginny's temper and power."

Charlie's eyebrows raised high on his forehead and he whistled, "Whoa. Remind me never to get her mad. An encyclopedic knowledge of spells and a fierce temper are a scary combination."

"You should have seen Dad and Remus when she got mad," Harry grinned, remembering. "She's just a portrait now and they still backed away."

"Dad and Remus and the headmaster gave me some time alone with them," Harry smiled at Charlie, feeling for a moment like there was no prophecy or dark lord hunting him. "I told them about you."

"What did you say?" Charlie was intrigued and Harry felt some hope from him.

Harry kissed Charlie softly, just a brush of the lips, "I told them about Romania, and the dragons. Eliza amused them greatly. I told them you were my first." I response to Charlie's amusement, "Yeah, I know, I did mention that there hasn't been anyone else either."

There was a week until classes started again on the second day of the New Year. Harry couldn't remember ever feeling as happy as he felt then, and he wanted it to last. He pressed his lips more firmly against Charlie's, and Charlie responded eagerly. They hadn't spent much time together in the past two days, as Harry wanted to give the Weasleys time on their own. He had done homework with Hermione instead.

Harry smoothed his hands over Charlie's skin. Charlie had a little more body hair than Harry did, though neither of them were very hairy anywhere other than on top of their heads. He trailed his fingers down Charlie's back, expecting to encounter a waistband, but found only skin all the way to Charlie's legs.

A grin danced across Charlie's face and he slid his own hands down into Harry's pajama pants and Harry's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know if it was his happy mood, but he had never felt more aroused than he did then.

They didn't jump right in, but spent their time, paying attention to every part of each others' bodies. Little sparks of magic jumped between them and Harry realized he was seeing just a hint of the magic in the room. He had been seeing a little of the glow around everything for weeks, encouraged by Ollivander to leave that sense somewhat open to grow accustomed to it.

Charlie licked Harry's nipple and Harry watched an arc of magic spark, jump from him to Charlie and connect their strands while they were in physical contact. Everywhere they touched their magic joined and sparked. This did not happen in normal circumstances with other people, chance encounters with strangers or even when Harry and Charlie touched at other times.

Harry flipped them over and he ran his tongue from Charlie's navel to his lips, now feeling the magical sparks, like little jolts of electricity. Harry threaded their fingers together and a tingle spread throughout his whole body. He moaned and kissed Charlie deeply.

His hands traced up Charlie's arms and Charlie's arms wrapped around him, holding their bodies pressed together. Harry moved slowly, rotating his pelvis for just a little friction.

"Harry... what are you feeling?" Charlie's voice held amazement.

Harry opened up his empathy and projected the sensation of the magic racing through them, making the hair on his arms rise on end. In return he got the warmth he always associated with Charlie, but hotter than ever.

There was a riot of color in the room, the magic of the building itself, the special wards erected for the Order, the Fidelius Charm with a hint of Albus Dumbledore in it, and the magic of all the people in the house. Harry was thankful for his lessons, or it would have overcome him. The magic of Charlie and Harry was the strongest of all at that moment, linking together and sharing.

Their skin was slick and Harry tasted salt as he sucked at a spot on Charlie's neck that drove the redhead wild. Charlie gasped and moaned in reaction and his hands kneaded the round flesh of Harry's behind.

"Do you feel it?" Harry whispered.

"Is it always so... so...?"

"No," Harry licked at Charlie's earlobe, "not always."

Their mouths met again and they kissed with a passion Harry had not felt before. Something deep inside him told him to get his shields in place, to block out the feeling, but it was too late. He wanted to feel this deeply, needed it now that he knew it was possible. Every other emotion he ever had before now seemed shallow and pale in comparison.

"Charlie," Harry breathed as teeth worried the skin at the base of his neck, one of Charlie's favorite spots on him.

Charlie's leg's bent and Harry rested in their V. He reached down and felt for Charlie's entrance, finding it hot and ready. Harry almost bit his lip but instead let the sensation wash over him, the all-consuming need. His hand directed his erection and they thrust together in one motion that Harry knew was quick but seemed to last a lifetime.

The surges that shot through his body were nearly orgasmic, but he knew he was still far from climaxing. Charlie gasped and Harry looked up into the wide blue eyes, making prolonged eye contact with the other wizard for the first time since his first dancing lesson in Romania.

The connection that formed was unlike any other Harry had been a part of. There was no flash through memories, but only the feelings of the present moment. Charlie in turn was feeling the magic as Harry did, his empathy allowing the connection to work for both of them.

As Harry thrust in slowly he breathed in sharply. He could feel the penetration as if it was invading his own body.

"Do you...?"

"Can you...?"

Neither of them answered, knowing their questions were the same, and Harry continued at the slow speed, gentle thrusts, savoring every sensation as it came. The warmth, the heat that he always felt from Charlie was there and building. Harry in the past had let himself be consumed by the heat, let it immolate him, but this time he felt an answering heat rise from inside him to meet Charlie's.

The pace quickened and their mouths devoured each other. Moans and cries were muffled by the meeting of tongues. Charlie's hands were everywhere on Harry's back, reaching as far as they could, teasing at his cleft, fingers finding their way inside him and leaving to find more skin. Charlie crossed his legs over Harry's, pressing them together.

Blue and green continued to stare into each other, wide open and brightened. There was no need for Harry to use his hands to do anything but support his weight as Charlie could feel the thrusts as if they were his own, the hands on his back as if they traced his muscles.

A finger brushed Harry's tattoo and they both gasped. Harry knew the tattoo was strange but he had no idea it was an erogenous zone. Charlie's finger lingered there, stroking the scales of the animate body art. The dragon breathed a jet of fire that came very close to where they were joined and sent another tingle along Harry's spine.

"Harry," Charlie spoke his name in shared ecstasy.

Harry thrust harder, faster and Charlie rose to meet him each time. Their bodies moved quickly, glistening, the light from the candles in the room casting shadow across muscle.

The heat from deep within Harry met the heat from Charlie and Harry thought, if he even could think just then, that they both might actually burn. He was filled with a sense of rightness, of peace and fire and light. Their eye contact broke but the connection remained as they exploded together, unable for one to hold back once the other was ready.

There was only one word Harry could use to describe the emotions that stayed as echoes of their connection, emotions he had never felt before, never acknowledged before, from within or without, and it was a word that scared him more than anything. He could no longer ignore or deny. It was love.

"Love." He didn't even know who spoke it, or if they both did.

Everything outside the two of them came slamming back into Harry's thoughts. There was a war raging somewhere. Innocent people were dying without even knowing why or how. The world was relying on Harry to end it.

He was softening inside Charlie, lying on top of him. He couldn't lift himself up, couldn't look Charlie in the eye. Harry just wanted to draw out the earlier moments into an eternity so he wouldn't have to deal with what he had ignored and denied for so long, but he could feel the safety and security slipping out of his grasp, the despair creeping in. He couldn't look at Charlie because he knew it might be the last time, knew that nothing he loved lasted. Nothing that he loved was safe.

"Harry."

"No."

"Harry," Charlie said more insistently.

Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Harry virtually flew backwards, separating them both physically and emotionally as he reflexively set up his barriers and shields, tight and impenetrable. He kept his face in his hands and felt his own shaking.

"No, no, no, no," Harry repeated, knowing his emotional shield was not strong. He was too wrought to keep it firmly in place.

The bed creaked as Charlie moved and Harry looked up to make sure he kept his distance. He had to concentrate. He had orphans to ensure safety for, exams to take, a dark lord to kill, and too many people to protect. He had to send Charlie away, because if Charlie died, so would he.

Harry needed to be strong and undistracted, and Charlie was his weakness, his distraction.

Charlie didn't say a thing and Harry felt the probing, the reading of his emotions, and the intense sadness they triggered. Harry spelled his pajama pants on and summoned his belongings, all flying into his bag as they hurtled towards him. He caught his bag as only a seeker could and slung it over his shoulder in one smooth motion.

"I have to go," Harry said plainly, painfully.

"Okay," Charlie wouldn't push him, would never push where he knew Harry might break as a result, "we can talk tomorr –"

"No," Harry pressed his point. "I have to leave. Goodbye Charlie."

He wanted to kiss him one last time, but he looked away instead. In the next heartbeat he was in Hermione's room in Hogwarts. He crawled into her bed, curled into a ball, and cried. He cried and slammed his fist into the mattress over and over, on his hands and knees yelling without form. He held back the magical outburst that was straining to get free and collapsed, soft sobs the only thing left, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Harry Potter sir? Master Harry Potter sir?"

The voice was unique, "Dobby?"

Harry sat up and squinted in the bright light of... some time of the day. He felt bereft... empty and alone.

"Master Harry Potter sir needs to eat," Dobby pressed. "Dobby has brought Harry Potter his favorites."

"I'm not hungry," Harry said flatly.

"Harr –"

"Go away Dobby. Shut the drapes."

Tears formed in the eyes of the elf but Harry couldn't feel guilt or pity just then. He couldn't feel anything. He had to shut himself off, the only way to protect them, keep them safe until it was over and he was either dead or finally able to live.

_For neither can live while the survives_

Harry knew what it meant. It had nothing to do with actual physical survival. They could both live forever, but would forever hunt each other. Harry could not live without fear for the safety of anyone he knew even remotely. Voldemort would use anything and everything to get to Harry, anyone and everyone.

He would not be able to live until he killed the bastard.

Dobby left eventually, leaving the tray of food of behind. Harry managed a few bites that all tasted like sawdust and fell asleep again. He dreamed, terrible dreams of his friends, his family, the only person he could say he loved totally, all of them being mutilated before his eyes, tortured and killed in agony to get to him. They cried out his name, begging to be rescued, and Voldemort laughed.

He didn't know how long he was there before he heard the voices outside the door.

"Dobby says he hardly eats," Malfoy said with worry.

"Do you know how long he's been there?" Hermione asked.

"Just a couple of days," Malfoy responded. "I haven't gone in. Dobby's been keeping watch. Hermione... I saw those scars... would he...?"

"Don't you even think that Draco Malfoy," Hermione snapped like a lioness guarding her cubs. "He knows he can't so he won't."

The door opened and footsteps approached the bed. Worry and sadness hovered near him, surrounded by Hermione's magic.

"Harry," her voice was soft and tender. She picked up a cloth that Dobby must have left on the nightstand and wiped his face.

He opened his eyes and shut them again quickly, curling up next to her, her hand smoothing his back. She cast a cleaning charm on him and on her linens, and then spooned up behind him, holding him close.

The tears came again and Harry berated himself for being weak. He couldn't stop no matter what he told himself.

"I love him," Harry sobbed, "and I left him. I can't let him die 'Mione. He can't die."

"I know Harry," she whispered in his hair, "I know."

They stayed that way for minutes, hours, who knew? She held a vial to his mouth and he swallowed, tasting Dreamless Sleep for the first time in over a year. His father must have given it to her.

When he woke he still felt empty, but he was no longer hysterical. He submitted to eating some soup and a piece of toast. Hermione made him drink tea which he knew had a calming potion, and probably a nutrient potion as well in it but he didn't care.

"Did I hurt him?" Harry felt the familiar gnawing of guilt.

Hermione looked him in the eye, "I don't know Harry. I didn't see him."

"He's gone?" Harry asked, knowing the answer because he knew Charlie.

"He went back to Romania in the middle of the night, about the same time you came here I think," Hermione answered. "Harry... he knows how you feel. He has to know, right?"

Harry nodded, "He knows. I don't see how he can't."

"What happened Harry? No one knows, unless Bill got Charlie to talk," Hermione said gently. She dug through his bag and pulled out clothing for him.

Harry waved his hand and he was dressed in the jeans and shirt she selected, "It was amazing Hermione. Forget everything I've told you." After that first talk she had slowly gotten Harry to open up and share. "Normal sex is like...," he drew from their common muggle background for a metaphor, "it's like a cherry bomb. This was Hiroshima."

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she sighed, "Wow."

"I need to see someone Hermione," Harry said with determination. "I'll only be an hour or less and I swear it's not dangerous."

Hermione hugged him tightly, "I won't try to stop you."

Harry returned the hug, thinking how very lucky Ron was to have Hermione, how very lucky Harry himself was to have her. He transformed and was gone in a flash of flame. When he reappeared he was in the Romanian mountains. He flew around the preserve, careful to avoid the handlers though a few of them may have caught sight of him. He found Eliza and she roared in greeting.

He dipped one wing down and circled, coming to rest by her feet and transforming, "Hi."

She nuzzled him and he just bathed in her affection, what he could now identify as love. He broke away before he was tempted to stay.

"I only have a few minutes. I need you to protect Charlie for me," Harry said firmly. He felt determination from her. "I need you to keep him alive and safe. I love him."

She picked him up with her forefeet again, holding him in what he supposed was a hug. She was sad for him, angry at those that made him sad, and projecting reassurance at him. He knew she would do what he asked.

"I have to go back," Harry said. "I don't want to make anyone worry."

Harry stroked her scales and transformed again. He flew high above her and, not really apparated, but just left for Hogwarts again. He appeared again in Hermione's room and changed back into human form. He leaned into her offered arms and this time remained dry eyed. Hermione spoke softly, comforting him as best as she could and rubbing his back. After a time he left for his room, and then the Room of Requirement to work out his anxieties.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	36. Chapter 36

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus was alone in the Order's kitchen, drinking tea. He hadn't gotten any time alone to talk to James, but Harry let him know where Potter Manor was and he would be able to go back whenever he wanted. The only problem was that it was just a portrait. No matter how much he wanted to think it was a chance to see James again, it wasn't. A portrait was not a person. It held the essence of the wizard, and a great deal of memory, and knowledge of everything that happened around it since it was painted, but it wasn't real.

He looked up when the door slammed and footsteps came down the stairs. It was late. He was surprised anyone else was up. Tonks had been sharing his shift by the fire but had gone out when Albus reported an attack.

Charlie was disheveled, looking like he had just thrown on his clothes without much thought, half his shirt buttons one hole off, the other half not buttoned at all, and his jeans wrinkled. His hair was a mess, his eyes were reddened, and he had his duffle bag that traveled back and forth between London and Romania with him.

The appearance of the wizard instantly had Severus worried, "Harry... is he...?"

"He knows," Charlie wouldn't look at him and was clearly struggling with something. His voice was flat and tired and flustered. "He knows... and he left. It's my fault. I should have been blocking. I knew how he felt about it."

Severus swore silently. If Harry found out how Charlie felt about them then he must have panicked, "Where did he go?"

Charlie just looked down and shook his head.

"Damn you!" Severus stalked over and grasped the redhead by the shoulders. "We have to find him Charlie, make sure he's safe."

"I'm sorry Sev," Charlie still wouldn't look at him. "I can't. He won't want to see me. I'm going home. I can't stay here."

Charlie broke away and was in the Floo network headed for the Leaky Cauldron before Severus could do anything about it. He slammed his hand against the wall. He couldn't just abandon the fireplace. There might be an emergency.

"Dobby!" Severus commanded loudly.

The elf popped into the kitchen, "What can Dobby do for sir?"

"Find Harry," Severus ordered, furious that he couldn't go himself. "He's either at Hogwarts or Potter Manor. Get Nonny to look in the Manor."

"Is Harry Potter in trouble sir?" the elf looked like the world was about to end.

"No," Severus half-lied. Harry was going to get a long lecture about disappearing without a word but he was probably safe. Severus knew, or hoped at least, that Harry wasn't stupid enough to go anywhere else. In a panic Harry probably went to Hogwarts though, as Potter Manor was new and unfamiliar.

Dobby disappeared and Severus sat at the table for a moment, angry and reenergized. It seemed that the world was not going to give him time to mourn his losses. The fates kept throwing obstacles in the way. In a way, Severus was glad. Worrying over Harry was easier than acknowledging that _his_ James was gone forever.

It was only a few minutes before Dobby was back.

"Harry Potter is at Hogwarts Master Snape sir," Dobby bobbed up and down. "He is sleeping sir."

"You are instructed to watch over him Dobby," Severus glared at the elf. "You will make sure he has food and that he does not hurt himself. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, Master Snape sir," Dobby shook just a bit. "Dobby will take care of Harry Potter for sir."

Dobby vanished again and Severus threw some powder into the fireplace, "Albus Dumbledore!"

"It is late Severus," Albus pointed out when he appeared.

"Harry is in the castle Albus," Severus said in a strained voice. He was not going to share what happened, what little of it he knew anyway, with the headmaster. Harry did not need the man's interference. "He just left, and no I don't know why. Dobby told me where he is and is with him."

The headmaster just nodded and must have known Severus was holding back, "Thank you for letting me know Severus. Has Charlie returned to Romania?"

Severus felt his jaw clench. Trying to keep anything from the man was useless... well, almost useless, "Yes."

"Let me know if anything else occurs Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "Goodnight."

Severus felt like throwing something after the man's disappearing head, but he wasn't really angry with Albus. He was more annoyed with fate, with Charlie and Harry, with himself, with James and Lily.

The fireplace could be unguarded for a few minutes, Severus decided as he headed up the stairs. Once on the third floor he pounded on one of the doors, which was answered by a sleepy looking redhead.

"Severus?" Bill rubbed his face with one hand as he leaned half-way out the door. "What time is it?"

"Late," Severus replied. "Your brother has left to go back to his dragons and could probably benefit from your presence."

Bill blinked at him, "And Harry?"

"Hogwarts," Severus replied.

"Bloody hell," Bill swore. He pulled his hair back and spelled it into a ponytail. "I told him something like this would happen." He closed his eyes for a moment. "The goblins gave me next week off. I was supposed to be with the Delacours but Fleur will understand."

The door swung open and Bill began flicking his wand, sending his belongings into a small trunk. He spelled some clothes on, looking much more put together than Charlie despite the suddenness of the curse breaker's departure.

"The fire is untended," Severus informed the eldest Weasley before taking his leave.

Severus sat staring at the flames. In an hour or so he would be relieved by Arthur and Remus. It was roughly forty-five minutes before Bill Weasley came downstairs.

"I woke Mum and let her know what's going on," Bill shook his head, "what I know at least. She won't make a scene in the morning when they don't come down for breakfast." Severus nodded. "I'll be stopping in Paris on my way. Mum decided to tell everyone Charlie and I are gone on Order business, seeing as Percy's still here."

Severus had forgotten all about the third Weasley, "Charlie's blaming himself, from what little I got out of him."

"He would," Bill sighed and shook his head. "Just contact me if anything happens with Harry. I'll let Charlie know."

"Good luck," Severus wished Bill honestly. He had a feeling that Charlie would be easier to talk to than Harry, but getting either of the empaths to admit they weren't at fault was going to be a trial.

He only got a few hours of sleep that night, and breakfast was an awkward affair. Severus prepared to return to Hogwarts that day, as there was no point in him staying at Grimmauld Place. He would be much more useful at the school.

The remaining Weasley siblings, with the exception of Percy, were mostly snickering and insinuating why Charlie and Harry might not be down for breakfast yet. Percy either didn't catch the allusions or already knew there was something going on between the dragon handler and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"That's enough," Molly snapped as she set down a bowl of porridge in front of each person at the table. "Bill and Charlie are gone on business, and Harry has returned to Hogwarts."

Confusion appeared on each of their faces. A few of them looked questioningly at Severus.

"I will also be returning to Hogwarts today," Severus looked at his students and former students sternly.

Nothing more was said, and so far as Severus knew not one Weasley had mentioned the Order in Percy's presence. The former Head Boy had to suspect something odd about the house, as there were Aurors and various other wizards and witches in and out. But Percy hadn't really seen any of that, Severus reminded himself. Tonks had shown up after Percy was shown his bedroom and had disappeared for the night. The only oddity was Remus's presence, which was easily explained away by Harry being there.

"What do you think happened?" Remus quietly asked Severus over a game of chess. He had also returned to the castle at the same time Severus did. Molly, Arthur, and Remus had decided not to tell Percy that Remus owned the house.

"Harry scanned him," Severus answered with assurance. "Charlie knows better than to bring that subject up, so Harry must have dropped his shields for some reason. My guess is it was completely unintentional. Harry must have slipped."

"He had to know already," Remus casually directed a pawn to take Severus's queen. "Harry is much less oblivious than he lets on."

"Denial can be an easy escape," Severus pointed out from experience. He considered his next move and decided on a more Gryffindorish approach in hopes to throw Remus off. "So long as he kept himself from actually feeling what Charlie felt he could pretend all he wanted."

Remus smiled widely at him when Severus sent his rook into danger, said rook complaining loudly all the while, "I think we might be rubbing off on you."

"Temporary insanity," Severus muttered in response.

There was a 'pop' and Severus and Remus instantly looked for the house elf. Dobby had been giving regular reports on Harry, holed up in Granger's private Head Girl room. None of them were comforting.

"Master Snape sir," Dobby wrung his ears and shifted from foot to foot. "Master Harry still won't eat sir. Dobby puts the potion in his water like you say."

Severus and Remus exchanged a troubled glance. As far as most of the staff knew Harry was still in London, and most of the Order thought Harry was training or doing homework in Hogwarts.

"Go talk to him Severus," Remus suggested quietly. "Snap him out of it."

Severus shook his head. He and Harry did not discuss relationships, or intimacy, or anything related. They were just barely comfortable talking about their pasts and their interactions, even outside of Hogwarts, still had a bit of a student and professor feel to them. Despite all the memories Severus had seen Harry was uneasy whenever the Dursleys were brought up. Harry might call him 'Dad', but they had a long way to go.

"He won't talk to me," Severus sighed. He did not know what to do, only that something needed to be done, "not about this."

"Who will he talk to?" Remus prodded.

Severus snorted, "If it was any other subject I would say Charlie, until a couple days ago anyway."

"What about his friends?" Remus pushed.

"No Weasleys," Severus sad and Remus nodded in agreement. They were too close to the problem. "Granger is the only chance."

He really disliked travel by the Floo system, but it was either that or walk to the edge of the wards, apparate to London, and walk to Headquarters. He could be there much more quickly if he resigned himself to a few ashes and a little dizziness.

"Severus!" Molly Weasley was beginning the preparations for dinner when he came in. "We didn't expect you back so soon! Is everyone well?" By which she clearly meant Harry. "Percy had to go back to his apartment. He has work, and as much as I would like him to move back with us..."

She didn't need to finish. Percy was not a member of the Order, and so he could not live in Headquarters where he would certainly hear quite a bit of Order business. Even the students were less of a risk.

"I'll be taking Miss Granger back to Hogwarts," Severus informed Molly. She looked torn, clearly concerned for her son and the boy she had all but adopted. "Have you heard from Bill?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. He said he would call."

"Where are the miscreants?" Severus asked with a more humor than distaste. Merlin help him he was actually growing fond of Harry's friends.

That brought a small smile from the mother of seven, "I think they're all in the parlor, the twins included. It's Sunday."

The joke shop closed early on Sundays, Severus recalled, wondering when such information had made its way into his brain. He left the kitchen and heard the sound of chopping behind him. Molly must have been an excellent potions student in her day.

The teenagers, Fred and George only barely qualifying still, were where Molly had thought they were. They were practicing their dueling skills, and Ginny was making notes as she was not of age yet. He stood in the door and waited, watching. The four duelers, the twins separated one on each side of the duel interestingly, were good, too good for their age, forced to learn fighting skills at a level only seen in Aurors during years of peace. This was no formal duel, with etiquette and rules. They were fighting fiercely, and Ron had a hastily bandaged cut on one arm.

Ginny saw Severus and threw something in the middle of the duel. A cloud of smoke appeared between the duelers and they all immediately stopped and looked for the reason Ginny interrupted them. When they spotted him questions erupted from all of them at once.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"Bill and Charlie aren't on Order business, are they?"

"Were there more attacks?"

Severus glared and they all fell silent. Perhaps he still did have some effect on them after all.

Granger then spoke up for all of them, "Harry went back on his own, didn't he?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "Pack your things Miss Granger. Your presence is necessary at Hogwarts."

"Idiots," Ron mumbled, and his siblings looked at him in confusion. He ignored them though, and spoke directly to Severus. "He did that connection thingy again right?"

It was the most likely, if poorly worded, explanation Severus had heard yet. He had nearly forgotten of that incident at Highlands Cottage and wondered how different the connection would be between Harry and Charlie, especially if it formed while... Merlin, no wonder Harry had panicked, and Charlie had looked so distraught. He had no idea what effect connecting like that would have on their empathy but it most likely increased their perception.

"You are most likely correct Ron," Severus sighed, and the other Weasleys looked surprised to hear Severus referring to Ron by his first name. "Unfortunately, no one has spoken to Harry since, and we haven't heard from Bill. Perhaps Miss Granger will be able to keep Dobby from twisting his own ears off though," he said the last sharply.

The statement sparked something and Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran up the stairs, wand in hand. The twins began repairing any damage to the room from the duel.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Severus shook his head, "I don't think any of your family could get through to Harry right now."

Both Weasleys winced and Ron nodded, "He doesn't talk with me about Charlie anyway, but that's probably my fault."

Severus healed the wound on Ron's arm, and the redhead thanked him, asking him to repeat the spell he used. The twins stopped their work and came over to learn the healing spell as well.

"Are we going by Floo?" Granger was back, presumably with her bag shrunk and in her pocket.

"Unfortunately," Severus glanced around the room quickly. The four youngest Weasleys all looked worried. "Harry will be fine. If nothing else, the task before him will pull him through, and then maybe Charlie can slap some sense into him."

They all nodded, and looked a bit better. The room in order again, all four of them said goodbye to Hermione and to Severus as well before sitting at a table and going over Ginny's notes.

Severus had no idea what Hermione did or said, but she and Harry were both at breakfast the next morning. Harry was eating... not much but it was still eating. He looked wearied and withdrawn and his housemates who were present, with the exception of the Head Girl, kept their distance.

Granger looked up and smiled sadly, then nodded. Ron's assessment was dead on then. Severus wondered if Harry would ever get a break.

There was a knock on his door the day the students were scheduled to return. He opened it and saw Harry on the side, "You don't need to knock Harry. You know that."

"I know," Harry said simply and looked off to the side at something Severus could not see. "I just wanted..."

Severus waited. If he pushed Harry would fold up and refuse to say a word. He knew, as he reacted the same way to people prying, though Albus usually managed to push through anyway. Severus stepped back in a silent invitation to enter his, _their_, quarters.

Harry shook his head, "I wanted to ask you to change the Potions partners and put me with Nott. Malfoy thinks he might be leaning toward our side and looking for a chance to talk to me."

That was how it was going to be then. If Harry wanted to pretend nothing had happened Severus would let him for a time. They couldn't afford for Harry to break again like he had the summer after Black died. The end, one way or another, was drawing close.

"I can do that, if for no other reason than to keep Ron and Corner on opposite sides of the room," Severus smirked and noticed that though Harry laughed, his eyes were dull. "What is the problem between those two anyway? I intended to ask since the beginning of the year."

It was Harry's turn to smirk, "Corner dated Ginny, and dumped her after Ravenclaw lost to Gryffindor. He started dating Cho almost immediately after. First Ron hated him for dating his little sister, and then for dumping her, and then for dating Cho when she and I were still a bit confused."

Severus just shook his head. The Weasleys all had terrible tempers, but Ron's had the shortest fuse.

"We're having a lesson tomorrow night," Severus reminded his son. Time and tide waited for no man, and neither did Voldemort. Harry's jaw tightened and he nodded stiffly.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	37. Chapter 37

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Mrs. Scott?" the woman with slightly graying hair pulled back in a braid nodded. "My name is Harry. I'm here about Dylan. This is my friend Angelina."

The woman looked surprised then stepped back, "Come in dears. Did you know my son?"

Harry shook his head but stepped inside the living room with Angelina behind him. When she heard on Christmas Day what he planned to do she had demanded to be a part of it and Harry had agreed, as she was also touched personally by what happened. She had lost her brother and sister-in-law.

None of the Hogwarts staff was happy that Harry was leaving the school grounds once a weekend and apparating all over Britain to visit various muggle homes, but he had pretty much told them he would do it with or without their blessing. They reluctantly agreed, and admitted that Harry could easily get out of any sudden trouble.

"No Ma'am, we didn't know him," Harry looked around the room for his first indicator of the type of family the Scotts were. There were pictures of a young couple and their baby on the mantle, pictures of the baby alone, and the baby with his grandparents. Mrs. Scott gave them tea and oatmeal raisin cookies.

There had also been a bit of fuss regarding the Ministry and the Secrecy laws, but Harry said that if the Dursleys had been allowed to know what he was, these families could as well.

"What can I do for you then?" Mrs. Scott was perplexed.

"Your son and his wife were not the only ones attacked on Halloween," Angelina said quietly. "My brother and his wife were also killed, and forty-five other couples with infants."

The eyes widened, and the hand went to press over her heart. It was the essentially same reaction they had gotten from a few other couples. "Why?"

"This is going to sound crazy Ma'am, but please bear with us. Has Dylan caused anything strange to happen, anything hard to explain?" Harry questioned.

"He...," Mrs. Scott's eyes watered and went distant for a moment, as if remembering something. "Karen, his mother, had been claiming she was going crazy. The diapers kept disappearing. Dylan had diaper rash, and he was always crying... Do you mean to tell me Dylan was doing something to those diapers?"

"Dylan's parents were killed because Dylan is a wizard," Angelina said bluntly. The first house they went to they had tried beating around the bush a bit, but only succeeded in angering the muggles they were talking to that morning. Directness worked much better.

Mrs. Scott just blinked at them and Harry slowly took out his wand, showing it to her clearly, "I promise I won't hurt you." He turned the vase of flowers on her coffee table into a sculpture of a hippogriff.

"Oh my," Mrs. Scott responded as Harry first animated the sculpture, then changed it back into the vase and flowers, then cast a freshening charm, perking up the bouquet. "Can Dylan...?"

"With time," Angelina answered and then began to explain the wizarding world to the woman. She nodded along with them, and invited them up with her when Dylan began to cry.

The nursery was nice, not too lavish, but certainly put together with care. As far as Harry was concerned, Mrs. Scott passed his test.

They left the house with a promise to stop by again, and to let Mrs. Scott know when the men who murdered her son and daughter-in-law were brought to justice, one way or another.

"What's next?" Angelina asked as they walked along the muggle street to find a good spot to apparate from.

Harry checked his list, "Alec Winters. We don't have who he went to, so we'll have to do some checking around."

They went to the house where Alec Winters had lived with his parents. After talking to several of the neighbors they discovered that Alec had gone to his aunt and uncle, the sister of his father and her husband. One of the neighbors even had their names and a phone number, though it took some persuading and a few charms to get it from the suspicious woman.

A man answered the door and gave them a hard look, "We're not interested."

Before he shut the door Angelina spoke up, "We're not selling anything sir. We just wanted to talk to you about your nephew."

The man paused and looked at them more carefully, his gaze lingering on Harry, "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter sir, and this is Angelina Johnson," Harry introduced them and held out his hand.

The man shook his hand reluctantly, "Padraic Rivers. My wife Abigail is feeding Alec now."

"We only want a few minutes of your time," Harry said and projected calm and trusting at the man.

Mr. Rivers wavered for a moment, but then invited them in. He brought them through the living room, which had the requisite, as far as Harry was concerned, photos of a dark haired baby with his parents and with Mr. Rivers and either his wife or sister. There were others but Harry didn't get a good look.

"Abby," Mr. Rivers had led them into the kitchen, where a woman with brown hair was spooning food to a baby that looked about seven months old. The baby was crying and had his eyes screwed shut.

The woman turned and looked surprised to see Harry and Angelina with her husband, "He's refusing to eat again."

She looked harried, and Harry felt sympathy for her. She was fairly young, and had become an instant mother. He saw no evidence of other children in the house.

"This is Harry and Angelina," Mr. Rivers introduced them to his wife. "This is my wife Abigail. They wanted to talk to us about Alec."

She then gave them a much more penetrating look and, like her husband, lingered on Harry, "Are you a relative of Terri? You look just like her. We never heard much about her family but I was under the impression they had all died."

"Sorry, no," Harry said in a soothing voice. There was anxiety in the air, thick, and he sent out as strong a feeling of calm as he could manage. Slowly the baby stopped crying, and opened his eyes. They were green, just like Harry's.

"You see what I mean?" Mrs. Rivers smiled in a bit of relief. Alec accepted the next attempt at a spoonful of food. "He got his eyes from his mother."

Harry walked towards Alec and sat in a chair on the other side of the highchair while Angelina stayed by the doorway. Alec looked at Harry and Harry saw the toddler's young magic, all twisted up and blocked. Harry reached out and smoothed the boy's hair back, concentrating his magic on the boy's. Slowly, the threads of Alec's magic began to flow as they should and the boy visibly brightened.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Rivers asked in awe. "He hasn't smiled since he came to us. I've been ready to take him to a child psychologist or something."

"You might want to anyway," Angelina suggested. "He did witness his parents' deaths."

Mr. Rivers nodded, "I'm sorry, but you haven't said why you're here."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rivers, this will sound strange, but Alec is a wizard," Harry said firmly, and the explanations began again.

They were always a little dazed when Harry and Angelina left. Mrs. Rivers showed them to the door, Alec perched on her hip and playing with her hair.

"Your last name is Potter, you said?" she asked Harry. He nodded. "Your mother's maiden name wouldn't be Riddle, would it?"

"How do you know that name?" Harry froze, but kept his fear from showing on his face and voice.

"That's Terri's maiden name," Mrs. Rivers explained.

Harry shook his head, "My mother's name was Evans, Lily Evans."

"But you know the name Riddle," Mrs. Rivers pressed. "We know nothing about Terri's family, and none of her papers say anything about them. If any are still alive, they deserve to know."

"There's only one Riddle left," Harry tried to keep from getting angry, but couldn't help that a little leaked through. "He's the man that ordered your bother and sister-in-law killed. I doubt he even knew who she was, though it wouldn't have helped I'm sure."

"Who was she?" Mrs. Rivers questioned, looking a bit angry herself.

"Most likely his niece, or grand-niece, though I'm not sure how. Riddle killed his whole family over forty years ago," Harry explained to the shocked woman. He could feel anger coming from Angelina.

"Harry," Angelina said once they were out of sight of the Rivers house, "how can that be? I thought Riddle killed them all."

"So did I," Harry's mind was dragging up all sorts of odd possibilities. "The Hogwarts records will have the name of the orphanage where Riddle lived while he was a student. Can you check there, and in Little Hangleton, and see if there any other Riddles out there?"

Angelina nodded, "I'll check. I still have another week of break at the University, and have some free time during classes too."

Harry gave her a quick hug. He was discovering that many people loved him, and it unsettled him but he couldn't close himself off to it completely. He knew that if he became unfeeling he might end up like Riddle, but he didn't want Voldemort to have any more ammunition to use against him. Creating a balance where he wasn't vulnerable, yet remained human was slowly driving Harry mad.

"Thanks," Harry told her. "Let the Order know about it, okay? They might be able to find out something."

"Sure," Angelina agreed. Harry felt hesitancy from her, then determination. "Fred told me Harry, about you and Charlie." Harry stiffened. He did not want to talk about that with anyone, even though Hermione ignored his wishes and frequently got him talking. He really had to stop taking drinks from her, or from Dobby when he was anywhere near Hermione. "We all know where you're coming from Harry, but if you keep pushing him away, someday he won't come back."

"I know," Harry whispered, fighting back tears. He apparated away and went directly to the Room of Requirements. He had started wearing his dagger under his robes at Hogwarts and covered by a concealing charm when he wasn't wearing robes. It kept anyone other than Harry from seeing or even feeling the dagger and its sheath.

His instructor appeared along with several bull's-eye targets, "Your fighting is sufficient Harry, for what you need. It is time to learn throwing."

Harry hardened his gaze and he drew his dagger. He held it at the tip as he was told, and flung it towards the target directly in front of him as hard as he could. It struck towards the lower edge, buried up to the hilt. It was retrieved with a flick of his wrist and the instructor started to critique his technique.

One week after classes started an announcement and schedule was posted on the Gryffindor common room bulletin board. All seventh year students were to meet with their Head of House to discuss their finalized career plans. McGonagall would have the necessary applications for Ministry positions, information about planning apprenticeships, contact information about many other jobs, and help in finding an apartment.

Harry did his very best to ignore his upcoming appointment. He knew that McGonagall was not going to be pleased with what he had to say.

"Can I talk to you later?" Nott said in an undertone during class. It had taken three weeks for the Slytherin to say anything not related to their work.

Thursday nights were quidditch nights when he was still on the team, and it wasn't practice time yet. The ground was still covered with a dusting of snow and it was freezing outside.

"When and where?" Harry asked and then looked at his notes. "I think we need more powdered asphodel."

Nott sprinkled some over their cauldron and the potion's color shifted towards the expected purple-blue, "How about nine tonight, the old Potions classroom?"

"Works for me," Harry nodded. There really wasn't too much risk of them being overheard. Ron and Malfoy were at the desk behind them, and Hermione and Terry were in front of them. Susan and Padma were at the table next to them. All of them except Malfoy were DA and in this matter Malfoy was almost certainly trustworthy. Corner was as far away from Ron as possible, just as Snape had said he would arrange them.

Harry found the old Potions classroom long before nine. He scanned the room for any traps before setting up his own wards and then sitting down to read until Nott showed up. He only had a few chances to read from Slytherin's book so far that year, and couldn't stand reading from it for long. Written Parseltongue gave him a headache.

There were several potions and charms in the book in Voldemort might have used to extend his life and increase his magic. Harry was amazed at the sheer number of spells and concoctions that had to be affecting Riddle in some way or another, and then there was the unicorn blood, and the resurrection ritual. Harry suspected it was only magic that was keeping the man, though he probably wasn't human anymore, alive. He hadn't found anything more connected to that potion, but kept being drawn back to it anyway.

Harry rubbed his eyes and put the book away. He needed to relax himself, to focus before hearing what the Slytherin had to say. Harry focused on his magic, and wondered idly what he would see if he examined Riddle. A thought occurred to Harry then. He had sort of healed before by adjusting people's magic. If magic was all that was keeping Riddle alive, maybe Harry could destroy his magic, and therefore kill him. He wouldn't have to use any kind of curse.

He would have to test it first though. He could start with an inanimate object, and see if he could strip away its magic, and then... he would have to experiment on some sort of living thing. Maybe there was some sort of magical creature he could use. He could get some flobberworms from Hagrid. His father had to kill enough of them for potions ingredients anyway, and they weren't complex enough to have feelings for Harry to sense.

"Potter?" Harry opened his eyes. He had been concentrating hard enough on his own magic and the possibilities of using this new talent that he hadn't noticed anyone coming in. He would have to talk to Ollivander about his ideas. To his surprise Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, and a fifth year he didn't know were with Nott.

"I wasn't expecting all of you," Harry admitted and knew instantly he had said the wrong thing. Tension came from all four Slytherins.

"Look," Davis turned to the two boys and the other girl, "maybe we should just go back."

Harry stood, "No. I didn't mean anything by that, just that Nott didn't tell me anyone else was coming."

The tension lessened slightly, but just slightly and the Slytherins moved into the room. Harry cast a silencing charm and a spelled the door Imperturbable, speaking the spells clearly so the Slytherins would know what he was doing.

"So, Potter...," Nott trailed off.

Harry summoned a table over to him, then four more chairs and motioned for them all to sit, hoping to make them a bit more comfortable, "You can call me Harry."

"Harry," Zabini said as though testing it out. "Very well, we are Blaise, Tracey, and Teddy and this is my little sister Corinne."

Harry nodded, "I take it there's a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Draco was right," Zabini said and there was some snickering. Harry just raised his eyebrows. "Gryffindors have no subtlety."

"We can," Harry defended his House, "but only when the situation calls for it. If we don't want to be out after curfew, not that I really mind all that much, we don't have time to do things the long way."

The Slytherins exchanged glances and Harry felt some of the remaining tension lift. There was confidence and decisiveness.

Davis became the spokesperson for the group. She looked Harry in the eye, "We don't want anything to do with the Dark Lord Potter. We'd rather fight against him."

"Do you want something in particular from me, or did you just want to tell me?" Harry leaned forward and made sure he was scanning them continually.

"We probably know more dark magic than we should," Nott said uncomfortably, leading to something.

Harry smiled and cut him off, "Calm down. My father is Severus Snape. Do you think he's taught me nothing this past year? I'll have to fight Voldemort again, the whole world knows that, and I'll need a bit more than Expelliarmus and Stupefy to get through it."

"Right," Nott said tightly. "We need to work on dueling, and we can't do it in our common room without starting something."

"I can give you two ways," Harry said seriously. "You can join the DA," at their raised eyebrows and feelings of disbelief he continued, "and I can guarantee no problems from any Gryffindors. You can also practice in Malfoy and Hermione's common room if you ask. I spend more time there than in Gryffindor."

The Slytherins all exchanged glances and came to some sort of consensus, nodded, "The second might work."

"I'm there nearly every night to study for N.E.W.T.s," Harry informed them and stood up. "Just come by whenever you want to start."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	38. Chapter 38

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

It was the start of a second secret, smaller version of the DA that Harry dubbed in his own mind his SA, Slytherin Army, though it only had five members. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy helped the Slytherins work on their dueling technique and taught them advanced defensive spells that weren't usually taught until Auror training. The ambition and cunning that were classic traits for Slytherins helped them advance quickly, and the difference in dueling style was good for Hermione and Ron to practice against.

Harry usually met with them while the regular DA was meeting, so he was often the only non-Slytherin there. They were more comfortable the fewer Gryffindors there were, but cautiously accepted the presence of Ron and Hermione when they had to. Any other Gryffindors, and the Slytherins would barely acknowledge the existence of anyone wearing red and gold.

These particular Slytherins hadn't been really active in the rivalry between Houses but were still cautious. Harry, the son of their Head of House and nearly sorted into Slytherin himself, was accepted more readily than the others.

They worked on whatever the DA was working on most times, unless one of them had a particular question or they got sidetracked. Harry took a cue from his non-magic combat lessons, and his lessons with his father, and started accuracy drills. He conjured up targets and they all aimed spells, trying to hit their spot exactly. They were all good with still targets, so they tried animating them to see what happened. The accuracy was lower, but improved as they worked. Harry passed along the idea to Hermione and Ginny, who started the same practice with the DA.

He hadn't heard a word from or about Charlie. It didn't exactly worry him, as he suspected no one was daring to bring up the topic. He had initially been a little worried about how the rest of the Weasleys would react, but those worries were laid to rest by Hermione. She was the only one he felt at all comfortable talking to, as she had already heard exactly what happened.

Hermione was firm in the belief that Harry should apologize to Charlie for panicking and try to actually have a relationship. Harry explained to her several times how it wasn't that easy. Even if Voldemort could no longer invade Harry's mind there were many ways they could find out if he was in a relationship with someone. He had already risked far more than he should have.

Valentine's Day came and went, much like the previous year, with only one noticeable difference. While he did get something from Charlie it was only a note with one line and no signature. He only knew who it was from because he recognized the handwriting. Harry couldn't bring himself to send anything.

_Thinking about you. Happy Valentine's._

They hadn't actually been dating, so Harry wondered why that one note hurt so much to read. He wondered why he felt like he had broken up with someone. All day, as he saw couples kissing in the corridors, or sitting closer together in the great hall, he reminded himself why he couldn't be in a relationship, why everyone was safer if he was alone. When classes were over for the day he did his homework alone and then went to the Room of Requirement to work on his knife fighting. He would be going up against a practice dummy for the first time.

"Concentrate Harry," Ollivander said quietly. "Try to see what holds the magic to the box, and then find how to disconnect it."

Harry nodded. Ollivander had conjured the box, conjured items being highly magical, and Harry was trying to find out how to remove the magic from the box. It was a single color, a light blue, and it weaved all over the box. Harry had been able to draw on the magic, to fix it when Ollivander cast a charm that warped the box, but couldn't remove it yet.

"Nothing," Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think it's attached, not in any way that I can see. It's more like it's... another layer to the box."

Ollivander nodded, looking at the box and studying it, "You can draw on its magic, how about sending some of your magic to the box."

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded. He hadn't thought of trying something like that, and then he shook his head, "I don't want to give Voldemort any of my power though. What if he figures out what I'm doing and tries to take more from me, or just gets stronger?"

"I see what you are saying," Ollivander gave Harry a respectful look. "Let us start at the beginning again. What do you do when you fix someone's magic?"

"I just...," Harry almost felt the sudden snap of his thoughts falling into place. "I have to touch them."

"Do you touch the magic, or the person?" Ollivander asked with a touch of excitement.

"I'm not sure," Harry moved his hand slowly, concentrating on the magic of the box.

As his hand got close he could feel the tingle, just a bit, and see his own magic respond to the proximity of the box's magic. He was not actually touching the box, as he could not feel the surface, but his hand did encounter _something_. Harry concentrated harder, and tried to grasp the magic, to actually hold it in his hand. When he thought he had it he pulled back, and there was a loud cracking sound in the room, like a firecracker.

"You did it," Ollivander's voice was hushed, awed, as if he hadn't really believed it possible.

"I did it," Harry's voice was the same. It was his theory, but he hadn't thought he was right. "Now I have to try it on a magical creature."

Ollivander nodded. He transfigured the box into a young acromantula and Harry could see blood red magic all over the tarantula sized spider. He was hesitant about reaching towards it, not wanting to get bitten, so he petrified it first, and his eyes widened as he saw the flow of magic slow dramatically when the spell hit.

"Whoa," Harry sat back for a moment, and explained what he saw when Ollivander questioned him.

Before the spell could wear off though, Harry concentrated on the spider again. He reached out, understanding Ron's fear with sudden clarity, grasped the red magic and pulled. It gave a little more resistance than the box, but came away and dissipated like a spell that never hit a target.

Harry just stared at the spider for a moment, reversed the petrifying spell, and the spider scurried around on the table.

"It's a normal spider now," Ollivander commented.

Harry nodded, "But I have to touch it. If I can do that to Voldemort, and if it's enough to destroy him, I'll have to make sure he's distracted first so I can get close enough to touch him."

"You don't have to do everything Harry," Ollivander said reassuringly. "Leave some of the work to the Order. I'll have to talk to Albus."

"I should be going too," Harry nodded slowly. It was time to meet with the Slytherins again.

Harry finished telling his story about the Chamber of Secrets, as Davis had finally worked up enough courage to ask exactly what happened during their second year. She sat up from where she had been leaning against Zabini, who she had been dating for months without the school finding out, and gaped at him.

"Do you go looking for trouble," Nott questioned incredulously, "or do you just stumble into it at every turn?"

"Trouble seems to know where I am pretty much all of the time," Harry replied bitterly. "All I have to do is be me, and trouble follows everywhere I go."

"No wonder you're not seeing anyone," Nott snorted. Harry groaned inwardly. His love life was on everyone's mind. "They'd get pulled right in like Granger and Weasley."

"He might be seeing someone," Malfoy said suggestively and smirked.

Harry glared at the Head Boy. No matter that they managed to get along, to put the past behind them, they both still relished getting a rise out of each other. The other three Slytherins, Corinne Zabini having returned to their common room already, perked up at that and their eager curiosity hit Harry in a wave. He even leaned back at the force of it.

"No Draco," Harry insisted, "I'm not dating anyone."

"But you were," Malfoy pointed out. "You admitted as much to me on the train."

"I did no such thing," Harry stubbornly declared. "You don't have to be dating someone to snog them."

"Or sleep with them?" Malfoy questioned with a raised eyebrow. The others were listening quietly, taking every word in.

Harry glared, "That's right."

"Come on Potter," Malfoy prodded. "What's the need for secrecy? So you slept with a muggle, who cares? None of us do."

"A _muggle_?" Harry wondered exactly what made Malfoy think that.

"I thought you lived with muggles for the summer," Malfoy was suddenly equally as confused as Harry.

"I do."

"Then it had to be a muggle," Malfoy insisted a bit weakly.

_Shit_, Harry thought. "I wasn't there the entire summer."

"You mean Snape let you leave the muggles, where you're supposed to be safer than anywhere else, and go somewhere just to get laid?" Malfoy challenged with his eyebrows raised. He was clearly confident he had Harry cornered.

It was too much to resist and Harry smirked Snape style, "It was his idea."

The other Slytherins burst out laughing and Harry understood exactly why. Snape was not the type that any of the students thought of having a life outside of Hogwarts. His own Slytherins rarely talked to him about anything that wasn't academic. The idea of him taking an active interest in Harry's sex life was a completely outrageous concept for them.

"I was a bit surprised too," Harry said with a grin. Thinking of Charlie still hurt, but a small part of his mind, the tiny optimistic part that thought he had a chance at survival, accepted his feelings for Charlie and was planning for after the war.

For the next hour each Slytherin had a shield up and Harry bombarded them with increasingly more powerful curses until the shield fell. On the third time around with Malfoy Harry had stopped, unwilling to actually harm one of them while they were practicing. Harry had no desire to explain to Poppy Pomfrey why he had cursed a bunch of Slytherins badly enough that he couldn't heal them himself, and he couldn't reveal his animagus form to them. Too many people knew already, as he had shown Ron shortly after Hermione. He wasn't about to create secrets between them.

"Harry!" Ron's voice persisted despite Harry's firm wish that his friend would shut up. "Wake up you lazy bum! You have class to get to and I don't want to miss breakfast because of you!"

Harry groaned and rolled over. Why couldn't he just sleep? He pushed himself up and felt around for his coffee mug. He muttered the spell that activated it and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted up to his nostrils. He inhaled deeply.

"Best present ever," Harry muttered after drinking perhaps a cup and a half worth.

"That's wonderful," Ron said dryly. "Now get moving so we can eat!"

"Yes sir!" Harry mock saluted and Ron rolled his eyes. He realized the room was much more... peaceful, emotionally and magically, than it should be. "Where is everyone?"

"They're at breakfast, where we should be! Why were you so late last night?" Ron asked in irritation.

Harry grinned, "Working with the Slytherins, then drinking with the Slytherins. I'm an Honorary Slytherin apparently, 'cause of Dad and what the hat said."

"If you had told me that two years ago I would have declared you insane myself," Ron gave Harry a mildly troubled look. "Are you sure they're okay?"

"I've scanned them Ron, every time I've been with them," Harry explained truthfully. "They're sincere."

"And I'm sincere too. Get dressed before my stomach starts digesting itself," Ron ordered forcefully.

Harry laughed and flicked his wrist, swapping his pajamas for his Hogwarts uniform with a quick cleansing charm on his body first. He stood up, drank as much coffee as he could stomach just then, spelled his mug to stop, and returned it to its place on his nightstand. He followed Ron out the door and down to the great hall.

Something changed as soon as he walked in. There was an odd feeling in the hall, apprehension, maybe anticipation. He couldn't quite identify it and didn't dare scan with that many people around. Harry could easily overload on the emotions of every Hogwarts student and staff member...

That was one thing. The staff table had several people, key people, missing. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were not there. Dumbledore never missed meals, which meant something had happened. Harry only nibbled at some toast, drinking more coffee. He noticed Hermione watching him, but he was distracted, trying to think of what could keep the headmaster, deputy headmistress, and Head of Slytherin away from breakfast. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed. Malfoy was looking deep in thought, as was Zabini. Nott and Davis weren't there, and were probably nursing hangovers in the dungeons. They had gotten truly smashed the night before, trying to outdo each other, but Harry had stuck to his personal pledge and not had so much to drink that he lost his judgment.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley please come with me," McGonagall's voice was clear and blank as she stood behind Harry.

He turned and looked her over sharply. Something bad had indeed happened though she was controlling herself admirably. There was an extra tightness to her lips and eyes though. She was also blocking her emotions, which Harry hadn't known she was capable of doing.

Harry stood with his friends, and was only a little surprised when another voice spoke from behind them, "We're coming too."

"Mr. Longbottom, you were not summoned," McGonagall said sharply.

Dean stood beside him, "That doesn't matter. We're coming."

McGonagall looked at her seventh years, all of them standing there and waiting. Harry saw that every eye in the hall was on them, and McGonagall clearly saw as well. She just left the hall and the group followed her. No one said a word when Luna Lovegood came up behind them and joined, slipping her hand into Neville's.

They all rode the staircase together, though it was a bit crowded. Dumbledore's office seemed to expect a larger group than called for, as it was larger than normal and there were several extra chairs.

"Everyone please sit," Dumbledore said tightly. Harry saw there was no twinkle in the blue eyes, none whatsoever. "We received some news this morning. I am afraid that Percy Weasley was killed by Death Eaters last night."

There was silence in the room.

The Gryffindors had all heard about the reuniting of the Weasley family, and Neville or Ginny had probably told Luna. They all knew Percy too, first as a Gryffindor prefect and then as Head Boy. No one moved though, or said a word, until a choked sob came from Ginny.

"P - Percy?" Ginny asked in a voice that made her sound like a little girl more than a sixteen year old, her face ashen.

Seamus hugged Ginny as she stared at the headmaster. Harry turned his attention to Ron, who had his eyes shut and his fingers pressed against his temples. Hermione stood up and started massaging his shoulders. A few tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

"Yes Ginny," the headmaster answered sadly. Harry wondered just how many messages of the sort the headmaster had to deliver, and if it ever got easier. Dumbledore had been teaching so long that the majority of the adult wizards and witches out there had been his students. "School policy dictates that only family members may take an absence from the school for mourning, but any of you that wish to attend the Memorial may."

Dean, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, and Harry all nodded, the other four either busy comforting or being comforted. Harry looked over to his father questioningly. He nodded once and gave Harry a sharp look. They would discuss it later.

Dumbledore had McGonagall escort Ron and Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower to get their things together. They would spend the week at Grimmauld Place with their family and the Memorial would be that weekend. The Gryffindors and Luna were given the day off their classes and they spent it in the Room of Requirement, talking and dueling. Harry knew that they were all targets because of him.

"He knew it was coming," Harry said while they were a dinner provided by Dobby. As they ate Dumbledore was announcing Percy's death to the school.

"What?" Parvati gasped.

Harry gave Hermione a sharp look, "You remember how he looked on Christmas."

"I thought he was nervous about seeing his family," Hermione said with a sniff, "but I think you're right. I think that's why he was there."

"How would he know?" Seamus asked. The normally somewhat hyper Irish wizard had been subdued all day, looking very worried. Harry wondered if Ginny had talked to him about Percy much.

"Every Weasley is a target," Harry said quietly, standing up and walking away from the group a bit, "because of me. It was no secret that he had a falling out with his family. I think they were trying to recruit him."

"So they just... killed him?" Lavender said in shock.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

"If they want you it's either join or they'll kill you if they get you," Hermione said darkly. "If you can resist Imperious and they capture you, you don't have much hope. Percy has always been strong willed."

"Don't worry Lav," Harry snorted, noting the girl's terrified look. "He only wants purebloods, narrows his choices a bit, hm?"

"Didn't you say he's a half-blood?" Dean questioned.

Harry nodded, "That reminds me. Hermione, can you send our favorite beetle a note? I've been meaning to have a talk with her about that."

"First thing tomorrow morning Harry," Hermione agreed. "When do you want to meet her?"

"Friday," Harry said decisively. "You pick a time and place and let me know." She nodded. "I think we should have a DA meeting tonight, let everyone get some aggression out. Do you have your Galleon?"

Hermione took out the controlling Galleon, which Harry had passed to her the previous year. She tapped it with her wand and changed the date and time, which made the other Galleons all grow warm in their owners' pockets.

"Are we learning anything special tonight?" Neville asked.

Harry smirked. He needed a good duel, and short of asking Dumbledore for one he only knew of one way, "I thought we'd have a mock duel, see if all of you can take me down."

"Just you against everyone else?" Parvati looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Don't worry," Harry continued smirking, "I won't hurt anyone."

"You're not fighting alone Harry," Hermione said sternly, glaring slightly.

"I'm not?" Harry faced her and raised his eyebrows. They all knew that they weren't just talking about that night.

Hermione shook her head, "We said we would stand beside you and we will."

The others nodded. Harry was taken aback once more by the fierce loyalty he felt from his friends, the determination. He didn't deserve it, not really. The only reason it was him and not Neville was because Voldemort decided to attack the Potter family first. Harry was sure that Voldemort had planned to go after the Longbottoms after the Potters, not leaving anything to chance.

The DA showed up after dinner, not looking at all surprised that they had been called. They were surprised at the plan for the evening. The group had grown since it started with about twenty-five members in Harry's fifth year. Almost every student third year and above from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff was there, totaling about one hundred people.

It was a complete blur in Harry's memory. The mock battle lasted well over an hour, and at the end everyone on his side was standing except for Parvati, Lavender, and Seamus. Harry knew he had stunned at least forty people himself. Hermione was looking determined and focused even after the duel was over. They had exchanged glances and nodded. More lessons of that type were needed. The DA needed to learn how to fight battles. The others revived the fallen while Harry and Hermione reversed a variety of hexes and sorted out the wands strewn about the room.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	39. Chapter 39

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus was one of a few people who knew what the front page headline of the _Daily Prophet_ would be the morning of Percy Weasley's memorial. He had been surprised by Harry's confidence when he came to Severus and told him, rather than asking, that he would be meeting Rita Skeeter the night before the memorial. Severus had agreed with the condition that he accompany Harry, for the sake of appearances if nothing else. His son was taking a few too many liberties with the school policy on students leaving the grounds.

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, SLYTHERIN HEAD BOY, HALF-BLOOD, DARK LORD**

HARRY POTTER REVEALS THE TRUTH ABOUT LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry had gathered solid evidence that Riddle was Voldemort, though Severus wasn't sure how he had come across some of it. He suspected Albus had a hand in it, but Harry didn't offer his sources and Rita didn't ask. He had also told Rita not to bother looking for more information, as she would find nothing.

The article told Voldemort's life story, or as much of it as Harry was able to piece together. After reading the story Hagrid had hugged Harry in the middle of the great hall. Harry had called for a re-examination of Hagrid's expulsion from Hogwarts, citing both Tom Riddle's diary and his discussion with Aragog, an acromantula living in the Forbidden Forest. He also mentioned that there was no possible way Hagrid could have opened the Chamber, not being a Parseltongue, and informing Rita that Hagrid wouldn't have even fit inside.

Though expulsion from Hogwarts was a decision that rested entirely on the headmaster with potential veto from the board of governors, reversal of expulsion required a hearing by the Wizengamot. A Ministry owl arrived during breakfast that gave Hagrid a date for his hearing, most likely due the Ministry's eagerness to mollify Harry, and the half-giant was already preparing for the mid-June hearing.

In a side story, also by Rita Skeeter, Harry was quoted as saying he would not attend Percy Weasley's memorial. He claimed he did not want to disturb the day for the Weasleys by drawing both the press and the Death Eaters.

Severus was proud of how well Harry had lied to the reporter. Both of them would be attending the memorial, but they would drink Polyjuice first and attend as Remus Lupin and Davey Gudgeon. If anyone noticed later that Remus was at both Hogwarts and the memorial that day it would still be too late to do anything. Gudgeon didn't spend much time around wizards and witches and had promised to stay at home with his family all day.

"Weird," Harry said out of Davey Gudgeon's mouth.

Severus, adjusting himself to get the feel of being Remus, looked at Harry curiously, "What?"

"I can tell you're not Remus," Harry told him, his eyes wide as he stared at Severus. "You still have your magic, but it's kind of wrapped in a translucent casing, Remus's magic." Harry took a deep breath, "So is mine. I don't think I ever have to worry about being tricked by Polyjuice again. I just won't know who it is if I don't already know them."

"How would you identify them?" Severus was intrigued and knew he would have to make a few notes about it. Perhaps Harry's observations could help improve the formula for Polyjuice.

"There's their magic, but I only know a handful of people that way," Harry gnawed his lower lip. "It's more using the empathy. Everyone has a different, sort of emotional fingerprint I guess. Everyone can feel happy, but they all feel happy in a different way. I think I might be the only one aside from Fred and George who can actually reliably tell them apart."

Severus nodded, "We should get going. Do you have your next dosages?"

Harry nodded and Severus patted his own robes to check for his. They would need to take the potion at least three more times if the memorial was like any other he had been to. They had enough to be taking it for eight hours though, just in case, and Harry would be ready to apparate them straight to Hogwarts in an emergency.

"Let's get this over with," Harry frowned.

They were traveling to the memorial by Portkey, as Albus had arranged for all the guests to arrive that way. Anti-apparition wards had been cast around the Burrow, which Dobby and a few Potter elves had cleaned and made to look like it had been lived in for the past two years. Harry had instructed Nonny, and all the Potter elves, to follow any commands from Severus or Remus. If they were at Grimmauld Place they were under Dobby's command. Until they were told that Dobby saved Harry's life they had been very reluctant to associate with the free elf, never mind actually take orders from him.

According to Harry the elves had done a spectacular job, making the Burrow look exactly as he had remembered it. Severus had been mildly surprised to discover that the Burrow was located on Weasley ancestral land. There had been a Manor house that was destroyed by the supporters of a dark lord in the eighteenth century. The family fortune had been divided amongst twelve children and slowly disappeared.

He had never seen so many heads of red hair in one place. Both Arthur and Molly came from large families, both with traditionally red hair. It was suddenly difficult to spot an actual Weasley. Arthur's only brother to survive childhood, who died in the first uprising of Voldemort, had never married.

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked quietly. He was wearing a plain dark blue formal robe, one of the only robes that Gudgeon actually owned as the man dressed like a muggle even when he was around wizards for the most part.

Severus cursed himself. He should have explained it all to Harry earlier that week, "The format is not all that different from a muggle funeral. There will be a service where a few people will talk about Percy. Then we all go to the family plot and the head of the family, that is Arthur right now, will add Percy's name to the family monument or erect an individual marker depending on how the Weasleys arranged it. There is food provided afterwards and the guests mingle and discuss how they knew Percy."

Harry nodded tightly and Severus gave him a sharp look. Harry was tense, more so than usual, and Severus wondered if it was the large crowd of strange people. It was likely that many people were fairly broadcasting their emotions that day. He couldn't ask though, as there was the possibility of being overheard. All it would take was one person who made the connection between something they said and Severus Snape or Harry Potter and their cover would be blown.

Almost the entire Order was there, either in the open as friends of the family, or hidden as guards. There was also a large group of Aurors assigned to make sure nothing went wrong, and several members of the press who still hoped to catch a sight of Harry. After all, The-Boy-Who-Lived hadn't made a public appearance, outside of Hogwarts or Hogsmeade that was, since the end of his fourth year. He had been to Diagon Alley twice that summer but the press hadn't found out until too late. Rita Skeeter was envied as Harry's only contact in the media, which also confused everyone after the stories she had written in Harry's fourth year.

Severus knew that Harry both wanted to be with the Weasleys and didn't want to get anywhere near them. They hadn't discussed it all, as every time Severus got near the subject Harry changed it or found an excuse to leave, but Severus knew that Harry was afraid of the family's reaction regarding what had happened with Charlie. He had also probably found some way to blame himself for Percy's death. They would have to discuss _that_ soon.

The identities they took had been chosen carefully. When they got back to Hogwarts Severus would put his memory of the day in a pensieve and give it to Remus, who would view it and be able respond appropriately if ever asked about the day. There was a high possibility that no one there, who wasn't Order, had ever met Gudgeon, as he had only one contact at the Ministry who wasn't in attendance, and they would likely never see him again.

"It is time to sit," Severus said to Harry.

"Somewhere in the back Moony?" Harry replied.

It took Severus a moment and he felt like hexing Harry for using that nickname, but knew also that Gudgeon almost always used it when talking to Remus, and he _was_ and Honorary Marauder after all. He nodded curtly. They sat at the edge of the fifth row from the back. There were enough people behind them to make them difficult targets and they could get out easily if there was an attack.

"The day Percy was born..."

"It is difficult to find a place for yourself with six siblings..."

"My brother always tried to look after my best interests, even if we disagreed about what those were..."

"Percy was much more quiet and reserved than the rest of us Weasleys, but just as stubborn..."

"We often gave Percy a hard time, at home and at Hogwarts, but he took it in stride..."

"Percy was four years younger than me, but often acted much older..."

"My son was very proud..."

Each member of the immediate family spoke, though the twins gave their remembrance together, finishing each others sentences as usual. It would be interesting to see how they managed when Fred married and they lived apart for the first time in their lives.

They talked about Percy as a child, games they played, those moments that were inconsequential or embarrassing at the time but became humorous in retrospect, and those things which made Percy who he was. The twins recounted a few of the jokes they played on Percy. Ginny told the time that Percy got revenge for her for a prank from the twins. They talked about Percy learning to speak and walk and fly a broom.

Severus spotted Penelope Clearwater in the crowd, though Percy told them all over Christmas that he and Penelope had broken up over a year ago. She had disapproved of him breaking with his family, no matter what their differences in opinion were. She was a muggle-born witch, so the memorial must have seemed a bit strange to her.

Harry's original quidditch team was there next to the Clearwater girl, and they had been among many others that searched the crowd for Harry before the memorial officially began. Minerva had escorted all the Gryffindor seventh year students and the Lovegood girl. No matter what the danger was Harry had made the right choice to go to the memorial in disguise. The attention he would get just from being there would be inappropriate and disrespectful.

The Weasley family plot was on the other side of the hilltop where Harry told him the Weasleys played quidditch. Once they got there they discovered that the Weasley family had individual markers for each family member, creating a rather large memorial plot.

Arthur stood on the spot where Percy's memorial would rest, with his family in an arc behind him, Fleur, Angelina, and Hermione close by. The guests faced them and Severus felt Harry stiffen beside him. He looked down at him, glad that Remus was taller than Gudgeon or that reflex would be a dead giveaway, and saw that his face was blank, masked.

The incantation began, and Arthur pointed his wand at the ground. Slowly, a stone rose out of the earth and began shaping into a marker like the others in the plot.

Severus felt a deep sadness suddenly. He tried not to think about it, but he knew there a good chance that Harry would die before he did. Though if Harry failed, Severus would most likely not survive much longer. Severus dreaded the possibility of performing the same ceremony Arthur was conducting.

"No parent should have to conduct a memorial for their own child," Severus murmured too quietly for anyone else to hear.

Harry took a few controlled, deep breaths, and Severus knew that he was trying to center himself, focus on his shields and barriers. He looked down at his son, who gave him a feeble smile, not willing to talk and interrupt the moment.

The final part of the ritual engraved Percy's full name, date of birth, and date of death on the stone. Each family member smiled and touched the stone before heading back towards the Burrow, where Dobby would have the tables of food set up.

Harry and Severus lingered and walked back slowly, out of hearing range of the rest of the guests.

"He knows it's me," Harry said quietly. "We looked up at the same time and made eye contact... and my shields started to slip."

There were very few people who could identify Harry like that, and Dumbledore and Voldemort were not present. If Charlie had seen through their disguise, then Harry's behavior was clearly explained.

"How are they now?" Severus asked, concerned. Harry's control over his barriers was usually strong, but once it was broken it was difficult to regain.

"Weak," Harry replied tightly. "I can't stay much longer. There are too many people here, too much to block."

Severus nodded, "Can you hold out another fifteen minutes or so?"

"I think I can," Harry did not sound so sure and Severus decided to get them out of there as quickly as possible without seeming rude or uncouth.

The sound of laughter greeted them as they came up to the tables. Severus checked all the food before putting any on his plate. He had no desire to change into a canary, or to find out how the Weasley twins' treats interacted with Polyjuice.

"What was that?" Harry stiffened beside him.

"What?" Severus made a discreet hand signal for any Order member who was watching, 'Potential trouble, checking on it, stay alert.'

"I caught a charm being cast," Harry said under his breath, "and I think... it might have been a Portkey... but I can't be sure."

"Where?" Severus scanned the crowd for any unusual behavior and reminded himself that he was surrounded by Weasleys.

"The central table," Harry was concentrating on it and they made their way through the crowd, Severus exchanging greetings with a few people while Harry ignored everyone in his single minded focus. "Oh hell."

Harry broke into a run just as there was a collective gasp from a large group of people.

"I will never tell you!"

Severus shuddered. It was a voice no one there ever expected to hear again, Percy Weasley's voice. Harry must have caught the casting of a memory projection, or pensieve projection spell, and the exit of the caster.

"_Crucio!_"

That voice was probably only recognized by Harry and himself, but the spell itself was enough to cause a mild panic to run through the crowd. There were screams filling the air, both from the recording and the gathered wizards and witches.

_Sonorous!_ Severus pointed his wand at his throat, "It is a recording! There is no cause for panic."

The Aurors and Order members that had been watching for trouble infiltrated the crowd and began calming people and sending several away by Portkey. Severus saw that Harry had reached the table where the spell was cast and was pointing his wand at it, _Finite Incantatum!_

Harry's spells were powerful when he said nothing and used no wand. He had yelled out the universal countercharm and Severus saw its effects spread throughout the yard. Women's hair fell out of carefully charmed knots on their heads. One of the tables collapsed. More importantly, the screams stopped.

A pensieve that had been disguised as a table decoration with an illusion charm was also revealed, and an image hovered just above the silvery surface, Percy on his hands and knees, bleeding.

"No!" Molly Weasley was crying hysterically. "Percy!"

Severus reached the group around the table and started to check the pensive for curses. A hand on his wrist stopped him, "It's clean."

Harry must have scanned it. There were flashed of light as cameras recorded the moment. Reporters had their quills flying.

"Take her home," Harry hissed to Charlie. He didn't give Charlie a chance to say anything to him as he crossed over to Arthur. Charlie went with him and took his sobbing mother from his father. The two of them disapparated. "Albus needs to see this Arthur. I can bring you with me if you want, like I brought you here on Christmas."

Recognition flashed in Arthur Weasley's eyes and he nodded. Harry turned and gave Severus a look, which Severus returned. Harry summoned the pensieve and held onto Arthur's arm. Severus joined them and touched Harry's shoulder. In an instant they were in Albus's office.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	40. Chapter 40

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Dumbledore did not seem surprised to see them. Harry stepped forward and placed the pensieve gently on the desk blotter.

"Someone projected the sound at the memorial," Harry started rebuilding his shields and barriers. There were only a few people now, but there was much more ambient magic. "I caught them leaving but didn't see who it was."

"How is Molly?" the headmaster directed the question at Mr. Weasley.

The normally joyful man was shaken, "Distraught. Charlie is with her, and probably the others by now. I should..."

They waited, but Mr. Weasley didn't say more. His anguish was leaking through. Harry couldn't block it all out. He was too upset himself to get his shields fully in place, so he settled for keeping his empathy and magic sensory only partially blocked. His Occlumency shield was more important, even if Voldemort couldn't invade his mind through the severed connection. The dark lord might find another way in.

"I will need to view this Arthur," Dumbledore said with compassion. "You may not want to be here."

Harry's father surprised him by stepping over to Mr. Weasley and placing a hand on his shoulder, "It won't be pretty Arthur. Once you see what happens there you will never forget."

"Severus?" Arthur asked and Snape nodded. Mr. Weasley took a steadying breath, "I think... one of us... the family... should see."

Dumbledore nodded and moved to tap the ceramic bowl with his wand, to start the memory again, but Harry stopped him.

"I don't want to be here," Harry said quietly.

"Harry," Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look, "you cannot walk around the school until the Polyjuice wears off."

Harry laughed a little, a brittle laugh that was close to tears, "But I don't have to walk, remember?"

Dumbledore nodded and withdrew his wand, waiting for Harry to leave. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and hugged Harry tightly before he could go.

"Thank you for coming Harry," Mr. Weasley told him in a carefully controlled voice. "We all missed you."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, not able to control his voice at any other volume.

"You have no reason to be," Mr. Weasley squeezed him once more and released him. Harry didn't argue though everything in him disagreed.

Harry looked over to his father, "Lesson tonight?"

His father, still looking like Remus, nodded. Harry had his own clothes in his bedroom in Snape's quarters, so he vanished from the headmaster's office and appeared there, leaving his father and Dumbledore to explain to Mr. Weasley how he wasn't affected by the Hogwarts wards that prevented apparition. It was really a simple explanation. Because of his phoenix form Harry didn't actually apparate. What he did was similar, but different enough that he got around wards. No one actually knew exactly how phoenixes traveled like that.

They had taken two doses of Polyjuice at the memorial, so Harry had about forty-five minutes before he would look like himself again. Davey Gudgeon was bigger than he was, so he left on the Junior Marauder's clothing while he worked on the essay he had due the next day. Ron and Ginny were scheduled to come back then as well. Mr. Weasley hadn't seemed to blame him at all, so Harry had some hope that his friends didn't either.

Nothing was working to get Charlie out of his head. That moment when they made eye contact they had been suddenly open to each other and it was as if they were still in that bedroom on Grimmauld Place, as if Harry hadn't panicked and left. Charlie's eyes had been pained like Harry had never seen them though, and he knew that some of that pain was directly his fault. There was a knock on the door, and Harry was relieved. He needed a distraction.

"I'm looking for Harry," Hermione gave him a perplexed look from the corridor.

It took a second for Harry to remember that he looked like Davey, "It's me 'Mione."

She gave him a piercing look, then nodded and mouthed, 'Polyjuice?' Harry nodded and she stepped inside. He closed the portrait. "So that was you at the memorial. Was that actually Remus with you?"

Harry shook his head, "That was Dad."

"I thought something was off," Hermione said. "He didn't move quite right, but that could have been because the full moon is soon. I guess I don't have to tell you what happened then."

Harry shook his head. He had expected her to go to Grimmauld Place for the night to be with Ron, but McGonagall might have insisted that everyone return to Hogwarts. Hermione must have sensed how Harry was feeling because she didn't ask him any questions. She just took out her work and joined him.

"I know you're reluctant Harry," Snape said stiffly, "and I'd rather not do this either, but neither of us were given a choice."

Harry nodded. He knew that the prophecy demanded he learn these things, but he didn't have to be happy about it. They were in the forest again and Harry had his hand out, pointed towards one of the black squirrels. He tracked it through the trees with his fingers but didn't cast the curse. He just couldn't do it.

"Harry, if you cannot kill a squirrel how will you kill another human?" his father asked him harshly.

Harry winced, "The squirrels haven't done anything. I... I know I can cast it. I just don't want to."

His father put a hand on his shoulder, "You can't leave this to chance Harry."

"I _know_," Harry was whispering, not wanting to alert anything of their presence. "They have emotions Dad, like anything else. I don't want to feel them die. When I'm concentrating like that I can't shut it off."

Snape sighed and squeezed his shoulder. Harry could feel frustration and concern coming from his father. Dumbledore and Snape thought it was important for Harry to know he could successfully cast the killing curse, but for some reason Harry disagreed. He didn't think he would be able to use it when the time came, and he didn't think it would kill Voldemort.

"Harry...," Snape began.

"Look," Harry cut him off and turned to face him, "just trust me, okay? I could do it if I absolutely had to, but I don't think I will."

"You're sure?" Harry's father looked down at him. Harry nodded. "Fine. Let's at least get some practice in."

Before they could do anything Harry detected several large animals approaching. The thestrals were far away from their normal territory and Harry wondered what was making them stampede. They galloped towards Harry and Severus and they had to leap apart. Harry made a short jump, appearing about fifty feet away from where he had been. Then there were flashes of light all around him, curses.

The thestrals had distracted him and Harry didn't detect the Death Eaters that had closed in on them until the curses began. He couldn't see his father, and so he didn't know where to apparate to get to him and get them both to safety.

"Just go Harry!" Snape bellowed as the curses flew around them.

Harry felt the anger and pride coming from the figures around him as he blocked their curses, "You first!"

"Go!" Snape yelled, and his voice was cut off abruptly.

"Dad!" Harry yelled out. The thestrals were gone and the other side of the clearing was empty.

The only way Harry would be able to find him would be if he was taken too. He felt a burning rage building up inside him. He wanted to just let go and strike down all the idiots he was fighting but instead he let his guard down, feigning a stumble.

"Potter."

The voice echoed in Harry's head. It was vaguely familiar.

"Potter," his name was spoken more sharply and a hand impacted his cheek, hard, most likely leaving a bruise.

That time he knew who was speaking. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted, knowing they would expect him to be practically blind without his glasses.

"Belletrix," Harry said as he tried to push himself up and stand, but his ankles were bound in front of him and his wrists behind him, "I would say I missed you, but then I would be lying. Where is my father?"

She cackled, "He's dead little boy."

"Nice try," Harry snapped back. "Where is my _other_ father?"

"He is around here somewhere."

Harry felt a smirk forming and turned towards the second voice, "How's the jaw Lucius?"

That time it was fist, not an open hand that hit his face. Harry mentally thanked Eliza profusely. If it wasn't for her blood that would have certainly broken bone or dislocated his jaw. It was bad enough though. His whole head was ringing and he tasted blood, probably his cheek cut on his teeth, one of which felt loose. He spat the blood out and looked around quickly.

He was in what was probably a cell, a small room. Belletrix and Lucius were the only ones in there with him and the door was closed. He could just knock them both down but he had no idea where his father was, how big the place was, or how many people he would have to go through to get at him, and he didn't want to give away his ability to cast spells without a wand. He would have to wait it out a bit. They wouldn't kill Snape yet. Voldemort would at least want to make Harry watch. He could take whatever they dished out and wait until then.

Belletrix was whispering in Lucius's ear and a sadistic grin was forming on the face of the former head of the Malfoy family, "Bella you are truly sick."

She twitched her wand and Harry's body levitated up until he was standing, leaning against the wall. She walked over to him and looked him up and down, "School robes hide so much."

There was a flick of the wand and Harry's robes were gone. He was left in the jeans and short-sleeved shirt he had changed into after the Polyjuice wore off.

"You were right Bella," Lucius said, still smiling. "He is rather nice on the eye."

Harry could feel that his holster was gone along with yet another fake wand. It was a good thing Fred and George had made several of them. He shuddered as Belletrix ran a hand down his face and chest and he glared at her with as much venom as he could muster. Her hand went under his shirt and she dug her nails into his skin. Harry felt a little tingle. His tattoo had traveled down to wrap around his calf for some reason.

_Crucio!_

Harry was down on the ground again, writhing in pain. His head hit the wall as he fell and his muscles jerked. His shoulders screamed out at him as his arms had spasms in the unnatural position. Harry clenched his jaw, not willing to yell out for them.

The curse let up and Harry heard two sets of laughs. There was no positive feeling behind them though. All he could feel from them was hate. He was on his back and his hands were starting to go numb. He tried to rise into a sitting position but a foot kicked him back, his head hitting the wall again.

"Now Potter," Lucius crooned, "you may only move when we say, or speak when we say. The Master decided we could have a little fun before he sees you."

"Fuck you," Harry snapped. They were going to do whatever they wanted. His situation couldn't really get any worse.

They hauled Harry to his feet and slammed him face first against the wall. He felt hot breath against his ear as Belletrix leaned in, "It's time you learned your place Potter."

_Imperio!_

The curse hit him and the nice foggy feeling came over him. A voice told him to take off the necklace. _Why should I_, Harry thought. The voice commanded him again, stronger.

Harry laughed, "It doesn't work for Voldemort and it won't work for you. Oh sorry Belletrix, you missed that while you were in Azkaban." A punch hit him in the lower back. "Beating me the muggle way Lucius? I thought you were a wizard."

A curse was muttered under someone's breath and Harry felt like something lashed against his back. Fabric ripped and his skin burned.

"Like that Potter?" Lucius hissed. The curse hit again... and again.

"We'll keep going Potter," Belletrix said in his ear while Lucius continued to lash him, "until you beg us to stop."

"Never," Harry gritted his teeth as the pain came again and again.

He was sure the back of his shirt was in shreds. There was not an inch of skin there that didn't feel like it was on fire. His suspicions were confirmed when the cloth was ripped off and tossed to the floor, what was once the back discolored and tattered. It took a long time, but Harry eventually blacked out.

They left for a time, and when they came back it was the same. Harry spent most of his time in a meditative state, focused on his magic and the magic around him, blocking the pain. There was a pitcher of water in the room, and he occasionally drank some, but had no idea how much time had passed.

He knew it would have been much worse if it hadn't been for Eliza. Harry wanted to cry out as curse after curse was called out. He forced himself to stay quiet and focused his mind on his father. Sooner or later they would be in the same room, and Harry would get them both out.

They spun him around again, "So Potter, nothing beats a good Cruciatus?" Lucius repeated his words of the previous spring. "We'll see if you still think that soon."

Harry withdrew into himself as the abuse continued. It took them a long time but his skin finally spilt open. Still, he would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Your father is much easier to break," Belletrix hissed. "We had him screaming in the first five minutes."

He just glared at them. They would not hear him scream. They would not see him afraid. He would not beg. He hoped his father was holding on. They said he had broken after five minutes, but they could have been lying.

"Perhaps we should try Bella's idea before you get too bloodied," Lucius said as if in deep thought. "After all, I hate to get blood on my robes. Let McNair and Avery in Bella. They deserve a little fun with the boy." Lucius leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "Tell me Potter... are you a virgin?"

What they couldn't do with torture was done with a few words. Harry's eyes widened and he swung, his fist colliding with Lucius's jaw again. The blond Death Eater was knocked to the ground and snarled up at Harry. A spell from Belletrix had Harry's hands tied again. As Lucius threw Harry down on the ground the door opened and two more Death Eaters entered.

"Have fun boys," Belletrix crooned and left, closing the door behind her.

Lucius aimed his wand at Harry, _Petrificus..._

"No Lucius," Avery pushed Lucius's wand away, "it's much better when they struggle. Hold him Walden."

McNair got down on his knees and pressed Harry's shoulders into the ground, pushing down on his arms, held tight behind him, and making the pain flare white hot. Harry saw colors dance before him and prayed for unconsciousness. He did not get his wish, and tears finally came to his eyes as his jeans were pulled down.

His barriers broke down as he was entered with a fast, painful thrust. One of them cast a cleansing spell and the stickiness of the blood drying on his back disappeared. The magic around him was brilliant, almost blinding. He watched as his own magic changed, the small green thread that had joined the crimson and gold growing in size.

There were grunts behind him as Avery finished. Another cleaning charm and Harry was violated again, his body tearing with the violence of the intrusion. The tears falling down his face were hot and Harry stopped struggling. He just wanted to get out of there, wanted his father, wanted Charlie, and Remus, and Hermione and Ron. No... he couldn't think of Charlie just then.

"Not bad for a little boy," McNair breathed stale whiskey breath in his face as Malfoy took his turn after another cleaning charm. "I bet your mudblood bitch is much better. After the Master kills you maybe we'll spare her, keep her for entertainment."

Rage came back in a rush and Harry could do nothing about the magic that whipped out of him. All three men were tossed against the walls.

"Stun him!" one of them commanded. The stunning spells just bounced off, but McNair kicked out, the toe of his boot striking Harry in the temple, and the light all disappeared, replaced by sweet blackness.

When he came back to consciousness Harry was in a different room, surrounded on all sides by black robes and white masks. Harry blinked and looked around. Voldemort was there, standing on an elevated platform, with Snape beside him. Harry couldn't feel his arms and the ache coming from his behind brought the end of his torture session back to him. His stomach twisted and lurched and emptied.

"Potter, we have so much planned for you. You should have taken my offer. Soon you will be begging for it. Severus, the boy is awake," Voldemort hissed. "Curse him."

Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief. Voldemort was ordering his father to torture him. Why hadn't they hurt Snape at all? What the hell was going on? He tried scanning his father to see if he was acting, if he had somehow convinced the Death Eaters he was still on there side... and got nothing, nothing at all.

Snape advanced towards him with his wand raised and Harry saw the dullness in his eyes. Even more strange... his magic was flowing _backwards_. He was under the Imperious Curse. The Cruciatus Curse hit, but all Harry could do was wonder how they had done it. Snape was one of the strongest willed people Harry had ever met, his mental barriers almost impenetrable. His father cast curse after curse and Harry's body jerked and writhed on the ground. They finally heard Harry scream.

Harry felt fury course through him, only this time it was controlled. He threw up a powerful shield and the curse stopped. The bonds on his wrists and ankles vanished and Harry got to his feet, amazed he could even stand. There was noise all around him, but Harry didn't really hear any of it. He lashed out with his magic and drew his dagger.

The colors from the magic of everyone in the room were almost enough to overload Harry's senses but he did what he and Ollivander had worked on. He saw through the colors and saw what was layered beneath them. Most importantly, he saw Voldemort, black and twisted and bright.

He was rushed from all sides and Harry swiped with his dagger, feeling warm blood gush onto his hand more than once. There were screams.

"How did he get a knife?" someone yelled.

_Accio Snape!_ Harry's father, also firing curses at him, flew into his arms and they disappeared.

There was a heavy weight on top of him and Harry struggled against it in a panic. Snape's face, the eyes still dull but the mouth twisted with fury, loomed over him. They grappled for the dagger. A fisted hand hit Harry's face again, most likely giving him a black eye, but Harry drew his feet up between them and kicked. Snape was flung off him and across the room.

_Stupefy!_

His father was unconscious before he even hit the wall. Harry started shaking, trembling so hard he couldn't stop it, could hardly move from the floor. They were in the Shrieking Shack, in the room where Remus transformed every full moon when he was a student. He looked over and saw Snape slumped against the wall, a little trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

Harry had to revive him, and get medical attention for them both... and then Harry thought about what had happened. He didn't want anyone knowing, ever. With trembling hands Harry crawled to his father and found the vials of potion Snape always kept in his robes. He pulled out a random vial and vanished the potion from it, cleaning it thoroughly before propping it upright.

In his phoenix form Harry tipped his head and let tears fall into the vial. It was half full when he decided there were enough. He transformed back and poured enough of the tears to coat a few fingers, then reached into his jeans, which were hanging loose and unbuttoned. Just touching himself there was almost enough to send Harry into another panic. Tears fell from his eyes as he spread the phoenix tears on himself, then poured more to heal any damage inside. Done, he fell to his knees, shaking and retching. He felt dirty inside and out.

He flung the vial across the room when he was done and it hit the wall but didn't break. Snape must keep unbreakable charms on them. He banished the vial and cleaned the mess on the floor. Harry looked back at his father but he couldn't bring himself to revive him. If he was still under the curse Harry didn't want to fight him, to hurt him. Just seeing him was bad enough at that moment.

Harry focused on the hospital wing, and fell onto one of the beds. He cried out as his shoulders and back hit the mattress, which felt much harder than ever before.

"Harry!" Madam Pomfrey came into view, though one of his eyes was swollen shut. Harry wondered if he looked as bad as he felt.

The green in his magic started to fade. He was safe. Harry felt oblivion pressing down on him but fought to stay awake long enough, "Dad... Shack... Imperious."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	41. Chapter 41

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-One**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Potions don't work! Charms don't work!" Madam Pomfrey was ranting. "The only injuries I can heal on him are topical. There are sprains in both shoulders! He was hit by Cruciatus eleven times and he's had a concussion for days!"

"Harry?" a gentle voice spoke.

A hand brushed back his hair and Harry flinched. He opened his eyes and the first face he saw was Snape's, leaning over him. Harry felt his eyes go wide and he drew in a sharp breath. He scrambled backwards, hitting the headboard, and held up his arms in front of him. Each action brought pain but that was barely noticed in the pure panic he was feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut and trembled. Magic rolled off him in waves but he fought to keep it in.

He felt a sharp wave of guilt and then just concern touched by a little fear. There was love there too, now that Harry could identify that warming emotion. Slowly he lowered his arms. Remus and Dumbledore and Pomfrey were there, all waiting for him.

"Harry?" Remus prompted him quietly.

"Moony?" Harry's voice was scratchy and quiet. He felt tears come to his eyes.

Remus moved slowly onto Harry's bed and Harry fought against the urge to flinch away, bile rising in his throat. The werewolf wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry tensed, but then felt something inside let go. Tears gushed out and Harry shook. He gripped Remus's robes and didn't even know what he said as he cried.

"Let it out," Remus rocked him, holding him as gently as he could.

Harry ignored the pain in his shoulders and his back, his head and throat, in all his joints. He felt completed wasted and empty when the tears stopped. Somehow, Remus knew to stay, not to let go.

"Harry," Dumbledore sat in the chair that Remus had abandoned, "your father told us what happened."

You remembered what happened to you while you were under Imperious. Harry knew that from forth year, from the imposter Moody, from Voldemort and Belletrix. Did his father blame Harry for their capture? He had told Harry to leave. Had he had a plan to escape himself once Harry was safe? Harry closed his eyes and tucked his head against Remus. He didn't feel seventeen, like an adult. He wanted his cupboard, that small dark place where he could curl up and hide from the world.

"You were missing for three days Harry," Remus whispered to him. "I was so scared I had lost you."

A profound feeling of embarrassment crept over Harry and he extricated himself from Remus's arms. He settled back on his pillows stiffly and forced himself to allow Pomfrey to check him over and heal what she could. She gave him several potions to take, and the pain reliever was most welcome.

"I had to wait," Harry hoped they didn't ask what had happened. "I had to be touching Dad to get us out." He had to keep them from asking. "I saw Voldemort's magic. I think... I think it's all that's keeping him alive. If the Order can distract him I can kill him."

"I believe I can take care of that for you," the headmaster twinkled at Harry.

Harry forced himself to go back to his daily routine when he was released. His friends were almost frantic with worry when he walked into the Gryffindor common room, to all appearances unharmed. He now had a network of scars on his back to compliment his front though, and Madam Pomfrey had ordered him to be extremely careful with his arms. She had managed to partially heal his shoulders, but the rest of the healing had to be done the muggle way.

The only large difference came when his next Potions class was scheduled. Harry just stood frozen outside the door, unable to walk inside, and his friends waited for him patiently. They knew the basics of what happened to him in captivity but he hadn't gone into detail, and they hadn't asked, sensing that he wasn't ready to talk.

"Harry," Hermione put a hand on his arm and he felt his muscles all tighten, his stomach cramp. He pulled away from the touch, "you have to see him sometime."

"I...," Harry swallowed, staring at the door. "Not here. I'm not ready. I can't."

He turned and fled. One look at his father in the great hall after Harry had been released from the hospital wing was enough to tell him everything had changed. Harry couldn't look at him without his whole body tensing, his stomach knotting, his breath tightening... and his father wouldn't even glance his way.

Hermione tutored him in Potions from there on. She handed in the essays he wrote and collected them when they were graded. Under her supervision he brewed the potions that were brewed in class. She might have been reporting to his father, but if she was she didn't say. Dumbledore had to be aware of the situation, but no one commented. There was only a little more than two months left until the N.E.W.T. exams anyway.

The worried glances his friends shot him did not go unnoticed. Harry was talking less, and eating less. The few people he had been comfortable with he could no longer let touch him, and casual contact with other students made him ill. He tried to shut away the memories of the torture with Occlumency but they kept coming back in his nightmares. He started brewing Good Dreams on his own and taking it nightly, and he had to alter it. It was no longer strong enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

There were no more extra lessons. Dumbledore did not want them dueling until Harry's shoulders were healed and Harry and his father were not even looking at each other.

Harry continued to teach the Slytherins, but he was distant and no longer joked with them or drank with them. They actually seemed to understand better than anyone else. No worried looks came from them. They just treated him like they had ever since the lessons started. Luckily, the Slytherins were not touchy people anyway, so Malfoy was the only one of them who really saw that reluctance on Harry's part.

"Harry."

Harry looked up from his parchment. He was working in Hermione's common room, having spent much more time there since he left the hospital wing. He did not like being in the crowded Gryffindor common room. There were too many people, and most of them did not consider Harry's usual aversion to personal contact, never mind his more recently developed fears.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"You're late," Hermione said shortly. Harry just knit his brow, trying to think of what she was talking about. He didn't have any more classes that day, "Your appointment with McGonagall?"

Harry winced. He had successfully made himself forget all about that. It was the day before the Easter Holiday started, the day of his last career advice appointment. He dragged his feet all the way to his Head of House's office and hesitated before knocking on her door.

"Come in," McGonagall's voice came from inside.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and sitting stiffly in a seat across the desk from her, "Sorry I'm late."

She looked over her glasses at him sternly, "These appointments are for your benefit. Missing them will have no effect on me."

"I should just go," Harry stood and took a few quick strides.

"Sit down Harry," McGonagall ordered sharply. Harry did as he was told and looked at her with a closed expression. It was a staring contest for at least a full minute. "I understand you no longer wish to become an Auror."

"Sorry Ma'am," Harry looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. He kept himself as shielded as he could. "I just..."

"Harry," McGonagall's tone had softened, "I am not upset that you've changed your mind. I understand perfectly well that working for the Ministry does not appeal to you now. And I believe we've already established that you need not call me Ma'am in private."

"Thank you," Harry lifted his head. His Head of House was looking at him with concern.

"Have you looked into other possibilities for employment?" McGonagall questioned him, still looking concerned.

Harry shook his head. He looked away from those concerned eyes, not wanting to have his walls torn down. They were already brittle, "Not really. I have more than enough to do for now... and then... it may not even be an issue after..."

A few quick blinks was the only sign that McGonagall understood what he meant, "Harry, when was the last time you spoke with Severus?"

"I have to go," Harry stood and was out the door before she could stop him. He could feel her anger behind him, but did not know who it was directed at. His own heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing had quickened.

Harry went up to the top of the tallest tower again, to the spot he had come to think of as his, his place for thinking, for privacy. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head bowed, shaking slightly but not allowing himself to cry. When Hedwig came he turned away, not able to even take comfort from her silent presence. His friends knew that the capture by the Death Eaters had done something to damage his relationship with Snape but he couldn't even say exactly what had happened, or why he couldn't get past it.

Every night since then, no matter what he did to the potion, he had dreamed of the Dursleys, and right alongside his uncle had been his father. Somewhere deep inside Harry knew his father had been under Imperious, had not wanted to hurt him, but he still felt betrayed. Then his nightmare would shift to McNair, Avery, and Malfoy. He had woken and only barely made it to the bathroom more than once. No one knew about that, and no one ever would.

Easter Holiday came more quickly than Harry expected. Hermione and Ron were staying in the castle with him and the three of them spent most of that time studying for their N.E.W.T. exams. Even Ron was feeling the pressure of the looming exams that would decide whether or not the Ministry accepted him for Auror training. He had already made it past the initial application process. Next was the N.E.W.T.s and then further testing.

Harry had taken a brief break in studying to take a walk on the grounds. His shoulders were still sore and Madam Pomfrey had agreed to let him start his lessons in the Room of Requirement again, but insisted on going with him the first time and explaining to the instructor to go easy on him. The castle created instructor somehow knew how to work Harry back into shape.

It was beautiful outside. There were buds on all the trees, and some of the early flowers were starting to come up. The breeze was brisk, but Harry wore a cloak and the sun was warm.

The castle was almost entirely empty. Nearly the entire student body had gone home for the holiday, and several of the staff members were gone as well. Remus was off on Order business and even Snape had disappeared for the week.

Harry noticed that the Whomping Willow had frozen. He watched carefully, knowing that Wormtail knew about the passage there. Dumbledore should know if a Death Eater was sneaking onto the grounds, but Harry was there and almost welcomed the chance to beat any Death Eater to bloody pulp.

The figure that crawled out of the passage was familiar though, and Harry scanned him quickly, making sure of his identity.

"Remus!" Harry ran towards him.

The werewolf stumbled as he got out of the tree's reach and it began thrashing again. Harry hurried and caught Remus before he fell. He slung one of Remus's arms over his shoulder and put an arm around his waist to keep him standing. The contact was unwanted but Harry shoved those feelings away. Remus needed him.

"Harry," Remus gasped out, "need Albus."

Harry nodded, "I've got you Remus."

In a flash they were in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk and stood quickly when he saw them. He walked over and helped Harry settle Remus into a chair before handing over a few vials of potions.

"Trap," Remus said between breaths. "We walked right in. They got Sturgis... and Emmeline. Alastor's at Headquarters... with Molly... fussing over him. She has to... reattach... his leg." He drank the potions and his breathing evened but was still wheezy.

Harry looked away for a moment. He hadn't really known Sturgis Podmore or Emmeline Vance, had only met them a few times really. After going over the situations again and again Harry knew that he couldn't have made a successful attempt on Voldemort's life either time he was in his presence in the past two years, but that didn't stop him from feeling like he should have tried.

"Are you okay Remus?" the headmaster asked. Harry felt an immense sadness coming from the man, and that powerful guilt again. Two Order members were dead on a mission Dumbledore had sent them on. He was feeling as guilty as Harry felt.

Remus nodded slowly, "I'll be fine."

Harry clenched his jaw. Not one of them believed those words. Remus was going to be anything but fine.

The failed mission seemed to be speeding along Remus's deterioration. He looked like every day was the day after the full moon. Hermione shared a few sad looks with Harry and admitted she had found nothing that would help Remus. Harry watched him carefully while he prepared for exams and thought of ways to draw Voldemort out.

With six weeks left until exams the seventh year students were all looking a bit strained. Those few that had left studying until the absolute last minute had already been to Madam Pomfrey for calming draughts. Headache potions were being handed out like candy and there wasn't a single one of them who didn't carry a bag full of books everywhere they went. Lavender Brown had burst into tears into the common room and Hermione and Parvati had taken her up to their room and forced a sleeping potion on her.

Harry and the headmaster had started dueling again. For some reason Dumbledore did not try to get Harry to talk about his captivity. Maybe the headmaster was allowing Harry to open up at his own pace. He didn't know, but whatever the reason was, Harry was grateful. Harry bested Dumbledore in the dueling for the first time and when he did he just stood there frozen in shock for a minute, staring at an unconscious Albus Dumbledore. It was less that he had actually beat the headmaster, and more what beating him signified.

Having only the dueling sessions with Dumbledore and Potions tutoring with Hermione for his extra lessons gave Harry more than enough studying time. Still, he was arriving at all his classes with only moments to spare, just as the rest of the seventh year students were.

"Today we begin your revision for your N.E.W.T.s," Remus announced. Harry gave the werewolf a sharp glance. It looked like he was standing by will power alone. One hand gripped the edge of his desk and Harry knew that stance, was intimately familiar with it. Remus was only barely hanging on to consciousness. "Your first year was quite a while ago, but you will be expected to know those things you should have learned that year, and each subsequent year."

Remus turned to tap the board with his wand, but the wand never made it. Harry was up like a shot as Remus wavered and caught him before he fell. He was glad he always sat in the front row in that class.

"Damn you stubborn wolf," Harry muttered.

He checked Remus's vital signs and found that his pulse was thready and his breathing labored. Scraping sounds signaled chairs being pushed back and his classmates getting to their feet. Harry ignored them and focused more deeply than he had since he escaped from Voldemort's latest headquarters. Remus's magic was slowed and flickering.

"Everyone out!" Harry ordered loudly.

Hermione came and knelt beside him, sniffling. "How is he?"

"Not good," Harry said with difficulty. His vision blurred with hot tears, "Damn it Remus, don't do this to me!"

The door shut and Harry looked up to see that Ron was the only one left in the room.

"Harry?" Ron questioned with almost overpowering concern, for both Remus and him, Harry was sure.

"Tell them I have an emergency Portkey or something," was all Harry said before he closed his eyes and held Remus close to him. He opened his eyes and placed Remus on a hospital bed, "Poppy!"

The hospital matron came running out at Harry's almost panicked call, "What happened to him?"

"He collapsed in class," Harry felt his chest tighten. Though Harry had refused to discuss his captivity with anyone, Remus had been there, silently supporting and comforting him.

Harry just sat in the chair next to the bed and held onto one hand, his head hanging while Madam Pomfrey cast several spells and drew some blood for analysis. He didn't even flinch when she called for his father through the Floo.

"I need you to check this Severus," Pomfrey ordered, most likely referring to the blood. "He's been hiding something for weeks."

"I'll be back as soon as I know Poppy," Snape's voice was strained, and Harry felt a strong sense of guilt and longing, but his father was gone before Harry got a chance to concentrate more clearly.

The headmaster and McGonagall came and went, both of them assuring Harry that he need not attend the rest of his classes for the day. Harry did not eat lunch and only had a few bites of what Dobby brought for dinner but didn't taste what he ate. Once the elf was satisfied Harry banished the rest of the food.

Snape and Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing a few hours before curfew and had a conference with Pomfrey in her office. The door was open though, and with Harry's senses all slightly improved by the dragon blood he could hear every word.

"There were no poisons, or any other potion," Snape informed them, "but I found traces of silver. It is only a small amount, but any amount is too much. There is nothing we can do, except to keep him comfortable."

Harry felt like he was spiraling, falling into a deep black pit. This couldn't be happening to him, not again.

"He won't be able to teach," Dumbledore said with pain and sadness. "I'll need you to take the upper years Severus." There was no answer and Harry assumed his father had just nodded in response. "I'll try to arrange something else as quickly as I can. Do not let word of this out. Remus's presence in this school serves many purposes."

"Pettigrew," Snape growled. Harry's jaw clenched at mention of the name.

"Indeed," the headmaster agreed. "He will not come near the castle with Remus here. I have several calls to make."

Harry knew that the conference had ended. He got to his feet and almost ran from the wing. When the professors left they would not find him sitting with Remus, as he had been since that morning. Harry ended up on his tower again. He couldn't face his friends and their questions just then, couldn't tell them Remus was dying.

"Harry." Leave it to Dumbledore to find him. Harry just looked up, too empty and worn to cry. "I understand how you must feel." Harry's jaw tightened, _like hell you know. How many of your fathers have died young?_ "I am sorry but I must ask a favor of you. There are very few people in this castle qualified to teach Remus's classes, and there will be several classes that the staff can not cover. I need you to take those classes for us."

"Me? I...," Harry was shocked, but it didn't even compare to the hollowness.

"You would only need to follow the outlines Remus has laid out for the classes, and it would only be for a week at most," the headmaster explained.

Harry closed his eyes, then opened them as he turned his head away, "I've never said to no to what was needed of me before."

"Remus keeps his class notes in his office desk, lower right drawer," Dumbledore said quietly, his voice not showing the guilt and remorse that were his dominant emotions at that time. "You're needed for the second years tomorrow."

Harry just nodded and felt Dumbledore leave him. He left shortly after and went straight to Remus's office to familiarize himself with the lesson he would teach the next day. It was scheduled during his normal Potions time, proof enough that Dumbledore knew Harry no longer attended that class.

The sun did not blacken in the sky. The Earth did not pause in its elliptical path through the heavens. Hell did not breach the fabric of existence and let loose thousands of demons to prey on humanity. The sky was still blue and the grass green and night followed day the same as it had for millions of years.

Looking at Harry Potter though, it might have been easy to assume otherwise. His usually vibrant green eyes were missing their shine. His skin looked taught and thin. If he was not wearing the flowing robes that hid the shape of nearly every Hogwarts student it would be possible to count every rib.

Remus Lupin wasted away in the hospital wing, in a private room. The student body was told that he had a virus and would be better soon. Harry was proud of his acting abilities, as he did not gape at the blatant lie. As it was it hardly affected him. With everything else that had happened to Harry in just a few months, this was too much. Harry felt numb.

He sat by the bed that Remus rested in, not having woken once since he collapsed, and studied or wrote his essays. Madam Pomfrey didn't yell at him once to leave. She sat there too sometimes, as did McGonagall and Dumbledore, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

From what Harry had pieced together from the few times Remus mentioned Pomfrey in conversation, the hospital matron had been close to Remus when he was a student. Harry bit his lip as he remembered the night he had learned that Remus had already lived longer than a werewolf should.

He took out a fresh sheet of parchment and began writing. Remus had told Harry about the Flamels on more than one occasion. They had been like a substitute mother and father to him for years. With the Sorcerer's Stone destroyed there was nothing they could do to heal him, but they deserved to know he wasn't well... if they were still alive.

Harry transformed and grasped the roll of parchment in his talons. He didn't know where to find the Flamels, but he knew who must. He flew out the hospital window and circled to the castle to land on the sill outside Dumbledore's office. A peek inside told him the headmaster was absent. He nudged the window open and flew inside and dropped the scroll, then transformed again.

"Fawkes," Harry approached the bird and stroked his plumage. They had a special relationship, though Harry couldn't even begin to understand it. "Please bring this to Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel quickly. Please."

Fawkes cooed softly and rubbed his head against Harry's hand. He then glided down from his perch and took the parchment in his beak, before disappearing in a flash of flame. Harry just stood for a moment before transforming again and returning to the hospital wing and his vigil.

"I've done the best I can Moony," Harry whispered as he watched the last Marauder take shallow breaths. "I only wish my best was better."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	42. Chapter 42

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

The brandy helped to dull the screams in his mind, his son's screams. Perhaps the cruelest thing about the Imperious Curse was that the victim remembered every moment, everything they did while under the effects of the curse. He had seen many people, wizard and muggle alike, broken by what they were forced to do to their loved ones. He couldn't get near a mirror for fear of what he would see in the reflection.

Severus had always been strong willed. He could fight the curse nearly as well as Harry, who was ridiculously stubborn, but when Voldemort cast it the link from the Dark Mark made it stronger than anyone could withstand.

There had been a few moments where Severus had hoped that Harry would be able to separate the cursed Severus from the normal Severus, but then Harry had woken in the hospital wing and his eyes had shown absolute fear. Severus had left immediately, rather than watch his son cower from him any further. He had seen that from Harry before. He didn't cower before Voldemort, but Harry had reacted the same way to his uncle many times.

Severus drained his glass, not bothering to savor the brandy as he normally would. He was not looking to enjoy his drink. He just wanted to forget that look of fear in Harry's eyes. It had been over a week though, and that look was all Severus could see whenever he saw Harry, whenever he thought about him.

Harry never showed up to Potions. Severus let Nott join whichever group he wanted for the time being and didn't say a thing about Harry's absence. He just graded the essays that Granger handed in and returned them to her. It was all he had to gauge Harry's wellbeing, as Severus had essentially banished himself to his dungeons, and Harry seemed to be doing well enough. His essays were of as high a quality as he ever accomplished anyway. Severus ate in the great hall but did not socialize at all with his colleagues.

Albus had spoken to him a few times, but Severus only answered in dull, monosyllabic words. After fully reporting the events from his captivity with the Death Eaters Severus had not spoken more than a few words to anyone except the students he was teaching. He was short-tempered in his classes and every House lost points for even minor infractions. The students were all walking on eggshells around him.

The bottle was empty. Severus looked at it blankly for a moment before summoning another. He was still far too sober in his own opinion. He could still remember the sight, the sounds, the smells...

He thought they would have killed him right away. Harry was sure to have escaped, as no wards could hold him in. For some reason they had left him alone for two days in the small, cold room, allowing his imagination to run wild. It was not a tactic Severus had ever seen Voldemort use before and that alone worried him greatly. He had been deep in thought when his door had opened and he sprang to his feet, but Voldemort cast the curse before Severus could utter a word.

And then Harry had been dragged in, dirty and bleeding and unconscious, naked from the waist up and his jeans hanging low. They had tossed him on the floor and Severus saw his back, lash marks crisscrossing the skin. He knew instantly why Harry was there. The foolish boy had allowed himself to be captured, to be tortured, all for a chance to save Severus.

He didn't deserve such a devoted son.

Severus had tortured him, had cursed him and hit him. Harry still saved him, despite that. Harry sent Albus to remove the Imperious curse. Harry was afraid of him, but still saved him.

He had an urge to kill himself, but that would make the torture Harry went through all for nothing, and he couldn't that to his son.

Albus hadn't even bothered to ask if Severus could stay for the Easter Holiday. The note he had sent essentially ordered Severus to leave the castle for the week, to put himself back together, and to return when the week was up. Severus thought Albus was deluding himself. There was little chance that a week would heal him. Still, he was going the only place he could the next day, Highlands Cottage. He supposed he could go to Potter Manor as well, but he couldn't face James, not after what he did to their son, the son James and Lily had died for.

The door to Severus's quarters swung open and Minerva McGonagall, angrier than Severus had ever seen her, stalked inside and slammed the door behind her. Severus stared wide-eyed as she banished the glass in his hand and the bottle before him. She glared as she crossed the room to where he sat in an alcohol induced stupor.

For a woman well past her sixtieth year she had quite a bit of strength, and every bit of it went into the slap that made his head turn so hard it wrenched his neck.

"You are despicable Severus Snape," Minerva hissed at him.

"I know." His cheek stung but he ignored it, deserved it.

"No," Minerva scolded him forcefully, her eyes fiery. "You are not allowed to pity yourself. I trusted you Severus, _we all_ trusted you to fix things with Harry on your own and you haven't even said a word to him."

"He..."

She wouldn't let him get a word in, "He is a child! He may be seventeen, and legally an adult trained to fight and kill, but in many ways he is a lost little boy. You are the adult Severus. It is your job to seek him out and insist that he speak to you or at least listen to you."

"I lost that right when I tortured him," Severus refused to look her in the eye.

"Coward," Minerva spat at him. "You did not torture him. Voldemort tortured him and used you as his vessel. Harry knows that. The only thing he said to Poppy before he passed out was that you were in the Shrieking Shack under the Imperious Curse. He was concerned about _you_. The longer you wait Severus, the worse it will get. Stop indulging in self-pity and act like a responsible parent."

Severus winced. He heard Minerva cast several banishing spells and looked up.

"This is now a dry zone," Minerva announced. "Dobby has cleared Highlands Cottage and Potter Manor of all alcohol and is under orders to make sure none enters either building or this space. If I hear you have even paused in the door of the Hog's Head or any other pub I will recommend your suspension to the Board, danger to your life or not."

He was sure his jaw dropped. Minerva had never exercised her power as Deputy Headmistress. Harry must have been in worse shape than Severus had thought if she was going that far. There was fire in her eyes as she glared at him. He just nodded and she left his rooms without another word.

Severus considered her words carefully. Minerva McGonagall was like a lioness when it came to protecting her Gryffindors, and Harry Potter was a favorite of hers the moment he stepped inside the castle, hell, the moment he was born. He had no doubt she would have wrestled the basilisk herself to save him. Just as Severus and Albus would, Minerva would fight Voldemort for Harry if she could.

He changed his plans and left that night rather than the next morning. Potter Manor rose before him and Severus had to take several moments before he worked up the courage to step inside. He went straight to the Portrait Room. He would talk to Harry soon, but he needed forgiveness from two other people first.

"Sev," James's voice held surprise and Severus kept his eyes fixed on the floor, "who did you get in a fight with? That's a nasty bruise. If Padfoot was still around..."

"Fighting Sev?" Lily scolded.

Severus fell to his knees, head hanging, "No fighting. I deserved it."

"Who?" Lily questioned shrewdly.

"Minerva," Severus answered.

There was stunned silence. Severus knew that all the portraits at least knew who Minerva McGonagall was, and had probably all met her at one point or another. His eyes stung and he felt moisture on his cheeks, salty tears creeping into the corners of his mouth.

"What did you do Sev?" James asked quietly, warily, concerned.

"I hurt Harry," Severus confessed. He explained in detail, beginning at Percy's memorial and ending with his conversation with Minerva.

"Oh Sev," Lily's compassioned voice was like a knife in his heart. How could she forgive him so easily? He would never forgive himself.

"Look up Sev," James ordered. Severus did, and saw that Lily was in James's frame again, their arms around each other. For a moment he could almost feel them holding him. "You have always been too hard on yourself. Eat something and get some sleep Sev then come back to talk in the morning."

Severus just nodded. He stayed the whole week at the Manor, mostly talking to James and Lily and the rest of the Potters, who felt the need to add in their own opinions and advice every now and then. When the week ended he returned to the castle feeling much better.

Remus was ill. He would not admit to it, and refused to be examined by Poppy, but the entire castle knew that the werewolf was not well. Harry was looking much worse than when Severus had left, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to him yet. He waited first a few days. The days turned into weeks, and Minerva glared at him whenever there were no students around to see.

Severus was grading papers when his fireplace flared green and Poppy called for him.

His first thought had been Harry. He had waited too long. Somehow Harry had found a way around that ward that Remus found and had hurt himself. The relief he felt when he saw it was Remus lying in a hospital bed instead of Harry, and Harry sitting there holding onto Remus's hand rather than the other way around, was short-lived. If the werewolf died it would shatter Harry.

Could Severus bring up what was a clearly painful topic when Harry was watching by the deathbed of one of the only connections he had to his parents? It occurred to him a few days after he found the silver in the werewolf's blood that there was perhaps no better time. Harry looked almost as bad as he had after Black died. His son needed him, and Severus was being cowardly.

The Gryffindor had all but cut himself off from everyone around him. Severus suspected that Granger was the only one who could get a reaction of any kind out of Harry. He was tempted to call Charlie and summon the redhead to Hogwarts, but that might make the situation worse instead of better. Severus had no idea how the situation between his son and the dragon keeper stood.

"Harry," Severus croaked, his voice breaking for the first time in over twenty years. Harry looked up and tensed.

"I'm sorry," both apologized at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Severus didn't bother to mask his emotions. Harry would know them anyway.

"You told me to leave," Harry whispered hoarsely. He fidgeted with the blanket that covered Remus. "I let them take me. I let them hurt me. I... I let..."

Severus couldn't take it. He crossed the room and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry tensed in his arms but Severus held on until the tension went away.

"No Harry," Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Never apologize. No one has ever risked themselves for me. I am so sorry I hurt you."

"Why didn't you resist it?" Harry's voice was small, muffled as he pressed his face into Severus's robes, and Severus realized Harry didn't know the extent of the power Voldemort had over those he had Marked.

"The Dark Mark," Severus replied bitterly. "It connects us to him. It serves more purpose than a means for him to summon. No controlling curse can be resisted."

Harry started shaking and Severus wondered exactly what had been done to Harry in those two days when Severus was left alone. He knew the members of the Inner Circle only too well. He knew what they were capable of, what they enjoyed. Severus stepped back and held Harry at arm's length.

"What did they do to you?" Severus questioned quietly as he brushed some stray hairs, really all of them were stray, off of Harry's face.

Harry kept his head down and he tensed again, "No."

"Harry," Severus tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, though he was feeling a fury build inside him. "If you do not tell me I will assume the worst."

Harry looked up and the only thing Severus could see in those familiar eyes was pain. Harry looked him in the eye and Severus felt a strange rush of desperation and agony and self-loathing. It took him a moment to realize they were Harry's feelings. Then he felt the connection form, the same as it had at the Cottage, only Harry had firm control this time. Tears leaked out of the green eyes as Severus saw and heard his son's torture.

_Crucio!_

_The lashing curse, a raw and bleeding back, Lucius and Belletrix laughing._

_Lucius. "Tell me Potter... are you a virgin?"_

_"No Lucius," Avery pushed Lucius's wand away, "it's much better when they struggle. Hold him Walden."_

The connection ended abruptly and Harry had crumpled to the floor, his head cradled in his hands, soft sobs only barely loud enough for Severus to hear. Severus was nearly sick as the scene remained, burned into his mind, but he held it back to clean up after Harry, who had not been able to hold back.

Harry was rocking and crying hysterically. Guilt ripped Severus apart and he wanted to hunt down his former friends that had done this to his son, but Harry needed him there, not off seeking revenge. The appropriate time would come.

Severus knelt beside him. There was a violent jerk at first when Severus placed a hand on Harry's back, but Severus persisted and gently coaxed Harry into a hug. Harry gripped his robes in both hands and cried. The boy was too thin by far and Severus knew he would summon Dobby shortly to start Harry on nutrient potions again... and perhaps anti-nausea potions as well.

"I'll never let them near you again," Severus whispered to his son. "If they even look at you I will kill them."

"I should have gotten us out sooner," Harry gasped out.

Severus smoother back the messy black locks of hair, "I can't believe what you endured for me. I don't deserve you Harry, but I love you."

The crying stopped and Harry lifted his head up to stare at Severus, "You do?"

"You know Harry," Severus prompted his son. "What do you feel from me?"

"I... I love you too," Harry tucked his head again and whispered. There was quiet for several moments until Harry said in a small, somewhat scared voice, "I beat Albus. I disarmed him and then I stunned him. I... I'm scared Dad."

Severus swallowed and held Harry tighter. It was a turning point. If Harry could defeat Albus Dumbledore in a duel, and Severus knew that in those sessions Albus wasn't holding back at all, then he was most likely ready to face Voldemort. Harry seemed to understand that as well.

Four weeks remained until N.E.W.T.s. Severus altered the Good Dreams potion again, making it much more potent so Harry could sleep, and occasionally gave Harry nights with Dreamless Sleep. Albus asked Amelia to put Tonks on 'special assignment' and send her to Hogwarts when Severus told Albus that Harry would no longer fill in for the werewolf. His son had too much to deal with to be overworked like that. The metamorphmagus took on the shape of Remus Lupin and began teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes in his place. She was an amazing actress, imitating Remus perfectly.

Harry returned to attending Potions class, but refused to answer the questions of his peers. The Slytherins who had allied themselves to Harry let the matter drop after the first refusal, but the Gryffindors were not as perceptive. When Harry started glaring at them every time they opened their mouths and avoiding the common room altogether they stopped pestering him.

All of Harry's free time was still spent in the hospital wing and Severus joined him when he could. Minerva was talking to him again, at least she was once Severus swallowed his pride and thanked her for slapping some sense into him, literally.

"How much longer?" Harry was holding Remus's hand and staring at his face.

Remus looked twice his age. His hair was almost entirely grey and his skin was papery and pale.

"I don't know," Severus replied honestly. "Any estimations are only guesses. After years of using Wolfsbane, and the one dose of the Elixir, his body chemistry is no longer that of a normal werewolf."

"The full moon is in a few days," Harry bit his lip. "I don't think he'll survive it."

Severus silently agreed with Harry's assessment. The strain of the transformation, even with the Wolfsbane and as many pain killers and muscle relaxants as they could risk, would probably be too much for him. Remus's heart was already weakened.

"I'm staying for it," Harry said in a tone that Severus could not argue. "I'll transform, but I'm staying. Someone should... should be... there..."

Harry looked up suddenly and his eyes rounded just a bit. Severus turned and looked over his shoulder. There was a couple standing in the doorway. They looked no older than fifty, both of them, but their appearances were deceiving. Severus had seen their faces in many drawings and photographs but never expected to see them in person. They had become reclusive, not seen in public in over one hundred years.

"Harry?" the man said.

Harry nodded and stood. He walked over to them and gave a short bow. At least some of the manners Severus had tried to instill had gotten through.

"We got your letter," the man said. Severus just blinked. Harry hadn't mentioned any letter. "My name is Nicholas Flamel and this is my wife Perenelle."

"It's an honor," Harry responded. "I'm sorry about the Stone."

Nicholas smiled, "Thank you for protecting it for us."

"Please Harry, call us Nick and Ellie," Perenelle said gently.

Harry turned slightly, "This is my father, Severus Snape."

"Professor," Nicholas smiled at him, "Albus has told me much about you. I have followed your work as well. You are a very gifted young man."

It was interesting being referred to as 'young man', but the man was more than six hundred years older than Severus, "Please call me Severus sir."

"Nick," Nicholas responded.

The Flamels both looked past Severus and saw Remus. Perenelle's hand went to her mouth and they crossed to his bedside.

"Remy," Perenelle bent down and brushed the werewolf's forehead with her lips. She looked up at her husband and nodded, tears in her eyes.

The flask he took from his pocket glowed bright red and Severus gasped in realization of what it contained. He saw Harry's eyes widen and his son came closer. Severus would have reached out and held him, but restrained himself. Harry hadn't allowed any physical contact, with anyone, aside from holding the unresponsive hand of the werewolf, since he broke down and showed Severus what happened to him.

Nicholas Flamel tilted back Remus's head and tipped the flask, pouring the glowing liquid while Perenelle massaged Remus's throat to force him to swallow. For several moments all four observers held their breath.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	43. Chapter 43

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Remus drew in a shuddering breath and coughed. His eyelids fluttered and Harry heard rushing feet. Madam Pomfrey must have had a monitoring spell on Remus and detected the change.

"What?" Pomfrey gasped from the doorway.

Nicholas turned to Pomfrey while Perenelle spoke to Remus in a soft voice. He placed a hand on the matron's arm, "If you would be kind enough to call Albus, I am sure he would like to know we are here."

"He'll be fine now Poppy," Perenelle said from the bedside.

Remus's eyes opened as Pomfrey left and Harry heard the fireplace flare to life. He studied Remus carefully. The threads of magic running through the werewolf were normal again, no longer blocked up and sluggish, bright and constant once more. Harry squeezed his hand and Remus turned his head slowly.

"Harry? What...?" Remus's voice was hoarse and unsteady.

Harry let his hand go, no longer able to stand the flood of emotion that came with the contact, and held a glass of water to his lips, "There was silver in your blood Remus. Why didn't you tell us?" He felt moisture on his cheeks.

Remus pushed himself into a sitting position, "Nothing could be done." Harry felt the astonishment from Remus as the werewolf realized he was alive and saw the other people in the room. "Nick? Ellie? Why are you here? You didn't..."

"Hush Remus," Perenelle admonished. "We've had this conversation once before. The Elixir is ours to use as we choose."

"How did you know?" Remus asked, still bewildered. "I told Albus..."

"Fawkes seems to listen to someone other than myself," Dumbledore's voice said. Harry turned and saw the headmaster looking at him with amusement.

"Albus, old friend," Nicholas hugged the headmaster.

"Who are you calling old Nick?" Albus chuckled.

"I still..." Remus looked to Perenelle for an answer.

"I wrote to them Moony," Harry said quietly. "I thought they would want a chance to say goodbye. I thought... didn't you say there was only enough Elixir to put their affairs in order headmaster?"

Both Nicholas and Perenelle laughed brightly.

"It is amazing how many things one acquires over the course of half a millennium," Nicholas smiled at Harry. "There is enough Elixir for another hundred years or so for both of us. I think we will have to build a museum."

Remus tugged on Harry's hand and Harry found himself in a tight hug that he endured for as long as Remus needed, blocking his own unease, "How many times are you going to save my life Pup?"

"As many as I have to," Harry answered. He absorbed the emotion in the room hungrily. Everyone was happy, relieved, and there was so much love. He closed his eyes and felt it radiate through him. The magic in the room sparkled and danced.

"Harry, are you doing that?" Snape asked from the wall he had been leaning against.

Harry looked up and saw wide smiles on every face, "Hmm?"

A hand brushed back his hair, "You're projecting Harry, and rather strongly."

"Are you...?" Harry asked her.

Perenelle nodded, "Yes Harry, Nick and I both are a little empathic, nowhere near your level though."

"I'll have to notify Nymphadora of this change," Dumbledore announced happily. "It wouldn't do to have two Remus Lupins roaming the school."

"Two... how long...?" Remus loosened his hold on Harry.

"It's been two weeks since you collapsed in class, and Tonks has been impersonating you for a little more than a week now," Snape filled in.

"It's eerie," Harry commented with a shudder. "She's far too good at it."

"We have to be on our way," Perenelle hugged Remus and kissed his cheek.

Nicholas did the same, and the Flamels said something in parting to everyone in the room. He spoke to Remus and Harry last, "You keep writing to us Remy. I don't want another surprise like this one." Remus smiled and nodded. "And you," Nicholas turned to Harry but didn't touch him, "thank you for informing us. I am glad we finally got to meet."

"As am I," Harry replied softly. He grinned, "Hermione is going to be so jealous."

There was laughter from everyone there. The Flamels activated Portkeys and were gone before the laughter died down.

"Harry," Dumbledore looked at him seriously. "I need you to get Minerva and Tonks for me." Then the headmaster winked, "Next time you wish to send a letter with Fawkes, please ask first."

Harry flushed at the rebuke, "Sorry sir."

Dumbledore just raised his eyebrows, "Sir?"

"Albus," Harry corrected sheepishly.

"That is better," the headmaster smiled fondly.

The only difficulty in Remus returning to teaching and Tonks going back to her work as an Auror was that Remus's hair had turned almost entirely grey while he was ailing. In the end they had Tonks assume Remus's form again and they carefully charmed his hair to match what it was before.

There were three weeks until the N.E.W.T. exams and Harry was studying frantically along with his peers. He was not worried about his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, or Care of Magical Creatures, or the practical portions of Transfiguration or Charms, but the rest was going to be difficult.

Harry and Angelina finished visiting the last of the orphans, and to their dismay their last stop was at the same orphanage where Tom Riddle grew up. There were two muggle-born children, a boy and a girl, and Harry was determined to get them out as soon as he could. If he had to he would use his Boy-Who-Lived influence to remove those children from the muggles' care.

The tension in the air was climbing daily inside Hogwarts, but outside a strange sense of peace pervaded the wizarding world. Harry searched the _Daily Prophet_ each morning but there was no news of attacks. There were articles speculating as to the reason, but none of them had any firm facts.

"It's the calm before the storm," Harry said, looking at the staff table and feeling the worry that the professors were trying to hide from the students.

"What?" Seamus asked him, not even looking up from his Herbology book.

"No attacks for a week," Harry said in a voice that seemed distant to him. "There have been no sightings of Death Eaters, and nothing unusual happening at all. He's getting ready, gathering his forces."

"An attack," Hermione concluded.

"Where?" Ginny questioned from Seamus's side. They were no longer dating but remained good friends. Harry wasn't sure when they had broken up as he had been too preoccupied with Remus.

The Gryffindor seventh year students and Ginny were leaning their heads in close together while they talked in hushed tones. They didn't want their conversation overheard as it could start a panic.

"Here," Ron stated plainly. "V - Voldemort's main opposition is here, Dumbledore and Harry. The Ministry is irrelevant. If Harry and Dumbledore are gone the Ministry will fall. He attacks here and tries to take them both out at once."

There was a collective shudder. Harry nodded, "It will be soon."

"We need to prepare the DA," Ginny said forcefully. "We have to be ready to defend Hogwarts."

There were nods all around. Hermione turned to Harry, "We need you Harry. You're our leader."

Harry shook his head, "I'll be fighting my own battle... alone."

"Like hell you will," Parvati said to the shock of everyone there. The two seventh year girls had become part of the group, had gossiped less and listened more, but didn't often offer opinions in those serious conversations. "We'll be at your side Harry, whether you want us there or not."

Harry saw and felt determination from the people surrounding him. He could tell them no, could argue until he was blue in the face, but they would still be there. He closed his eyes and nodded. He wondered if that was what Dumbledore felt when he sent Order members out on dangerous missions. His friends were putting their lives at risk for him, and they would not all survive.

"Evening," Nott greeted Harry as he stepped into the Head Boy and Girl common room.

Harry nodded at him and steeled himself for a tough night, "What do you all think of the recent lack of Death Eater activity?"

The Slytherins exchanged undecipherable glances, but Harry was reading them and they were apprehensive. More than one of them had Death Eater parents.

"Something is brewing," Malfoy allowed.

"That's what we think too," Harry said shortly.

"We?" Corinne Zabini questioned with a skeptic look. Harry suspected she was instrumental in their recruitment of the younger Slytherins.

"We," Harry affirmed, "Gryffindor."

"Why are you asking us?" Davis gave Harry an odd look.

"You've been working with other people from your House right?" They all looked a little uncomfortable.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but Harry had walked into the DA meeting that night with five Slytherins behind him. The room went instantly silently, until Hermione and Ginny, already aware of Harry's plan, greeted the group as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to be there. Then the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors greeted the Slytherins, as they had already seen them in the shared common room several times. Though somewhat reluctant, the rest of the DA had followed.

The castle was thrumming with tension. Harry could almost feel vibrations in the air, as if even the stones were anticipating something and leaking off nervous magic. The stairs were moving more frequently and Remus had said that his map was acting strangely, though he wouldn't tell Harry exactly what it was doing.

After talking with his father in the hospital wing Harry had decided that it was more important than ever to get rid of the Dark Mark. If Voldemort could control Snape through it something had to be done to stop that. That was what led Harry to ward off a room in the dungeons that was far from any frequented area and attempt to brew the potion in Slytherin's book. It was late at night, and the potion would be done right around curfew if he estimated the procedure correctly.

He placed the book carefully on the table and set up a cauldron next to it. He poured the base oil into the cauldron and lit the fire beneath it. Checking back and forth between the book and his ingredients Harry prepared the necessary components for the potion, chopping, shredding, slicing, and grinding. The ingredients were all common enough, except for the final one. That and the spellwork were what made the potion complete.

The oil began to sizzle and Harry tested it as he had been taught. A single drop of water made the oil hiss and splatter just a bit against the sides of the cauldron. It was ready. He dropped the shredded fairy wings into the oil and flicked his hand to make them stir.

Ten minutes passed and Harry poured the shrivelfig extract into the cauldron, stirring counterclockwise as it was added.

An hour later nearly all the ingredients were combined and Harry lowered the flame to allow the potion to simmer. A mist of yellowy green hovered above the potion, perfect for that stage.

Harry contemplated the next step to the potion. He didn't want to use his own blood in any potion, knowing that adding blood made the potion dark arts, and remembering the only other potion his blood had been used in always made him feel a little nauseous. He shivered as he drew his dagger out.

The headmaster had somehow found it after the escape despite Harry's concealment charms and had cleaned it before Harry woke. He contemplated more than once asking his father if the dagger had cut anyone enough to kill, but wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He pressed hard as he drew the dagger across the palm, knowing that his skin was tougher from Eliza's blood and it would take the added pressure to cut... but nothing happened. There was just a dark red line, like he leaned against the corner of a desk for too long.

Harry tried again, pressing harder, but there was nothing.

He put down the dagger hard in frustration. Without that ingredient he couldn't complete the potion, and without the potion he couldn't reconstruct how Voldemort had created the Dark Mark. The notations in the margin of the book made Harry sure Voldemort had brewed it, and it was perfect for creating the sort of link Voldemort had with his Death Eaters.

He tried again, holding his hand over the beaker and pressing harder than was prudent, but no cut was made. Harry stared at his hand as if it was the most peculiar thing he had ever seen, and then his wards were set off. Someone was entering his area.

Harry rushed about, turning off the fire and packing away ingredients. He levitated the cauldron off the fire and into a cupboard, vanishing the potion away in the process. It was ruined now anyway and if he wanted to brew it he would have to start over from scratch.

His senses were at their sharpest, his empathy wide open. He wanted sufficient warning of whoever it was that had found him.

"Harold James Potter," his father's voice, partially angry and partially frightened called through the corridors.

Harry winced, and then detected that his father was not alone. Remus was there too, and he was in the same anxious mood. They were almost in the room, and Harry closed the Slytherin book and put it back in his bag. He was just putting his dagger back in its sheath when they entered and his father interpreted the motion for what it was.

"Give me that dagger this instant!" Snape commanded. He stalked over to Harry and held his hand out.

"What?" Harry was flustered, checking the room to see if he had gotten everything away. It was clean, but if Remus started smelling for something it would all be for nothing. The potion was gone but the smell lingered. "But I need..."

"If you are going to cut yourself you will not be in possession of the tools to do it with!" his father snapped.

Harry froze, and wondered exactly how they knew. His father was snapping because he was worried and afraid he suddenly realized.

"Harry, I told you my map was acting strange," Remus said from the doorway. "It's been alerting me to changes in the wards, and disruptions. I've caught more students in the Restricted Section in the past week than Argus has in over a year. You triggered a ward that prevents self-harm."

He looked back and forth between them and decided it was better to confess than have them thinking he was suicidal again. Remus might not have known what had happened to Harry but his father did, "I wasn't trying to hurt myself."

"Then what...?" Snape calmed almost immediately and gave Harry a sharp look.

Harry held out his hand, palm up, to show them the red line, "I was trying to brew a potion."

He could almost see his father counting to ten before reacting. Remus was sniffing the air carefully, and his nose led him to the cupboard with the cauldron, which he opened and levitated out the cauldron. Snape gave Harry a look that clearly told him to stay put and began examining the cauldron, finding nothing.

"What were you brewing that required your own blood?" Snape turned and questioned in a strained voice. "You know that is dark arts."

"And our lessons in the Forest are all about how to turn stones into cute fluffy bunny rabbits," Harry commented sarcastically. They were the ones who started teaching him dark arts. Who were they to lecture him on using them?

"That is not an excuse for you to start dabbling on your own," Snape sat down and massaged his temples and Remus watched Harry carefully. "Precisely what was this potion supposed to do?"

"I was trying to find a way to get rid of your Dark Mark," Harry said quietly. He hadn't wanted to tell him, to tell anyone, not until he had the solution.

Remus just smiled and shook his head, and Harry made a mental note to ask later exactly what the Marauders did that Remus was reminded of just then. Harry knew that reminiscent smile well.

"How was the potion supposed to help?" Snape questioned, still tense.

"Voldemort brewed it when he was creating the Mark," Harry sighed and looked down. "I was hoping that by brewing it I could figure out how the Mark was made, and how to remove it."

"What does the potion do?" Remus asked.

Harry swallowed, "It allows you to form a connection with your magic but not bind yourself."

Both professors paled and a muscle on his father's jaw line twitched.

"Harry I want you to promise me something," Snape said firmly.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, knowing he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"You will not pursue this." Harry hesitated. Couldn't his father understand just how important severing that connection was? "If you use that potion you will never be able to form any kind of bond with anyone. I'm not even sure it would work unless our bond was dissolved."

Harry didn't bother to argue. He doubted he would be around to bond with anyone when everything was over, and thought that freeing his father from slavery was worth the price if he did happen to survive.

"I won't brew the potion," Harry promised. He would just have to find another way.

"Where did you get that dagger?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry looked at the dagger. It didn't seem special, though he knew it had several charms on it, "Albus gave it to me through my non-magical combat instructor."

Snape's anger rose again, though Harry knew it was directed at Dumbledore and not him. He almost pitied the headmaster, as his father was sure to go to his office as soon as they separated.

Harry left Snape and Remus there and went up to his room in Gryffindor Tower. His friends were in the common room studying and they just gave him cursory waves as he went by. He stared at his canopy and tried to imagine a world without Voldemort, but couldn't see it. As he changed into his pajamas Harry dropped his fake wand on the floor. When he bent down to retrieve it he had an idea, a way to distract Voldemort. He got odd looks that he ignored as he ran through the common room again, this time clad in his pajamas and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"Car...," Harry started to give the password to the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office, but it leapt aside before he finished. Harry just gave the statue a strange look before riding the stairs up.

"Come in," Dumbledore called.

"Headmaster," Harry was talking before he was even through the door, "you intend to duel Voldemort to distract him, right?" Dumbledore just nodded once. "I want you to have this sir. I don't need it anymore. Using it is awkward and he'll never expect it from you."

"Harry," Dumbledore looking at the wand Harry was holding out but not moving his own hands to take it, "this wand gives you a formidable advantage."

Harry shook his head, "I won't be using a wand to defeat him. It takes too much energy to battle him through the Priori Incantatum effect. You use it. When the reaction happens everyone will know, and that will be my signal."

Dumbledore gave Harry a serious look, "You are sure?"

"Yes Albus," Harry didn't even hesitate on the first name. "Last time it happened he nearly panicked. I think he still won't know exactly what to make of it... and I think I may be the only one who can get inside the sphere once it starts."

Dumbledore accepted the wand reverently and shared a significant look with Harry. The air felt charged, as if in that moment history was created, the fate of the world decided.

Over the next few mornings the _Daily Prophet_ reported disappearances. Harry feared, as he knew the Order did, that Voldemort was kidnapping wizards and witches and controlling them with Imperious to enlarge his forces.

Despite his nightmares Harry stopped taking his potion. He wanted to be able to wake in case of an emergency. His sleep was uneasy, but he was reassured he made the right decision when he was jolted out of sleep to find himself in the entrance hall with a large group of students and the entire staff, all looking as if they had been woken by their arrival there.

Something inside Harry was awakened at that moment and his confidence grew. It was the same feeling he had when he stepped through the magical flames to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone, when he fought the basilisk, when he went back in time to save Sirius, when he stood firm to duel Voldemort in the graveyard, when he left for the Ministry after his visions of Sirius being tortured, when he bartered in Parseltongue for his father's life. Harry Potter was preparing for battle.

He made a quick mental survey of the group. The entire DA was there, along with a few other upper year students, and the Slytherins he had been working with, and who he assumed were the Slytherins _they_ had been working with. They were all fully dressed, robes, cloaks, sturdy shoes, Harry included, despite being pulled out of bed by something.

He let down his shields and his jaw dropped. There was much more magic running through the walls of the castle than he had ever seen before in any one place. Actually, there was one place... He scanned the crowd again, saw Remus and Dumbledore talking, and headed their way. They were looking down at a table, and the rest of the staff was gathered around them.

"...at least two hundred. Most of them are under Imperious," Remus was saying.

Harry saw what they were looking at, the map of Hogwarts, the grounds, the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade. On the other side of the forest a large number of dots congregated, including one labeled Tom Riddle.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked him, flustered and confused.

Harry turned and saw all the students looking at him, "Hermione, Ginny, organize the DA. Hogwarts is under attack."

"How did we get here?" someone in the crowd asked.

Harry glanced over at Remus and Dumbledore and got a short, subtle nod from the headmaster.

"Hogwarts woke up."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	44. Chapter 44

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

It took Severus a few moments to orient himself when he appeared in the entrance hall with the rest of the staff and a large number of students. He was even more thankful than before that Harry had written to the Flamels, as Remus was studying his map closely only a second after they all appeared and pointing things out to Albus.

"Hogwarts woke up," Harry explained to the inquisitive students. Albus and Remus were the only ones not shocked at Harry's declaration, though Severus hid his surprise well. There was silence in the hall and Harry continued, "The castle has always been somewhat aware, and she's been doing more lately. She knows we're under attack, and decided to make sure we're ready."

The look in Harry's eye was something Severus had only seen in person once through a mind clouded with pain and fear, but in Harry's memories several times. This was the side of Harry that came out when he faced overwhelming odds with only his wand to back him up. This was what the hat saw when it placed Harry in Gryffindor.

"You're not alone tonight," Severus stepped to his son and whispered. Harry looked back up at him and his eyes glinted, his mouth forming a small wry grin.

"Look here," Remus moved his finger in an arc that encompassed Hogsmeade. "The wards have expanded. Someone needs to get to the village and warn them not to try apparating. Anyone who does will get splinched."

There was a collective flinch at the thought. Splinching and the reversal process were both very painful. Dumbledore gestured and the Ancient Runes professor headed towards the doors, but they wouldn't open. Harry joined them then, "Use the passage to Honeydukes."

The entire staff looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled guiltily. Remus just chuckled and gave the man directions. He nodded and changed direction, a student following him. Severus recognized that it was Seamus Finnigan. He must have been familiar with that particular passage. Ginny Weasley whistled two notes and Finnigan paused. She tossed him something with the skill of a Chaser. He grinned and then ran to catch up with the professor.

"Wheezes," Harry nodded in approval and the joined the staff in studying the map, "booby traps."

"They'll come down here," Filius traced a few lines with his wand and they appeared on the map in shimmering silver.

"We're not enough," Harry looked up and said suddenly. "Albus, you need to contact the Order."

Albus shook his head, "They can not get here quickly enough. No one can enter through my fire and Hogsmeade will be the first place taken... and they cannot apparate there."

"I need fireplaces that the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors can arrive through," Harry announced loudly, not looking at anyone in particular.

Severus gave his son an odd look, "Harry..."

"I wasn't talking to the headmaster," Harry had a glint in his eye as he gestured and Severus gasped along with the rest of the staff. The walls of the entrance hall were suddenly rearranging portraits and sprouting large fireplaces. All it needed was an inappropriate fountain and it would be the Ministry Atrium. "I told you she woke up. Hogwarts is really like one big Room of Requirements. I think that room is the only one that remained awake while the rest of the castle went dormant hundreds of years ago."

"Minerva," Albus started giving orders, "alert the Order, Filius, the Ministry."

Harry gave Severus a sharp look, "I might need some Replenisher. I have to go contact some people."

"Harry...," Severus began to admonish, but he saw the hard look in his son's eyes and just nodded.

"Poppy get your wing ready," Albus continued his orders. "You may be busy tonight and tomorrow."

Poppy headed towards her domain and Severus saw a group of fifteen students following her, directed there by Granger. They had to be the students taking the magical medicine course. Harry disappeared.

"Hermione and Ginny are dividing us up, but they need to know what we're doing," Ron Weasley joined the staff and Remus instantly began discussing battle strategy with him. Ron's chess face was in place and Severus was glad he had brought the young Weasley to the staff chess group. The seventeen year old was having no trouble discussing strategy with his professors.

"Most of them are under Imperious," Remus informed the gathered professors and a few students. "That's what the green indicates." He looked over his audience quickly. "Macmillan, Bones, and Turpin, start up a list. We need to have the names of everyone under Imperious for the Ministry when this is all over."

The boy nodded and conjured up some parchment and a quill and began writing as the girls read names off the map. Severus saw them tap each green dot after it was announced and they changed to a darker green. If the dots moved around they would know who they had already identified.

"They most likely won't attack until morning," Ron did not look at anyone specific while he spoke, like he was just thinking aloud.

"What makes you say that?" Severus knew that tone from Dumbledore. He was not disagreeing but looking for reasoning to back up the statement.

Ron looked up, startled, and Severus knew the redhead hadn't meant to speak. He swallowed and gestured at the map, "They're one large group now. It would be impractical to attack like that." He marked several spots on the map. "Think of it like a chess board, with Hogwarts as the king. Over the next few hours he'll position his pieces, splitting them into groups to surround us. Then he'll attack when he can cause the most chaos."

"Breakfast," Severus nodded at the redhead's statement, and saw others doing the same. Ron's confidence visibly went up a few notches. "Post would be arriving, everyone just waking, and when the attack hit, the staff would be too busy protecting the students to form any useful resistance."

Minerva and Filius returned then, "The common room entrances are gone."

"The windows too," Remus indicated something on the map, then changed the view. "Look here."

Severus saw a flare of green in his peripheral vision but ignored it. He wondered why Albus didn't go over to the fireplaces. Severus kept his attention on the map. There was a group of students that looked to be pacing in a dungeon room that Severus knew for certain was entirely empty. As he scanned the names he saw that almost all of them were Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and many others. They were the Voldemort supporters amongst the student body.

"At least there are no professors there," Severus mumbled.

Albus twinkled, "Why Severus, don't you trust your colleagues?"

Severus was not the only staff member who snorted, but no one dignified the remark with any other response. Over the past seven years at least two Death Eaters had been employed by Hogwarts. He turned to look at the fireplace and saw a seventh year Gryffindor stationed at each one, directing the Aurors, hit wizards, and Order members who were arriving.

Hermione physically moved the Auror in full battle dress out of the arrival zone, "Head into the great hall. We have food there and Ginny is conducting drills."

The Auror was most likely shocked into compliance. His battle dress didn't faze Granger at all, though it was usually enough to intimidate hardened wizards and witches. Aurors who knew they were going into battle wore robes in a deep blue that were designed to allow the greatest flexibility of movement and were especially charmed to blend into their surroundings.

Over that was armor made from dragon hide and charmed to deflect curses. A broom was strapped to his back and there were several other weapons on his person. Hermione had learned long ago that appearances could be deceiving... in their first year when they discovered it was Quirrell and not Severus who was trying to kill Harry.

"Gran!" Longbottom's voice carried, and not the quaking stutter that Severus was accustomed to hearing. By all appearances the boy's grandmother was equally surprised at his self-assurance. "Head up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will need your help there."

Wilhelmina complied, but not before she shot a raised eyebrow at Albus, who just smiled vaguely and twinkled.

"Dobby!" The voice that called out was Dean Thomas. Severus only vaguely knew the boy who was standing next to Kingsley Shacklebolt with one finger raised. "Just a moment sir." Kingsley quirked an eyebrow. The house elf popped into the hall. "Go to Gryffindor Dobby, and bring back the box under my bed."

Dobby popped away and was back within seconds with a rather large box, "Here you are sir! The house elves are ready sir!"

"Albus?" Severus questioned the headmaster. They were the only two staff members watching the spectacle. The others were pouring over the map and making plans.

"I believe the DA is living up to its name Severus," Albus replied and began humming a tune. He wandered off towards the great hall. Severus just shook his head.

Dean Thomas pulled what looked like a bracelet out of the box and showed Kingsley how it stretched, then slipped it onto his wrist, "We need word activated Portkeys for the hospital wing and St. Mungo's. Everyone wears one on their wrist and has a few more for injured Death Eaters. And an Auror should probably go to St. Mungo's and alert them that we'll be sending Death Eaters and other injuries their way."

Severus was impressed at the idea, and so was Kingsley by the looks of things. The Auror nodded and took the box, "I'll get a team working on it."

"Sir?" Severus turned and saw Malfoy, Nott, Davis, and the Zabinis standing behind him.

"Yes?" He was glad some of his Slytherins were there, and hoped there were more in the great hall. He didn't want them fighting, but he wanted the school to see they were not all evil dark wizards.

"Where's Harry?" Nott questioned. The five of them looked a little uncomfortable.

"He stepped out for a bit," Severus responded vaguely and noted the confusion his statement caused with a smirk. "Zabini, go up to the hospital wing and fetch some Replenisher. If Poppy questions you just tell her it is for Harry."

The Italian boy gave him a curious look but obeyed immediately. Severus was about to question his Slytherins when a commotion at one of the fireplaces distracted him. Six people loaded with large bags and brooms had come tumbling out of one fireplace.

"Fred! George!" Seamus Finnigan came running into the entrance hall. "You brought supplies?"

The Weasley twins nodded together and the former Gryffindor quidditch team held up their bags. Severus wasn't sure which twin spoke, "Just about emptied the store."

"Excellent," Finnigan grinned widely and then turned to Ron and the professors. "Professor Milton stayed in Hogsmeade. A whole bunch of people got splinched trying to get in, and they all have these ugly matching tattoos... those that have arms anyway. Have any Aurors arrived yet?"

"Great hall," Parvati Patil gestured. "They're the ones with the fancy robes."

Finnigan nodded and bounced away while the Hogwarts graduates joined Severus and his Slytherins. Moments later the Irish boy returned with several Aurors and set off for Hogsmeade again but stopped and got some more supplies from the Weasleys.

Oliver Wood set his bags down, "Where's Harry?"

"The question of the day," Davis muttered. Zabini returned then and handed a vial to Severus, who tucked it in his robes. Severus was surprised when the boy slipped an arm around Davis's waist.

"He'll be back shortly," Severus told them.

"Great," Katie Bell put her bags with Wood's. "We're his backup."

"With us," Malfoy asserted, his grey eyes like steel.

The two groups sized each other up, Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Severus prepared himself for breaking up a fight, but it never came. The Weasley twins exchanged glances which only they could decipher, "Great. Load up," one of them gestured at the bags. "We've got plenty here for causing distractions."

The other twin made his way towards his little brother, "Oi! Ronniekins!"

Ron just rolled his eyes, "Freddy-weddy."

"We come bearing gifts!" Fred Weasley did not react to his childhood pet name being used.

Ron just nodded, "Bring them to Ginny. She's organizing in the great hall."

"You heard the man!" George Weasley announced. One bag of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was left for the Slytherins who were picking through it with extreme caution and the others were hoisted to distribute in the hall.

None of them got more than a few steps when Harry appeared and stumbled towards Severus. He looked exhausted, like he had run a marathon and then dueled with Dumbledore, both after not sleeping for over a week. The last most likely _was_ a factor. Severus handed him the vial of Replenisher which he took with a grateful look and swallowed in one pull.

"Thanks," Harry brightened up and his eyes almost literally glowed. Severus was reminded of Albus for just a moment but Albus twinkled, where Harry sparkled, outshining the older wizard significantly. Severus wondered just how easily Harry had bested Albus, how powerful his son really was, "I needed that."

"Harold James Potter, did you just apparate into Hogwarts?" Hermione half-questioned half-accused Harry. She had paused in directing the people arriving at her fireplace and one arriving Auror crashed into a Hit Wizard, causing them both to tumble to the floor in an embarrassed and undignified heap.

"Erm," Severus saw that every eye in the entrance hall was suddenly on Harry, who was stammering out a response, "kind of 'Mione, but not really. Think about it... and don't say a word."

Her eyes focused on something not there, then widened in realization, "Oh!"

"I'll explain sometime," Harry shrugged at the crowd. "How are we doing?"

"Where have you been?" Severus asked, and saw that the self-appointed Harry Potter backup team had the same question by the way they looked at him for an answer.

"London, Romania, Algeria, Congo, India, China, Siberia, Canada, Hawaii, Mexico, Brazil, and back here," Harry ticked off his stops on his fingers while his friends gaped at him. The Slytherins were a bit more dignified in their shock.

"The dragon preserves," a Weasley twin, once they moved Severus lost track of which one was which, commented and nodded.

Harry nodded, "and your store and St. Mungo's. I notified the healers. People will believe anything I say now." Harry snorted and shook his head, a move echoed by the Slytherins in the hall.

The other twin grinned, "Are they coming?"

Harry nodded and looked at his watch, "Some. The first batch will be here around seven." At the looks of disbelief he smirked, "Dragons are fast flyers, like phoenixes. They're bringing some of the handlers with them."

There was a momentary slip in Harry's bright, determined exterior but Severus was sure he was the only one who caught it. He brushed it off the same as Harry did. Now was not the time to focus on that. Harry walked over to the group around the map and tapped Ron on the shoulder, the Slytherins and his former quidditch team behind him.

Ron put an arm over Harry's shoulders and Harry tensed but didn't pull away. Severus gritted his teeth in anger. Harry had made so much progress, only to have it ripped away. He had a score of his own to settle that day. Lucius, Avery, and McNair, men who had once been his friends were going to pay dearly.

"We reckon they're going to group at these points," Ron explained to Harry, "and move in following these possible routes. They think the wards are over one hundred yards closer to the castle than they are now so they'll run into trouble long before they're ready for it." Ron grinned maliciously.

Harry nodded and the adults all watched the two friends conferring, "Put me against this group here." Harry put a finger on the map firmly. "That will lead back to Voldemort."

"Can't you just, you know, pop back there?" Ron gave Harry a perplexed look. "Anyway, are you sure he'll be there?"

Severus agreed to some extent. He didn't want Harry going up against Voldemort alone, and he certainly didn't want Harry to tire himself fighting Death Eaters first. Harry hadn't told him his plan to fight Voldemort, but Severus knew there was one by the way Harry had reacted to learning the killing curse.

"He'll stay behind, right Dad?" Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder at Severus.

Severus snorted and nodded, "He won't join the battle until he is assured of victory, or until he becomes a deciding factor in success."

"I have to fight my way to him Ron," Harry said, actually to all of them and not just the youngest male Weasley. "For one, we can't give away that we know where he is... and Albus has to get to him first."

"Then... you know what you're going to do?" Alicia Spinnett said solemnly.

Harry spun as if noticing for the first time the ten people standing behind him. He must have been completely blocking his senses, "What are you all doing here?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Does imminent attack by a dark lord and his army of minions sound familiar to you Harry?"

"That's not what I meant Draco and you know it," Harry said disparagingly, but the animosity and irritation were no longer there.

"Are you two friends?" one of the Weasley twins asked in mock horror.

Remus shook his head and chuckled while still looking over the map and discussing the arrangement of their own troops. The look Harry and Malfoy exchanged was almost enough to start Severus laughing, but the mood around him was anything but lighthearted.

"I decided not to side with Voldemort," Malfoy said derisively and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't apply for sainthood." The Weasley twins snickered and the other former Gryffindors looked skeptical. "Anyway Potter, we're your backup."

"Like hell you are!" Harry's eyes were almost flashing with anger.

"Look Harry," one of the twins said bluntly, much more seriously than anyone was used to the two of them talking.

"...everyone here will be fighting."

"So you can just accept that we'll be keeping the DE's off your back while you fight old Voldie..."

"...or you can try to stop us and we'll follow you anyway."

Harry looked back and forth between the twins, and then at the other identical looks of determination on the faces of the other former Gryffindors and current Slytherins. He swallowed hard and nodded. Severus knew exactly what he was thinking. If these people were following Harry they would be in the most dangerous part of the fight, and the odds were that some of them would die.

"I...," Harry looked around at them all. "I have to get some time alone. Dad?"

Severus nodded and followed Harry towards their quarters in the staff wing. Harry didn't need to give the password to open the door, as it opened on its own. The castle had been doing things like that for Harry for a while, Severus realized in retrospect. They walked inside and Harry closed the door, then turned to him.

"I need you to do something for me," Harry looked at him beseechingly.

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Of course."

"Don't follow me in the battle," Harry said firmly, though his eyes were showing an uneasy fear. "You wouldn't let me work at getting rid of the Mark, and I can't fight you if he gets to you."

Severus hugged Harry tightly and felt his hug returned, even if Harry's muscles were all tensed. Harry was still dangerously thin, despite the potion being slipped to him in his food and drinks. A tear or two leaked out against his will, "I swear to you Harry, I will not put myself in a position for Voldemort to use me against you again."

"Thank you Dad," Harry gripped him tighter for just a moment and then stepped away from the hug. "Can I be alone for a bit? I'll be down in a few hours."

Severus placed a kiss on top of Harry's head, "I love you son."

"I love you too Dad."

He left, knowing that those words might have been their final goodbyes. In the great hall the students, Order members, and Aurors were mingling. They were eating, working on spells, and just talking. There was one corner where an Auror was staring in amazement at the number of students who could cast a corporeal Patronus. The silvery menagerie cavorted around the hall.

Severus saw his Slytherins, more than just the four, talking with Mad-Eye Moody, the paranoid old retired Auror grinning grimly and demonstrating a wand movement. Severus recognized the particularly harsh curse. The Weasley twins were going around the room with their little sister and distributing their wares.

The suspicious looks he was used to from Aurors were gone as Severus joined the others in preparation for battle against his former Master.

He joined Moody and his Slytherins first and their discussion on curses and how to block them, then made the rounds as the other staff members were doing. Though Remus was supposedly the faculty advisor to the DA none of them really knew just how much these students had learned on their own. Severus was impressed by their attitude, and he could see the Aurors and hit wizards were almost in shock at the skills of the Hogwarts students.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	45. Chapter 45

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry needed the time alone to center himself, to focus and prepare. He would have to have his empathy and magic sensing abilities wide open, but keep his Occlumency shields in place. The combination would be tricky, especially with such a large group of people around him, all feeling high emotions. He usually used the three shields together, either all up or down, or desperately clung to one when he couldn't maintain all three.

Before Harry prepared though, he had something to do that he had been putting off. He knew there was a high likelihood that he would die before the next time the sun set. He went to his father's desk and took out parchment and quill and began to write his last will and testament.

It started as an explanation of sorts, a message for whoever he left behind, an apology to the wizarding world for failing them. Harry was not entirely sure what the sum of his possessions was. He had given the papers over to his father and never asked about them, too concerned with other things.

Harry sighed. It would be easier to divide things up by which family it had belonged to before it got to Harry. The Potter assets were easy. They divided three ways between his father, Ron, and Hermione. He considered looking at Ron and Hermione as one, but there was the small chance that they would split up and he didn't want to cause trouble that way. His father didn't need the money he knew so he gave him Potter Manor and his choice of personal items to remember him by.

The Black fortune was more difficult. Sirius had already left quite a bit of it to all the people Harry would bequeath it to, but he figured it wouldn't hurt them to get more, so it went to Remus, the twins, ...and Charlie. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes.

He had seen Charlie briefly in a meeting of all the dragon handlers in Romania. The dragons were ready to go and fight the wizards who had hurt some of their kind and hurt Harry, who was considered a dragon of sorts by them. He told the dragons that they had to stay out of range of the wizards' curses though. Harry and the handlers didn't want the dragons getting hurt.

Charlie had looked and felt less... vibrant... than Harry was used to seeing. He had wanted to tell Charlie what he meant to him, to go back to the dragon handler's tent and show him, but he didn't have time then and there was still a chance for Voldemort to find out and hurt Charlie. How would it look if Harry was grinning like a fool right before, or even during, the battle? What would he do if Death Eaters intercepted the dragon handler on his way to Hogwarts?

So he had only made brief eye contact, just enough to let Charlie know that he was hurting too, that he wasn't ignoring him. He stopped short of forming that connection between them that would open up all their feelings and thoughts to the other. He couldn't bear it then.

Harry caught sight of James's letter to Snape, and Harry was inspired. He hadn't read the letter, or even asked about it, because it was private. He knew that his father would respect his privacy with a letter from Harry in the same way.

On a fresh sheet of parchment Harry wrote a quick note to his father, like the one James wrote Sirius, asking him to distribute the letters in the event of his death, and to burn them if Harry lived and Snape got to the letters first. He could tell the people in person then.

He wrote letters to his father and Charlie, and then to Albus, Remus, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley family in general, the Gryffindors, his little Slytherin group, and one to be published in the wizarding papers. His father's letter also had a message for the portraits of his parents and grandparents and a request regarding the two little children in the muggle orphanage. He packaged them all together and put his father's name on the outside of the envelope.

It was a cathartic experience. A weight felt like it lifted off his shoulders. Harry might die without saying some things that needed to be said, but those letters would take care of all that, and it was the first time he had actually expressed some of it. He sat on the bare floor and could feel the magic coming through the stones of the castle. With his eyes closed Harry started to meditate.

There was no emotional interference, as everyone in the castle who was awake was far away in the entrance hall and the great hall. Harry thought he might have the ability to feel them even as far away as they were, but if he did the castle was shielding him. Harry concentrated as deeply as he could and one by one tested his shields and barriers and lowered the empathy blockers and shields on his ability to see magic.

When he stood the sun had risen and Harry knew it was almost time. It had felt like only a few minutes that Harry was meditating but it had to be at least an hour. Harry went to his wardrobe and changed into a pair of fitted black trousers and a black shirt, his black work boots, and put a black robe and cloak over that.

He took off the wand holster and left it behind. He had no need for a wand, fake or otherwise. He took off the fake glasses and left them on the desk next to the letters and his will. He would not hide anything in this battle. He even removed the glamour that hid the scars on his hand from the world. He looked at it for a moment and felt a determination. He would not lie to anyone anymore.

Remus and Ron were the only ones left in the entrance hall and they both looked up as he approached. Harry paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry?" Ron stared, wide eyed. "You look different. Your glasses..."

"I haven't needed them for a while now Ron," Harry smiled. He actually felt at ease. It would all end soon, one way or the other. "Dad fixed my eyes."

Remus was examining him carefully with his head tilted just a bit and his eyes unfocused, "That's not it Ron. Harry, you're almost... glowing."

Harry shrugged. To him, everything was glowing, "Come into the great hall. I'm going to talk to everyone and I want you two there."

"They're in position," Remus told Harry.

Harry walked over to the map and looked at the dots on it. There were a large number of dots in the great hall and smaller groups of dots spaced in a perimeter around the castle. For every black dot, which Remus told him signified a Death Eater, there were five green dots, wizards and witches under Imperious. Voldemort had an army at least six hundred strong against their two hundred... maybe two hundred and fifty strong, many of them still students. Then there were whatever dark creatures he had.

"He's back here," Ron pointed to a single dot on the hilltop near the cave that Sirius had hidden in outside of Hogsmeade.

"That's my objective," Harry said with determination. It was time.

Ron and Remus entered the great hall ahead of him. When Harry walked in it was like someone had cast a charm that hit every person in the hall. Conversation stopped and they all turned to look at him. Harry walked up to the platform that the staff table rested on, but realized with a little chuckle that it didn't really make him taller than everyone there, so he climbed up on the table. Expectation... anticipation... fear... they were all waiting for him.

Harry didn't have to cast a charm to make his voice carry through the hall, as everyone was listening closely, "At the end of this day either Voldemort or I, or possibly both of us will die."

There was an instantaneous effect on the people there. First was the collective flinch or shudder at the mention of Tom Riddle's alias, and then shock, denial, fear, and pain. His father was standing with Dumbledore and Ron was nearby, the only other people in the hall who knew the wording of the prophecy.

"I thought you should all know the answer to a question that plagued me for years. There was a prophecy made before I was born, a prophecy that was heard by two people, in full by Albus Dumbledore and partially by a Death Eater whose name I never heard. That prophecy was the reason that Severus Snape asked Lily Potter to memory charm him, and James and Lily Potter took me into hiding under the Fidelius Charm, and Voldemort attacked us that Halloween."

What he had said so far was not news to most people, but what he continued with was. He looked at his father and Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave him a little nod, approval of his decision to share the prophecy with all these people. His father had an expression that was not often seen on Severus Snape's face... pride.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

Harry wondered in some dark recess of his mind how many times in his life he would cause a room to fall absolutely silent. Not a rustle of a robe or shuffle of a foot could be heard. No one coughed or sneezed and the breathing was silent.

His former teammates and his Slytherins, the people who had appointed themselves his guard, all stood together looking grim and determined. Hermione's mouth was open in a silent 'o' of shock and Ron had both arms around her. Harry could feel the combination of hope and fear that filled the hall.

It was almost too much and he knew he had to get out of there. Harry shifted into his phoenix form and disappeared in a flash of fire, reappearing high above the entrance hall. He circled and landed next to the table that held the map. Harry changed back to his human shape and looked down at the table.

He heard the explosion of noise in the great hall and could feel the emotions, blurred by the sheer variety, through the walls. Hermione and Ron were the only ones who left the hall though.

"I didn't think you'd go far," Hermione said smugly. She walked over and hugged him with everything she had. Harry was uneasy but comforted by the warmth he felt from her and he smiled. "You're the brother I never had. I love you Harry Potter."

Ron wrapped his arms around both of them, "I have five brothers already, and I'd add you to the list in an instant, but then Charlie might get mad at me... so you and I will just have to settle for best friends."

Harry breathed in deeply, the feeling of the love that they both felt for him intoxicating. He wanted to stretch out that moment, to slow down time and make their friendship last forever, exactly as it was right then.

The three of them laughed until there were tears in their eyes but Ron sobered quickly when he looked at the map, "This is it. Start getting these people deployed 'Mione."

Hermione grinned and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and then kissed Ron a little more intimately before darting into the great hall. They could hear her magnified voice from where they stood, giving final orders to the DA.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Don't put all that studying for N.E.W.T.s to waste. Hermione would be awfully disappointed."

Harry gave Ron a wry smile, "I don't intend to." He punched Ron in the arm playfully and Ron returned the gesture.

They were standing there when the great hall emptied. As Order members, Aurors, Hit Wizards, and students went past they all had a smile for Harry, or a handshake, or a hug or well wish. He endured it tensely. McGonagall stayed in the hall with him and ruffled his hair, to which Harry rolled his eyes. She was exuding pride and faith. Remus was tearful when he hugged Harry, having finally heard the words that in large part caused his life to be ripped apart.

"Be careful Pup," Remus whispered as he embraced Harry.

"I will Moony," Harry responded. "If you see my parents and Sirius before I do give them a hug from me."

"Neither of us will see them for a while," Remus said firmly.

Harry didn't answer. There was no way he could.

The air shook around him and Harry looked at the map. From the surface a three dimensional representation of the drawing had sprung. The Death Eaters appeared as cylinders in the color of the previous dots. They had reached the end of the wards and were in the process of breaching them. Hogwarts was letting them through, pulling them in where the castle and the wizards and witches waiting within could strike. Strange... both sides had the same goal.

The staff of Hogwarts stood in the entrance hall. Ron, Hermione, and the most advanced of the DA members were there as well. Harry's rearguard was with him, all of them with wand in one hand and one of many Wheezes in another. Dean Thomas slipped something onto Harry's wrist. It was a rubber band and Dean gave Harry a handful of them.

"Portkeys," Dean explained. "They're password protected." Dean took his off and handed it to Hermione. "They have to be touching skin to work. For St. Mungo's say 'Mickey Mouse' and say 'Donald Duck' for the hospital wing. If you activate one for someone else make sure you take yours off first."

"Gryffindors," Malfoy muttered behind him.

Dean just grinned as he slipped his back on his wrist, "Well we had to make sure the passwords wouldn't come up in conversation during a battle."

"Thanks," Harry nodded to Dean, who nodded back.

Dumbledore turned and he and Harry exchanged a look. The power in his eyes that Harry had seen when the headmaster broke down the door to the fake Moody's office was in place. Harry nodded.

"They will expect us to know the wards are breeched by now," Dumbledore held out his wand and the doors to Hogwarts swung open.

The headmaster led the final defense out the main doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As the professors and the most advanced of the school's students exited onto the grounds the first of the attackers could be seen on the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. There was a group coming from Hogsmeade, but it was comprised of the Aurors that had gone there and the townspeople, easily doubling the size of the group that stood before the castle doors.

The air was still and tense and Harry both felt and saw an enormous amount of magic just waiting to be unleashed all around him. Without a word or a sign both sides charged.

They moved forward with sure strides, confidence in their abilities to protect the school evident from their posture. The first volley of curses came from the Forbidden Forest. The staff and students blocked them all and were about to fire off their own curses when their concentration was disrupted.

There was a roar overhead and Harry instinctively dropped and rolled, avoiding a burst of fire. There was a Chinese Fireball overhead, a very angry dragon, and Harry could just barely make out that the handler riding him was under the Imperious Curse. Another jet of fire hit the school, but the ancient wards flared to life and glowed golden as they protected the stones.

The line of defenders had been successfully scattered and the curses started flying at them again. Harry shielded as many people as he could while putting out fires and activating several Portkeys to take away burn victims for treatment.

There was another roar, but this one was answered and Harry looked up. Prudence the Hungarian Horntail, Eliza the Welsh Green, and Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback were roaring at the Chinese Fireball. Buckbeak flew with them. Over three dozen wizards and witches from dragon colonies all over the world leapt from the backs of the three dragons from Romania and mounted brooms as they fell. They began to rain down curses on the Forest.

Robed and masked figures emerged from the tree line, their wands sparking and flashing. The anger and hate they were projecting was like a curse all on its own to Harry, and most likely to a few of the dragon handlers. He almost reeled back and breathed deeply as the group he was in split further to meet the oncoming threat.

He sensed a number of witches and wizards flying down from the towers of the school. Several of them were hit by blasting curses, disabling their brooms and sending them plummeting towards the unforgiving ground. Harry focused and slowed their fall, saving as many as he could. He felt confusion coming from the school, the students waking to find themselves trapped in their towers. There wasn't anyone above third year inside with them.

The fight began to blur as the two forces clashed together. The Death Eaters drew away as many of Harry's protectors as they could. Dumbledore fought straight through them, Death Eaters falling stunned one after another by the headmaster's wand. To the great surprise of many though, Albus Dumbledore did not stay at the fight but continued on into the forest, headed for the other side where Voldemort waited.

Harry was skillfully directed into the forest and he let it happen. He wanted them to lead him towards their master. He easily identified those who were under the Imperious Curse and did his best not to actually injure any of them. Those who fought of their own choice though were another matter. Harry saw green light flashing everywhere and often hitting its target. Katie jumped in front of Oliver and her magic flickered and vanished altogether when she took the Killing Curse that had been headed towards Oliver's back.

There was no time to mourn his friend as he fought, almost entirely surrounded. His head swam as he felt the dying agonies of people he knew. His insides clenched over and over as shouts and screams were felt more than heard.

Hagrid howled and Harry knew that either Buckbeak or Fang had been struck. Harry felt the werewolf senses of Remus come alive and the last true Marauder growled, the wolf taking command of the wizard. Harry easily identified the Death Eater his father's friend was fighting, though the fight was rather one-sided. It was Rookwood, the man who had betrayed Remus's father. Harry almost felt sorry for the former Unspeakable... almost.

Harry was soon surrounded by trees and figures with black robes and white masks. Their feelings invaded him like poison.

"Potty, Potty, Potty," Belletrix Lestrange's voice taunted, "You should have stayed last time. Now all your friends will die with you."

"You first," Harry narrowed his eyes, feeling his hate build, fueled by hers.

Curses came at him from all directions. Not one of these Death Eaters was being controlled by Imperious. None of them would fight the curse and turn on the others to aid Harry. He was entirely on his own. He fought with magic, his hands, his dagger, whatever was needed. He almost didn't register it when one of them stepped too close and his dagger slit the man's throat. The death was slow enough that the man's last emotions nearly tore Harry apart. He gasped and staggered, the knowledge that he had killed hitting him like a bolt of lightning.

The break in his concentration was exactly what Belletrix had been waiting for. There were about half of the Death Eaters left standing and Harry saw curses aimed at them from further in the trees. Help was on its way, but not soon enough.

_Crucio!_

The curse hit him and the familiar feel of his skin being sliced opened by thousands of knives made Harry drop to his knees. The panic of the now defending rather than attacking Death Eaters got through the pain and Harry screamed, beginning to panic himself.

She was holding the curse for longer than Harry had ever been subjected to it and he wondered if he had predicted Voldemort all wrong. Perhaps the dark lord no longer cared whose wand Harry died under and this was the end. Maybe the second half of the prophecy was wrong and someone other than Tom Riddle could kill Harry. Harry felt the urge to crawl inside his mind and hide, to shut out the rest of the world and escape the pain.

_Avada Kedavra!_

Green light shot past Harry. The voice that had spoken was male... and very familiar. The curse hit Belletrix and her eyes were wide with shock as she fell. Harry pushed himself up with shaky arms. His stomach heaved and he threw up, disgusted by the flecks of blood he saw. He wiped his face and saw blood was dripping from his nose. His head was swimming and his vision was blurred, spots of color dancing before his eyes.

He looked up as a pair of feet approached him, "_Neville?_"

"She tortured my parents," Neville was crying as he knelt by Harry. "I remember. I've always remembered."

The normally tender boy vanished the mess Harry had made and cast a general healing charm on him. He handed Harry a potion and Harry drank it, feeling his throat heal instantly but his head was still swimming and despair was taking hold. Neville helped Harry stand and Harry felt a sense of victory from behind him. He prepared himself for a curse to hit, but wasn't ready for Neville to spin them around and take the curse for Harry.

Neville's eyes opened wide and he gasped as he clung to Harry's robes. Harry's eyes spilled over with hot tears and he yelled out in anger. He shot a harsh curse, very dark in nature, at the man who had cursed Neville and felt the curse hit. The man felt his internal organs dissolve within and Harry almost retched again as he felt the man die. His skin felt too tight. He wanted to run away, to get away from the death and the pain and the hate.

Neville was getting heavier and Harry examined the other boy quickly. A powerful cutting curse had hit Neville's back and he was losing blood fast. Neville's breathing was shallow and fast as Harry healed the deep slash, but there was nothing he could do about the blood loss.

"Nev, why?" Harry whimpered as he lowered his friend to the forest floor. He didn't give Neville a chance to answer but made sure they weren't touching as he activated Neville's Portkey, his own given away long ago in the first wave of attack, "Mickey Mouse." Neville could join his parents at Mungo's.

Harry couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face. There were no curses heading his way, the area oddly quiet, and he leaned against the trunk of a tree, not sure he could stand. He wrapped his arms around his chest and sobbed, mourning deaths on both sides. He was shaking with remnants from the Cruciatus Curse and wondered if there had been any internal damage. He had already been victim to the curse longer than any other sane person still living, but never continuously for that long before.

"Harry," the voice was soft and almost caressed him with tenderness. Harry felt oddly light, almost floating. The despair and death that had surrounded him was gone. There was warmth on all sides, stronger than anything Harry had sensed ever before.

Gentle hands lifted him and strong arms embraced him. There was no urge to pull away, no instinctual flinch, and Harry knew it could only be one person.

"Ch-Charlie," Harry stammered through sobs and shakes, "I'm s-s-sorry."

At least six healing charms were cast on Harry at once and each of them was accompanied by that powerful warmth that Harry had learned to recognize as love, all from people whose feelings he recognized. He looked around him and saw he was in the middle of a ring of dragon handlers, all of them strong empaths, trained in healing. They were projecting at him and he felt all the sadness and anger and fear overpowered and conquered by the love they felt for him.

Harry melted in Charlie's arms, opened up to him. There was no need for them to talk. Everything they had felt for the past several months was shared in a rush of emotion and imagery. Charlie's arms tightened as the torture in Voldemort's headquarters flashed by and Harry felt dampness on his neck and shoulder from the dragon handler's tears.

He came to know the pain he had caused in his panic and insecurity. He felt months of sadness and resignation. He saw Percy's memorial, and the sorrow Charlie felt, and the need for Harry when he recognized him, and the sharp pain when Harry shut himself off and hardly acknowledged him. Harry saw himself through Charlie's eyes and was amazed at how the other man viewed him.

The kiss they shared in the middle of the destruction and death was desperate and passionate, more meaningful than anything they had ever shared before. No arousal was stirred, as their bodies knew it was not the right time.

His energy was renewed, the flame of his purpose rekindled. Harry opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, and saw understanding and love in the blue eyes that met his gaze, and he knew it was reflected from within himself.

A golden glow appeared through distant trees and phoenix song filled the still air, all battle far away. A sense that was almost euphoric swept through the group of empaths and they all breathed in deeply together.

"That's my cue," Harry said quietly as a hand cupped his face.

They kissed again and Harry felt the tingle of Charlie's magic touching his. He twisted a finger in it, wrapping it in his own magic, creating a little knot. They were still connected and Harry knew deep within that he had been wrong to deny it. He had some apologizing to do, and a few months to make up for... if he lived long enough to try. Harry felt hope spark inside truly for the first time that he would live, that he would have a chance to make a life for himself after that day.

He smiled at Charlie and caressed his face from temple to cheek, "I love you."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	46. Chapter 46

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Like many others there, Severus had a personal agenda he intended to see to as part of this battle. Before they charged out the front doors of the castle, as had to be expected of them, Severus had checked Moony's Map one more time to fix the positions of three specific Death Eaters in his head. He had an advantage over many of those on the side of light.

He could identify Death Eaters by their voices, the way they moved, and their fighting style. Using the map to locate them would only narrow down the areas to search in. Picking out these three, who were well known to him, would not be at all difficult. Coming up with a defense for why he killed them would not be a problem either. After all, he had been a spy and could lie with ease, even under most truth serums, and he had his counter for Veritaserum.

Dragon fire broke the line of professors and students, scattering them. Severus saw Harry treating wounded and went about the same work himself. Battlefield medicine was rushed and incomplete but was just enough to stabilize the fallen until other help was obtained. Severus had a rather substantial supply of potions in single dose vials on a special belt, but he had to be careful in using them where they were absolutely needed to save lives.

Those Portkeys that the Gryffindors had devised would doubtlessly save dozens of lives that would otherwise be lost while waiting for help. Severus sent Minerva, who had shielded three students with her body, to St. Mungo's, the skin on her back and legs blackened, her hair burned away, after dosing her with a strong pain killer, the vial attached to her robes for the healers. He took a moment, all he could spare, to say a fervent wish for his colleague... his friend's recovery.

When he had helped everyone he could Severus strode straight towards the Death Eaters coming out of the forest. He ignored the dragon roars above him and focused on the two targets waiting for him. He knew exactly where to find them, and would recognize them quickly despite the disguise of cloak and mask.

They had been friends almost from infancy, Walden McNair and Sheridan Avery, and almost inseparable all through their time at Hogwarts, a few years ahead of Severus. They had tormented Gryffindors together, started working for the Ministry together, and joined Voldemort together. In a fight, one was never far from the other, and Severus was counting on it that morning.

He strode past the greenhouses, crossed the quidditch pitch, and approached the Death Eaters coming from the north. Aurors and students came down from the north tower on brooms. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor chasers were flying at breakneck speed and shot curses at the Death Eaters from overhead. The rest of the mounted team landed behind Severus and joined him.

When they got within wand range curses started shooting back and forth, and Severus spotted his quarry towards the back. They _would_ send the victims of the Imperious Curse in front of them to thin out the opposition before engaging the enemy themselves, the less work for them, the less risk, the better.

"Walden!" Severus called out as a direct challenge to the usually more volatile of the two. His wand was sparking with his anger and his black robes were billowing behind him even more dramatically than usual, but for the first time on a battlefield he was not wearing a cloak or a mask. He stunned insignificant Death Eaters left and right, not bothering to bind them. The Aurors or students could take care of that.

He paused when he spotted Walden McNair and began slowly weaving a personal shield around himself. It would deflect most of the lower level curses and hexes, leaving him able to concentrate on more dangerous spells.

"Severus how nice to see you again," Sheridan Avery said, walking up smoothly beside Walden McNair.

The fight raged around them and Severus smirked in anticipation at his two opponents, "I assure you that the pleasure is all yours."

"We had the _pleasure_ of your son," McNair laughed superiorly.

"I know," Severus said in the voice he used when he caught students breaking rules, the voice that used to make Neville Longbottom quake with fear. "Why do you think I sought you in particular?"

If McNair and Avery hadn't been wearing masks they would have exchanged uneasy glances. As it was, their body language gave away their sudden fear. They knew how well Severus fought, as both had been bested by him in practice duels, and duels for Voldemort's entertainment before. "When I am done with you, Lucius is next."

A flick of his wrist banished the white featureless masks. Severus wanted to see their faces as they reaped what they had sown. Simultaneous curses flashed his way and Severus easily blocked them. Avery and McNair were formidable when they fought together, but they usually went up against muggles, children, or the untrained. Severus was a master dueler.

He hit them with curses where it would not incapacitate them. He wanted them in pain, wanted them to fear for their lives. He was toying with them. If Albus knew what Severus was doing he would surely disapprove, but Severus had done worse in Albus's service and to better people. For the first time he was doing this for his own purposes.

Very few curses hit Severus, and those that did would not cause any lasting harm. At the most he would add another scar or two to his collection, something that did not bother him at all.

Avery was down, with blood leaking from a cut in his lower abdomen, his ears, and several other non-fatal areas. There were burns on his face, arms, and legs. He was still conscious, but out of the fight. McNair had a broken ankle but was still fighting. Severus continued cursing them both, using the same curses they had cast on him a year ago.

"It doesn't matter if you beat me Severus," McNair wheezed. "Lucius will kill you."

Severus smirked. McNair was about to drop and was making idle threats, trying to trip Severus up. It was pathetic.

"It has been over twenty years Walden," Severus said in a silky tone, "since I have enjoyed what I am about to do."

McNair, who had tortured and killed countless muggles, had been the executioner of dangerous creatures for the Ministry, and had been a resident of Azkaban Prison for a time, looked at Severus with pure fear. It sent a thrill down Severus's spine that he had not felt in decades.

Though Severus had never wanted the Dark Mark, and had not felt the same hatred for muggles as the other Death Eaters, he had tried for a time to force himself to live the lifestyle, to make the most of a horrendous situation. Dark magic affected the caster, could even become addictive, and Severus had been close until James saw what was happening and saved him from ruin. For the past two years Severus had a kept a close eye on Harry and knew that his son had not even approached that point.

Severus smiled wickedly and let the rush of dark magic sweep over him. He raised his wand and silenced and bound McNair, the man's eyes growing even wider. With his wand aimed directly between Avery's eyes, Severus cast a quick silencing spell and then spoke the dark spell softly.

_Terrificare!_

McNair would have whimpered had he been able to speak. Avery's body thrashed, though no sound came from it. The spell Severus had used should have been an Unforgivable in his opinion, and while it was certainly dark it was not illegal. It took a considerable amount of power to cast, and was made easier to use if one had mastered Legilimency, and so only a handful of people alive could successfully cast it. The curse trapped the victim's mind within their deepest, darkest fears.

Severus spoke the curse again, this time with his wand aimed at McNair. He watched dispassionately as the man fought the ropes that bound him, wriggling like a flobberworm. Of all the people on the battlefield, Severus knew that only he and Voldemort, and Dumbledore and Harry, maybe Remus as well, would be able to break that curse. He did not want to leave anything to chance though, and there was a small part of him that seemed to speak with James's voice that was disgusted, so he slashed his wand through the air, cutting McNair's throat open. He banished the ropes and removed the silencing spell as the man died.

He repeated the action with Avery and told himself that Harry would survive that day, and would never have to see these men again. That feeling of disgust, of uncleanliness, started to take hold but Severus pushed it away. He had felt the same way after every Death Eater mission he was sent on, after every torture session he took part in, and he needed to hold it off just a little longer. The only mission he had ever sent himself on was not yet over.

Lucius would be a more difficult target and Severus had intentionally gone after Avery and McNair first. Lucius was more skilled than those two, more powerful, and knew Severus much better. The former head of the Malfoy family was with the main group that had come from the forest.

Now far behind the main focus of the battle Severus quickly healed his own wounds so that nothing would hinder him when he faced Lucius. As he came upon stunned students he revived them and either sent them away with their Portkeys if they were too disoriented, or reluctantly allowed them to run back into the fray.

Severus had to fight his way back across the grounds of the school. He saw Death Eaters trying to breach the walls of the school and stopped in amazement for a brief moment. The statues outside the school that had always been motionless were knocking the Death Eaters unconsciousness with a single blow, not affected by any spells shot at them.

The greenhouses were traps all in themselves. Anyone in a white mask that got near was instantly wrapped in vines or avoiding snapping plants. The Whomping Willow had extended its reach and had several Death Eaters bound in its clutches. Seemingly innocuous hedges that flanked the main doors of the school had sucked in at least one Death Eater.

Those that touched the stones themselves were in for a nasty surprise. They found their hands stuck in place, and their joints becoming stiff. Their skin grew paler, a whiteness creeping up their arms from the stone of the castle. Robes, hair, skin, eyes, all turned white until the Death Eaters were no more than inanimate statues themselves.

Harry was certainly right when he said that Hogwarts woke up.

He put the castle out of his mind and rejoined the battle, thankful that no curses hit him in his momentary lapse. Adrenalin was rushing through him as Severus stunned white masked attackers. He bound those he felled and any Death Eaters that were lying on the ground. Severus cringed at how many students were down. He activated Portkeys, knowing that somewhere James was laughing at him for having to say those ridiculous muggle keywords over and over.

Finding Lucius in the midst of a battle would not necessarily be easy. Severus found several conscious students and Order members who were injured and almost exhausted his potions supply. Some of them rejoined the fight and others Portkeyed away for further medical attention.

Alastor Moody was sitting on the ground, his wooden leg gone, shooting curses at Death Eaters and rolling to dodge their responses. He snarled and snapped, his magical eye spinning rapidly, fierce and strong despite what many would consider defeat. As much as he disliked the former Auror Severus could not help but admire him, and could not leave him there, fighting four Death Eaters and unable to move.

With a few stunning spells cast in quick succession Severus downed two of the four attackers, who had not seen him coming until he had reduced their number by half. Between Severus and the retired Auror they made short work of the remaining two.

"What took you so bloody long Snape?" Alastor growled as he waited for the summoning spell to bring him his wooden leg.

"I had a few debts to pay Mad-Eye," Severus sneered, still not really liking the man.

The peg flew into Alastor's hand and he spelled it back in place, "Helping out a few old friends?"

Severus's eyes narrowed. The two seasoned veterans ignored the flashes around them, casually blocking a hex here and there on instinct. They were shielded and not easily distracted, "More like killing a few old friends."

Alastor Moody's eyebrows rose and his eye stopped spinning. It fixed on Severus, sending a shiver down his spine. "I suppose both Albus and Harry can't be entirely wrong about you."

A battlefield where the fight was still raging was an interesting place to come to an understanding, but Severus just nodded. "Have you any idea where Lucius is?"

The name Malfoy was unnecessary, as there was only one Lucius on the Hogwarts grounds that morning. Moody's eye started to spin again, only more slowly, searching. The man raised a gnarled finger and pointed, "That way lad. Give him a good hex or two from me, preferably painful ones."

With that Moody limped away to aid a pair of fifth year Ravenclaws that were floundering, coming to their rescue in a timely fashion. The giant squid reached out of the lake and pulled some Death Eaters below the water. Severus turned the other way and dodged through duels, seeking for any sign of the platinum blond hair that was a defining characteristic of Malfoy lineage.

What surrounded him was like no battle Severus had ever seen. There were clouds of smoke in a rainbow of colors. The Weasley twins were gleefully transfiguring their enemies into slugs and snails and other small, slow moving creatures and levitating them all into a large bucket.

Students were using the strangest fighting techniques Severus had ever seen, throwing off the Death Eaters with their unorthodox dueling. They used cheering charms cast too hard, leaving Death Eaters laughing hysterically, unable to retaliate. They got too close for dueling and fought muggle style. They transfigured their enemies and were always in groups of three or more.

Severus saw Hermione Granger punch a Death Eater in the temple, knocking them out cold. Anna Fawcett was charming the Death Eater masks to seal up the eye, nose, and mouth holes and stick to the faces. Several Death Eaters were stumbling around and clawing at their masks, wands forgotten in their blind panic. Ron Weasley had cast the curse that had backfired from his broken wand five years earlier and left multiple opponents on their knees spewing slugs.

Between the twins and Ron it was going to be amusing to sort out the aftermath of that battle.

The silvery form of Prongs was everywhere. There were dozens of brilliant stags, and a variety of other animals, galloping about the field despite the lack of dementors. Severus was thankful that Voldemort was still sane enough not to use dementors in a large scale battle. The creatures were impossible to control in such a setting and would turn to feasting on both sides. He wondered where the rest of the dark creatures were, though. All Severus had seen was the one dragon, which was now gone along with the dragons from the colonies.

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" Lucius's voice rang above the din.

Severus cringed. Draco Malfoy was fighting his father, and such fights never had a good end. No matter what Malfoy Senior had done, patricide was not something Severus wanted any of his students to be guilty of.

"I disagree father," Draco's voice was steady and arrogant. "We have a very different opinion on the definition of the word disgrace. You were willingly branded the slave of a psychotic mudblood."

Severus was too far away to interfere. He passed Remus just finishing his fight with Rookwood. The werewolf bodily lifted the man in the air with more strength than he had ever shown before and hurled him towards the Whomping Willow. A memory from that summer came to Severus and he was glad that Remus had not succumbed to the temptation to outright kill the man that had betrayed his father, though the condition of Rookwood's body showed it was close.

Both Severus and Remus watched the tree snatch the screaming man out of the air and whip him about, no doubt causing some more very serious injuries as Rookwood collided with several immovable objects, like the ground. The tree was treating Rookwood much more harshly than any other Death Eater and Severus suspected that the tree, like the school, had a special affinity for Remus.

"Joseph will be proud," Severus said quietly, calmly deflected a stray curse.

Remus's eyes were bright amber as he turned to Severus, "I wanted to kill him. He tortured and killed my father."

"I know Remus. I would have," Severus responded in a harsh whisper, knowing Remus would hear. "Your first kill changes you Remus, creates an empty place inside, and with each one after that emptiness grows. I have already killed twice today. Pray you never experience it." The werewolf just nodded solemnly. "Come. We have students to protect."

Severus led the way towards where he had heard the voices of the last remaining Malfoys. There would be students nearby, most likely Slytherins, as Severus knew the members of his House well. Once they had been separated from Harry, as Severus had expected to happen, they would have stuck together. Loyalty was not one of the traits seen as dominant in a Slytherin, but there was a fierce House pride and equally fierce loyalty once it had been earned.

_Crucio!_

Severus and Remus arrived just in time to see Draco Malfoy writhe under the Cruciatus Curse cast by his father. Draco was already on the ground and Severus feared it was not the first casting of the curse. They were still too far away though, out of wand range. Remus broke into a run, dodging duelers and curses, ignoring the very few that struck, moving faster than Severus had ever seen a wizard move, making his own sprint seem like a leisurely jog, and dove to grab the Head Boy and roll them both out of the line of the curse.

Before Lucius could cast the curse again Severus shot a cutting curse towards him, ripping through the weak shield and causing a slash to appear on Lucius's wand arm. The Death Eater, perhaps the highest in rank along with Belletrix Lestrange, turned to face the new threat.

His grey eyes narrowed to slits and the aristocratic face hardened in a look of fury.

"Severus."

"Lucius."

Severus gave a very short bow, more of a nod, as if at the start of a formal duel, and strengthened his shield at his back and his sides. He focused entirely on Lucius, knowing he would need his full concentration to beat his old friend.

"I look forward to killing you Severus... traitor... mudblood lover."

"Hypocrite," Severus spat in return. "You worship a mudblood."

"Better than fucking one," Lucius sneered.

Severus laughed, "Get your facts straight Lucius. James was as pureblooded as you are."

_Inflammare!_

He stepped to the side, dodging the flame curse, flicked his own wand in response.

_Constringere!_

With precise aim, the curse could cause the muscles of the throat to constrict and suffocate the victim, breaking the windpipe and spine in the process and causing considerable pain. Severus's aim was dead on, but Lucius deflected the curse and it fizzled before reaching a target.

They fought back and forth at an almost dizzying pace. Severus only vaguely registered Remus activating Draco's Portkey to send the boy for medical attention. His body acted purely on reflex, without conscious thought. His mouth formed the shapes for a variety of curses and blocks, counters to spells that hit him. It was odd that he felt truly alive while fighting for his life.

There were only the two of them in Severus's world just then. He registered the golden glow at the far edge of the Forbidden Forest but did not give it a second thought. His wand sparked continuously as he shot off spells at the older man, the man who had taught them many of those spells when they were just boys.

Both of them broke their concentration at the same moment, when the Marks on their arms burned more powerfully than ever before, worse than the moment in which they were first branded. Severus felt elation along with the pain and he smiled. This could only mean that Harry's plan had succeeded and Voldemort was dying. Death Eaters all around him would be disarmed and bound at that moment.

Unfortunately, Lucius recovered his wits first and Severus was unable to avoid his next curse.

_Crucio!_

The pain was familiar, but no less excruciating for its familiarity. The pain did not end, and Severus knew that Lucius intended to draw out his death, to hurt him as much as he could before killing him. When the curse was finally lifted Severus tried to rise, to bring up his wand, but he heard those two words.

_Avada Kedavra!_

He fully expected the light to hit him, to end his life, and so was beyond shocked when a flash of red streaked towards him. A phoenix hovered in front of him and was only there for a second before it swallowed the killing curse and erupted in a burst of flame, leaving only ash to settle to the ground. It was long enough though for Severus to see the single green feather that on the right hip of the phoenix, the identifying characteristic of the only phoenix animagus ever known to exist. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest, like he had been burned alive.

Harry.

Severus raised his wand then, hatred burning deep within him, and glared at Lucius, who was startled at the interruption of his curse.

_Avada Kedavra!_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	47. Chapter 47

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Before Charlie had a chance to respond to Harry's declaration, Harry transformed into his phoenix form and flew towards the golden light that surrounded Dumbledore and Voldemort. He could hear the phoenix song from the _Priori Incantatum_ effect and he joined in, creating a song in counterpoint to the one he heard. His song combined with that of the magical reaction of the brother wands, and he struck the perfect resonation. He felt the golden cage allow him to enter, recognize him, and he glided in to rest on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Your bird won't be able to help you Dumbledore," Voldemort sneered. Harry felt beyond the sinister hate to the uncertainty and doubt. Voldemort was afraid.

Dumbledore lifted a hand and stroked Harry's feathered head. Harry leaned into the touch and felt the rush of love from the man who had sought to protect him since before he was born. Albus had faults like any other man, but Harry realized that he did see the headmaster as a mentor, a sort of surrogate grandfather.

Harry let out a cry and swooped over their heads. He circled the golden cage, even more brilliant to him than it had been in the graveyard. He vanished in a burst of flame and reappeared without flame or sound behind Voldemort, who was unaware of his presence.

Both powerful wizards were concentrating hard on the bead of gold that was moving between their wands. Harry knew that Dumbledore was buying him time, not pushing as hard as he could. He transformed silently and stood behind Voldemort, intent on examining the dark lord's magical flow.

It was rotten and black, filthy, and Harry hesitated to touch it, but he had to, and somehow had to prevent it from polluting him any more than Voldemort and his Death Eaters already had.

Harry closed his eyes and began to prepare himself. The feeling of love, pure and consuming, was still there. There was a sense of Charlie lingering within him, perhaps a result of what Harry had done unthinkingly to their magic, and at that very moment Dumbledore was acting out of love, love for the wizarding world, love for Hogwarts, love for his students and staff, ... and love for Harry.

The warmth of love built inside him, bubbled and tickled. Harry felt a slightly goofy smile forming on his face and suppressed the delightful laugh that wanted to escape. He focused on that warmth and channeled it, amplified it, projecting it with all the power he had at the evil wizard standing only a few feet in front of him.

It was like a spell of Harry's creation, the way a light that was many colors and a single warm glow all in one shot out from his body and impacted Voldemort, surrounding him. The dark lord's body stiffened then and Harry suspected there was a look of supreme astonishment on his face. It had taken Harry so long to recognize the feeling of love for what it was and he wondered if Voldemort, if Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. knew, if he had ever felt love in his unnatural life. He doubted that the creature before him understood the emotion for what it was. Perhaps like Quirrell, Voldemort was burning in some way from Harry's love.

Everything outside of the two of them faded as Harry's focus sharpened. Albus Dumbledore, thought by most of the world to be the most powerful wizard in existence, became an insignificant piece of the background.

Harry's hand slowly reached forward and the crackle of powerful magic meeting powerful magic was audible to him. At that moment he felt Albus push, and the golden bead entered Voldemort's wand, forcing the regurgitation of years of spells. Screams filled the air, the shear number of voices almost making Harry ill. He recognized more than one... Snape... Belletrix... Wormtail...

Breathing deeply and evenly Harry's other hand moved forward and both grabbed onto the sickly black magic. It felt nauseating and poisonous, evil as deep as Harry could imagine. He wondered if Voldemort had ever had the potential to become something other than what he was, wondered how anyone could choose this.

Before it overcame his senses Harry thrust out his sensation of love to keep the darkness from taking him. He anchored his feet firmly on the ground and called on the earth's magical forces to bolster his own magic, to give him the strength to destroy Tom Riddle.

Shadow people came out of the brother wand to Harry's and prowled the perimeter of the cage. Harry had never seen what was in the pensieve that he had delivered to Dumbledore from Percy's memorial and so was a bit surprised when Percy appeared among them. He hadn't thought that Voldemort would have killed Percy himself. But then, Percy was a Weasley, the closest thing Harry had to a family for many years.

"Hold on Harry," Percy floated to a rest beside Harry.

Harry nodded at the former Gryffindor Head Boy, the Weasley that was always the odd one out, "I will Percy."

The touch from these shadowy forms was not like the touch of a ghost. Percy's hand was still warm somehow, "I'm sorry for everything Harry. Take care of my family... our family for me."

"I'm sorry too Percy," Harry responded. "I'll always look after them."

"Kill the son of a bitch for us all Harry," Percy smiled mischievously, looking more like a Weasley than ever.

"I intend to," Harry answered in kind. He felt resolve and a firming of his purpose with the support of those Voldemort had killed. One by one they came to him and said a few words of encouragement or hope.

Harry tightened his grip on the black magic, though his hands longed to let go before it took him. He pulled, and even with the slight boost to his strength from the dragon blood it was more difficult than Harry had expected.

Voldemort attempted to turn and look at Harry. He must have heard Harry speak and felt something strange happening to his magic even if he couldn't see it or understand it. Turning was impossible though. Between the connection of the wands and the hold Harry had on his magic, Voldemort was fixed in place as surely as if he had been petrified.

Concentrating with everything he had on the dark lord's magic Harry felt a connection beginning to form. He didn't want it. The very last thing he desired was to know the thoughts and feelings of Voldemort, or have his thoughts and feelings known by the thing that had been trying to kill him all his life, to be further connected than they already were.

It was impossible to avoid by then though and Harry was sucked in. Tom Riddle's whole life flashed before him like a muggle film. The orphanage, where Tom always felt different and alone, where he was smaller than all the other boys and was bullied and called bastard, where his accidental magic protected him and made him even more of a target.

Those who ran the orphanage were no better, looking the other way as they dealt with other problems that they saw as more important, like the war that was building in muggle Europe and the influx of orphans they expected as a result. Tom was just one scrawny boy who needed to learn to stick up for himself.

The Hogwarts letter was laughed at to begin with, but Tom suddenly felt like the answer to all his questions and prayers was there. He knew it was no hoax... that he had to be a wizard. With a rush of hatred for the adults that had ignored him and allowed him to be abused by the other boys he determined that he would be the greatest wizard who ever lived, and he would make them pay for every bit of hurt he ever felt.

Eventually a representative from Hogwarts came, a man whose bright blue eyes twinkled and radiated power. Tom wanted that power for himself. He did not like the man though, despite the fact that he got him out of the orphanage, especially when he informed Tom that he would have to return every summer.

At first, Hogwarts was no better than the orphanage. He was sorted into Slytherin House, which for some reason was looked down on by all the other Houses. In private all the other Slytherins looked down on Tom and called him mudblood, a word that he didn't really understand but the inflection behind it and the meaning of the root words was definition enough.

Being alone was nothing new to Tom. He worked hard and excelled at his classes. When he returned to the orphanage it was with a superior attitude and the knowledge that one day he would have the ultimate means for revenge. So he smirked at the older boys when they hit him and stored away each and every name on a list in his head, recorded every instant of violence.

Tom studied hard and researched his mother's ancestry in hopes to prove himself worthy to the other Slytherins. Almost in disgust he turned to his father's line and traced it back through centuries, much of that work done in the summer. It was then that he discovered one word that would forever change his life... Slytherin. His father had an ancestor named Heloise Slytherin. Armed only with the name and dates of birth and death Tom returned to Hogwarts and found the answer to his quest. He was a direct descendent from one of the most famous, most powerful wizards ever.

He learned everything he could about Salazar Slytherin, and decided that there would be nothing more worthy than finishing what his ancestor had started. After all, it fitted nicely with his deep desire for revenge. All the people who had really hurt him were muggles. The wizards he would get by being their superior in all things.

Tom Riddle began to create his alter ego, the name that would one day be feared by all. He recruited allies amongst his fellow Slytherins, impressing them with his power and ideals. Grindelwald had not yet been defeated but the entire world knew it was only a manner of time before Dumbledore won. Those who would have joined in Grindelwald's cause were looking for an alternative, and Tom Marvolo Riddle intended to fill the gap.

The Chamber of Secrets was difficult to find but not as difficult to open. The girl's death almost shocked him into going to Dumbledore and confessing, redeeming himself, but Tom stopped himself. He resolved he would never be the most powerful wizard in the world if he could not accept a death here and there.

After he graduated from Hogwarts Tom Riddle disappeared from the wizarding world to all but a few loyal allies. His first stop, now that he was a fully qualified wizard, was the house of his father, where he killed everyone inside. It was sickening how much he resembled the man who sired him, but he also got Slytherin's blood from that line. The corpses of his only remaining relatives looked up at him in fear and silent accusation. In a moment of fear and doubt Tom Riddle fled.

He ended at a pub in a neighboring town where he drank himself into oblivion. A girl who worked there took pity on him and brought him home with her. Tom found forgiveness and forgetfulness in her bed. He left in the morning before she woke without a word though and never looked back, never found out what became of her. He didn't even know her name or remember if he told her his.

In Eastern Europe Tom found dark wizards who were willing to teach him all they knew. His gift, his Parseltongue, was his commodity. Tom could speak with snakes and translate texts that no one else could decipher. He transformed himself with potions and spells, with ancient rituals and new ones he designed himself.

When he returned to England he found those that had been his allies in school and branded the first Death Eaters. It had been more than twenty years and the only things that remained of Tom Riddle were the wand and the power. He was Lord Voldemort, a power to be reckoned with, to be feared. The first targets his followers attacked were seemingly random muggles, but were mainly from the list, the boys who had bullied the young Tom Riddle... and their families.

Harry watched Voldemort's rise to power and his fall at the hands of a child. He saw more clearly than ever the murder of his parents, experienced the rebounded curse. Harry saw that he was right, that he had in part reflected the killing curse, but he hadn't survived. The baby that Hagrid took from the ruins of Potter Manor was younger than everyone thought. By the time Hagrid got there Harry might have looked like he was a year old, but he had just been born. Harry wasn't just a phoenix animagus... he was a phoenix.

Voldemort's spirit fled and hid for ten years, before finding Professor Quirrell to be his host and to drink the unicorn blood and attempt to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry saw all their encounters.

Harry breathed deeply and steadily. He knew what he had to do. Somehow after all that he still managed to hold onto the strong feeling of love that he continued to project. Voldemort had managed to turn, though in doing so he gave Harry an even tighter grip on his magic, twisted it around the younger wizard's hands.

The bright red slit eyes stared at the emerald green eyes with hatred and loathing. Harry felt pity for Tom Riddle then, who had never really had a chance, who never knew love. A very small part of Harry was able to feel love for the small boy whose mother died, whose father had abandoned him, and who was beat black and blue by older orphaned boys on a regular basis. The small boy had hardened over the years and was destined to commit terrible sins before he ever knew that magic was real.

Voldemort's eyes widened then and Harry pulled his hands back towards him. He felt a tear leak out from the corner of his eye. What was so different about them that Voldemort had become so evil and Harry had not? Harry did not understand how they had such similar childhoods but became such very different adults.

"You should have stayed with the girl," Harry said quietly, thinking perhaps he had found the answer. "She might have saved you, but you abandoned her and your son as surely as your father abandoned you."

Voldemort's eyes widened in understanding. With that Harry tugged and felt his own magic burn with the effort. There was a deafening 'SNAP' as the black magic tore apart and hung loosely in Harry's hands. He saw Voldemort's spirit rise from his body, which crumpled and stayed still. The spirit tried to get back to the magic, but the love that Harry still projected acted like a shield and prevented the spirit from getting anywhere near Harry, like a Patronus kept a dementor at bay.

It made a desperate attempt to attack Dumbledore, but without its own magic it had even less of a chance than it had in possessing Quirrell. Slowly, it rose and dissipated, silently shrieking in terror.

Harry looked down at his hands, at the black shining threads that hung there still. He felt the magic looking for a host and he would not accept it. Nearly dead on his feet with the effort it took to experience Voldemort's life and death Harry called on the earth again and saw the varying greens and browns rise up and twist around the black.

The earth cleansed the blackened stands of magic that could not have always been so twisted and evil. Slowly the blackness became a brilliant Kelly green and silvery blue, luminous and strong. Harry let it fall and seep into the ground, joining the currents of magic running through the earth.

The glow faded and Harry realized the golden cage was gone, the phoenix song silenced. Dumbledore had knelt down beside Riddle's body and was casting a succession of spells over it. He looked up at Harry with bright eyes.

"Is it over?" Harry questioned in a raspy voice. He swayed a bit. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself, that he had somehow won and survived. "Is it really over?"

"The prophecy has been fulfilled Harry," Albus's eyes twinkled, but Harry could also swear he saw a tear or two falling from the blue eyes into the beard. "Tom Riddle is dead, and this time he will not be coming back."

"What happens now?" Harry stumbled but wouldn't let himself sit or kneel. If he did he would never be able to stand.

Albus smiled at him, "You have your N.E.W.T.s to take."

A little laugh escaped. Exams were the furthest thing from Harry's mind just then.

"The world will be told Harry," Albus looked at him seriously. "Any Death Eaters who escape today will be captured and put to trial. Thanks to Remus no one who was acting of their own accord will be able to claim coercion."

Harry nodded. He would probably have to be at the trials, to testify to everything he saw... and now he had even more proof, though he wouldn't use any of Voldemort's memories unless he had to.

"Why didn't you save Tom?" Harry asked his mentor suddenly. He watched Dumbledore stand and looked up at him with tearing eyes.

"I tried Harry," Albus's eyes were bright as well, though with tears rather than the usual twinkle. "Tom never let me in, never confided in me, and there was only so much I could do. Headmaster Dippet and the Ministry refused to make any exceptions for one boy, especially a Slytherin."

Harry looked down at the crumpled figure in black robes and cloak. So much power had been put to such violent use.

"I didn't want to kill him," Harry looked up again and blinked, though he let the tears fall freely. He didn't know how many wizards had died at his hands today, and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to know. "I didn't want to kill anyone."

"I know Harry," Albus stepped over the corpse and hugged Harry. "I never wanted to kill Grindelwald, but he left me with no other choice, just as Tom Riddle did to you."

Harry breathed in the scent from the long white beard. Albus Dumbledore even smelled like his lemon drops. Harry let himself feel like a child for perhaps the last time in his life. When he was back with the rest of the wizarding world he would be the famous Boy-Who-Lived and Man-Who-Killed-Voldemort. He never wanted either title, but they were a defining part of who he was.

"He had a son Albus, and he never knew it," Harry sniffed. "That little boy, Alec, that Angelina's been investigating... he's Tom's great-grandson."

"Harry..."

"I saw it Albus... everything...," Harry shuddered at the memories that flashed through his mind. He felt the fear and uncertainty from Dumbledore and knew he had to comfort the older man. "I didn't absorb anything more from him. It was like with Dad or Charlie... but different."

Dumbledore nodded and then held Harry out at arm's length. He brushed some hair off Harry's forehead, where it had plastered in place, damp from exertion. Harry felt like his legs might collapse under him and wondered how he would manage to fend off everyone when he got back to the castle. He was nearly sick from the contact with Dumbledore, from the bright magic of the headmaster.

"We will need to show the body as proof," Dumbledore told Harry, but Harry heard no more of the explanation after that. He was distracted by a little tug in his chest.

Harry gasped in realization. There could only be one cause of that tug, "Dad."

He ignored Dumbledore as he transformed, ignored the headmaster as he called after him. With desperate determination Harry used the tremendous speed that a phoenix was capable was of and flew, guided by that little tug, the trees blurring beneath him.

He saw the ground of Hogwarts in remarkable clarity as he sped towards the fallen shape that had to be his father. There were so many prone figures, Death Eater and student, teacher, Order member, Auror, and Hit Wizard alike. Harry saw the magical threads in many of them, surprised at how few dead there were.

The green light of the killing curse built inside the wand before the words were even fully formed. Harry flew towards it as fast as he could and just as the curse left the wand he placed himself in its path and prepared himself. There wasn't even time to transform, but maybe that was for the better. What he was doing would probably cause widespread panic if he was in his human form.

Were he in human form he would have had a wry smile on his lips as the green light filled his vision and everything went black.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	48. Chapter 48

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Severus braced himself again. He had not cast the curse, and he was most likely the only one of the defenders of Hogwarts who would.

Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground with a dull thud. Severus stood gingerly, ignoring the pain that shrieked at him from every joint, muscle, every cell of his being. He checked his surroundings quickly and saw that the fighting had died down, that Aurors and Order members were taking away bound Death Eaters and reversing the Imperious Curse on the wizards from the list created from Moony's Map. Hit Wizards were chasing after the Death Eaters that were escaping.

Many of the fallen were revived and Severus wondered how it was possible, when the Death Eaters would never have left so many alive.

He looked behind him and saw Peter Pettigrew, shaking with his wand still aimed at the spot where Lucius had been standing only moments before. The former Gryffindor, the Marauder turned traitor, had tears flowing from his eyes.

"A life for a life," Peter said slowly, dully. "My debt is paid."

With that the rat animagus turned his wand on himself, _Avada Kedavra!_

There was a choked sob from where Severus had last seen Remus. The man really was the last Marauder now. Odd, Remus had expected to be the first Marauder to die and he had outlived them all.

Severus fell slowly to his knees as realization hit him. His son was dead. He could feel nothing from their bond... and why hadn't it pulled on his life to save Harry's? Harry had hinted more than once that he did not believe he would live past that day, but Severus assumed his son thought that Voldemort would kill him. Instead he had sacrificed himself for a former Death Eater, a retired spy, a man with nothing left to live for now with Harry gone.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to rant and rave and curse the whole world. Instead, Severus turned within and the only cries were the silent screams in his throbbing head.

The ashes on the grass before him were all that was left. His vision blurred and Severus lifted his hand to feel moisture on his cheeks. He bowed his head and felt his shoulders begin to shake. He should have died, no longer wanted to live.

"Severus," the kind voice of the headmaster invaded his solitude... _so Albus had lived_. A vial was pressed into his hand and Severus drank it without checking the contents. He knew from the taste and effect that it was his post-Cruciatus potion.

"Why Albus?" Severus did not look up. "Why did he do it?"

"I once told Harry that the greatest power he has is the ability to love," Albus said sadly. The headmaster lowered himself to his knees beside Severus and the Potions Master observed in a detached fashion that his joints did not even creak. "He loves you."

Severus shook his head, "I didn't deserve him."

"Perhaps you did not," Severus was shocked. Albus had always refuted every self-effacing statement Severus ever made, "but you do now. He did not love you the instant your relationship was discovered Severus. You earned that love."

Albus brushed aside some of the ashes and uncovered an infant bird, lying still with shallow breath.

"He...," Severus's eyes were wide and his breath caught in his throat. Harry certainly led a charmed life. Severus then realized that Albus had known, had been speaking of Harry in the present tense.

"Come here little one," Albus cooed to the baby phoenix as he scooped it into his hands. The tiny eyes of the bird fluttered open. "We will protect you."

The bird gave a weak little chirp, a more pathetic noise than any Severus had ever heard before. He held out his trembling hands and Albus placed the bird in them. Severus stood and began walking back towards the castle, headed for his quarters, ignoring everyone he encountered. Poppy would have to come to them there. There wasn't a chance in hell that Severus would have Harry waking up in the hospital wing again.

Severus entered his quarters with the precious little bundle cradled in the palms of his hands. For once he was at a loss. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked down and saw that the tiny eyes had closed. The baby bird was breathing, but it was raspy and shallow.

Harry's room was the only place Severus could think to go. He opened the door and heard a strong trill. Fawkes was perched on the back of a chair.

The sound of the phoenix's voice was like a strengthening draught and Severus stared at the marvelous bird. Fawkes glided over to Harry's bed and gave Severus a very pointed look as if to say, 'Well, what are you waiting for?'

Fawkes picked at Harry's bedcovers and settled down. Severus walked over to the bed and Fawkes lifted a wing. Severus held his hands out and placed the baby bird next to Fawkes, who folded his wing in to cover the injured infant protectively. With a wave of his wand Severus raised the temperature of the room to make it more comfortable for the phoenixes.

The banging of his door brought Severus out of his stupor. He left Harry's room, bereft, wishing there was something he could do. He was not accustomed to feeling so helpless, but Harry kept doing it to him.

"Where is he?" Remus was almost frantic. "Albus said he was here. That was Fawkes Severus, please tell me that was Fawkes out there."

Severus closed his eyes. He hadn't wanted to explain so soon, "He's in his room."

Remus barreled past him and stood in the open doorway. Severus watched as the werewolf scanned the room and stared at the phoenix on the bed.

"That's Fawkes, not Harry," Remus stated firmly. "I can smell him... but its faint... different..."

"He is with Fawkes," Severus sighed and took Remus's arm, leading him to the bed.

Fawkes glared at them, if a bird could glare, and lifted his wing just slightly. Remus gasped, and Severus heard the gasp echoed behind them. He turned, unaware that anyone else had entered and not pleased with that, but forgave the intruder when he saw who it was.

"I saw...," Charlie ran his shaking hands over his face. "We checked on the dragons and were on our way back when he flew past us. I don't even think he saw us there. I was still too far away when it hit."

Severus was sure Charlie was hanging on by a thread. The dragon keeper was pale and shaken, speaking in a monotone. Severus reached out hesitantly, having initiated no close contact with anyone aside from Harry for over fifteen years. He hugged Charlie Weasley though, and let the younger man cling to him and shake with tears.

"Severus?" Remus's eyes were wide with shock, having most likely pieced together what had happened the instant he saw the infant phoenix. He probably needed confirmation of his suspicions though.

"Harry took the killing curse for me... in his animagus form," Severus answered, still painfully. He could only remember how his heart had clenched in his chest when he saw his son die in his place.

"He can't die," Remus stated in awe. Both Severus and Charlie turned to him with disbelieving looks. "He told us Severus... at the Manor... but not in so many words."

Severus nodded, remembering, "Animagus traits can be there since birth. Harry never survived the killing curse. He died and was reborn each time."

"The will he..." Charlie looked to the phoenix on the bed, now sleeping in a nest-like pile of blankets.

"I don't know," Severus responded, unable to answer the many ways that question could have ended. Would Harry start over from infancy? Would he ever return to human form? "No one knows where phoenixes come from."

"So Fawkes might..." Remus began to complete the thought.

"...be a wizard," Albus's voice came from the doorway. The headmaster looked worn as he stepped into the room. Fawkes lifted his head and trilled again as his wizard entered. "As you all know, the longer someone stays in their animagus form, the more they become like that animal. It was one of the many difficulties Sirius faced after spending so much time in Azkaban and on the run as a dog."

It was so tempting, but Severus couldn't really find it in him to comment.

"I have always thought that Fawkes understood me more clearly than any other familiar has," Albus ran a finger down the scarlet plumage and Fawkes stretched with the movement of the finger. "When Harry discovered his animagus form he began to develop a theory, though he only ever hinted at it to anyone. At Minerva's insistence Harry would have read everything he could find on his form before attempting to transform. He discovered that none of us know how a phoenix is born for the first time."

There was a silence in the room and Fawkes just looked at them all as they stared at him in amazement. Severus knew that there were four other known phoenixes in the world at that time, and three of them had been alive for at least two hundred years. Fawkes had shown up more than eighty years ago and took up residence with Albus.

"So Harry could be immortal," Remus spoke as though he was working out a problem aloud. "When he is tired, and all of us are gone, he might just transform... and never turn back?"

Albus nodded and smiled, "Do not worry about Harry now. He has much to live for here in this room, and others outside it. In a few days he will be a full grown phoenix again, and if he cannot transform back himself, we can bring him back."

All three men nodded, though Severus doubted any of them would be willing to leave the room until Harry was human and conscious again. They were joined in their vigil for a time by Ron and Hermione, though the students had to leave to study for their approaching N.E.W.T.s, taking comfort in the knowledge that Harry would wake. They didn't go further than Severus's living room, though, and studied there, answering the door and sending away anyone Harry wouldn't want there.

Never had Severus had so many people in his quarters. Before his memories were recovered the only ones who had been there were Albus and Minerva. Now the entire Weasley family had been through, along with the survivors of the former Gryffindor quidditch team. One of them had been killed in battle though Severus was not sure how. Hagrid barely fit, but sat by Harry's bed for hours holding one of Harry's hands delicately between his massive hands.

The only consolation Severus had to the obscene number of Gryffindors that surrounded him, were the representatives from the other Houses. Nearly the entire DA had stopped by at some point, many of them sporting injuries. The group of Slytherins that Harry had been training with came in, and Draco Malfoy stayed for some time once he was released from St. Mungo's.

Classes were cancelled for a full week to allow parents to see that their children were well and in celebration of the victory over Voldemort. Every staff member had been there, even Sybil and Firenze though Severus had no idea how the centaur got to that level of the castle. He suspected that Hogwarts had something to do with that.

He was not there in the great hall when Dumbledore made his speech to the students and those that had been locked away heard of the attack on their school and Harry's victory. He wasn't there when the special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ was delivered with a picture of a triumphant Harry, taken when Harry was addressing the great hall before the battle Severus suspected. The Creevey brat would have no trouble finding employ when he graduated. He had even somehow managed to get pictures of the battle itself.

The outside world celebrated Voldemort's downfall, though the Ministry was better prepared this time around and stopped Dedalus from his display of lights that made the muggle news the first time around. No one could do anything about the owls flying everywhere and they were noted by the muggles yet again. Diagon Alley was more festive than anyone had ever seen it. The _Daily Prophet_ reported on the celebrations in each issue and speculated as to what became of the Boy-Who-Lived.

The twins returned to the castle every evening, bringing a fully healed Minerva back from St. Mungo's one night, though her hair was too short for the customary bun she wore, and she was not allowed a hair growth potion because of her tender new skin. They reported on the general atmosphere outside the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade grounds after doing a record breaking few days of business. They apparently had every friend of theirs working overtime to restock the store after the majority of their wares were used in the battle.

Albus had reported to the Ministry that Harry had defeated Voldemort, but was injured in the battle and was recovering. The Ministry had of course reiterated the same to reporters and there were owls arriving every day with interview requests, get well cards, cards thanking Harry, and not a few gifts. A few more determined reporters were essentially camped out by the Hogwarts gates, waiting to be allowed in. They had managed to contain the truth through a stroke of luck and much caution.

Not even Madam Pomfrey had been allowed in to see Harry until they had returned him to his human form. She had enough work tending to injuries in the hospital wing to keep her busy and would not question Albus.

Four days after the battle, two weeks before Harry was supposed to take the N.E.W.T.s, they had decided to force the animagus transformation back to human form. Harry's phoenix form was fully grown, but had not regained consciousness again. That one little chirp after Albus lifted him out of the ashes was all Severus had heard from Harry until they transformed him. Ever since he had been sleeping, and occasionally tossing or whimpering.

Severus had hoped that some of the physical reminders of the harsh life Harry had led would not come back with him, but his pale, new skin was decorated with scars in many shapes and sizes. It made some sense, as the lightning bolt scar had remained from the killing curse. Severus looked closely, and saw the curse had a new shadow, a remainder of the second lethal curse Harry took.

It wasn't nearly as bad as Severus had expected when the dreaming began. He attributed the lessened severity of Harry's dreams to the proximity of Charlie. It seemed to get worse the further away Charlie got, so the redhead had taken to spending nearly all his time in the bed with Harry.

Whatever was ailing Harry had been a mystery until Anders Ollivander had visited the day after they transformed Harry back to his usual form. The only reports Severus had heard of the lessons with the old wand maker were vague stories from Harry. Ollivander was as odd as ever though when he told them that Harry was no longer as bright as he used to be.

Albus had then taken out his lemon drops and was sucking one as he thought. He told them all that Harry had appeared to be very tired after he killed Voldemort and then announced with a small smile that he expected Harry would wake after a few more days of rest. Ollivander had looked at Harry in an oddly direct way for the man and agreed with Dumbledore. The two old men had left the room, discussing some incident that had taken place seventy years before that involved a pilfered broomstick, a house elf, and more sugar than any one person should consume and then continue to live.

For a brief moment all their concerns had disappeared.

"That is easily the most disturbing thing I have heard," Remus commented as all three of them stared at the door that the two old men had exited through.

"More disturbing than the time Black broke into Professor Ayre's office and...," Severus's mouth formed a smirk without him even realizing it.

Remus paled, "Please don't ever mention that again."

"I don't even want to know," Charlie spoke from behind them.

Severus then banished the unwanted images from his brain and returned to his watch. They were careful with their use of magic, not knowing how various spells would react with Harry's slow rebuilding of his own magic. They kept him clean and fed the muggle way, with sponges and an intravenous line.

Even unconscious, Harry did not react well to the touch of anyone aside from Charlie, and so washing Harry was the redhead's job. As Severus dipped the sponge in the basin on the stand beside the bed Charlie gently turned Harry onto his front. Severus handed over the sponge and watched Charlie clean Harry's back, catching drips with a towel.

Charlie paused, and his unoccupied hand traced one of the white lines, edged in a dark pinkish color. The sponge returned to the basin and Charlie's head lowered so his forehead rested on Harry's back.

Severus turned and joined Remus by the window, though the werewolf was probably unaware of his presence as he slept in an overstuffed chair. Resolutely, Severus refused to look back to Harry's bed at the sharp intake of breath. He had been a witness to so many intimate moments between the two younger wizards. They deserved some privacy.

"Severus," Charlie's voice called him.

He was followed by Remus, who must have woken when Charlie spoke, as he crossed back to his place next to the bed. Charlie's eyes had a light in them that had been missing for the past week or so and he had turned Harry back so he was facing them. Severus could detect no change in his son and looked to the two who had senses more acute than his own.

"Just wait a bit," Charlie gripped Harry's hand. "I felt him, and the dragon moved."

The tattoo had been still since they had forced Harry back into his human form.

Harry's eyes blinked and focused on the faces above him in recognition, much to Severus's relief. Ron and Hermione must have heard Charlie, because they were in the room rather quickly, considering Ron had to help Hermione maneuver as her leg was in a cast. Her broken leg had not been fixed, as there were other more pressing injuries to care for. It would still be a few days before Madam Pomfrey would have time to tend to the less serious injuries that others couldn't repair. Hermione had learned from Harry's second year and wouldn't let anyone try to fix her leg. Harry's lips turned up in just a ghost of a smile. His eyes closed again and his breathing softened into that of a natural sleep.

Each of them breathed out in relief. Despite the assurances of Ollivander and Dumbledore that Harry would wake, they had all feared that Harry would just sleep until he finally slipped away from them.

After standing there for some time, all of them just sharing the lessening of anxiety and thankfulness, Severus noticed that Charlie had also fallen asleep. The redhead would sleep peacefully, actually relaxed, for the first time since the battle. He had refused any potions Severus offered.

Harry was in and out of sleep all day, Charlie somehow waking with him, though Harry could barely move. Even when he was awake Charlie was the only one who could touch him without Harry tensing or flinching.

That night Severus slept in his bed for the first time in over a week. The Gryffindors were sent back to their tower, but Remus refused to leave. He insisted he could sleep on the couch.

Had he not gotten up in the middle of the night Severus would not have overheard the conversation. He felt no guilt listening, as Harry could easily tell if anyone was there.

"How many?" Harry's voice was tired and worn, only barely discernable.

Charlie sighed and Severus heard him shift on the bed, "There were no student casualties. The centaurs and acromantulas never let the dark creatures anywhere near the grounds, but several of them were lost, Bane one of them. We lost eleven Aurors, fifteen Hit-Wizards, three Order members..."

"Who?" Harry interrupted, sounding impatient. Severus shook his head, his hair hanging down around his face.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Doris Crockford," Charlie paused and Severus knew what was coming next, "and Katie Bell."

"Katie?" Harry's already subdued voice was taught.

"She jumped in the way of a killing curse headed towards Oliver."

There was a long pause and Severus almost went back to bed.

"And the... others?"

"Nine Death Eaters and Voldemort died. Avery..."

"They're dead. I know," Severus blinked and Charlie must have had a perplexed expression because Harry explained. "Dad's alive. I knew that after that day... if he was alive... if he was alive, _they_ wouldn't be."

Severus felt rising tension as the voices dropped too low for him to hear. Harry's voice had started out quiet and plain, but gotten shaky and bitter towards the end. It was obvious that it would take a long time for Harry to heal, but Severus knew that Charlie was the best one to help with that. With much on his mind Severus turned back to his room, forgetting why he had gotten up in the first place, figuring he had heard everything he was supposed to hear.

The next day Harry was able to walk around a bit, though he needed Charlie's help frequently, and insisted on having dinner that night in the great hall. Severus had agreed on the condition that Albus make an announcement first.

Severus and Charlie waited with Harry in the small antechamber off the great hall. Harry tired easily, as a result of the magical drain he claimed, and he had been further damaged by the killing curse. He had apparated them from Severus's quarters to where they stood, waiting for Dumbledore, saying that it took less energy than walking.

Harry was leaning up against Charlie with his eyes closed, and Severus watched them with a small smile. Somehow their relationship had not been made public knowledge yet, but the secret would not last much longer if they continued to act as they were then.

"Time," Harry said softly without opening his eyes.

Charlie just nodded. The two of them seemed oddly in sync, as though they had found a way to communicate silently through their empathy. For all Severus knew, they had.

They walked into the hall together, with all eyes on them. Albus had told Harry he could sit at the head table, to avoid the crowding of the hall, but Harry had refused. The Gryffindors had been briefed by Ron and Hermione not to touch Harry, and not to let anyone else close enough. His peers had been told it was a result of the battle and only a few of them knew Harry's aversion started earlier, but they asked no questions.

"What are those two doing here?" Severus asked Minerva quietly, noticing the identical redheads at the Gryffindor table.

Minerva smiled, "They've decided to take their N.E.W.T.s and I told them they had to reenroll in order to be eligible."

Next to him Remus almost choked on his food, "Do you mean to tell me we'll have them, along with Ron and Neville in one class?"

"Indeed," Minerva confirmed, her smile still in place. Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "I did tell them if they misbehaved they're out."

He could feel the smirk forming, "This should be an interesting week."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	49. Chapter 49

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"So where are you sleeping?" Harry had been initially surprised that the twins were there, just as he suspected everyone would be, but he hadn't spoken to a single person so far that was unchanged by the battle.

Once everyone had assured themselves that Harry was really there, conscious, and fully lucid the conversation had turned to everyday matters. He was thankful that no one asked questions or discussed the battle in any other way. He still hadn't dissected his own thoughts on everything that had happened. His barriers were all a shambles and he fought to block some of the input he was getting from the crowded hall but couldn't keep it all out. Only Charlie's presence, his constant physical contact, kept him stable.

Fred grinned and George answered for both of them, "Well... we thought there would be extra beds in your room in the tower..."

"...but the castle _does_ know where you sleep..."

"...so we just took your beds."

All heads turned towards Ron, who was blushing furiously. Hermione continued to eat a salad nonchalantly.

"Something you want to tell us baby brother?" Charlie teased his younger, but now much taller brother. Harry could feel amusement rolling off him.

"Um... well...," Ron stammered and the red deepened.

The world was at it should be. Voldemort was dead, Ron was embarrassed, and Harry actually had a family. There was still something off though, but Harry ignored it. He would figure it out later.

He looked at the Head Girl seated next to him, thankful that she had arranged the seating that way. Whenever someone touched him he felt almost violently ill, with only the exception of Charlie. Though Hermione didn't know exactly why, she accepted it and wouldn't accidentally brush against him. The little smile she had as she ate was enough to confirm his, and everyone else's suspicions if they noticed it too.

"He caved?" Harry whispered.

Laughter erupted around them, probably due to a joke from the twins if the almost maroon skin tone extending to Ron's neck was any indicator.

Hermione nodded and Harry inspected her more closely. He didn't have to drop barriers to detect the details that were Hermione but he had to deal with much more ambient emotion and magic confusing him.

Harry couldn't help choking on his pumpkin juice. Charlie rubbed his back and looked at him, his question unsaid but still clear. That was another strange thing. Harry could almost swear he knew what Charlie was thinking sometimes. Not only was he constantly feeling the redhead's emotions, he could interpret them flawlessly.

"Don't drink any alcohol 'Mione," Harry said quietly. "Go to Poppy and get yourself checked out. The, erm, magic around your abdomen is different."

Her eyes widened perceptibly and when Ron noticed she just reached across the table and patted his hand, telling him it was nothing. By the end of the meal Harry was fighting to keep his eyes open and couldn't stifle the yawn that drew eyes to him again.

"Time to head back?" Charlie asked him.

Harry shook his head, "I want to wait to leave until the hall empties out. If I fall asleep here just... well... you know."

A hand rubbed the small of his back and Harry just sighed and leaned towards Charlie.

"I won't let anyone near," Charlie whispered in his ear.

Harry did fall asleep in the great hall and didn't wake again until a nightmare of his captivity ripped him from his sleep. He sat up in bed and shivered. Charlie opened his eyes, but Harry told him to go back to sleep. He knew that Charlie hadn't had nearly enough sleep since the battle. He summoned a quill and some parchment and scratched out a quick note so no one would panic.

There was a remarkable feeling of calm and rightness about transforming into his animagus form. He didn't feel tired anymore, though he had been permanently tired since he woke the day before, and he could almost literally feel himself healing.

Harry flew out the window and circled the castle. The wind through his feathers felt wonderful. It was almost like that was his natural form, not the human shape he had been born in. Harry sighted his tower, where he went to sit and think when he needed to. Just then he had an awful lot to think about.

Even from a distance, though, he could tell there was someone else there. The part of his brain that was still human was angry that his spot had been discovered and was no longer his alone. Malfoy, Remus, and Dumbledore had all seen him up there but they respected that it was his spot.

Closer, Harry saw the red hair and then the lanky form of his best friend.

He sang a few notes in greeting before descending and transforming.

"Harry!" Ron startled. "What are you... shouldn't you..."

"I heal faster in that form," Harry shrugged and sat down, tired again as a human. "Why are you up here?"

"Harry...," Ron shuffled his feet and looked away, "I don't want to be an Auror anymore."

"Why not?" Harry was intrigued. Ron had wanted to be an Auror more than Harry did in their forth and fifth years.

Ron sat down next to Harry, but kept a noticeable space between them, "The battle... it was terrible. I mean... we were using simple enough spells... just like we practiced." The DA had acknowledged that not all students were powerful enough to really fight, so they had worked on adapting what they knew for battle situations. "The spells the Death Eaters were using though... they were horrible. For a minute... I thought... I thought Hermione was dead."

Harry's head snapped up. He remembered seeing all the fallen students and noticing that they were alive when most of them shouldn't be.

"I had forgotten about the pills... see... and I almost freaked out right there..." Harry looked at Ron in confusion, _What pills?_ "You didn't know! I forgot! Fred and George made these pill things... you bite down and they transform you for a few seconds into an inanimate something that absorbs curses I think, and then back, and there's some Draught of Living Death in them."

Harry just looked at Ron with his jaw dropped wide. Fred and George had figured out a way to beat the killing curse. That was how many so many students lived. The twins would never stop surprising him.

"But Katie...," Harry remembered.

Ron shook his head, "No one knows why she didn't use hers. They weren't tested, so we didn't know if they would work. We think she didn't risk it... in case the curse hit Oliver through her or something. Not everyone had one too. They didn't have enough for the adults."

Harry sighed. He knew he should be glad that so few had died, but any loss of life was terrible. It had taken Charlie over an hour to calm Harry when he realized that of the nine Death Eaters that died Harry had killed five of them and three had been killed because of him. Harry couldn't even remember four of the deaths and doubted he would ever know just how he killed those wizards.

"What will you do?" Harry asked his best friend, still not knowing the answer to that question for himself. He suspected he wouldn't be doing much of anything for a while.

Ron started grinning, "I thought I'd try out for a few teams. I sent an owl to Oliver and he said he could help me arrange things."

Harry brightened considerably, "That's brilliant! You'll be great Ron. I know it. Just don't play for the Cannon's mate, you look terrible in orange."

Ron's grin stretched from ear to ear at that.

N.E.W.T.s were much easier than Harry expected, with one minor exception. He did as well as he expected he guessed on Potions. His score wouldn't be wonderful but he passed. The trouble came during his Charms practical... and then Transfiguration... and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Animate this statue," the proctor instructed Harry.

Harry flicked his fake wand... and nothing happened. He screwed up his face and the proctor's dull look was replaced with surprise.

"Hang on a moment," Harry tried to block out everything around him and concentrated on his own magic. He hadn't really examined himself since the battle and was shocked to discover that there were spots where his magic was sluggish, or where its path had changed. "I think I might have damaged something."

The proctor lifted his eyebrows and blinked at Harry. Harry concentrated on his magic and tried the spell again. He saw the problem. Something had... burned out... he guessed when he was destroying Voldemort.

"I won't be able to," Harry bit his lower lip. "I think I may have lost a whole bunch of spells. Let me try a different way."

The proctor was intrigued, and clearly put Harry through more spells than were on the exam. He managed to get nearly everything to work with circumlocution, not necessarily using the spell, but maybe a combination of other spells or just raw forced magic. For some reason all cleaning charms were impossible.

He almost collapsed when he left the hall and apparated straight to his bed, where he did collapse.

"Harry," Charlie's voice whispered in his ear.

He woke slowly, luxuriating in the fell of the familiar body, magic, and feelings next to him. Harry hummed and turned over. Slightly chapped lips found his and he submitted to the warmth emanating from the other wizard.

Harry spent at least a few hours a day in his phoenix form, even though he knew it worried his father, Remus, and Charlie. He doubted he would be able to stay awake through the day otherwise.

Harry banished his clothing and Charlie's to the wardrobe and felt only the slightest tension when their skin touched along the length of their bodies.

"Are you sure?" Charlie was apprehensive and concerned.

They hadn't done much of anything in the past week or so that Harry had been awake. Harry still wasn't sure if he could... after what had happened.

"No... but...," Harry swallowed and looked down. He felt tears spring to his eyes.

"If you don't try, you won't know," Charlie finished for him, reading him as clearly as Harry could read Charlie lately.

"And I want to," Harry looked up again and saw that Charlie's eyes were moist.

Harry caught the only tear that fell from the sapphire blue eyes on his tongue. They moved slowly and deliberately, testing Harry's tolerance. When Harry tensed and his stomach knotted as Charlie's hands got too close Charlie immediately moved his hands to a known safe spot and waited for the tension to ease.

He tucked his head against Charlie's chest and squeezed his eyes tightly. It wouldn't matter if he cried or stopped the tears, as Charlie could feel the emotions anyway. Harry wouldn't be hiding anything.

He was frustrated and sad and ashamed, all arousal gone in that instant. After everything he had done, all he accomplished, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were still managing to disrupt Harry's life.

"It'll take time Harry," Charlie soothed him. "I can wait as long as it takes. There are many other reasons I'm with you."

Harry just nodded, not moving from his curled up position, and fell asleep there.

The end of the school year was anticlimactic. Dumbledore's speech talked about a new chance, a new world opening up for them all. In the spirit of change and fresh beginnings, Albus Dumbledore announced he was resigning as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry had been told ahead of time, along with his father, Charlie, the Hogwarts staff, and the rest of the Order. The Order would remain active, with Dumbledore as its head, and he would continue to live at Hogwarts. The castle had already created a second office that was almost exactly like Dumbledore's, but with a griffin as its guardian. McGonagall's Headmistress office was well suited for her.

Harry and Charlie moved into Potter Manor immediately after leaving Hogwarts, the Fidelius charm transferred to Snape. They were soon joined by Ron and Hermione, who were not getting married quite yet to everyone's surprise. Hermione insisted she would not marry just because she was having a child. Charlie told Harry that it took several days for Molly Weasley to calm down after hearing that.

When they arrived at the Manor Harry had intended on taking Charlie straight up to the portrait room to meet his parents and grandparents, whose portraits had been moved back by Remus. There was a strange owl waiting there for him though.

Harry removed the parchment and the owl flew off after ruffling its feathers and hooting arrogantly. He unrolled the parchment to find there were three letters.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your presence is requested by the department of Magic Reconstruction at your earliest convenience in regards to the matters of 26 May on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please present yourself at the office as soon as you may._

_Dominick Croaker_

_DEPARTMENT OF MAGIC RECONSTRUCTION_

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Harry passed the letter to Charlie, trying to figure out what memory it was sparking in his mind was, but pushed it aside and turned his attention to the next letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_A ceremony will be held in your honor on Friday next at seven p.m. in Diagon Alley. We request that you present yourself at least thirty minutes early to meet with Ministry officials in the office of the head goblin._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_MINISTER OF MAGIC_

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

He held back the groan of annoyance and dread when Harry felt the astonishment from Charlie, and didn't need his exclamation to tell him that Charlie recognized clearly what only gave Harry a nagging feeling of familiarity.

"Croaker is an Unspeakable Harry," Charlie set down the letter and Harry could feel a bit of worry. "That office has to be a front for Unspeakable work."

Harry raised his eyebrows and passed along the second letter, "I don't think I can be in too much trouble."

Charlie smiled and shook his head, "He's still trying."

"Still...," Harry sighed and hated what he was about to say, "better Fudge than someone unpredictable. At least we have influence over him."

The letter from Fudge was dropped into a rubbish bin, where it conveniently burst into flame. Harry would decide later if he was going to the ceremony, but he was not going to show up that early just so Fudge could try to get something from him.

The last letter was less formal and in familiar handwriting.

_Yo Harry!_

_Don't worry about Nico. He's harmless. Say hi to Charlie for me._

_Love ya guys,_

_Tonks_

Harry grinned. The first time he had seen Tonks's handwriting he had teased her for writing in such a girly style. She had tried to deny it and hex him simultaneously, but just ended up changing her hair color twenty times in ten seconds out of frustration.

Charlie whistled and Hedwig flew in through an open window. She landed on the redhead's shoulder and Harry gave her a betrayed look.

"I thought you were my owl!" Harry protested.

Charlie grinned, "She visited quite a bit while you were unconscious."

Harry scratched out a quick reply to Fudge that he would attend the ceremony, not bothering to address the Minister properly, and rolled it up for Hedwig to deliver.

"You're back in business girl," Harry stroked her feathers fondly and she nipped his finger before taking the letter in her talons and flying off towards London. He turned to Charlie and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a light kiss.

He closed his eyes as arms snaked around his waist and held him close. It took Harry some time to realize that he was in _his_ house, kissing _his_... um... whatever Charlie was, and he was officially a fully-trained adult wizard. He felt a little light-headed and overwhelmed when the kiss ended and it took a few minutes to register the smug smile on Charlie's face.

Harry knew exactly how to get rid of it though, "Ready to meet my parents?"

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	50. Chapter 50

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Fifty**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Harry decided to see Dominic Croaker at the Ministry before the ceremony in Diagon Alley. He disguised himself before going into London though, as Charlie wouldn't be with him the entire time and he didn't want to even try dealing with crowds of The-Boy-Who-Lived fans on his own. He would prefer a full squadron of Aurors between him and them... and maybe the Weasley twins too.

"I'll just be at my dad's office until you're done," Charlie said quietly to Harry as they got on the lifts. "We can leave from there if you like."

Harry nodded a bit nervously. They were in an enclosed space with several people, though Charlie was standing between Harry and anyone else, and it was all he could do not to apparate out of there, wards or no wards. They left the lift at the same floor but walked in opposite directions. Harry headed towards the Department of Mysteries and Charlie to meet his father.

Just walking down that long corridor brought back memories that Harry didn't want to face. He had only been to the Ministry for his apparition test since that night, and had been nowhere near this section. Harry removed his disguise.

He took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in. The room spun, and it was even stranger than the last time he had seen it. The tendrils of magic became stripes of color of varying widths, then as the room slowed they twisted into their normal paths. Harry just stared for a few minutes, noting that one room was brighter than any of the others, a gleaming cherry red. He held his hand just barely off the surface of the door and closed his eyes. The feeling flooded through him and he smiled and stepped back.

"The Department of Magic Reconstruction," Harry eventually whispered.

The magic pulsed on one of the doors and Harry opened it to step inside. As he did, he was surprised to see a rather ordinary looking office space, with very unordinary objects on the two desks and the shelves that covered the walls. Some, or rather most, of the objects were decidedly dark. All of them had been tampered with to some extent. The dark objects felt wrong, sickening.

"We were wondering if you would come in at all. You spent a good deal of time in the antechamber," Croaker spoke from behind one of the desks.

Recognition flashed through Harry's mind, "You were at the World Cup. Mr. Weasley pointed you out to us."

"Dominic Croaker, but please call me Nico, and this is my partner," a woman turned around and Harry's widened a bit, "who I believe you've met before."

"Hello Harry," she grinned at him.

"Hi Hestia," Harry shook his head to clear it. There was an enormous amount of magical energy in the room and he already had a headache from it. "It just took me a few minutes. I have been here before."

Hestia winced, "Sorry Harry. I forgot that was the last time you were anywhere near here."

Harry concentrated on blocking some of the brightness of the magic in the room and his headache faded somewhat, "I take it Albus has something to do with me being here?"

"Can you tell us how you defeated Voldemort?" Croaker asked, conjuring up a comfortable looking chair for Harry.

"I'm not really sure...," Harry began, and then remembered what these people did for a living, or more so the fact that no one really knew what they did. Chances were they could keep a secret, and Hestia at least was an Order member. "I destroyed his magic."

Both of them looked at him eagerly and leaned forward. Hestia grinned, "Can you explain how?"

"You see Harry," Croaker was grinning as well, "we deal with all the objects confiscated in raids and whatnot that are too dangerous for Arthur and Perkins or even the Aurors."

"It's not really something I could teach anyone," Harry frowned. Then he started to explain how he had started seeing magic and eventually how he discovered he could manipulate it and then how he realized he could destroy Voldemort that way.

As he headed towards the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office Harry shook his head again. He had just accepted a job... sort of. He was an Unspeakable, and he didn't even have his N.E.W.T. results yet. He had refused to work full time though as just being in the department had given him a pounding headache. He was more of a consultant who they would call in when they needed him. He was also the new liaison to the Department for Cyclops, replacing Doris Crockford.

"You look like you got hit by the Knight Bus," Tonks's voice came almost out of nowhere.

Harry remembered then that he had reapplied his disguise, "How do you...?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus and an Auror," Tonks bounced, rather like Dobby did sometimes. "I've learned to look at the little indicators. You're the same height and build, and I know exactly what you can do to that hair."

Harry grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah." He paused. "How have you been?"

"It's been a little low around here," Tonks's ever-energetic happiness dimmed a bit. "We haven't lost that many people in one blow since the first war."

Harry saw the cubicle that had once been Kingsley's, where posters of Sirius had looked down from every available wall surface. It was completely cleaned out, no sign that anyone had ever worked there.

"I'm sorry," Harry felt his heart twist with guilt. "I could have..."

"Don't you dare blame yourself Harold James Potter," Tonks almost hissed the words, resembling her mother's side of the family for just an instant. Harry stepped back. "We were all doing our jobs, and if you take the blame you cheapen what we do every day here. We're the ones to blame for not protecting you time and again. It's our job to stop things like that from happening, not yours."

He thought he saw a tear in her eye. Harry knew that Tonks had been close to Kingsley and he could feel the pain she normally kept hidden, pain for Kingsley and those other Aurors that Harry never knew.

"I... I won't say that again Tonks," Harry hung his head.

Tonks reached out as though to touch him but drew her hand back just before Harry stepped back, "Don't Harry. I lashed out. I was there when Kingsley died and...," she sighed and shook her head. "He was my partner my first year as an Auror."

Harry nodded. He could understand to some extent. "Is everyone still celebrating?" he asked a little bitterly.

"They haven't stopped," Tonks snorted. A light flashed over a fireplace and Tonks swore under her breath, "Gotta go Harry, looks like another party has gotten out of hand."

Harry shook his head and walked down the hall to Mr. Weasley's office, stepping to the side briefly as an Auror rushed past him. Charlie's laughter echoed out of the tiny office and heartened Harry. He stepped inside and was immediately wrapped in a much needed hug.

"How was it?" Charlie questioned, detecting the lingering sadness from being in the Department of Mysteries and talking to Tonks.

"I have a part time job," was his only answer.

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows behind Charlie as Charlie laughed again.

_If Fudge doesn't take his hand off my arm soon I'll blast it off,_ Harry was forcing himself to smile as Fudge rambled on about how much the wizarding world owed Harry.

There were flashes of light as camera after camera captured Harry Potter and the Minister of Magic on film. He wondered if he would be scowling in the papers the next day. Someone would tell him, as he hadn't even looked at the _Prophet_ or any other paper since before the battle. Harry had actually been a few minutes late to the ceremony, his dinner with Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in muggle London running a little longer than expected.

"...and in appreciation for ridding the world of the greatest threat it's know since Grindelwald, the Ministry of Magic presents Mr. Potter with the Order of Merlin, First Class!" Fudge brought out the box with a flourish.

Harry was dumbstruck. No one had warned him this time, and judging by the emotions he was reading off of Dumbledore, who was seated behind them, Fudge had kept it a secret from everyone. The Minister must have dreaded a repeat of the Halloween Ball incident.

A quick examination of the box and roll of parchment showed nothing harmful. Harry accepted them and cleared his throat, "Thank you. I, um, haven't prepared anything to say. I'm still not fully recovered, and I spent most of the past few weeks studying for exams. I think maybe I passed." There was a little laughter from the crowd. "I just want to thank everyone else who fought that day. There is no doubt in my mind that I would have failed without the support of so many. In particular I want to acknowledge the fallen, and the students who fought. They faced the burdens of adults while still children and proved themselves worthy."

Harry stepped back and almost apparated away in a panic when the crowd burst into applause and cheers. He felt that any second they would rush up the stairs and envelope him. They didn't though, and Harry felt the steadying calm of Dumbledore behind him.

"Make sure you read the fine print Harry," Dumbledore winked at him. "Lemon drop?"

Harry grinned and took a candy. He popped it in his mouth and as it dissolved against his tongue he paid close attention to his own emotions, "Serenity Serum."

Dumbledore just twinkled, his only indication that Harry had guessed correctly again. Reporters began shouting out questions and Harry shook his head. Despite the potion he was beginning like the world had suddenly become very tight and restricting. He needed to get away.

"Trials start tomorrow Harry," Dumbledore said before Harry apparated away for Potter Manor.

Charlie appeared almost immediately after Harry and held him gently until Harry's heart rate slowed to normal and his breathing steadied. He laced his own arms around Charlie's waist and sighed. It was going to be months, or possibly years, before Harry would be able to stand a crowd of wizards and witches. It was possible he would never be comfortable in Diagon Alley again.

"What did Albus say?"

"He told me to read the fine print," Harry responded quietly, his eyes still shut.

He felt the parchment roll pulled out of his pocket and a few moments passed, "Bloody hell!"

"You've been spending too much time with Ron," Harry teased with a laugh.

Charlie snorted, "His mouth is worse than the twins. Look at this thing!"

Harry coughed when he looked at the parchment. It had unrolled to be several feet long, with writing smaller than Hermione's, "That's a lot of fine print."

After they found a spell that enlarged print as you read the task of reading all the fine print became much easier. Harry sat back in a dazed silence when he was done.

"I have a seat on the Wizengamot," Harry said blankly.

"And at meetings of the International Confederation of Wizards," Charlie had an eyebrow lifted.

Harry owled Dumbledore immediately to ask about the details involved in claiming his spot on the Wizengamot. The answer came back with Fawkes and Harry was prepared the next morning when he apparated to Hogwarts. He ate breakfast with the staff, making sure to sit between his father and the now former headmaster to avoid contact with the few professors that were there for the summer. Harry was happy to hear that Snape was leaving later that day for Highlands Cottage, getting his own vacation.

"Here is your new robe," Dumbledore twinkled at Harry in his office and handed him a very formal looking robe with a purple embroidered W. Harry solemnly slipped it on over the simple trousers and shirt he wore. "That is all you need."

"That's all?" Harry knew he sounded skeptical.

Dumbledore smiled at him, "The other members do know that you have the right to be there."

Harry just nodded, a bit of nervousness creeping up on him, "Where do we need to be?"

"Courtroom ten," Dumbledore's twinkle and smile both dimmed slightly.

"Right," Harry's stomach twisted in memory all the same. "Shall we go straight there?"

That brought the twinkle back to full force. The Wizengamot members would be there early, before the court was opened for spectators. Chances were they weren't actually expecting Harry to join them. He never would have read all of that if Dumbledore hadn't hinted.

They arrived without a sound and several witches and wizards in similar robes leapt back in surprise and pulled out their wands. Upon seeing who was there, the wands went back to wherever each person preferred to keep theirs and a few faces looked embarrassed at the reaction.

"Mr. Potter!" Fudge's smile was noticeably fake, even to the blind.

Harry counted to ten in his head, calming himself, "Minister Fudge. I trust that everyone who was taken into custody is appearing before the court."

"Of course, of course," Fudge tried to placate Harry.

Harry noted the amusement from several of the court members and it bolstered him somewhat.

"Please take your seats everyone," Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, announced clearly. "The doors will open shortly."

Harry took a seat at the back in the middle of a row of chairs where his face would be shadowed. The witch and wizard who sat to either side of him were both completely unfamiliar and very old.

"Mercedes Carlson," the aging witch nodded at Harry.

"Jefferson Sandrus," the wizard croaked.

Harry nodded at them both, "Harry Potter."

The witch smiled, "Don't fear to speak up lad. Give them a piece of your mind, now that they have to listen to you."

Harry smiled grimly and nodded. The next several hours he saw Death Eater after Death Eater admit to their crimes under truth serum and helped to pass sentence on them. There was satisfaction at seeing justice done, but sadness at the waste of so many lives. As the wizarding world no longer trusted the dementors, Azkaban was staffed with ordinary wizard and witch guards and layered with more restrictive wards than other spot in the world. Over thirty wizards were given life sentences that day.

It took almost more control than Harry had to keep himself focused and protected during the trials. Emotions were running high, but Harry was able to use that to some degree. Those on trial all felt either incredibly guilty, or righteous and terribly slighted. It was easy to detect who had truly committed crimes. He was nearly shaking with the efforts to control his sensing abilities by the time it ended.

Charlie was waiting for him when he got home and Harry gave the official robes to an elf to take care of, immediately seeking the comfort offered in the redhead's arms. They spent the night snuggled in front of the fire, just talking and sometimes enjoying the silent companionship.

Over the course of the next month or so Potter Manor became host to several friends in transition. Hermione and Ron couldn't afford a place of their own with a baby on the way, Hermione in school, and Ron unemployed, so Harry offered them a room for as long as they needed it. Ron was in and out as he tried out for several quidditch teams, but Hermione mostly stayed at home in the Manor and began reading the books for her first year at University.

With Fred's approaching marriage, George moved into Potter Manor as well. Though neither twin admitted it both of them had a great deal of difficulty living apart for the first time in their lives. Fred had Angelina to help him through, and George had his empathic brother and almost brother, who were there to sense his shifting moods and keep him from falling into depression.

Both Remus and Snape were in and out of the house for the occasional meal or just to visit. Molly and Arthur Weasley had moved back into the Burrow along with Ginny, and Bill transferred to a French branch of Gringotts near the Delacour Estate.

Harry was almost at the final stages of his plan, one that had been in his letter to his father that was never needed, when he brought it up to Charlie late one night. He was still having frequent nightmares which resulted in the two wizards waking throughout the night and talking until Harry could sleep again.

"Do you want children?" Harry asked quietly, afraid of the answer he would receive and knowing that Charlie could feel his fear.

A kiss on his back, right at the base of his neck, and a wave of love and comfort lessened the tightness in Harry's chest, "I'm a Weasley Harry."

Harry had no choice but to smile. He had heard from Ron several times that all Weasleys had large families, and remembered Malfoy commenting on it several times as well.

He turned over and kissed Charlie, running a hand down the other wizard's side to rest on his hip, "So you won't have a problem when I adopt Carver and Erica?"

The momentary shock Charlie felt coursed through Harry, followed by understanding. The names of the two orphans who were in the same orphanage Riddle had grown up in were well known in the Manor. Harry had visited them several times and talked with Hermione and Angelina about them frequently.

Charlie mimicked Harry's caress and drew him closer, "I couldn't think of a better home for them."

Harry grinned, "Good, cause I'm just about ready. I just have to smooth things over with the Ministry. I have an appointment with Fudge tomorrow."

"Do I want to know?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows raised. Even in the pitch black of the night Harry knew his facial expressions. He suspected it was the link they shared.

Harry nuzzled his boyfriend?... lover?... partner, "You can come if you want. It should be interesting."

"I think I'll leave blackmailing Ministry officials to you and the twins," Charlie responded and moved his hand down Harry's leg as far as he could reach.

Harry laughed and turned his mind towards other things. So long as they only went so far Harry was comfortable. They had found the invisible line which couldn't be crossed yet and Charlie was careful not to approach it. After all... there were still many other things they could do to each other.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	51. Chapter 51

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Charlie straightened Harry's robes, the cloak clasp in particular. It was yet another tradition in the wizarding world that Harry had no idea about until he was experiencing it. As Head of the Potter and Black families both crests were embroidered on the left chest of his robes, where a pocket would be on a shirt. As Heir to the Snape family, the Snape crest was his cloak clasp.

"I feel so...," Harry grumbled, knowing that Charlie was aware of exactly how he felt. He had been raised to think he was worthless, not to display his heritage and social position proudly. It was beyond awkward.

Charlie smiled at him, and Harry reflected in amazement at how Charlie always managed to be so happy, "It's just for today."

"And next month, and a week after that...," Harry snorted, not bothering to complete the list.

"Mum says it happened last time too," Charlie noted. "The number of marriages right after that Halloween was ridiculous. There were people who sometimes had three to attend in one day. Then nine months later..."

Harry finally chuckled, "We ended up with record high births. It's a better way to celebrate than setting off fireworks no muggle could ever dream of making... or getting so drunk and raucous that the Aurors have to bring people home and the Obliviators have to be called in."

"I wouldn't mind a bit of celebrating myself," Charlie stepped closer and Harry tilted his head to welcome the kiss.

He felt the approach of one of the many Weasleys but ignored it and ignored the opening door.

"We can't leave you two alone for five minutes!" Bill's voice was bright and happy. He was dressed similarly to Charlie and Harry, with the Weasley crest as his cloak clasp. Charlie's clasp just had the Weasley colors.

Harry grinned at the older wizard, "I recall you and Fleur visiting us just a few weeks ago and completely ignoring all the books in the library."

Bill flushed. It was a bit too easy to get that reaction from any Weasley, except maybe the twins who seemed to have no idea of the concept of shame. Charlie was also a nice shade of red just then.

"It's almost time," Bill grinned.

Charlie and Harry followed him down the stairs and Harry was glad to feel the hominess and comfort that he always associated with the Burrow. The Weasleys, despite having inherited a nice sum from Sirius, had not changed the house one bit. Harry was thrilled that suddenly possessing a considerable pile of gold had not changed his adoptive family one bit.

Outside it was bright and sunny. Harry felt the rays of the sun soaking into his skin and stretched languidly as he always did now when stepping into the sun. His skin was nicely bronzed from spending hours outside each day. He had a garden of his own, extensive grounds to explore, and a lake complete with rope for swinging out and dropping into the water.

"You are altogether too sexy when you do that," Charlie whispered in his ear.

Bill groaned, "I do not want to have to separate you two again."

"We'll behave," Harry promised with a grin.

There was a fairly large group gathered, but all of them were people that Harry knew well. It was mostly comprised of Order members, and then there were several people that had been in the twins' year at Hogwarts as well as a smattering from the surrounding years. The entire DA was present as well, and several of them looked reluctant to be socializing with their professors, even some that had already graduated.

A large number of chairs in all shapes and sizes, one of them extra large to accommodate Hagrid, were arranged facing a flowering tree in the Burrow's backyard. Arthur Weasley stood under the boughs of the tree, wand in hand and looking a little nervous.

Bill, Charlie and Harry went to join Fred, George, and Ron next to Mr. Weasley. Each of the Weasleys gave Fred a quick hug before stepping to their assigned places. Harry refrained, still apprehensive when it came to touch. Only Hermione had made progress in that department with her customary determination.

The guests took their seats and music started, though Harry had no idea where it was coming from. The girls began to walk up the aisle, Angelina last of all in a white muggle wedding dress. It had taken a bit of explaining when Harry and Hermione had both burst into laughter at Angelina's insistence on a white dress, but once the rest of the party understood Fred and Angelina had been on the receiving end of endless 'white wedding' jokes.

Harry watched the magic rather than listening to the words as Mr. Weasley conducted the ceremony. It confirmed a little suspicion in his mind.

The ceremony itself was much shorter than Harry had expected. He had heard the Dursleys complain after weddings they had been to about how long and boring the ceremony was. When Harry commented as much, Remus had laughed so hard that tears formed and then proceeded to tell everyone of how he had to fight to stay awake at the Dursley's wedding.

Molly Weasley had insisted on preparing the food herself, though she did accept some help from Harry's house elves. Her cooking was spectacular as always, though Harry's appetite was still only a fraction of what it had been years before.

The party lasted through the whole day, past when Fred and Angelina left at dusk for their honeymoon in America. There was mostly dancing and small pockets of conversation by the time night fell. Harry was content to watch it all, leaning up against Charlie under an oak tree.

"Mum is thrilled," Charlie said softly, his mouth resting right by Harry's ear.

"Mm," Harry agreed.

Molly Weasley's first reaction to Harry adopting Erica Carver had been that he was too young for such a responsibility. Harry knew that everyone feared more for his mental state and not his age. He had never really gotten a chance to be young. The instant she saw them though, Molly Weasley slipped into the role of grandmother. She had the two toddlers, Carver at two running everywhere and Erica at a year just mastering walking, on a blanket on the lawn with her.

"You know she's only to going to bug the rest of them even more now," Charlie chuckled.

Harry had to laugh as well, "Yeah. The last child she expected to make her a grandmother was the first, and Ron's already got one on the way. I'm surprised Bill gets anywhere near her."

They stood there quietly and watched the party. Harry couldn't get anywhere near the dance floor without triggering a panic attack. Even the conversing groups were a bit much for him. Luckily for him, Charlie was content to stand apart from the group.

"Marry me," a shiver traveled down Harry's spine as Charlie's warm breath tickled his neck.

"I think I already started it," Harry grinned and turned in the embrace.

His lips found Charlie's mouth and claimed it. He opened himself to connect more fully with the on-leave dragon handler and showed him his memory of a short moment during the battle when Harry had strands of their magic twisted around his fingers and knotted them together.

The kiss deepened and both of them ignored the fact that there were still fifty other people there. Harry knew he was projecting, but he didn't care. They were at a wedding. Projecting love was appropriate, and if it wasn't, well... he was Harry Potter. He may as well get some use out of it.

When they broke the kiss there was a whistle from behind Harry and Charlie's face became the color of Weasley embarrassment.

There was a smile on his face though, "How many people accidentally get married?"

"It's not complete," Harry explained, though no one really had the vocabulary for what only a few people could see, "but I'm more than willing to finish what I started."

The smile grew wider and both of them continued to ignore their friends and family, "I'm ready when you are Harry."

Harry smiled softly, the prospect of being officially bound to Charlie lifting some of the ever-present anxieties that plagued him. He tilted his head for another kiss, almost successfully blocking out the rest of the gathering.

"Soon," Harry promised. There were a few things he had to check first, a bit of research to do, and a few people to talk to.

The last of the guests left just a bit before midnight. All the remaining Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Carver and Erica were spending the night at the Burrow. Harry had been amused to discover that Charlie's old twin had been either widened considerably, or replaced. It was a good thing too, as Harry was sure that Carver and Erica would turn up before long and crawl into bed with them as they had done every night.

The two toddlers both suffered from nightmares. From what little Carver was able to explain, he dreamed of the attack on his family and of the orphanage. Erica was still too young to do anything but sniffle and burrow into either Harry's or Charlie's arms. A great deal of the concern over Harry adopting two children had been laid to rest when people saw him actually carrying Carver and Erica, comfortable with touching them.

The next day Harry and Charlie said their good-byes and apparated away to Romania. Despite frequent owls Harry knew that the dragon handlers were worried about him and all of them wanted to meet Carver and Erica. Then there was Eliza. Harry suspected if he put off visiting any longer he would find an irate dragon in his backyard.

It was a tremendous relief and Harry almost sagged with the effort of keeping emotions blocked out no longer necessary. Everyone there had their own barriers, so there was no emotional screaming. They were almost immediately surrounded and Harry felt Carver and Erica lifted out of his arms. He didn't react at all when someone accidentally touched him, and just looked at Charlie with shock. The redhead only grinned.

After the initial barrage of greetings, hugs, and jumbled positive emotions, the majority of the handlers left to go about their work. Only those who had worked most closely with Charlie and Harry remained.

"So Charlie, how was maternity leave?" Jean Pierre teased.

Charlie spluttered, "Excuse me?"

"You do have kids now," Jean Pierre's grin was wide and his eyes were almost twinkling, "so we officially put you down as on maternity."

"Are you suggesting that Charlie is the mother?" Harry could feel a mischievous glint in his eyes. He kept the toddlers in his peripheral vision but they were fine with Jeremy and Anya, who were looking very friendly with each other. Harry raised an eyebrow and everyone around them grinned knowingly. It was impossible to hide a relationship in a community of empaths.

"Nein," Dieter said and ruffled Harry's hair, "that would be you mein kleines. You're the tiny one. Charlie's got some muscle on him, too stocky to be a girl."

Harry had long ago stopped even pretending to use a wand, though the papers had yet to pounce on the knowledge and publish it for the entire world to know, so he couldn't pull his wand to threaten anyone. The challenging look in his eye was more than enough though. Dieter laughed and threw his hands up in surrender. Charlie was standing behind Harry and looped his arms over his shoulders.

"I can assure you Dieter," Charlie was grinning, though Harry couldn't see it. They were constantly linked strongly enough now that if Harry paid attention, or they were touching, they were aware of each muscle twitch. "Harry is most definitely a man."

"You would know Charlie," Jean Pierre gave a dramatic sigh. "He's your wife."

Apparently, the dragon handler's didn't need an official ceremony to take place for them to acknowledge or detect a bonding.

There was no need to exchange any words, or even a glance. Harry and Charlie leapt forward like one being and tackled the two larger dragon handlers in a playful wrestling match. Though Harry was the smallest and least muscular of the four he had his dragon blood enhanced strength and was trained to kill both with and without magic. The match was no contest.

He wished there was nothing to take him away from Romania, but the owls were getting more persistent. Before long, if Harry didn't return to the wizarding world it would come to him. It seemed that after all he had done there was no way he could sit back and let the world progress without him. For two months they had only left Romania for weddings, first Bill and Fleur's, Oliver Wood and the keeper for the Harpies, and then Jeremy and Anya's.

The Wizengamot wanted Harry there for the deliberations and passing of several new laws. The International Confederation of Wizards had put off their annual meeting so Harry could attend. Then there were the little things, which were to Harry much more important.

Ron had accepted a spot as reserve keeper for the Kenmore Kestrels and wanted Harry and Charlie to go to a game. He and Hermione would be moving out of the Manor and into their own home, and Hermione had started school again. George had moved out of the Manor and, to the great surprise of everyone who knew him, into Hogwarts. He was apprenticing with McGonagall and teaching Transfiguration, his work with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes relegated to after-hours and summer, with the occasional weekend.

Harry was still not ready to be around large groups of people, but he and Charlie had a theory on how he might fix that... or at least make it easier. They sent out owls inviting all their family, as well as Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, and Ollivander, to dinner at the Manor for the day after they returned. Ollivander had been surprised to be there over an hour before any other guest, but agreed to their plan quickly.

"We, um, invited you here for a little something more than dinner," Harry said nervously. Everyone there was accustomed to seeing Harry nervous, even if he normally wasn't in that particular group of people.

Charlie was holding Harry's hand and gave it a little squeeze. As always, he was a happy and calming influence, "What Harry is trying to tell you, is that months ago we decided to bond, and will be performing the ceremony tonight."

Shock rang out clearly from each person there with the exception of three, Anders Ollivander, Carver, and Erica. The two children didn't really know what was happening and Ollivander had agreed to perform the ceremony an hour earlier. Harry needed Ollivander's ability to see at least a little magic to pick up cues from Harry during the ceremony.

Once the shock faded Ollivander stepped forward and they started. Harry's hands moved throughout, taking strands of Charlie's magic and weaving them with his own. The words of one of the most ancient ceremonies they could find only supplemented what Harry was doing. He and Charlie were tightly linked, and Charlie's eyes followed the weaving with amazement.

They had been right. As Harry wove he felt the tension and pressure that had constantly pervaded his entire body begin to recede as his barriers rose again. Charlie's magic calmed his, much as Charlie was able to do with Harry's emotions. Harry felt even the basic functions of their bodies, their heartbeats, their breathing, synchronize as the weaving drew towards completion.

Harry heard his own voice and Charlie's responding in the correct places of the ceremony, but they were distant and muffled. Harry's final bit of weaving was to take the fine green thread that had joined his magic with Eliza's protection and extend that protection to Charlie.

It was like being released from a prison. He was still overly sensitive to the emotions and magic around him but it was dampened, grounded.

They lifted their heads together as Ollivander finished and stepped back, their eyes locking. They were already standing close enough that they could feel each other's breath. Charlie lifted a hand and cupped Harry's cheek. Harry's hand somehow found Charlie's hip. They leaned just slightly and their lips met, audience forgotten as they lost themselves in the taste and feel of each other.

Mrs. Weasley was crying softly when they parted and remembered that other people were present. Hermione was rubbing her now obviously protruding stomach with one hand and wiping under her eyes with the other. Even Snape looked like he had tears in his eyes. Everyone was smiling.

On cue, Tawny popped into the room and announced dinner. No one ever stood between Weasleys and food.

Charlie accepted the hugs for both of them, though Hermione was able to touch Harry's arm softly as she congratulated them.

The Weasleys bounced back from such a surprise as only Weasleys did, and the conversation over the meal was typical for the family of redheads.

"I don't suppose you'll ever do anything in a traditional manner?" Harry's father asked him quietly, but with a small smile.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. I think breaking all the rules is my blood."

Snape just snorted and returned to his food, but Remus grinned at Harry from across the table. Harry put Carver and Erica in their beds after dinner and instructed a pair of house elves to keep an eye on them.

Ginny pressed a piece of parchment into Charlie's hand and kissed him on the cheek when George told her they had to leave.

It was late when everyone left, Ginny escorted by George as she was still a Hogwarts student. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore had guessed something more than dinner was on the schedule for that night as McGonagall had allowed Ginny to leave the school.

"Dad, before you go... I...," Harry stopped Snape before the fireplace.

"Yes?" Snape turned and lifted a single eyebrow.

Harry tensed himself, and took a deep breath, and gave his father a quick hug. There was astonishment for a brief second before long arms returned the embrace. Harry was relieved to feel almost no revulsion or fear.

With a smile Harry stepped back, "I just needed to test myself."

"And?" Snape's voice was hopeful.

Harry bit his lip, "It's getting better."

"I'll see you again soon," Snape promised before he threw down a handful of powder and stepped into the flames. "Highlands Cottage!"

With the wards around the Manor, and the strange expansion of the Hogwarts wards, anyone traveling between the two had to take a strange route. Snape was one of the few people who didn't have to walk nearly half a mile in order to apparate or Portkey away. The only Floo connections were to Highland's Cottage and the Burrow.

"You're getting there," Charlie said softly as he stepped up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry smiled and kissed his bondmate, "I know." The kisses quickly turned passionate. Harry had been waiting all night to get Charlie alone. He apparated them to their bedroom, directly onto the bed.

"Eager?" Charlie teased Harry, lying back as Harry leaned over him.

Harry lowered himself and proceeded to show Charlie just how eager he was.

They didn't look at the parchment from Ginny until early the next morning, after a sleepless night.

_Charlie and Harry,_

_I'm planning this as a bonding gift, but if I gave it to you sooner then you idiots have waited too long. The story of how Harry was conceived intrigued me, so I questioned Professor Snape about it, and he agreed to help me if I needed it._

_Whenever you two are ready, I'm offering to carry a child for you. I love you both and you've already shown what wonderful parents you are._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry was speechless. He heard Carver stirring upstairs and knew that Erica would follow soon.

"She...," Charlie couldn't seem to form a coherent thought either.

They looked at each other and Charlie raised his eyebrows. Harry smiled and nodded. They were lost in a kiss again when they heard Carver announce his presence.

"Daddy! Dad!" The exclamation was followed by giggling.

Charlie scooped Carver up and began tickling him, causing the giggles to increase in volume and a shriek or two to join them. Erica tugged at Harry's trousers and was soon cuddling in his lap.

"I guess we better send Ginny a Thank You note," Harry said, still a bit dazed.

Charlie grinned at him, "A rather profuse Thank You. Mum's gonna have kittens."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


	52. Chapter 52

**Finding the Key**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

The figures in the picture placed on a prominent spot on the mantle grinned at him. Two very small children waved enthusiastically. They had started out scared and nervous, but for some reason trusted Harry and Charlie completely. Quickly they began acting like children their age should, complete with Carver's stubborn attachment to the word 'no'.

Molly and Arthur, much to their delight, were almost immediately dubbed Grandma and Grandpa. It took a little longer for Severus to become Granddad, and he still had to remind himself that Carver and Erica were talking to him whenever they said it.

_I'm a grandfather._

Severus massaged his temples. He wasn't even forty. It had been a complete shock to discover, only a few years ago, that he was a father. Then Harry had to go and adopt two children, with no warning to anyone, almost the instant he graduated from Hogwarts, making Severus an instant grandfather.

Whenever he saw the man, Cornelius Fudge refused to look Severus in the eye and made a hurried excuse to be somewhere else quickly. After the first time Severus had made an effort to run into the man several more times to test the reaction. Fudge would grow flustered and immediately leave. Severus had been pleased, but puzzled, until he saw the adoption papers for Carver and Erica, signed by Fudge.

Every now and then Severus wondered exactly Harry had done to get Fudge to sign the papers and not leak the news to the papers. It had taken months for the world at large to catch wind of the adoption, and by then Harry and Charlie were in Romania again.

The bonding was not as much of a surprise as the adoption, at least not to Severus. For some reason the opposite seemed to be the case for most of the Gryffindors that he was surrounded with. Charlie was already essentially the other father for Carver and Erica, and he hadn't left Harry's side for more than an hour or so since the battle. The bonding was inevitable.

Of course, the two of them had completely flouted tradition by giving their guests no warning whatsoever, never mind that they didn't inform their families beforehand or register the ceremony with the Ministry. Severus was sure that they had never told the Ministry. As they planned to live in Romania for at least a little more than half of each year they technically didn't have to inform the British Ministry of Magic about their bonding.

The professors at Hogwarts had a betting pool going for how long it would take for the news to break to the media. Sinistra and Trelawney were already out of the running.

Romania was the best place for Harry, everyone who knew him reluctantly agreed. A dragon colony was not the best place to raise children, but with Harry's ability to communicate with them, and their strange acceptance of Harry as one of them, the children were in no danger whatsoever. They were probably the safest toddlers in the world. Anyone who tried to hurt them would have not only a very angry Harry Potter after them, but also several overprotective dragons.

Harry apparated back and forth for his odd work with the Ministry, meetings with the Wizengamot, and Hogwarts Board of Governors business. Harry had been offered a seat not long after he mentioned to a reporter that graduating from Hogwarts didn't mean he was unconcerned with the goings on at the school.

Lately he had also been meeting with Draco Malfoy and they were planning hard for the opening of their school. The Hogwarts year would end soon, there were only four weeks remaining, and there would be another string of marriages, including the Malfoy-Fawcett wedding. After the honeymoon Harry and Draco would send out invitations to the thirty ten-year-old muggle-borns in the British Isles for the start of the next school year.

The children and Charlie lived almost exclusively in Romania, though they all spent at least a few days each month at Potter Manor. Harry had also promised Molly a week with the children over the summer.

The school was quieter without Harry Potter's class of trouble-makers and incompetents. Neville Longbottom was out of Severus's hair forever, at least where it counted, which was anywhere near a cauldron or laboratory. There were still exploding and melting cauldrons, most of them directly due to Jackie Gudgeon, but nothing like what Longbottom had been capable of.

Severus was almost shocked to discover he missed them all. He had not fiendish plots to foil, no lives to save, no Dark Lord to spy on, just an endless supply of students to teach the same potions to.

_I'm bored_, Severus found himself thinking.

He still had a few potions he was working on, but tracking down the remaining Death Eaters had been left to the Aurors. Albus no longer had an excuse to interfere in Severus's life, though that didn't stop him from trying on occasion.

And with Voldemort dead, and the official Ministry pardon for any past misdeeds, Severus was no longer indebted to the old fool. He suspected Harry's hand in the pardon.

He sighed and leaned back with the book he was reading. Harry had given him copies of all his vault keys and free access to the treasure of knowledge in the piles upon pile of ancient tomes hoarded by the Black and Potter families. Severus had already found several potions thought lost and material for decades of research... but for some reason it wasn't enough.

The fire flickered and the candles guttered. He was starting to get tired, but the diary of the thirteenth century wizard who had invented Replenisher Potion was fascinating. He blinked and the words blurred.

Several pages went by before Severus realized what he was reading, "Bloody hell!"

Severus turned back the pages and read more carefully, now fully awake. He finished the entry and slammed the fragile book down on his coffee table.

"I'm cursed," Severus announced to his empty quarters.

For a moment Severus considered doing nothing at all about what he'd read. After all, there was almost no chance that anyone else would ever read that book. He could in fact ensure that no one ever read what he just did.

But Harry would never forgive him. James would never forgive him. Remus would most likely die much sooner if Severus didn't act. He wasn't blind to the werewolf's depression. Harry visited and wrote, but Remus was still alone again.

It wouldn't matter that they would never find out. Severus would know, and the knowledge would eat away at him until he did something about it.

_So much for my boring life,_ Severus told himself.

He snorted. It figured. The man plagued him in life and would continue to do so until Severus died.

His calendar hung by the desk in his study. It was three days until he was due at Potter Manor to spend the day with Harry, Charlie, and, Severus reminded himself once more, his grandchildren. And Merlin help them Ginny Weasley had already started the potion, under Severus's supervision, to add to the family. They planned to finish the potion in one week, and then Ginny would take it and live with them in Potter Manor for a year, beginning her studies to become an Auror. The first year was all classroom studies, mostly learning the complex laws of wizarding society.

Three days. It would be enough time to see if there was any more information out there to help him, now that he had something specific to look for. He began making lists and consulting various books in his quarters. He looked over the inventories of the Snape, Potter, and Black vaults and sent a note off to Draco Malfoy requesting access to the Malfoy library. A trip to Alexandria would also be necessary.

Despite the subject of his work, Severus found himself becoming excited. He had a project to work on again, clandestine work looming before him. There was no way what he was considering could become public. If for no other reason, failure would kill the werewolf. Regardless of Harry's reaction to such an event, Severus found himself dreading the inevitable. After all those years of pranks, fear, and stubborn animosity, Remus Lupin was his friend.

Fate was an ironic bitch at times.

For three days Severus barely slept. He ignored his colleagues and snapped at his students. Albus twinkled at him relentlessly and Severus sneered in response. Severus Snape was back to himself.

"Dad!" Harry hugged him tightly when he stepped out from the fireplace.

It had been gradual, but Harry was able to have contact with more and more people. His bonding with Charlie had been the first big step. The red haired dragon handler provided grounding for Harry's empathy and magic sensing, making it possible for Harry to keep sufficient barriers.

As for the other healing Harry needed, time had done a great part. Carver and Erica played no small part, giving Harry something to focus on.

Severus returned the hug, remembering the time when he couldn't get close to his son without causing him to flinch, "Good morning Harry."

The scene in the kitchen of Potter Manor, where the family often ate despite the disapproval of the elves, was cozy and endearing. Charlie had Carver on a booster seat and Erica in a highchair. Both children were feeding themselves, though creating quite a bit of mess in the process. Charlie was eating his own breakfast while flicking his wand between bites to clean up after the children.

"Granddad!" Carver announced gleefully, despite him mouthful of pancake.

Erica twisted in her seat to see him and smiled widely, "Granddad!"

Severus kissed them both on the forehead and took a seat out of range of most of the breakfast mess. Harry sat next to him and an elf provided them with coffee, for Harry, and tea, for Severus.

"You're looking better," Harry said softly.

"And feeling better," Charlie added. Severus didn't bother to wonder how he had heard. The two of them had developed an uncanny sense of each other. Severus would not have been surprised if they had developed telepathy.

"I have been fine," Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry turned his head and Charlie looked up. They exchanged a glance and smiled at each other.

"There's fine," Harry said knowingly, "and then there's fine."

Charlie snickered, "Like Harry's definition of 'fine' can include bleeding from multiple orifices and several broken bones."

Harry rolled his eyes and shot a short-lived glared down the table, "You know what I mean."

"I will tell you later," Severus promised.

Harry's eyes lit up, his suspicions confirmed, "Ha! I was right! Come on Dad, tell me now."

Severus just smirked at the puppy-dog look Harry had turned his way. It was nearly identical to the one James used to get his way... and Severus only gave into that one when James's way was also what Severus wanted, which was frequently.

"You will have to wait," Severus told his son, who huffed as though he was five years old, instead of nearly nineteen. "Now what did you want to show me today?"

The pout disappeared and Harry's eyes lit up. Severus was almost thrown at how happy Harry seemed. There wasn't even a hint of depression or darkness in the emerald eyes.

"We'll be back for lunch Charlie," Harry told his bondmate, who was busy trying to stop Erica from redecorating the room with the remains of her breakfast. From the way Harry and Charlie were reacting, this was an entirely normal mealtime occurrence.

"Good," Charlie vanished the remaining food with his wand and summoned a stuffed animal to entertain the girl, "it's your turn." He then had to obtain another stuffed animal for Carver when the boy realized his sister had one and he didn't.

Harry went to the other end of the table and kissed his family goodbye. Erica and Carver both clapped loudly when Harry and Charlie kissed and Severus had difficulty containing his amusement.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his son's flushed face, "They've been to far too many weddings. They clap when any couple kisses."

"You would think their hands would be sore by now," Charlie commented with a grin, causing Harry's flush to turn a deeper shape of red.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Severus nodded and felt the pull of Harry apparating him. It was not the same as tandem apparition, but much more pleasant, with a slightly warm tingling sensation.

They were in front of a large manor home, Tudor in style. Harry was nearly bouncing at his side and Severus took his time to examine the structure. The sign over the main door told him why he was there, but there was something off about the situation. The wards on the property were far too strong.

**HOGWARTS PREPARATORY ACADEMY**

"Whose house was this?" Severus asked with a small smile. Harry had refused to let anyone see the building until he and Draco had deemed it ready.

"It was in the Black inventory," Harry grinned. "Draco scouted out all the properties we both had, those he could get to that is, and this was the most suitable. I think he also liked the irony of teaching muggle-borns on Black property."

"No doubt Belletrix is rolling over in her grave," Severus shared a smirk with Harry, an expression that brought out the Snape in Harry. Severus had not been at all surprised to hear that it was Longbottom who finally killed her, though he hadn't expected the normally shy Gryffindor to learn the killing curse.

"Along with her aunt and uncle, her husband and brother-in-law," Harry added, bringing just a hint of the darkness that had plagued his life back. With customary Gryffindor stubbornness Harry shook it off and smiled, leading Severus inside the house.

They toured the whole building. The ballroom had been converted to an auditorium which would also serve as a banquet room for larger gatherings. There were classrooms, brightly decorated and ready for students. Several bedrooms were set up for teachers who wanted to stay the night. Harry led him to the last door.

"My office," Harry announced as he opened the door and gestured for Severus to enter.

He stopped on the threshold, "You didn't. Please tell me that's an ordinary portrait Harry."

"Severus!" The portrait greeted him and Severus groaned.

"Does convention mean anything to either of you?" Severus asked in irritation.

"Now Severus...," the portrait began.

"Albus," Severus snapped, "as a portrait you have nothing to threaten me with, no infernal lemon drops to push on me, and you are no longer my boss." Harry was laughing at the entrance to his office. "I fail to see the humor in the situation."

"You're arguing with a portrait!" Harry pointed out. "The real Albus is only a Floo away."

"What possessed you...," Severus started his lecture, but Harry interrupted.

"James and Lily had to have activated their portraits before the Manor was attacked," Harry explained calmly, not at all fazed by the frustration that had to be pouring off of Severus. "We were wondering what effect it had on them, and their portraits couldn't explain it, so we decided to try ourselves. I figured Albus was already a little crazy..."

"Harry!" the portrait objected.

Harry waved it off and continued, his stride unaffected, "...so if having an active portrait messed with his mind at all no one would notice."

Severus couldn't help but agree with the logic of using Albus as a test subject and was impressed with Harry's calm manner when explaining it with Albus, or his portrait anyway, there.

"And you told Albus all of this?" Severus questioned.

Harry nodded, "He agreed."

"That's true, I did," the portrait Albus interjected.

"Of course, I had replaced his Cheering Lemon Drops with drops that the twins infused with Careless Content," Harry smirked at the portrait.

"That explains a lot," Albus the portrait said calmly, and his portrait self took a lemon drop from his robes and popped it in his mouth.

Severus shook his head. Careless Content not only made whoever took the potion rather happy, but also mildly open to suggestion. He just hoped the twins weren't selling it. That was potential for disaster. It was bad enough that Harry had decided to start giving Albus a taste of his own medicine.

"So why are the wards here so strong?" Severus asked bluntly.

"Well, I will be here on a regular basis," Severus just lifted a single eyebrow and Harry sighed, seeing that his father was not buying the explanation. "You know that Draco's in the Order now, and that Grimmauld Place gets a bit cramped." Severus nodded warily. "All our teachers are Order members. The uppermost bedrooms are for members who need them, and the garret isn't for staff meetings. It's for the Order to meet."

"And it will not be at all unusual for Hogwarts staff members to visit here, or any of the Weasleys, or a number of other people," Severus continued, shaking his head. Only Albus and Harry would make a school that was also a secret meeting spot for an underground organization.

"And any of them can communicate with Albus through, well... Albus here," Harry explained smugly.

"They're aware of each other?" Severus's mind was boggled at the implications.

Harry frowned, "Not entirely. They can get each other's attention, and communicate, but it's not like Albus can be watching us now from Hogwarts."

"Thank Merlin for small favors," Severus grumbled. "Please tell me you had the sense not to create a portrait of yourself."

Harry shook his head, "No way. It's all I can do to control my own mind."

"Give my regards to your counterpart," Severus told the portrait, who just twinkled at him as he left the room. _How does a portrait twinkle?_

Harry led the way back outside and Severus watched him tilt his head back and stretch in the late morning sun. With the changes to Harry's own physiology when his dragon adopted him Severus had a few concerns about any children Harry sired. He could just pass along the protection from his dragon mother, or something entirely new could happen. Severus did not like unknowns.

"I think lunch will be outside today," Harry commented before reaching out for his father.

"Easier to clean up?" It was a bit disconcerting to start a sentence on one side of the country and finish on the other, but Severus had done this enough times that he didn't show it.

Harry grinned, "There is that. I just can't get enough of the sun. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry transformed and disappeared in a flash. Severus knew from Charlie's letters that Harry still spent a small portion of each day as a phoenix. He knew Charlie was unconcerned, but Severus couldn't stop the little bit of fear that crept into his heart every time Harry took his avian form. What if it was the last time?

The phoenix returned with Carver and Erica, depositing them at Severus's feet. Both toddlers grinned up at him and Severus swallowed his dignity and folded himself to sit on the ground with his grandchildren. They seemed unfazed that their father was a bird, at least for a short time.

The phoenix flew in a circle above them before gliding back inside the Manor. When he returned he had a basket of what was presumably lunch in his talons, and another large bird following him. They both landed beside Severus.

Severus only kept a little attention on the children, who were cheerfully babbling to each other and pulling up grass, while he examined the bird. It was some variety of hawk Severus decided, though its feathers were a bit redder than he had ever seen...

He looked more closely. The feathers were spotted, as if with freckles. The phoenix nuzzled the hawk, which was only slightly smaller.

"Charlie?"

With a soft 'pop' the two birds were replaced with Harry and Charlie, "I told you I was keeping him company."

"Did you register?" Severus questioned, wondering how he missed this development.

Charlie nodded and smiled mischievously, bringing the twins to mind, "Just last week. It's been a bit longer, but this is the first we've been here since, or the first I've been here anyway."

"Who wants lunch?"

Near pandemonium ensued as two hungry toddlers abandoned their pile of unearthed grass to get to the food. Charlie cast cleaning charms on their hands while Harry fished out sandwiches and juice boxes, a muggle thing that made quite a bit of sense for small children.

"So what is it you have to tell me?" Harry questioned Severus again. The Boy-Who-Lived, now the Man-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who, was sitting comfortably on the ground with the two children almost in his lap. Severus was constantly amazed that Harry was such a good parent despite having nothing in the way of an example to follow from his own childhood. He watched them fondly, wishing he had had the chance to raise Harry.

"Harry," at the seriousness of his tone Harry's head snapped up and Severus noticed Charlie's did the same, though all his attention was on his son, "I don't think Black is dead."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

THE END

There's also the MWPP Prequel: Release the Wolves

And a sequel as of yet untitled

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-

A/N: The next chapter is an Appendix, not an Epilogue, and is certainly worth reading.


	53. Chapter 53

**Finding the Key**

**Appendix**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_**The Official Marauders Code of Conduct **_

_**Revised Edition**_

Code 1: Marauders stick together.

Code 2: There are four Marauders. The number of Marauders shall be four, and four shall be the number of Marauders.

Code 3: I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

Code 4: Marauders may hex each other, but only with just provocation, ruled on by the innocent, granted that any actually exist, bystander Marauders.

Code 5: Should any Marauder break a Marauder's Code, said Marauder's punishment shalt be determined by all other Marauders. The guilty Marauder will feel compelled to right their wrongs.

Code 6: There is _no_ Code Six.

Code 7: No Marauder may share any Marauder secrets with non-Marauders.

Code 8: The Pack comes first.

Code 9: Should any Marauder actually have children someday, Merlin forbid, said children shall be automatically deemed Honorary Marauders.

Code 10: Marauders are Marauders for life and beyond.

Code 11: No Marauder shall join You-Know-Who for any reason whatsoever.

Code 12: No prank is too big, no prank is small, no prank is unworthy of a Marauder granted that the prank does not cause permanent harm.

Code 13: Gryffindors Rule. Slytherins Suck.

Code 14: Marauders shalt not rat each other out to professors, prefects, Head Boy, Head Girl, Slytherins, or prank victims.

Code 15: When a Marauder is having trouble every other Marauder is duty bound to help said Marauder.

Code 16: Remus Jacques Lupin, AKA Moony, is the alpha wolf and brain.

Code 17: James Aaron Potter, AKA Prongs, is the front man.

Code 18: Sirius Constantine Black, AKA Padfoot, is the crazy one.

Code 19: Peter Charles Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail, is the sneaky one.

Code 20: There are no secrets between Marauders.

Code 21: Credit for a prank may only be claimed in the name of the Marauders.

Code 22: Marauders are purveyors in the aid of magical mischief.

Code 23: All blackmail material is common property of all Marauders.

Code 24: The night of the full moon is the time for fun and games.

Code 25: All Slytherins are fair game.

Code 26: Revenge is sweet.

Code 27: The Marauders Map is not to be revealed to any non-Marauders.

Code 28: James's invisibility cloak shalt not be exposed to non-Marauders, with the exception of other Potters and anyone James deems worthy, as it is his cloak.

Code 29: Davey Gudgeon, AKA Cyclops, may be considered a Junior Marauder and participate in pranks, but shalt not be privy to all Marauder secrets.

Code 30: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs shall be the official names of the Marauders.

Code 31: Honorary Marauders may be appointed by unanimous consent of all Marauders or are automatically inducted upon completing a bonding ritual with a Marauder.

Code 32: Lily Evans is an Honorary Marauder and may be included in all Marauder secrets.

Code 33: Pranks shalt not be played on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Code 34: Harold James Potter, Honorary Marauder according to Code 9, was born July 31, 1980 at 9:42 am at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, weighing 6 pounds and 5 ounces, to Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter and James Aaron Potter after 15 hours of labor and 20 hexes before we took away Lily's wand. Harry shall be raised as befitting a Marauder, entitled to all the privileges and heritage thereof, and though Padfoot is his Godfather of record every Marauder is responsible for his happiness and wellbeing. Welcome into the Pack, our first pup.

Code 35: Merlin help us, Severus Snape is okay after all and qualifies as an Honorary Marauder and member of the Pack.

_James Aaron PotterRemus Jacques Lupin_

_Sirius Constantine BlackPeter Charles Pettigrew_

_Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter_

_David Francis Gudgeon_

_Harold James Potter_

_Severus Octavian Snape_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Please Review!

-oOo-


End file.
